Broken
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Ginny wird von jenen missbraucht, die ihr am nächsten stehen. Im letzten Schuljahr will sie, dass sich dies ändert. Was passiert, wenn sie neue Freunde findet, die als unpassend empfunden werden? GW/DM - autorisierte Übersetzung -
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Broken

**Autorin:** Wiccan98

**Übersetzerin:** Dana (mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin)

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und Handlungsorte gehören der wundervollen J. K. Rowling!

* * *

**Broken**

**Kapitel 1**

**Alles muss sich ändern**

* * *

So wie jetzt würde es auch immer für sie bleiben. Nichts, was irgendjemand tun könnte, würde dies ändern. Nicht, dass _wirklich_ jemand etwas für sie tun wollte. Sie war allen egal. Sie taten so, als wären sie ihr nicht egal, und sagten es auch, aber sie erkannte, dass dies nur Lügen waren.

Sie würde immer wie gerade eben da sitzen, die Arme um ihren verwundeten Körper geschlungen und verzweifelt. Sie wollte die zurückgebliebenen Male heilen oder zumindest verstecken. Nicht viele Menschen wussten, was wirklich mit ihr geschah. Die meisten dachten, dass sie eine Einzelgängerin wäre, die den älteren Schülern nachlief, weil sie sonst niemanden hatte. Und weil sie nichts Besseres zu tun hatte.

Natürlich war das nicht die volle Wahrheit. Sie hatte einige Freunde, aber nicht viele. Sogar die, von denen alle dachten, sie wären ihre Freunde, waren eher nur Bekannte. Außerhalb der großen Halle, der Klassenzimmer oder dem Gemeinschaftsraum traf sie sich nicht mit ihnen. Sie war immer bei den älteren Mitschülern, aber dies eigentlich nicht freiwillig. Sie war gezwungen, mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, weil man ihnen gesagt hatte, sie sollten ein Auge auf sie werfen.

Alle um sie herum dachten, sie wäre eine Einzelgängerin, ein dummes kleines Mädchen, oder schlimmstenfalls jemand, der kontrolliert werden müsste. Sie konnte nicht sprechen, wenn sie es wollte. Sie konnte nicht die kleinste Frage beantworten, nicht mal etwas völlig Banales. Auf keinen Fall durfte sie sich mit jemandem treffen, der nicht in Ordnung war. Sie bekam Schwierigkeiten, wenn sie mit den meisten Jungs auf der Schule kurz sprach. Sie durfte in keinem Fach durchfallen, egal, wie schwer oder langweilig es auch war – ihre Noten mussten die besten sein. Sie wurde bestraft, wenn sie Kleidung trug, die auch nur annähernd sexy war oder einfach nur ihrer Figur entsprach. Darin würde sie sowieso nicht gut genug aussehen.

Sie ließ sich zurück in die kuscheligen Kissen auf ihrem Bett fallen. Sie fühlte sich nur in ihrem Zimmer zu Hause. Der Geruch des Gartens strömte durch das offene Fenster in ihre Nase und einen Augenblick lang konnte sie sogar vergessen, wo genau sie war. Sie konnte die Tiere draußen hören, sowohl die Muggeltiere, als auch die magischen. Sie fühlte sich frei, friedvoll und sicher. Dieses Gefühl dauerte aber nicht lange an. Als sie sich herumdrehte, damit sie aus dem Fenster sehen konnte, sah sie ihr Gesicht kurz im Spiegel. Seufzend stand sie langsam auf und betrachtete aufmerksam ihr Spiegelbild.

Honigbraune Augen, die einmal vor Leben nur so strotzten, waren nun leblos und eingefallen. Blasse Haut, die einmal in der Sonne geglüht hatte, sah trüb und matt aus. Sogar ihr Haar sah verblichen aus, obwohl es einmal im hellen Licht in einem wunderschönen, feuerroten Glanz gestrahlt hatte. Nun war es ein bleiches Kupfer, das langweilig aussah. Irgendwie sah sie aus wie ein Leichnam. Leblos, leer, eingefallen, traurig und als würde sie langsam verschwinden. Das einzige Lebenszeichen, das man auf ihrem Gesicht sehen konnte, war der große, violette Bluterguss, der ihr Auge umgab, und ein kleinerer grün-gelber Fleck auf ihrem Kinn.

Zu dem Bluterguss auf ihrem Kinn konnte sie leicht eine Lüge erfinden, sollte jemand fragen. Sie konnte einfach sagen, dass sie sich ihn zugezogen hatte, als sie draußen geflogen war oder als sie den Garten entgnomt hatte. Die Leute dachten sowieso, dass sie ein Tollpatsch wäre. Obwohl dies eher aufgrund ihrer Bestrafungen so war, nicht weil sie von Natur aus tollpatschig gewesen wäre. Sie seufzte ein weiteres Mal. Sie musste die blauen Flecken verstecken, und da sie zu Hause keine Magie verwenden durfte, musste sie sich etwas anderes, weniger wirksameres als einen heilenden, versteckenden oder verhüllenden Zauber einfallen lassen.

Sie öffnete eine Schublade, in der sich ihr altes Make-up befand, das sie sowieso nie tragen konnte. Sie hatte es vor längerer Zeit geschenkt bekommen. Sie schob das Make-up zur Seite und versuchte nicht zu zittern, als sie daran dachte, was passieren würde, wenn sie mit dem Make-up im Gesicht erwischt werden würde. Sie zog die Dose mit der Heilsalbe hervor, die gleichzeitig ihre blauen Flecken abdeckten. Sie hatte die Creme von einem ihrer netteren Brüder bekommen. Als sie ein wenig davon auftrug, dachte sie an diejenigen in ihrer Familie, die sich _wirklich_ ein wenig um sie sorgten, aber nicht genug, um sich für sie stark zu machen gegen jene, die sie verletzten.

Der Bluterguss begann zu verblassen und verwandelte sich schnell in die natürliche Farbe ihrer Haut. Sie las nochmals am Etikett auf ihrer Dose nach, wie lange die Creme wirkte. 48 Stunden, das waren wohl genug, damit sie die Zugfahrt und das Festessen überstand, ohne mehr davon auftragen zu müssen. Sie wollte die Dose schon zurück in die Lade geben, als sie es sich anders überlegte und sie in den offenen Koffer am Fußende ihres Bettes warf. Da sie wusste, bei wem sie während der Zugfahrt war, dachte sie, dass sie sie vielleicht noch einmal brauchen könnte, bevor sie in der Schule ankam.

Sie ging hinüber zum Fenster und sah, dass die Sonne bereits die Baumspitzen am Rande des kleinen Waldes hinter ihrem Haus berührte. Alles war nachts so friedlich, ihr Haus, Hogwarts, die Natur und die Menschen. Sie saß einige Stunden lang auf ihrer Fensterbank. Als der Mond aufgegangen war und bleich über die Landschaft schien, beschloss sie endlich, ins Bett zu gehen. Morgen würde ein langer, harter und stressiger Tag sein. Sie konnte jedes noch so kleine Bisschen Energie brauchen, um den morgigen Tag zu überstehen.

* * *

„Ginevra Weasley, komm sofort hier runter!", rief ihr Dad vom Treppenabsatz und riss Ginny aus dem Schlaf. Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr und sah, dass es erst sechs Uhr morgens war. Keiner sonst musste um diese Uhrzeit schon aufstehen. Sie wollte die Geduld ihres Vaters so früh am Morgen nicht überstrapazieren, also sprang sie schnell aus dem Bett und begann, sich in Rekordgeschwindigkeit anzuziehen.

_„Bring _mich nicht dazu, zwei Mal nach dir zu rufen!", bellte er, als sie die Tür öffnete.

Sie ging die Stufen hinunter und wandte sich ihrem Vater zu.

„Guten Morgen, Vater, entschuldige meine Verspätung", sagte Ginny mit einem überzeugenden Lächeln, das Arthur nur böse anstarrte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn ordnungsgemäß angesprochen hatte und dass er sie dafür nicht bestrafen konnte. Grummelnd ging er in die Küche und deutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. Sie betrat die Küche und sah, dass ihre Mutter bereits am Tisch saß und Kaffee trank.

„Guten Morgen, Mutter", sagte Ginny mit dem selben überzeugenden Lächeln. Ihre Mutter ignorierte sie und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

„Sag mir, Ginevra, was hat _das _zu bedeuten", sagte Arthur und warf einen Brief in ihre Hände. Ginny drehte ihn um und sah das Hogwarts-Wappen auf der Rückseite. Außerdem bemerkte sie, dass der Brief nicht mehr versiegelt war. Sie widerstand dem Drang, ihren Vater böse anzublicken, weil er ihre Post gelesen hatte, und nahm langsam den Brief heraus.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Weasley!_

_Wir entschuldigen uns für unsere späte Nachricht, aber die finale Entscheidung wurde erst gestern getroffen. Da Sie in all Ihren Unterrichtsfächern so außerordentlich gute Noten erzielt haben, haben wir beschlossen, dass Sie ein Jahr überspringen werden. Ab morgen werden Sie somit nicht die Fächer der Sechstklässler, sondern die der Siebtklässler besuchen. Wenn dies ein Problem für Sie darstellen sollte, kommen Sie bitte zu einem Gespräch zu mir, damit wir versuchen können, dies zu klären._

_Wir gratulieren Ihnen Herzlich._

_Gezeichnet, Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S.: Angesichts dieser späten Entscheidung werden wir Ihnen sämtliche Bücher für das kommende Schuljahr zur Verfügung stellen.  
_  
Ginny las den Brief zwei Mal, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie den Teil nicht übersah, der ihren Vater dazu brachte, so wütend auf sie zu sein. Sie war aufgestuft worden, also würde sie die Schule ein Jahr früher beenden, und außerdem wurde sie mit Büchern ausgestattet. Sie konnte nicht herausfinden, warum sie wegen so guter Nachrichten so böse auf sie waren, also blickte sie langsam von dem Pergament hoch und sah ihren Vater an. Sie hatte ihn definitiv schon einmal wütender erlebt, aber er war doch _ziemlich _böse auf sie.

„Ich hab ein Jahr übersprungen und gehe jetzt in die siebte Klasse", sagte Ginny und war nicht fähig, noch an etwas anderes zu denken.

„Ja, das hab ich bemerkt", sagte ihr Vater kühl.

„Gibt es damit ein Problem?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Das bedeutet, dass du ein Jahr früher mit der Schule fertig bist. Planst du, sofort hier auszuziehen, sobald du die Schule abgeschlossen hast?", fragte ihr Vater in einem Tonfall, den man für harmlos halten könnte, doch Ginny wusste, dass dies _immer _gefährlich war.

Nun verstand sie. Er war nicht wirklich böse, weil sie aufgestuft worden war oder die Schule früher beendete als angenommen. Nein, er war böse, weil er keinen Grund hatte, um böse auf sie zu sein. Ginny hatte ausgezeichnete Noten und war all ihren anderen Klassenkameraden voraus. Genau das hatte er seit der ersten Klasse von ihr verlangt. Er hatte gedacht, dass es für sie unmöglich wäre, aber sie hatte ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen. Das war das _Schlimmste, _das sie ihm _jemals _antun könnte.

„Nein, Sir, das bedeutet nicht, dass ich so bald von zu Hause ausziehen werde. Ich werde nicht ausziehen, bis ich nicht dafür bereit bin", sagte Ginny ihm mit einem falschen warmen Lächeln. _Ich bin schon seit Jahren bereit, _dachte sie im Stillen.

Arthur bedachte sie mit einem harten, durchdringenden Blick, aber Ginny konnte ihre Maske vor ihm aufrecht erhalten. Als er keinen Grund finden konnte, sie anzuschreien, seufzte er. „Geh nach oben und pack deinen Koffer", giftete er.

„Ja, Sir", sagte Ginny warmherzig.

Sie ging die Treppe hoch und konnte ihr Lächeln nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie hatte ein Schuljahr übersprungen. Sie würde mindestens ein Jahr früher ausziehen könnten. Sie würde nicht mehr von ihrem Vater geschlagen werden. Ron und Harry konnten ihr während der Schulzeit sowieso nicht so zusetzen. Sie packte schnell ihre Sachen und zog sich um. Vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer gab sie sich das selbe Versprechen wie jedes Jahr.

„Dieses Jahr muss sich _alles _ändern", sagte Ginny entschlossener als je zuvor.

* * *

**Ü/N:** Das war das erste Kapitel. Wie ihr seht, ist Ginny hier ein Opfer ihrer eigenen Familie. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Bitte reviewt, denn je mehr Reviews, desto schneller geht die Übersetzung voran und ihr erfährt, was das neue Schuljahr mit sich bringt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken**

**Kapitel 2**

**Der Traum eines Neuanfangs**

* * *

Im Hogwarts-Express saß Ginny neben Harry und gegenüber von Ron und Hermione. Die Zugfahrt war angespannt. Hermione warf ihr ständig mitleidige Blicke zu und Harry und Ron starrten sie nur böse an. Harry und Hermione hatten die Sache mit Ginnys Missbrauch im Sommer vor ihrem dritten Schuljahr herausgefunden. Zuerst hatte Ginny gedacht, dass sie vielleicht versuchen würden, ihr zu helfen, oder zumindest Ron dazu bringen würden, damit aufzuhören. Aber Ron konnte sie davon überzeugen, dass dies für die Sicherheit von Ginny und allen anderen das Beste war. Er sagte, dass sie sie nur schlugen, wenn sie sich seltsam benahm – wenn sie dachten, dass sie vielleicht wieder besessen wäre.

Hermione hatte sie nie wirklich misshandelt, aber sie hatte ihr auch nie geholfen. Sie warf ihr jedes Mal bedauernde Blicke zu, wenn sie Ginnys Blutergüsse sah, aber sie heilte sie nie und erzählte niemals etwas einem der Lehrer. Harry hingegen hatte begonnen, mitzumachen. Er dachte, dass er damit alle vor Voldemort beschützen konnte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Snape dir und mir keine Noten gab, die gut genug sind, um heuer Zaubertränke zu belegen", beschwerte sich Ron gegenüber Harry.

„Ihr könntet versuchen, mit ihm oder Dumbledore zu reden", sagte Hermione.

„Das wird keinen Unterschied machen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob ich dieses Jahr überhaupt Zaubertränke belegen möchte. Ich hab es satt, mir ständig von Snape anhören zu müssen, wie ich genau wie mein Vater durch die ganze Schule stolziere", sagte Harry mit einer vor Wut triefenden Stimme.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass dieses unser letztes Jahr sein wird. Ich schwöre euch, wenn das erst unser fünftes oder sechstes Schuljahr wäre, würde ich genau dasselbe machen wie Fred und George und hier abhauen", sagte Ron und biss den Kopf eines Schokoladenfrosches ab.

„Ron! Du brauchst deine solide Ausbildung. Sie würden uns nicht sieben Jahre lang zur Schule gehen lassen, wenn es nicht absolut notwendig wäre!", rief Hermione.

Ginny lehnte ihren Kopf gegen das Fenster und versuchte, die Unterhaltung auszublocken. Sie hätte sich gerne mit Luna oder Colin oder sogar Neville getroffen, aber sie wusste, dass Harry und Ron sie nicht weggehen lassen würden. Sie würden sie zwingen, hier zu bleiben, und Hermione würde sich einfach hinter einem Buch verstecken, so wie sie es immer tat. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass nicht einmal Hermione Rons verfluchte Lügengespinste durchschauen konnte. Sie hätte Ginny wahrscheinlich geholfen, wenn sie nicht heimlich in ihn verliebt gewesen wäre.

Weder Harry, noch Hermione wussten, dass Ginny eigentlich geschlagen wurde, seit sie acht Jahre alt gewesen ist. Ihre Eltern hatten gesagt, sie musste perfekt sein, sonst müsste sie leiden. Sie musste sich wie ein Mädchen benehmen, obwohl sie in einem Haus voller Jungs aufgewachsen war. Sie wollte außerhalb ihres Zimmers einfach sie selbst sein. Sie wollte keine Angst haben, wenn sie in die Küche oder ins Wohnzimmer ging, und sie wollte nicht immer über ihre Schulter schauen müssen. Aber all dies war zu viel, als sie sich wünschen konnte.

Ginny betrachtete die vorbeiziehende Landschaft und erinnerte sich daran, dass dies ihr letztes Schuljahr war. Dieser Gedanke heiterte sie ein wenig auf. Langsam begann sie einzuschlafen. Sie beschloss, nicht gegen den Schlaf anzukämpfen, und kurz daraufhin war sie auch schon vollends eingeschlafen.

* * *

Sie saß mit drei anderen Leuten in einem großen, offenen Feld. Sie alle lachten und unterhielten sich laut, als ob ihnen nichts auf der Welt passieren könnte. Sie sah zu den Leuten, mit denen sie beieinander saß, hinüber, aber sie konnte ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen. Das helle Sonnenlicht wärmte ihre Haut, während sie sich weiter unterhielten. Sie wusste, dass dies nicht richtig war, dass wer auch immer diese Leute waren, sie nicht mit ihnen sprechen sollte. Aber momentan war sie einfach zu glücklich, um sich darüber Sorgen zu machen.

Das Sonnenlicht verschwand und Ginny dachte zuerst, dass sich eine Wolke vor die Sonne geschoben hätte. Aber als sie hoch sah, bemerkte sie, dass ein Mensch seinen Schatten auf sie warf. Diesmal wusste sie, wer es war. Sie konnte sein Gesicht erkennen und sah, dass er verärgert war.

„Was machst du hier bei diesen Leuten, Ginny?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war voll Wut und Hass.

„Wir sitzen hier und unterhalten uns. Nicht mal du kannst so dumm sein, um das zu bemerken", sagte eine der drei Personen. Die Person hatte eine weibliche Stimme und Ginny zuckte zusammen. Sie würde bestraft werden, weil ihre Freunde sich für sie stark machten.

„Verpiss dich, du schleimiger Idiot, und kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten", sagte eine andere Stimme. Diesmal gehörte sie zu einem Jungen.

„Sie _ist _meine Angelegenheit", giftete Ron.

„Nein, ist sie nicht. Sie ist ein eigenständiger Mensch, deine Schwester, und sie verdient das nicht, was du ihr die ganze Zeit antust", sagte eine andere männliche Stimme.

Ginny sah zu der Gruppe hin, die sie verteidigte, aber sie konnte ihre Gesichter noch immer nicht erkennen. Die Stimmen gehörten nicht zu Neville, Luna oder Colin, aber sie waren ihr doch vertraut. Die sah hoch in Rons Gesicht und begann, vor Angst heftig zu zittern. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so wütend erlebt. Er sah aus, als würde er Ginny und ihre drei Freunde sofort umbringen. Ein Arm legte sich beschützend um Ginny und sie begann, sich zu beruhigen, sobald sie die Wärme um ihre Schultern spürte.

„Ist schon gut. Wir lassen nicht zu, dass er dir etwas tut", flüsterte die weibliche Stimme in ihr Ohr.

* * *

Ginny riss die Augen auf. Sie war immer noch im Zug. Hermione, Ron und Harry unterhielten sich immer noch, aber die Landschaft draußen hatte sich verändert. Es war nicht länger hell und sonnig, sondern dunkel und irgendwie unheilvoll.

„Ginny, bist du in Ordnung? Du siehst irgendwie blass aus", sagte Hermione mit besorgter Stimme.

„Nur ein seltsamer Traum", sagte Ginny und setzte schnell ein falsches warmes Lächeln auf.

„War der über _ihn?", _fragte Ron durch gefletschte Zähne. Bei diesen Worten zog er auch Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Er hatte den selben Ausdruck in den Augen, den er immer bekam, wenn er kurz davor war, sie zu schlagen. Hermione sah verängstigt aus und begann, eines ihrer Bücher aus der Tasche zu holen.

„Nein, er war nur seltsam, das ist alles", sagte Ginny mit dem selben falschen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Worum ging es?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr dran erinnern", sagte Ginny, nachdem sie so getan hatte, als würde sie kurz darüber nachdenken. Tatsächlich konnte sie sich an den gesamten Traum erinnern, aber sie würde ihnen keinesfalls die Wahrheit erzählen. „Ich glaube, wir sind fast da. Ich werde mich umziehen gehen, wenn das in Ordnung ist", fragte Ginny und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Ja, aber beeil dich. Fünf Minuten sollten mehr als ausreichend sein."

Ginny nickte und schlüpfte mit ihrer Schuluniform aus dem Abteil. Ihr falsches Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht, als sie den Gang hinab zum WC ging. Nachdem sie zugesperrt hatte, zog sie sich schnell um und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Sie sah genauso aus wie gestern, außer dass der Bluterguss über ihrem Auge verschwunden und der auf ihrem Kinn zu klein war, als dass er jemandem auffallen könnte. Mit einem kleinen Seufzen verließ sie das WC wieder und begann, zurück zu ihrem Abteil zu laufen.

Als sie an den anderen Abteilen vorbei ging, warf sie einen kurzen Blick in jedes Fenster. In jedem Abteil saßen Freunde, lachten, spielten Schach, unterhielten sich oder spielten Snape explodiert. Sie seufzte vor Traurigkeit und spürte ein bisschen Neid auf die Leute, die nichts hatten, worüber sie sich Sorgen machen mussten. Sie wandte sich wieder von den Fenstern ab und knappte in jemanden hinein.

„Tut mir Leid. Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny die Person, in die sie hineingerannt war. Er stand langsam auf und schenkte ihr ein halbes Lächeln.

„Ich bin nicht aus Glas. Eine kleine Gryffindor kann mich nicht so schnell verletzen", sagte er. Ginny erkannte ihn, es war Blaise Zabini, ein Siebtklässler aus Slytherin und der beste Freund von Draco Malfoy. Sie rollte mit den Augen und ging weiter. Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr und bemerkte, dass ihre fünf Minuten fast vorbei waren, also begann sie zu laufen. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, dass sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtet worden war.

Blaise Zabini war stehen geblieben und beobachtete leicht amüsiert, wie das Weasley Mädchen mit den Augen rollte und an ihm vorbei ging. Dann begann sie zu laufen und Blaise konnte nicht genau sagen warum. Sie würden noch mindestens zehn Minuten unterwegs sein und der Servierwagen war bereits leer. Er zuckte einfach mit den Schultern und lief zurück zu seinem Abteil, wo Pansy Parkinson und Draco Malfoy saßen.

„Das Weasley Mädchen ist seltsam", sagte er, als er sich neben Draco setzte.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du versuchst, sie dir zu schnappen", sagte Draco, rollte mit den Augen und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„So schlimm ist sie auch nicht, Draco. Sie ist ganz anders als ihre Brüder, sie ist nett, aber yeah, ein bisschen schüchtern und seltsam", sagte Pansy. Sie rollte mit den Augen, als sie Dracos angeekeltes Gesicht sah.

„Pansy, wirst du dich _jemals _wie du selbst benehmen, wenn wir drei nicht unter uns sind?", fragte Blaise mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich benehme mich die ganze Zeit über wie ich selbst. Ist doch egal, wer dabei ist."

„Na klar tust du das. Gib's zu, wenn noch jemand anderes hier im Abteil wäre, hättest du nie so über das Weasley Mädchen gesprochen", meinte Draco mit einem Grinsen, das dem von Blaise nahe kam.

„Ich bin nur zu den Leuten gemein, zu denen ich gemein sein muss. Sie hat mir nichts getan, und ich hab ihr nichts getan", sagte Pansy abwehrend. „Warum hast du überhaupt angefangen, von ihr zu sprechen?", fragte sie Blaise und versuchte, das Thema in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

Blaise grinste sie an und zeigte ihr, dass er genau wusste, was er tat, und dass er noch nicht mal annähernd fertig war mit ihr. „Ich bin mit ihr am Gang zusammengestoßen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich in Ordnung bin, und als ich sie ein bisschen beleidigt hatte, hat sie die Augen verdreht und ist davongelaufen."

„Was ist daran so seltsam?", fragte Draco.

„Das, was danach passiert ist", sagte Blaise. Das Grinsen war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden, also schenkten ihm die beiden anderen ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Blaise grinste _immer, _außer wenn etwas nicht stimmte. „Sie ging ein paar Schritte weiter und sah auf ihre Uhr. Ich weiß es nicht mit Sicherheit, aber ich bin mir fast sicher, dass ihr Körper sich versteift hatte und sie dann schneller den Gang entlang gelaufen ist, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte. Es war einfach seltsam, sie sah aus ... als hätte sie Angst ..." Blaise verlor den Faden.

Draco zuckte einfach die Achseln und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Pansy sah hingegen so aus, als würde sie sich Sorgen machen. Blaise wollte sie schon fragen, was sie über das Weasley Mädchen dachte, als der Zug quietschend zum Stillstand kam und durch die Lautsprecher verkündet wurde, dass alle aussteigen sollten.

Blaise, Pansy und Draco stiegen aus und begannen, zu den Kutschen zu gehen, die sie hoch zur Schule bringen würden. Die ganze Zeit über bemerkte Draco, dass Pansy und Blaise ein bisschen besorgt aussahen und die Schülerschar nach jemandem absuchten. Ihre Blicke landeten auf der selben Person und sie beobachteten sie sorgfältig, bevor sie in die Kutsche kletterten. Draco war der Letzte, der einstieg, aber zuvor sah er noch in die selbe Richtung wie seine Freunde. Er sah Ginny Weasley und das Dream-Team. Er rollte mit den Augen und schloss die Kutschentür. Der leicht panische Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war ihm im Gegensatz zu Blaise und Pansy entgangen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken**

**Kapitel 3**

**Unerwartete heimliche Freunde**

* * *

Am Gryffindor-Tisch saß Ginny neben Harry und gegenüber von Ron und Hermione, genauso wie im Zug schon. Sie schenkte der Zeremonie mit dem Sprechenden Hut nicht wirklich ihre Aufmerksamkeit, sie applaudierte einfach mit, wenn die anderen in ihrem Haus klatschten. Abwesend beobachtete sie, wie ein junges Mädchen mit roten Haaren nervös auf dem Stuhl Platz nahm. Sie wurde abgelenkt, als jemand rechts von ihr Ginny versehentlich am Arm stieß. Sie blickte das Mädchen neugierig an und fragte sich, ob es ein Versehen war oder ob das Mädchen wirklich ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte.

„Entschuldige", murmelte das Mädchen, wandte sich wieder zurück zu ihren Freundinnen und begann wieder mit ihnen zu plaudern.

Ginny sah auf ihren Arm hinab. Obwohl die Spuren von vorhin von ihrem Ärmel überdeckt waren, meinte sie, sie sehen zu können. Sie erinnerte sich zurück an die Zugfahrt und musste ihren Kopf ein wenig senken, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, während sich ihre Erinnerung nochmals vor ihren Augen abspielte.

FLASHBACK

Ginny lief, so schnell sie konnte, zurück zum Abteil, aber trotzdem kam sie zwei Minuten zu spät an. Ron starrte sie böse an. Er konnte ihr nichts tun, solange Harry und Hermione da waren, weil er es vor ihnen nicht rechtfertigen konnte. Ginny wusste jedoch, dass ihn das nicht davon abhalten würde, ihr weh zu tun, nachdem sie gegangen waren. Sie setzte sich und starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster, bis der Zug zum Stehen gekommen war und die Lautsprecherdurchsage verkündete, dass sie alle aussteigen sollten.

„Wir treffen uns also draußen", sagte Ron zu Harry und Hermione, während er Ginny zurückhielt. Sobald seine Freunde gegangen waren, drehte sich Ron zu ihr um. „Du warst spät dran. Was hast du gemacht?", fragte er. Die Wut war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

"Ich habe jemanden über den Haufen gerannt und wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es ihm gut geht", erzählte Ginny die Wahrheit.

„Wer war es?", fragte Ron zornig.

„Ich weiß nicht", log Ginny. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Brüder wussten, dass sie sich um einen Slytherin gesorgt hatte. Es gelang ihr jedoch nicht, ihre Maske schnell genug aufzusetzen, und Ron konnte sagen, dass sie ihn angelogen hatte. Noch etwas, das sie nicht tun durfte.

„Wage es _nicht, _mich anzulügen", sagte Ron mit einem gefährlichen Unterton. Er fasste mit einem strengen Griff nach ihrem Arm. „Wer war es?", fragte er noch einmal und schüttelte sie kräftig.

„Es war ein kleinerer Junge, ein Hufflepuff, glaube ich", sagte Ginny und hielt ihre Maske aufrecht, obwohl Ron ihr Schmerzen zufügte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde Ron langsam ihre Knochen zersplittern.

Ron warf sie ungraziös auf die Bank, wobei Ginnys Kopf gegen das Fenster knallte. Sie hörte ein ohrenbetäubendes Knacken, aber zum Glück war es nur das Glas und nicht ihr Schädelknochen.

„Beeil dich, damit es aussieht, als wär nichts gewesen", fauchte Ron sie an, während er zur Abteiltür ging.

FLASHBACK ENDE

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerung zu vertreiben. Sie konnte noch immer den Schmerz spüren, wo ihr Kopf auf das Fenster geknallt war, und sie konnte sagen, dass sich gerade ein handflächenförmiger Bluterguss auf ihrem Arm bildete. Unbewusst begann sie, ihren verwundeten Arm zu reiben, als Dumbledore mit der Rede für das neue Schuljahr begann. Und wieder hatte sie keine Ahnung, dass sie, seit sie sich gesetzt hatte, von zwei Augenpaaren stetig beobachtet worden war.

* * *

Blaise und Pansy hatten Ginny beobachtet, seit sie sich an den Slytherin-Tisch gesetzt hatten. Sie bemerkten, dass sie während der Zeremonie abwesend aussah, aber da nicht viele der älteren Schüler aufpassten, fiel es nicht so auf. Als sie danach einige Minuten lang zu Boden blickte, wurden sie etwas besorgt.

„Es sieht aus, als würde sie ihre Tränen verstecken", erklärte Blaise, als Pansy zu ihm blickte.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte sie mit einem kleinen Grinsen und einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

„Meine Mutter hat immer zu Boden geschaut, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass ich sie weinen sah oder wenn sie kurz davor war, in Tränen auszubrechen", sagte Blaise mit einem Schulterzucken.

Pansy sagte dazu nichts. Blaise sprach kaum über seine Mutter oder sein Leben zu Hause. Alles, was Pansy wusste, war, dass seine Mutter schon ein paar Mal geheiratet hatte und all ihre Ehemänner sie geschlagen hatten. Sie fühlte sich schuldig und war schon kurz davor, ihre Hand zum Trost auf seinen Arm zu legen, als sie sich anders entschied und das Thema einfach fallen ließ. Blaise stupste sie in die Seite und nickte in Ginnys Richtung. Sie sah hinüber und merkte, dass Ginny leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Außerdem bemerkte sie, einen kurzen Schmerz über das Gesicht des Rotschopfes blitzen zu sehen, bevor sie es verstecken konnte. Sie sahen aufmerksam zu, wie Ginny ihren rechten Arm, knapp über dem Handgelenk, zu reiben begann.

Sie warfen einander einen besorgten Blick zu; Pansy wusste, was Blaise durch den Kopf ging. Er dachte definitiv, dass Ginny auf irgendeine Weise missbraucht wurde. Er hatte es schon so oft gesehen und Ginny zeigte anscheinend genau die gleichen klassischen Anzeichen. Sie konnte sie nur ein wenig besser verstecken als seine Mutter. Pansy andererseits wollte nicht daran denken, dass die Weasleys ihre Tochter und Schwester misshandeln könnten, aber sie konnte nicht bestreiten, dass all die Anzeichen da waren.

Draco sah zu seinen Freunden hinüber und bemerkte ihre besorgten Gesichter. Er stupste sie leicht und fragte, was ihnen so früh im neuen Schuljahr solche Sorgen bereitete. Sie sahen ihn an und nickten in Ginnys Richtung. Draco blickte hinüber und rollte mit den Augen, da er nicht bemerkte, dass Ginny wirklich nervös aussah und kaum etwas aß.

„Warum konzentriert ihr euch plötzlich so auf die Weaslette?", fragte Draco sie in einem Flüsterton.

„Weil irgendwas nicht _stimmt", _sagte Pansy und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ja? Das geht euch aber nichts an", sagte Draco und rollte noch einmal mit den Augen. Er widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Draco, dass Pansy ihn böse anstarrte und Blaise nur traurig den Kopf schüttelte, bevor er sich wieder zu Ginny drehte, die einfach dasaß und nichts aß, sondern nur mit verklärtem Blick in die Luft schaute. Draco seufzte und ließ sein Essen stehen. Er schaut in Ginnys Richtung, beobachtete sie ein paar Minuten lang, und sogar er konnte feststellen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie sah ausgezehrt und ein wenig deprimiert aus. Er wusste, dass jeder mal schlecht drauf sein konnte, aber es war definitiv zu früh für Ginny, so dreinzusehen. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, dass sie nichts aß, sondern das Essen nur mit der Gabel auf dem Teller hin und her schob. Das war nicht gesund für sie. Sie war so schon dünn genug.

Blaise und Pansy beobachteten aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit weg von seinem Essen und auf Ginny lenkte, die selbst nichts aß, sondern nur mit einem verschleiertem Blick auf dem Gesicht in die Luft starrte. Zuerst fiel ihm anscheinend nichts auf, dann sahen sie aber sein Stirnrunzeln, als Ginny begann, mit dem Essen herumzuspielen. Sie konnten nicht anders, sondern mussten darüber ein wenig lächeln, denn nicht viele Menschen wussten, dass Draco auch besorgt sein konnte. Nur eben nicht auf die Art, wie die meisten anderen Leute.

Die drei Slytherins sahen, dass Ron Weasley sich über den Tisch lehnte und Ginny etwas zuflüsterte. Die drei starrten Ron böse an, als sie sahen, wie blass Ginny plötzlich wurde und wie verängstigt sie aussah. Sie sahen einander mit einer Mischung aus Hass, Sorge und Verwirrung an. In diesem Augenblick trafen sie stillschweigend eine Vereinbarung, dass die drei ein Auge auf Ginny haben würden, bis sie wussten, was hier genau vor sich ging.

* * *

Nachdem das Fest zu Ende war und Dumbledore einige abschließende Worte gesprochen hatte, stand Ginny langsam vom Tisch auf. Rons Worte hallten immer noch in ihrem Kopf nach. _Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir wegen dem Zwischenfall im Zug. Ich weiß, dass es kein Hufflepuff gewesen ist, du hättest mich nicht anlügen sollen. Dafür wirst du bezahlen. _Sie versuchte, nicht zu zittern, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm machte. Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlüpfte, dachte sie daran, ins Bett zu gehen, um Ron auszuweichen, aber als sie ihn anblickte, erkannte sie an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er das verhindern würde.

Langsam ging sie zu dem Trio hinüber. Sie setzte ihr falsches Lächeln auf, setzte sich zu ihnen und zog ein Buch hervor. Fünf Minuten später konnte sie Rons Blick auf sich spüren, aber sie tat so, als hätte sie nichts bemerkt, und konzentrierte sich auf die Zeilen.

„Wir müssen reden, Ginny", sagte Ron durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Okay", sagte Ginny, stand auf und folgte Ron aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie gingen schweigend durch ein paar Korridore, bevor sie vor einem Wandteppich stehen blieben.

„Also, wem hast du jetzt wirklich geholfen?", sagte Ron in gefährlichem Tonfall. Ginny wusste, dass sie dieser Frage nicht ausweichen konnte, aber sie wusste auch, solange sie ihre Maske aufrecht erhielt, musste sie nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen.

„Es war ein Slytherin", sagte Ginny und zuckte zusammen, als Rons Augen sich weiteten. „Aber ich wusste es nicht, bis er aufstand und sagte, dass es ihm gut ging", sagte Ginny schnell, als Ron seine Hand hob, um sie zu schlagen.

Er ließ seine Hand wieder ein Stück sinken. „Wer war es?", fragte er nach einem Moment giftig.

"Ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenne ihn nicht", log Ginny. Sie konnte sagen, dass Ron ihr glaubte, und bemerkte den inneren Kampf, den er gerade ausfocht. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie nun bestraft werden sollte oder nicht.

Plötzlich hob er wieder seine Hand und schlug ihr mit der Rückhand ins Gesicht. „Das ist dafür, dass du mich angelogen hast … zwei Mal", sagte er und schlug sie nochmals auf die andere Wange.

Sie sah durch tränende Augen, dass Ron weg ging. Sanft berührte sie ihre Wangen und spürte, dass sich an den Stellen, wo er sie geschlagen hatte, Hitze ausbreitete. Sie holte schnell ihren Zauberstab hervor und sprach einen Heilungszauber aus. Aber wegen dem düsteren Licht und der Stelle in ihrem Gesicht konnte sie nicht richtig zielen. Es verblieb auf jeder Wange ein kleiner roter Fleck. Still und leise trat sie hinaus in den Korridor und lief brüsk zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm.

* * *

Draco, Blaise und Pansy gingen durch den Korridor und dachten über Ginny nach. Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander, aber die Blicke, die sie einander zuwarfen, sagten deutlich, was sie dachten. Sie kamen zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass Ginny misshandelt wurde, obwohl sie nicht wussten von wem. Sie verdächtigten stark ihren Bruder. Sie stimmten überein, dass sie ihn so weit wie möglich von ihr fernhalten wollten. Sie wussten, dass sie in ihren Jahrgang aufgestuft worden war, und beschlossen, dass sie es sich so einteilen würden, dass mindestens einer von ihnen die selben Fächer mit ihr besuchen würde.

Sie gingen durch den Zauberkünste-Korridor und kamen an einem Wandteppich vorbei, als plötzlich der Rotschopf dahinter hervor kam. Sie bemerkten sofort die roten Flecken auf ihrem Gesicht. Blaise und Pansy sahen aus, als könnten sie töten, und Draco sah besorgt aus. Pansy begann, auf sie zuzugehen, aber Draco und Blaise hielten sie zurück.

„Noch nicht. Es ist zu früh", flüsterte Blaise ihr ins Ohr. Pansy nickte widerwillig und die drei gingen gemeinsam zurück in die Kerker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken**

**Kapitel 4**

**Gerettet**

* * *

Ginny wachte am nächsten Morgen zwei Stunden zu früh auf. Sie warf sich eine halbe Stunde lang von einer Seite auf die andere, aber der Schlaf war schon längst verschwunden. Vielleicht war sie nervös, da sie ja jetzt eine Siebtklässlerin war. Vielleicht war es, weil sie einen Traum gehabt hatte, der dem im Zug geähnelt hatte und sie noch immer nicht in der Lage war, herauszufinden, wer diese Leute waren. Oder vielleicht war es das Gefühl, dass sie sich seit dem Eröffnungsfest beobachtet und verfolgt fühlte.

Vorsichtig kletterte sie aus dem Bett. Ihr Arm tat noch immer weh und sie spürte, dass der Bluterguss in ihrem Gesicht wieder zu sehen war. Sie griff nach ihren Kleidern und ging auf Zehenspitzen ins Badezimmer, damit sie keine ihrer Zimmergenossinnen weckte. So wie sie aussah, würden zu viele Fragen auftauchen, für die Ginny sich so früh am Morgen noch keine überzeugenden Lügen ausdenken konnte. Sie ging ins Bad, legte einen Schweigezauber über die Tür und drehte die Dusche auf, um unter den heißen Wasserstrahl zu treten. Als das Wasser auf ihr Gesicht und ihren Arm traf, begannen die Blutergüsse zu schmerzen, aber darüber machte sie sich momentan keine Sorgen. Sie ließ ihre angespannten Muskeln locker und wusch sich, damit sie einen ordentlichen Heilzauber zustande bringen konnte.

Nach einer halben Stunde trat Ginny aus der Dusche. Sie zog sich langsam an und trocknete ihr Haar, bevor sie zum Spiegel trat, um ihren Heilzauber auszusprechen. Als sie in den Spiegel blickte, überkam sie das selbe Gefühl wie schon vor zwei Tagen. Dass sie verloren war, unausgefüllt und dazu verdammt, für immer so zu bleiben. Sie hatte sich immer gesagt, dass sich im nächsten Jahr alles ändern würde, dass sie sobald sie mit der Schule fertig war, von zu Hause ausziehen würde, aber jedes Jahr ging es weiter wie vorher, wenn nicht schlimmer. Und sie wusste, wenn sie von zu Hause fortlaufen würde, würde sie sich nie wieder ganz fühlen. Sie hatte nie die Chance gehabt, ihr Leben zu leben, hatte nie echte Freunde gehabt, die sie unterstützten und ihr Kraft gaben während dieser schlimmen Zeit. Sie würde nie eine Familie haben, die sie lieben und nett zu ihr und glücklich sein würde. Sie würde immer alleine kämpfen und leben müssen. Sie würde immer kraftlos sein von dem fortwährenden Kampf. Nie würde sie glücklich sein können.

Schnell sprach sie ihre Zauber aus und verließ das Bad. Sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit bis zum Frühstück, also setzte sie sich ans Fenster. Sie konnte Tiergeräusche aus dem nahen Wald hören und beobachtete, wie die Sonne am Himmel nach oben kletterte. Tief atmete sie die frische Luft ein und konnte das Gras riechen, sogar von hier heroben. Sie beobachtete, wie ein paar Eulen über das Schloss und in Richtung Eulerei flogen, um sich für diesen Tag zurückzuziehen.

Ihre Zimmergenossinnen wachten langsam auf und machten sich fertig. Ginny ignorierte sie und blickte weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Sie wünschte, sie könnte wie die Vögel sein, die einfach wegfliegen konnten, wenn ihnen etwas nicht gefiel. Die mussten sich über nichts im Leben Sorgen machen. Sie sah auf die Uhr und merkte, dass sie nur noch fünfzehn Minuten Zeit hatte, um in die Große Halle zum Frühstück zu kommen. Sie verabschiedete sich kurz und knapp von ihren Zimmergenossinnen und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie merkte, dass Harry und Ron nicht da waren, stieß sie die Luft aus, die sie unbewusst angehalten hatte, und schlüpfte schnell durch das Portraitloch.

Als sie in die Große Halle ging, überkam sie wieder das Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sie blickte sich um und sah einige andere Gryffindors, aber keiner schenkte ihr besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Sie sah hinüber zu den Tischen der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, wo sie ebenfalls keiner beachtete. Sie sah nicht zum Slytherintisch, auch wenn die, die sie beobachteten, vielleicht _dort _saßen. Das war ihr im Moment ziemlich egal.

McGonagall ging durch die Gänge und reichte Ginny ihren Stundenplan. Sie erklärte ihr, dass sie ihre Bücher direkt von den Professoren im Unterricht abholen konnte. Als sie den Stundenplan betrachtete, realisierte sie erst, dass sie nun im siebten Jahr war und dass es extrem schwierig für sie werden würde. Ihre Eltern würden immer noch die allerbesten Noten erwarten, und es würde sehr schwer für sie werden. Sie betrachtete die heutige Spalte und stöhnte auf, als sie sah, dass sie all ihre Fächer heute mit Slytherins hatte. Sie überflog die restlichen Spalten und bemerkte, dass _alle _ihre Fächer heuer gemeinsam mit den Slytherins stattfanden. Sie kontrollierte nochmals, welche Fächer sie heute hatte, bevor sie nach ihrer Tasche griff und aufstand, obwohl sie kaum etwas gegessen hatte.

* * *

Blaise, Draco und Pansy beobachteten Ginny weiter, bis sie die Große Halle verließ.

„Sie sieht so … zerbrochn aus", sagte Pansy. Ihr fiel kein besseres Wort dafür ein.

„Ich glaube, sie sieht ein bisschen besser als gestern aus", sagte Draco, nachdem er einen Moment lang nachgedacht hatte. Gestern sah sie verängstigt und ausgezehrt aus, heute war sie bloß müde.

„Auch nur deshalb, weil sie endlich ihre blauen Flecken heilen konnte", merkte Blaise an.

„Naja, zumindest können wir das ganze Jahr lang ein Auge auf sie werfen", sagte Pansy, als sie auf ihren Stundenplan sah (der genau gleich aussah wie der von Draco und Blaise) und bemerkte, dass die Slytherins immer gemeinsam mit den Gryffindors Unterricht hatten. „Das ist ein bisschen komisch, oder?", fragte Pansy die anderen beiden, als sie dies bemerkten.

„Ein bisschen, aber wahrscheinlich versuchen sie nur, die Häuserrivalität zu verringern", meinte Draco mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Kommt schon, wir gehen besser, wenn wir vor Ginnys Bruder in der Klasse für Zauberkunst sein wollen", sagte Blaise, als er auf seine Uhr blickte.

„Wir wissen immer noch nicht mit Sicherheit, dass er es ist", wies Pansy darauf hin. Sie wollte immer noch nicht glauben, dass die Weasleys zu so etwas fähig sein könnten.

„Doch, naja, wir vermuten es. Du hast doch den Blick auf seinem Gesicht gesehen, als er sich zu ihr rübergelehnt und mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Und weniger als eine Stunde später haben wir sie mit zwei roten Malen im Gesicht gesehen", sagte Blaise, als sie die Große Halle verließen.

„Ich weiß, aber … es ist einfach schwer zu glauben", sagte Pansy leise, als sie an ein paar Gryffindors vorbeigingen.

* * *

Ginny saß im leeren Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst und genoss die Zeit, die sie für sich allein hatte, bevor Harry, ihr Bruder und die Slytherins kommen würden. Die Ruhe hielt jedoch nicht lang an. Sie sah, dass drei Slytherins das Zimmer betraten. Es waren Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson und Draco Malfoy. Sie war komplett geschockt, dass sie so früh schon in den Unterricht kamen, und ließ beinahe ihr neues Buch für Zauberkunst fallen, das Professor Flitwick ihr gerade gegeben hatte. Sie war noch schockierter, als sie merkte, dass sie zu ihr kamen und sich neben sie setzten. Pansy saß rechts von ihr, Blaise links und Draco neben Blaise. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, und Ginny war zu schockiert, um nachzufragen, was hier vor sich ging.

„Ähm … was macht ihr drei hier?", fragte sie nach ein paar Augenblicken voll unerträglicher Stille.

„Wir sitzen hier", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen.

„Das sehe ich. Ich meinte warum?", fragte Ginny dismal ein wenig forscher.

„Warum nicht?", forderte Pansy sie heraus.

„Schaut, wenn ihr das nur macht, um mir mein letztes Jahr zur Hölle zu machen, könnt ihr euch gleich verziehen, weil dafür bin ich absolut nicht in Stimmung", sagte Ginny mit mehr Zuversicht, als sie wirklich empfand.

„Ehrlich, wir wollen dir dieses Jahr nicht zur Hölle machen. Wir wollen nur hier sitzen", sagte Blaise mit einem Lächeln. Ginny wollte schon etwas darauf sagen, aber in diesem Moment ging die Tpre auf und ihr Bruder und die anderen Gryffindors kamen herein. Sie alle blieben vor Schock und leichter Angst stehen, als sie sahen, dass die drei Slytherins neben der jüngsten Weasley saßen. Rons Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich innerhalb von drei Sekunden von Schock in Zorn und er begann, auf sie zuzuschreiten. Ginny zuckte innerlich zusammen, als er näher kam und sich die Wut in seinem Gesicht verstärkte.

„Und das ist noch ein Grund, warum wir hier sitzen", flüsterten Pansy und Blaise ihr ins Ohr. Sie bemerkte die Wut in ihren Stimmen, aber wusste gleichzeitig, dass diese gegen Ron gerichtet war und nicht gegen sie.

„WAS MACHT IHR HIER BEI MEINER SCHWESTER?", bellte Ron die drei Slytherins an, die angesichts seines Brüllens keine Miene verzogen. Ginny wollte schon einen Witz darüber machen, als sie bemerkte, dass die meisten Leute in der Klasse dachten, dass Ron sie beschützen wollte.

„Wir sitzen hier bei ihr wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast", sagte Draco gedehnt. Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an. Sie war schockiert, dass er sich gegen ihren Bruder richtete, und sie gleichzeitig nicht beschimpfte oder runtermachte.

„STEHT SOFORT VON DIESEN PLÄTZEN AUF!", rief Ron, diesmal jedoch ein bisschen leiser.

„Warum? Uns gefällt es hier. Und du bittest uns nicht gerade nett darum", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen. Ginny hätte über diese Situation gelacht, wenn es nicht bedeuten würde, dass Ron bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot, sie wieder schlagen würde.

„Gibt es hier ein Problem?", fragte Professor Flitwick, der gerade wieder in das Klassenzimmer kam.

„Malfoy, Parkinson und Zabini sitzen bei meiner Schwester", sagte Ron. Sogar er wusste, dass dieses Argument schwach war.

„Wir haben auch _Vornamen, _weißt du?", sagte Pansy und starrte Ron böse an. Ron ignorierte ihre Worte und ihren Blick.

„Ja, ich sehe, dass sie bei Miss Weasley sitzen. Ich verstehe das Problem aber noch immer nicht", sagte Flitwick mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Harry, Hermione und ich wollten bei ihr sitzen."

„Wir waren zuerst da", sagte Blaise Flitwick mit einem Grinsen in Rons Richtung.

„Ist das wahr? Waren diese drei vor Ihnen da?", fragte Flitwick Ron.

„Ja … aber …", versuchte es Ron, wurde aber von Flitwick unterbrochen.

„Und Sie würden sie gerne von ihren Stühlen schubsen, weil sie vor Ihnen hier wahren?", fragte er mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

„Ich … äh … naja", stammelte Ron.

„Nehmen Sie Platz, Mr. Weasley. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Ihrer Schwester hier gut geht", sagte Flitwick, als er auf den leeren Platz zeigte, den Hermione und Ron für sie reserviert hatten. „Ihr wird es doch hier gut gehen, oder?", fragte er die drei Slytherins.

„Oh ja, es gibt keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen, Professor", sagte Blaise mit einem Zwinkern in Ginnys Richtung. Flitwick nickte und ging nach vorne, um mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen. Ginny sah hinüber zu Ron und wollte über den Ausdruck in seinem rot angelaufenen Gesicht lachen, aber dann sah er zu ihr herüber und sein böser Blick sagte klar und deutlich: _Warte, bis du mir unter die Finger kommst. _Ginny begann, vor Angst zu zittern. Pansy bemerkte, dass Ginny zitterte, und schaute Ron böse an.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird alles gut, das verspreche ich dir", flüsterte sie Ginny ins Ohr. Ginny beruhigte sich merklich, aber nicht ganz. Diese Worte klangen so vertraut, aber sie hatte noch nie jemanden gehört, der das zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Die Stunde verging in einem angenehmen Tempo. Ginny hatte ein paar Probleme mit der richtigen Bewegung ihres Handgelenks, aber Blaise half ihr und sie hatte den Dreh bis zum Ende der Stunde raus. Als die Glocke klingelte, begann Ginny sich wieder Sorgen zu machen. Ron würde sicherlich ins nächste Klassenzimmer rennen, nur um bei Ginny sitzen zu können.

„Wir werden mit dir zu Verwandlung gehen", versicherte Pansy ihr, als sie Ginnys verschreckten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Ginny nickte einfach und ging mit den drei Slytherins aus dem Klassenzimmer. Sie erregten jede Menge Aufmerksamkeit, als sie den Gang entlang gingen. Die anderen Slytherins sahen verwirrt und zugleich amüsiert aus. Sie dachten offensichtlich, dass Ginny ihr nächstes Opfer sein würde. Die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws sahen einfach verwirrt aus. Aber die Gryffindors sahen allesamt verärgert aus und Ginny konnte nicht sagen, ob sie oder die Slytherins der Grund dafür waren.

Die vier betraten das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung und ergatterten einen Tisch, der von Ron weit weg stand. Blaise, Pansy und Draco setzten sich genauso hin wie in Zauberkunst. Als Professor McGonagall hereinkam, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen und ließ beinahe ihre Bücher fallen, die sie bei sich trug. Sie fasste sich schnell wieder und ging zu ihrem Tisch. Sie nahm ein Buch von ihrem Stapel und reichte es Ginny.

„Wollen Sie, dass ich diese drei umsetze, Miss Weasley?", fragte sie Ginny ruhig, aber Draco, Blaise und Pansy konnten sie trotzdem verstehen. Ginny sah sie einen Moment lang an. Blaise grinste nur, er fand diese Situation offenbar amüsant. Pansy sah beleidigt aus und verschränkte ihre Arme, während sie sich zurück gegen die Lehne fallen ließ. Draco blickte McGonagall böse an.

„Nein Professor, mir geht's gut, versprochen. Danke", sagte Ginny süß und versuchte, nicht über den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck der älteren Frau zu lachen.

Dieses Fach war ein wenig schwieriger und Ginny hatte einige Probleme, genauso wie Blaise und Draco. Pansy stieß einen großen Seufzer voll falscher Genervtheit aus, als Draco sie fragte, ob sie wusste, was sie da tat.

„Das ist seine Art, nach Hilfe zu fragen", murmelte Pansy mit einem Grinsen in Ginnys Richtung.

„Das hab ich gehört", sagte Draco.

„Gut, vielleicht lernst du dann beim nächsten Mal, ordentlich zu fragen", sagte Pansy, als sie begann, Blaise und Ginny das beizubringen, was gerade gefragt wurde.

Bis zum Ende der Stunde hatte Ginny es schon fast geschafft und Draco hatte ordentlich um Hilfe gebeten. Die Glocke ertönte wieder und kündigte diesmal das Mittagessen an. Ginny erblasste, als sie daran dachte, am Gryffindor-Tisch sitzen zu müssen und niemanden zu haben, der sie vor ihrem Bruder bewahrte. Sie wusste, dass die drei Slytherins Bescheid wussten, und sich nur deswegen mit Ginny abgaben, aber Ginny war es egal. Es war ihr auch egal, wie sie es herausgefunden hatten.

Draco sah ihr blasses Gesicht, als die Glocke läutete. Zuerst wusste er nicht, was falsch war, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass es Zeit für das Mittagessen und nicht für eine neue Unterrichtsstunde war. Er wies die anderen diskret darauf hin und sie nickten.

„Professor?", rief Pansy.

„Ja, Miss Parkinson?", fragte McGonagall, als sie zu den vier Schülern herüberkam.

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir vier während der Mittagspause hier bleiben? Wir haben den Spruch nämlich noch nicht so ganz perfektioniert", erzählt Pansy ihre halbe Lüge.

„Ich nehme an …", sagte McGonagall und überlegte einen Moment. Sie hatten die ganze Stunde lang keine Probleme verursacht, also warum sollte sie ihnen nicht erlauben, hier zu bleiben? „Ich bin sehr froh, zu sehen, dass Sie alle Ihre Arbeit so ernst nehmen, aber Sie müssen dennoch etwas essen", sagte McGonagall und mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs erschienen ein Teller voll Sandwiches und eine Kanne Kürbissaft. „Ich bin zum Ende der Pause zurück. Wenn Sie schon vorher fertig sind, können Sie gern gehen", sagte sie, verließ das Klassenzimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Pansy nahm zwei Sandwiches vom Teller und reichte eines davon Ginny. Sie nahm es, begann aber nicht zu essen.

„Du musst etwas essen, du bist zu dünn", sagte Pansy mit einem Lächeln.

„Warum macht ihr all das hier?", fragte Ginny, bevor sie sich bremsen konnte.

„Wir wissen, was hier vor sich geht, Ginny", sagte Blaise mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

„Aber woher?", fragte Ginny.

„Wir haben bemerkt, wie verängstigt du warst, und wir haben gestern Nacht die roten Male auf deinem Gesicht gesehen", sagte Pansy in einem traurigen Tonfall.

„Oh", war alles, was Ginny sagen konnte. Sie nahm langsam ein paar Bissen von dem Sandwich, das Pansy ihr gegeben hatte.

„Wie lang geht das schon so?", fragte Blaise.

„Äh … seit ich acht oder neun war. Ich kann mich an das erste Mal nicht mehr so gut erinnern", sagte Ginny, nachdem sie geschluckt hatte. Die ersten Bissen weckten erst so richtig ihren Hunger und sie aß das erste Sandwich schnell auf, bevor sie nach dem nächsten griff.

„Es ist Ron, richtig?", fragte Draco. Wut war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

"Ja, aber nicht nur er allein", sagte Ginny langsam. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor darüber gesprochen und es fiel ihr auch nicht leicht. Sie wusste, dass sie es irgendwann jemandem erzählen musste, also warum nicht jetzt gleich.

„Wer noch?", fragte Pansy sanft, als sie sah, dass es Ginny so schwer fiel.

„Äh, mein Vater, er hat damit angefangen. Percy dann für eine Weile, aber er hat damit aufgehört, kurz bevor er ausgezogen ist. Und Harry", sagte Ginny, als sie ein drittes Sandwich vom Teller nahm. Sie sah die anderen drei an, sie sahen alle so aus, als würden sie jeden Moment aus dem Zimmer laufen und Harry und Ron verhexen.

„Warum Harry? Ich dachte, er wäre einer von den … Guten", sagte Pansy. Ihr fiel kein besseres Wort dafür ein.

"Zuerst hat er nichts gemacht, aber eines Tages hat Harry Ron erwischt, als er mich geschlagen hatte. Ron hat irgendeine verfluchte Lüge erzählt, von wegen er musste es immer tun, wenn ich mich seltsam benahm, für den Fall, dass noch ein Stück von Voldemort in mir wäre. Harry hat es daraufhin auch gemacht, weil er dachte, er würde damit helfen, aber ich kann wohl sagen, dass es ihm mittlerweile Spaß macht", erklärte Ginny. Sie zitterte, als Harrys Bild vor ihren Augen auftauchte, wie er sie gerade schlug.

Die restliche Mittagspause arbeiteten sie hauptsächlich an dem Zauberspruch, den sie in der letzten Stunde gelernt hatten. Die vier verließen das Klassenzimmer früh, sodass sie zur Doppelstunde Zaubertränke noch vor Harry und Ron kamen. Ginny wollte ihnen nicht sagen, dass Harry und Ron heuer Zaubertränke nicht besuchten, aber sie wollte dennoch, dass Blaise, Pansy und Draco bei ihr saßen, also war sie ruhig und hoffte, dass sie nicht böse auf sie waren. Sie kamen im Kerker an und waren geschockt, als sie das goldene Trio bei Snape stehen sahen.

„Auf Dumbledores Bitte hin können Sie heuer dieses Fach besuchen. Wie dem auch sei, wenn Ihre Noten nicht überdurchschnittlich ausfallen, darf ich Sie dennoch rausschmeißen", sagte Snape zu Harry und Ron.

„Ginny!", rief Ron verärgert, als er sie mit den drei Slytherins sah. „Du sitzt in diesem Fach bei uns, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht", zischte er zu ihr. Pansy sah bereits so aus, als könnte sie Ron töten, als er Ginny zu seinem Tisch zerrte. Blaise lief nach vorne und murmelte schnell etwas zu Snape, der erst die zwei Weasleys ansah, dann in Blaises Richtung nickte.

„Mr. Weasley, lassen Sie sofort Ihre Schwester los!", rief Snape zu Ron. „Heuer gibt es einen Sitzplan. Dean Thomas wird in Ihrer Gruppe sitzen, nicht Miss Weasley. Sie wird bei Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini und Miss Parkinson sitzen", sagte Snape, als er Ginny deutete, sich an einen Tisch weit weg von Ron zu setzen.

Ginny setzte sich dankbar hin und sah die älteren Slytherins an. Sie schienen nicht böse auf sie zu sein.

„Danke Blaise", sagte Ginny.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Wusstest du, dass dein Bruder und Potter Zaubertränke nicht besuchen wollten?", fragte er mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

Ginny zögerte wegen des Blickes, den ihr die anderen drei Slytherins zuwarfen. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie böse auf sie waren, aber sie wollte sie auch nicht anlügen. „J… ja…", stotterte sie. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich nichts gesagt hab", fügte sie hinzu und blickte auf ihre Hände hinab.

„Ginny, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es braucht dir nicht Leid tun. Wir hätten uns sowieso zu dir gesetzt", sagte Pansy in einem beruhigenden Ton. Bald darauf kamen die restlichen Schüler herein und die Stunde begann.

Alles verlief ziemlich glatt in Zaubertränke. Ginny erntete immer noch böse Blicke von Ron und Harry und verwirrte Blicke seitens den anderen Gryffindors, aber es war ihr egal. Sie war gerade mit der letzten Frage von Kapitel 3 in ihrem Buch fertig geworden, als die Glocke läutete.

„Komm mit, wir werden in der Küche zu Abend essen", sagte Draco, als er seine Sachen gepackt hatte. Ginny nickte einfach und folgte ihnen hinaus.

„Euch ist aber schon klar, dass wir das nicht jeden Tag machen können", wies Ginny die anderen drei darauf hin, als sie in der Küche saßen und auf das Essen warteten.

„Ja, das wissen wir. Wir werden uns darum kümmern, dass du bald am Slytherin-Tisch sitzen kannst", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen. Er lachte, als Ginny bei seinen Worten erblasste. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir Slytherins sind nicht so schlimm. Und wenn wir sagen, dass du bei uns sitzen kannst, hat niemand damit ein Problem", fügte er hinzu.

Ginny verließ die Küche eine halbe Stunde spatter mit Blaise, Pansy und Draco. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich müde und verausgabt. Alles, was sie wollte, war schlafen zu gehen. Die drei Slytherins gingen mit ihr zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm und gingen erst, als sie sahen, dass das Portraitloch sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken**

**Kapitel 5**

**Der beste Tag überhaupt**

* * *

Blaise, Pansy und Draco saßen am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstücken am Slytherin-Tisch. Alle sechs Augen fokussierten das Eingangsportal der großen Halle. Die Frühstückszeit war schon zur Hälfte vergangen und Ginny war noch immer nicht da. Pansys Gesichtsausdruck zeigte eine Mischung aus Wut und Angst, Blaise sah aus, als könnte er jeden Moment aufspringen und würde sie suchen gehen, und Draco sah krank vor Sorge aus. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und kam herein. Die anderen drei bemerkten sie sofort und folgten ihr mit ihren Blicken.

Sie sah ausgezehrter und gebrochener aus, als die drei sie jemals gesehen hatten. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ging um einiges langsamer als üblich. Sie alle warfen einander einen besorgten Blick zu, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Gryffindor-Schülerin lenkten. Heute aß sie, aber nur sehr wenig. Pansy bemerkte, dass ihre Hand stark zitterte, als sie ein Stück Toast hoch nahm. Die Türen zur Großen Halle öffneten sich erneuet und Ron Weasley kam herein. Er sah noch wütender als sonst aus, aber er strahlte auch eine seltsame Zufriedenheit aus. Die drei beobachteten wütend, wie er sich neben Ginny setzte. Sie sahen, dass sie noch blasser wurde und auf ihr Teller hinunter blickte. Was als nächstes passierte, brachte Blaise fast dazu, von seinem Sessel zu springen. Pansy und Draco hielten ihn aber zurück, während alle drei Todesblicke auf Ron schossen.

Sie beobachteten, wie er näher zu Ginny rutschte und mit seiner Ferse kräftig in ihren rechten Fuß trat. Ginny schnappte nicht nach Luft und gab kein Zeichen des Schmerzes von sich, aber Pansy konnte ihren Hass, ihren Schmerz, ihre Misere und die Angst spüren. Ron flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr und sie sahen, dass sie den Tränen schon sehr nahe war. Sie waren beinah erleichtert, als sie sahen, dass sie aufstand und leicht hinkend die Große Halle verließ.

Draco wollte schon aufstehen, aber Pansy hielt ihn zurück. „Warum lässt du mich nicht rüber gehen?", fragte er sie.

„Weil es ihm auffallen wird, dass wir ihr folgen", sagte Pansy, als sie ihn zurück auf seinen Platz drückte.

„Ich wollte ihr nicht nachlaufen, ich wollte mich nur kurz mit ihrem Trottel von Bruder unterhalten, und dann wollte ich ihr nachlaufen", sagte Draco, der sich schließlich wieder gesetzt hatte.

„So süß das auch von dir ist, Draco, Pansy hat Recht. Er wird es wissen", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen, als Draco ihn böse anstarrte. Pansy rollte ihre Augen. Nur Blaise würde zu Zeiten wie diesen über so etwas grinsen können.

„Es ist egal, sie will sowieso nicht, dass wir ihr folgen", sagte Pansy wissend.

Die zwei Jungs starrten sie geschockt an. „Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Blaise nach einem Augenblick.

„Sie hätte uns ein Signal gegeben, wenn sie es wollte", sagte Pansy als halbe Lüge und rollte mit den Augen. Sie war noch nicht ganz bereit, dass alle von ihrem ... Talent ... Bescheid wussten, aber sie hatte ihnen schon genug Hinweise gegeben, damit sie es selbst erkennen konnten. _Dummköpfe,_ dachte sie heimlich und lächelte.

„Wir müssen nachsehen, ob sie okay ist", sagte Draco seltsam beschützerisch.

„Das werden wir auch", antwortete Pansy, ohne zu ihm hochzusehen.

„Wir müssen jetzt sowieso los. Das heißt, wenn wir vor allen anderen im Klassenzimmer sein wollen", sagte Blaise, um die beginnende Diskussion zwischen Pansy und Draco zu unterbinden.

„Wir werden heuer das ganze Jahr im Unterricht früh dran sein, oder?", schnarrte Draco.

„Ja, also gewöhn dich schon mal dran", schnappte Pansy zurück.

Ginny ging leicht humpelnd durch den Saal und machte sich auf den Weg zur Geschichte der Zauberei. Sie hatte Ron noch nie so verärgert gesehen wie die Nach zuvor, als sie nach dem Abendessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen war. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er schon oben in seinem Schlafzimmer wäre, aber sie hätte wissen müssen, dass er auf sie gewartet hatte.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Ginny ging durch das Portraitloch und das Erste, das sie sah, war Ron. Er stand da und wartete. Sein Gesicht, sein Hals und alles, was sie von seinem Oberkörper frei sehen konnte, war rot vor Wut. Seine Augen hatten eine dunkelbraune Farbe angenommen und er hatte die Fäuste so fest zusammengeballt, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Was zur HÖLLE hast du dir heute gedacht?", schrie Ron sie an.

„Ich wusste ehrlich nicht, dass sie sich zu mir setzen würden!", sagte Ginny wahrheitsgetreu und er schnappte sie an der Schulter und zog sie zu sich.

„Wenn das wahr ist, warum bist du dann heute freiwillig bei ihnen geblieben, und das während der ganzen Mittags- und Abendessenszeit?"

„Ich weiß nicht, sie haben mich eingeladen, ich konnte einfach nicht nein sagen", log sie.

„Ich werde gnädig sein und Mum und Dad nichts darüber schreiben", sagte Ron und gab Ginny somit ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung. „Stattdessen werde ich dir deine Bestrafung geben", sagte er mit einem verschrobenen Grinsen.

Ginny zuckte leicht bei seinen Worten zusammen. Sie wusste, dass dies schlimm werden würde, und der Gemeinschaftsraum war verlassen. Niemand würde kommen, um sie zu retten. Sie versuchte, ihre Augen zu schließen und an etwas anderes zu denken, aber sie wurde zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt, sobald sie spürte, wie Rons Faust auf ihre Nase knallte. Sie taumelte etwas zurück und kam ins Schwanken, als sie ihre blutende Nase hielt. Er trat ihr in den Bauch und sah mit seinem kranken Vergnügen, wie sie zu Boden fiel.

Sie dachte, hoffte, betete und wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass es nun vorbei wäre, aber es hatte gerade erst begonnen. Im Verlauf der nächsten Stunde trat Ron ihr in den Bauch, die Rippen, die Brust, die Beine und die Arme. Er zog sie an ihren Haaren hoch, schlug sie wieder in den Bauch und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Der einzige Teil ihres Körpers, der relativ verschont blieb, war ihr Gesicht. Er wusste, dass sie ihr Gesicht nicht so gut verstecken konnte wie ihren restlichen Körper.

Nachdem sie nur mehr als weinendes Bündel am Boden lag, ging er hoch in sein Schlafzimmer. Ginny hatte nicht die Kraft, aufzustehen, und tauchte am Boden liegend in die Bewusstlosigkeit ein. Sie erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen, nahm eine heiße Dusche, um ihre Wunden zu reinigen, und legte einen Puderzauber über ihr Gesicht.

**FLASHBACK ENDE**

* * *

„Ginny!", rief Pansy, als sie mit Blaise und Draco den Gang entlang lief, um zu Ginny zu gelangen. Sie wollten wissen, was mit ihr geschehen war, bevor sie Ginny in diesem Fach verteidigten.

„Leute, ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen. Ron und Harry haben Geschichte der Zauberei nicht belegt und Hermione ist auch ausgestiegen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie allein mit einem Haufen Slytherins sein würde", sagte Ginny mit einem schwachen Grinsen, als sie sie eingeholt hatten.

Pansy wollte schon den Mund öffnen, um zu sprechen, aber in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Ginny trat schnell ein. Die drei tauschten einen Blick aus und folgten ihr ebenfalls ins Klassenzimmer. Sie erblickten Ginny sofort. Sie saß in der letzten Reihe und hatte den Kopf auf ihre Arme gelegt. Langsam und leise gingen sie zu ihr und setzten sich neben sie. Als sie verwirrt hoch blickte, grinsten sie alle wegen ihres Gesichtsausdrucks, bevor sie zu sprechen begannen.

„Wir sitzen immer noch neben dir", sagte Draco schnell, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Pansy lenkte, die beinah so aussah, als würde sie platzen, weil sie nicht sprechen durfte. Draco grinste sie an, bevor er ihr nickend zu verstehen gab, dass sie wieder etwas sagen durfte.

„Wir wollen wissen, was passiert ist", sagte Pansy leise zu Ginny. Die zwei Jungs rückten näher, sodass sie besser zuhören konnten. Ginny seufzte und erzählte ihnen leise, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Sie zog ihren Ärmel hoch und zeigte ihnen die Blutergüsse auf ihrem Arm. Sie sagte ihnen, dass es noch mehr davon auf ihrem Oberkörper gab. Am Ende ihrer Geschichte sahen Draco und Blaise so aus, als würden sie jeden umbringen, der Rons Namen auch nur erwähnte, und Pansy sah so aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Darum darf das nicht mehr vorkommen", sagte Ginny nach einem Moment voll schockierter Stille. Sie sahen sie mit verwirrten Gesichtern an. „Ihr müsst damit aufhören, sonst wird es schlimmer werden", erklärte Ginny.

„Wie kannst du von uns erwarten, dass wir aufhören?", fragte Blaise. Er war schockiert, dass sie so etwas vorschlug.

„Genau deshalb haben wir ja begonnen, auf dich aufzupassen", sagte Draco und ihm wurde klar, dass er ihr damit wohl zu nahe trat, also versuchte er sich schnell rauszureden. „Ich meine, deswegen können wir nicht wegsehen."

„Ich weiß, aber glaube mir, das ist nichts verglichen mit dem, was noch passieren wird, wenn das nicht aufhört", sagte Ginny. Die drei Slytherins wollten wieder etwas sagen, aber die restlichen Schüler kamen gerade herein. Sobald sich alle gesetzt hatten, sprach sie wieder leise: „Ich erwarte nicht von euch, dass ihr mich komplett allein lasst, weil ich weiß, dass ihr das nicht tun würdet. Aber ich muss allein durch die Schule gehen oder mit Ron, und ich muss an meinem Haustisch essen, sonst wird er das wieder tun."

„Okay, aber im Unterricht können wir nichts tun. Die Lehrer weisen uns nur neue Plätze zu, wenn wir Probleme machen", sagte Pansy zögerlich.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass euch schon etwas einfallen würde, um genau das zu bewirken, aber das ist nicht notwendig. Ist schon gut, dass ihr im Unterricht bei mir sitzt", sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln, das einer Slytherin würdig gewesen wäre und die anderen drei etwas schockierte.

Geschichte der Zauberei und Wahrsagen vergingen wie im Flug. Ron, Harry und Hermione waren auch aus Wahrsagen ausgestiegen, also hatte Ginny hier eine ruhige Zeit. Sie konnte nichts aus der Kristallkugel lesen und konnte sich kaum auf das Kapitel konzentrieren, das sie lesen sollte, weil Pansy, Draco und Blaise ständig sarkastische Bemerkungen machten. Aber sie hatte wirklich eine angenehme Zeit in diesen Stunden. Ginny verabschiedete sich von den anderen dreien, bevor sie die Klasse verließ und zum Mittagessen ging. Pansy versicherte ihr, dass sie nicht direkt hinter Ginny in die Große Halle kommen würden, sodass es keinen Verdacht erregte. Aber sie sagte ihr auch, dass sie ein Auge auf Ronniekins werfen würden, damit er nicht noch einmal etwas anstellen konnte. Offensichtlich war Blaise gut darin, ohne Worte zu zaubern, und er würde dies gerne mal demonstrieren, wenn sich die Möglichkeit bieten sollte.

Die drei Slytherins beobachteten Ginny während des ganzen Mittagessens so diskret wie möglich und waren erstaunt, dass Ron sie nicht berührte oder etwas zu ihr sagte. Er sah aber angepisst aus und so, als würde er etwas aushecken.

„Er grübelt definitiv über etwas nach. Seht ihr, wie sein Gesicht vor Konzentration verzogen ist?", meinte Draco zu den anderen beiden. Sie konnten nicht anders und mussten darüber lachen.

„Sieht so aus, als ob sein Kopf gleich abfallen würde, weil er zu viel denkt", sagte Pansy.

„Wünsch dir nicht zu viel, Parkinson", sagte Blaise grinsend.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Zabini", sagte Pansy und rollte mit den Augen.

„Leute, sie gehen", sagte Draco und stieß die anderen beiden an. Er hatte Ginny die ganze Zeit über beobachtet.

„Scheiße! Er wird sich neben sie setzen", sagte Pansy und die drei sprangen förmlich von den Stühlen. Sie gingen so rasch sie konnten, ohne wirklich zu laufen, aber Ron und Ginny waren dennoch viel früher bei der Tür zum Klassenzimmer als sie. Ginny schenkte ihnen ein Blick, der „macht euch keine Sorgen" bedeutete. Aber sie konnten dennoch die Angst in ihren Augen sehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kam heraus. Er war ein großer, schlanker Mann mit schulterlangen, braunen Haaren und braunen Augen. Er sah sie einen Moment lang mit einem Lächeln an, bevor er sie in die Klasse scheuchte. Die fünf traten ein und setzten sich hin. Ginny saß neben Ron, der zwei Plätze für Harry und Hermione reservierte. Blaise, Pansy und Draco saßen hinter ihnen und beäugten Ron mit Blicke, die hätten töten können.

„Können Miss Weasley, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Zabini und Mr. Malfoy bitte kurz zu mir vor kommen?", fragte der Professor freundlich. Die vier standen auf und sahen einander verwirrt an, bevor sie auf den Lehrer zugingen. Sie wussten nicht, warum sie schon in Schwierigkeiten waren, noch bevor der Unterricht begonnen hatte. Und dabei kannten sie noch nicht einmal den Namen des neuen Lehrers.

„Ich bin Professor Perks, aber ihr könnt das ‚Professor' weglassen. Ich bin nicht gerade heiß drauf", begann er mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Professor McGonagall war gestern bei mir und hat mir gesagt, ich soll euch vier zusammen setzen. Sie sagte, dass Miss Weasley hier ein Jahr aufgestuft wurde und ihr drei ihr bislang sehr nett geholfen habt", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, Sir", sagten die vier gemeinsam. Er lächelte und scheuchte sie zurück auf ihre Plätze. Ron hatte jedes einzelne Wort gehört und sah aus, als würde er am liebsten den Lehrer vermöbeln wollen, und Ginny schnappte ihre Bücher und ihre Tasche und setzte sich drei Reihen weiter nach hinten zu Pansy, Blaise und Draco.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war schwieriger, als Ginny zuerst angenommen hatte. Sie machte sich ziemlich gut, brauchte aber dennoch Hilfe. Draco war anscheinend der Beste in diesem Fach. Die zwei unterhielten sich und Draco erklärte ihr alles, was sie tun musste. Sie bemerkten, dass Professor Perks sie befürworted anschaute. Offenbar dachte er, er hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, dass er auf McGonagall gehört hatte. Sie bemerkten aber nicht, dass ihnen Blaise und Pansy (hauptsächlich Pansy) amüsierte Blicke zuwarfen.

Ginny verließ den Klassenraum etwa eine Minute vor den Slytherins. Sie lief schnurstracks die Gänge entlang und aus dem Schloss hinaus. Nicht einmal Ron konnte sie einholen. Sie kam ungefähr fünf Minuten zu früh bei Hagrids Hütte an und er hieß sie mit einem warmen Lächeln und einem freundlichen „Hallo" willkommen, bevor er ernst wurde

„McGonagall hat erzählt, dass du es in deinen anderen Fächern schwer hast und dass eine Gruppe von Slytherins dir geholfen hat. Ich hab ihr gesagt, es ist nicht notwendig, dass ich dich in eine Gruppe mit ihnen stecke, weil du eine kluge Schülerin bist. Aber ich werde dir die Wahl lassen", sagte Hagrid.

„Ich möchte gern mit ihnen in einer Gruppe sein, wenn das in Ordnung ist", sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln. Hagrid nickte, als er ihre Worte hörte, bevor Ginny weitersprach: „Kannst du mich … äh … mit ihnen in eine Gruppe einteilen? Ich will nicht, dass die Leute in meinem Haus denken, ich würde sie hintergehen", sagte Ginny mit einem besorgten Lächeln. Hagrid nickte wieder und schenkte ihr einen verständnisvollen Blick.

Sobald die restlichen Schüler angekommen waren, verkündete Hagrid, dass er sie in Gruppen einteilen wollte. Er steckte Ginny und die drei Slytherins in eine Gruppe, so wie sie ihn gebeten hatte. Sie bemerkte auch, dass es in jeder Gruppe mindestens einen Gryffindor und mindestens einen Slytherin gab. Sie nahm an, dass er das gemacht hatte, damit es niemandem seltsam vorkam.

Als die Glocke ertönte, packten Ginny und ihre Gruppe sehr langsam zusammen, sodass sie als letzte und gemeinsam zum Abendessen gehen konnten. Blaise versuchte mehr als einmal, sie zu überzeugen, bei ihnen am Slytherin-Tisch zu essen, aber Ginny wusste, dass er es nicht ganz ernst meinte.

Sie saß am Gryffindor-Tisch und spürte während des gesamten Abendessens hindurch, dass sie von drei Augenpaaren beobachtet wurde. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie mindestens eine kleine Portion des Abendessens und ein paar Bissen Obst essen musste, sodass sie sich keine Sorgen um ihr Gewicht machten. Nachdem die Teller verschwunden waren, schloss Ginny sich einer Gruppe Sechstklässlerinnen an und lief hoch in den Gryffindor-Turm, wo sie unbemerkt von Ron in ihr Schlafzimmer schlüpfen konnte.

Sie lag in ihrem Bett und lauschte den Geräuschen der Tiere außerhalb des Schlosses, und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war sie sich drei Dingen sicher: Sie hatte Menschen, denen sie nicht egal war. Die Dinge würden dieses Jahr definitiv anders werden. Und sie musste vielleicht nicht für immer ein gebrochenes Mädchen sein.


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken**

**Kapitel 6**

**Dunkle Wolke am Himmel**

* * *

Die erste Woche verlief so gut für Ginny, dass sie die Schwierigkeiten nicht kommen sah, die wie dunkle Wolken an einem sonnigen Tag am Himmel lauerten. Das Wochenende kam näher. Das bedeutete zwei Tage mit Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum oder draußen zu verbringen. Kein Unterricht, in den man flüchten konnte, keine Slytherins, die ihr den Rücken frei hielten. Ginny wusste, dass Pansy, Blaise und Draco sie während den Mahlzeiten und wann auch immer sie sich in den Gängen begegneten beobachten würden. Aber sie konnten nicht immer bei ihr sein. Sie fühlte sich noch mehr allein als je zuvor. Sie wollte ihnen aber auch keine Sorgen bereiten. Das Letzte, das sie wollte, war, dass sie sich nur mit ihr abgaben, weil es den Anschein hatte, dass sie mit der ganzen Situation nicht selbst klar käme.

* * *

Am Freitag Nachmittag fand eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke statt. Blaise, Pansy und Draco bemerkten, dass Ginny angespannt und etwas verängstigt war. Mehr als einmal versuchten sie, sie zu fragen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie etwas sagten, lächelte sie und stellte eine Gegenfrage, die mit dem Fragenkatalog zu tun hatte, den sie gerade durcharbeiteten. Die drei fanden nicht heraus, warum Ginny nicht mit ihnen sprach. Normalerweise hätte sie sofort etwas gesagt, wenn sie sie so besorgt anblickten.

Pansy war überrascht, als sie bemerkte, dass Draco und Blaise sich anscheinend echte Sorgen um Ginny machten. Sie wusste, dass Blaise mit Ginny mitfühlen würde, da sie wusste, dass seine Mutter dasselbe schon oft durchmachen musste. Draco andererseits hatte noch nie zuvor erwähnt, dass er schon einmal Zeuge einer Misshandlung gewesen wäre, obwohl sich Pansy sicher war, dass er schon einmal so etwas miterlebt hatte, auch wenn er nicht direkt daran beteiligt gewesen war. Der besorgte Blick auf Dracos Gesicht rief ihr die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht wieder in Erinnerung.

**FLASHBACK**

Pansy, Blaise und Draco saßen so wie jeden Abend in Pansys private Zimmer. Diese Nacht war allerdings anders. In dieser Nacht unterhielten sie sich nicht über ihre Sommerferien oder schimpften über die Professoren, und Blaise und Draco sprachen nicht einmal über Quidditch. In dieser Nacht herrschte Stille. Sie machten sich alle um Ginny Sorgen und wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten, wenn sie nicht in der Nähe war. Sie hatten sich so daran gewöhnt, dass Ginny bei ihnen war, mit ihnen sprach, lachte, herumschimpfte und manchmal auch mit ihnen diskutierte. Sie hatten sich in den letzten paar Tagen seltsam nahe gestanden.

„Was sind wir für Ginny?", fragte Draco plötzlich und ließ Pansy und Blaise von der unangekündigten Unterbrechung der Stille zusammenzucken.

„Wovon sprichst du?", schnappte Pansy und wusste, dass ihr Unmut gegen die falsche Person gerichtet war. Sie wusste, sie war nur wütend, weil sie sich Sorgen um Ginny machte, aber sie konnte nicht anders.

Draco antwortete nicht sofort. Er sah aus, als würde er am liebsten gar nichts sagen wollten. „Ich … äh … es ist bloß …"

Blaise merkte, dass Draco mit sich kämpfen musste, und sprang ihm schnell zur Seite. „Er meint, dass er nicht will, dass ihr weh getan wird." Draco schenkte Blaise einen dankbaren Blick. Blaise wusste, dass Draco nie verbal ausdrücken konnte, was in seinem Kopf vorging, ohne sich dabei gedemütigt zu fühlen und sich von der Welt abzuschotten.

„Wir tun ihr nicht weh, wir helfen ihr", sagte Pansy und verstand nicht, was er meinte.

„Nein, ich meine, was sind wir für sie? Was sieht sie in uns? Wie müssen wir ihr vorkommen? Als ihre Beschützer? Ihre Freunde? Als die drei gruseligen Slytherins, die ihr den ganzen Tag lang folgen und sie beobachten?", brachte Draco schließlich hervor. Seine Wut überlagerte, dass es ihm peinlich war. Blaise verstand sofort, was Draco meinte. Pansy sah aus, als wüsste sie nur halb, worauf Draco hinaus wollte. „Ich meine nur, ich will nicht, dass sie von uns denkt, wir wären ihr nahe oder ihre Freunde, wenn wir das doch nicht sind. Das würde sie mehr verletzen, als Ron jemals könnte", meinte Draco mit einem Seufzen.

Pansy war total geschockt. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor gehört, dass Draco so über jemanden gesprochen hätte. Er schien sich nie viel aus anderen zu machen. Sie blickte zu Blaise und sah, dass auch er einen etwas schockierten Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, aber nicht so schlimm wie bei ihr. Blaise kannte Draco besser als jeder andere, er kannte Draco sogar besser als dieser sich selbst kannte. Eigentlich kannte Blaise anscheinend jeden besser als andere. Die Leute vertrauten Blaise automatisch.

„Wir sind ihre Freunde. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht für jeden tun würde. Ich fühle mich … irgendwie zu Ginny hingezogen", sagte Blaise ein wenig beschämt. Pansy nickte bei seinen Worten, aber keinem fiel auf, dass Draco Blaise einen kurzen, wütenden Blick zuwarf.

„Okay. Solange wir uns einig sind", fügte Draco hinzu. Dann wurde es wieder still im Zimmer.

**FLASHBACK ENDE**

Pansy zuckte aus ihren Erinnerungen hoch und bekam beinahe eine Panikattacke, als sie sah, dass der Unterricht nur noch fünfzehn Minuten lang dauerte. Blaise bemerkte ihre Panik und schob diskret seine fertige Arbeit zu ihr hinüber. Sie schenkte ihm schnell ein dankbares Lächeln und schrieb seine Antworten in Rekordgeschwindigkeit ab.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, ließ sich das Slytherin-Trio Zeit mit dem Einpacken und sauber machen. Ginny verstand und ließ sich ebenfalls zurückfallen. Als sie die Klasse verließen, war der Gang beinah menschenleer.

„Also, erzähl uns, was los ist, Gin", sagte Pansy, sobald sie die Tür zur Klasse hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Nichts ist los, Pansy. Mir geht's gut, Leute, ich schwöre es", erzählte Ginny in einer halben Lüge.

„Blödsinn. Komm schon, Gin. Dem allwissenden Blaise kannst du all deine Geheimnisse erzählen", sagte Blaise mit einem spielerischen Grinsen. Ginny lächelte und sah die anderen beiden an. „Oh, ignorier diese beiden einfach. Das sind nur unsensible Trottel", sagte Blaise und drehte sie ein wenig, sodas sie ihn ansah. Wieder bemerkte keiner, dass Draco Blaise einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

Ginny lachte leicht. „Es ist wirklich nichts. Zumindest nichts, worüber ihr euch Sorgen machen müsstet", sagte Ginny und sie begannen, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Sie gingen immer noch langsamer als normal, sodass sie sich länger mit einander unterhalten konnte. „Also … was macht ihr so das ganze Wochenende über?", fragte sie beiläufig.

Draco blieb plötzlich stehen, nun verstand er. „Was machst du denn?", fragte er Ginny, bevor die anderen beiden antworten konnte. Er warf ihnen einen Blick zu und sie kapierten nun auch, worum es ging.

„Nichts. Ich hänge nur im Gemeinschaftsraum herum und bin wahrscheinlich draußen auf den Ländereien", antwortete sie. Sie hoffte, dass niemand bemerkte, dass ihre Stimme ein wenig zitterte.

„Mit Ron, Harry und Hermione?", fragte Pansy wütend.

„Vielleicht. Oder vielleicht mit Colin, aber ich bezweifle es. Wir sprechen nicht so viel mit einander", sagte Ginny ohne nachzudenken oder Pansys Tonfall zu bemerken.

Sie hatten nun die Große Halle betreten und konnten nicht länger miteinander sprechen. Ginny ging hinüber zum Gryffindor-Tisch und die Slytherins sahen zu, wie Ron beinahe begann, sie anzuschreien.

„Wir können sie mit denen nicht das ganze Wochenende allein lassen. Und ihr wisst, dass wir sie nicht die ganze Zeit über beobachten können", sagte Draco zu den anderen beiden, sobald sie sich gesetzt hatten und sicher waren, dass ihnen niemand zuhörte.

„Ich weiß, aber wie sollen wir sie wegkriegen, ohne sie dabei in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen?", fragte Pansy und biss sich vor Sorge auf die Unterlippe.

„Schade, dass sie nicht in Slytherin ist, oder sie wenigstens ihr eigenes Zimmer hat", sagte Blaise.

„Was hatten wir überhaupt vor für dieses Wochenende?", fragte Pansy ihre beiden Freunde nach ein paar Momenten unbehaglicher Stille.

„Ich dachte, wir würden alle das ganze Wochenende über in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum rumhängen, so, wie wir es normal immer tun. Nicht mal zum Essen runterkommen, nur das Essen aus der Küche stibitzen", sagte Draco, als wäre dies das Offensichtlichste der Welt.

„Warum können wir sie nicht kidnappen?", fragte Blaise todernst.

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Wir schicken ihr eine Nachricht und sagen ihr, dass wir uns irgendwo in der Nähe deines Zimmers treffen, und dann bringen wir sie dorthin und lassen sie nicht mehr gehen", erklärte Blaise.

„Du bist ein sadistischer, kleiner Bastard, weißt du das, Blaise?" fragte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tja, danke. Schön, dass du das endlich bemerkt hast", gab Blaise mit einem sehr slytherin'schen Grinsen zurück.

„Aber das hört sich an, als könnte es klappen ...", gab Draco zu.

„Natürlich wird es klappen. Ist ja meine Idee", sagte Blaise.

„Kümmert es eigentlich irgendjemanden hier, dass das alles in _meinem _Zimmer stattfinden wird?", fragte Pansy mit einem gespielten, genervten Ton.

„Nicht wirklich", antworteten sie unisono.

„Würdet ihr Ginny wirklich Ron zum Fraß vorwerfen?", sagte Blaise.

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Dann ist alles klar. Wir schicken ihr nach dem Abendessen eine Nachricht."

* * *

Ginny saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und stellte gerade die Hausübungen für dieses Wochenende fertig. Sie wusste, dass sie dafür zwei ganze Tage Zeit hatte, aber sie wollte alles fertig haben, damit Ron nicht deswegen herumzicken konnte. Nicht dass man mit ihm etwa über rechtzeitig erledigte Hausübungen sprechen konnte.

„Warum warst du zum Abendessen spät dran?", fragte Ron in einem tiefen und gefährlichen Tonfall.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass Snape mit uns über unseren Trank sprechen wollte", log Ginny.

„Aber warum war er dann schon am Lehrertisch, bevor du in die Große Halle gekommen bist?", sagte Ron mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er kennt sicher schnellere Wege hoch aus dem Kerker als wir", sagte Ginny gelangweilt und wandte sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu. Sie wusste, dass Ron nach einem Grund suchte, sie zu schlagen. Sie hatte ihm in letzter Zeit nicht viele Gründe dafür gegeben, weil sie ihn so gut wie möglich mied. Aber jetzt musste sie auch nur neben ihm husten, damit er diesen Blick in seinen Augen bekam, die danach schrien, dass er sie verletzen wollte.

Sie beendete ihre Aufgaben sehr früh, aber wusste, dass Ron sie nicht hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer gehen lassen würde. Er wollte ein Auge auf sie werfen. Also holte sie ein Buch hervor und begann zu lesen. Sie vertiefte sich in einen Roman über drei Ausreißer, die vor ihrem gewalttätigen Onkel davonliefen, der sie jagte. Das kam Ginny so vertraut vor, und bald musste sie sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu weinen. Als sie sich im Zimmer umblickte, stellte sie fest, dass es beinahe komplett leer war. Nicht einmal Ron, Harry oder Hermione waren zurückgeblieben. Sie liebte es, wenn sie alleine war, kuschelte sich in den Sessel und starrte eine Weile lang in die Flammen.

Ginny fand es erstaunlich, wie etwas so einfaches wie die Flammen dabei zu beobachten, wie sie das Holz auffraßen, so beruhigend sein konnte. Kurzzeitig vergaß sie, dass sie das ganze Wochenende mit Ron allein sein würde und er am Ende sicher wieder einen Grund fand, um sie zu schlagen. Sie starrte weiter in die tanzenden Flammen, bis sie aus ihrer Starre gerissen wurde. Irgendetwas tappte gegen das Fenster. Sie drehte sich um und sah eine rabenschwarze Eule. Stirnrunzelnd stand sie auf und öffnete das Fenster.

„Hast du dich verflogen? Sonst ist niemand da", sagte sie zu der Eule, als sie zu dem Stuhl flog, auf dem sie gesessen war.

Die Eule schuhute als Antwort und streckte für Ginny das Bein aus. Langsam ging sie hinüber und nahm die kleine Pergamentrolle. Sie war an sie adressiert, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer ihr wohl um diese Uhrzeit noch einen Brief schicken könnte. Langsam öffnete sie das Papier und musste die Nachricht gleich zwei Mal lesen.

_Ginny,_

_bitte treffen wir uns in zwanzig Minuten im Korridor für Zauberkünste._

Die Nachricht war nicht unterschrieben. Aber Ginny wusste, von wem sie stammte. Sie runzelte wieder die Stirn und überlegte, ob sie gehen sollte oder nicht. Wenn sie ging und erwischt wurde, würde Ron durchdrehen, aber wenn sie nicht ging, würden sie glauben, dass sie ihnen aus dem Weg ging. Sie starrte wieder in die Flammen, als ob sie die Antworten auf all ihre Fragen bereithielten.

„Was denkst du, dass ich machen sollte?", fragte sie die rabenschwarze Eule.

Die Eule schuhute sanft und tippte mit dem Schnabel gegen den Brief. Dann sah sie zum Portraitloch. Ginny nahm an, sie wollte, dass sie losging. Langsam und leise ging sie zum Portraitloch und trat hinaus. Die Eule folgte ihr die ganze Zeit über.


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken**

**Kapitel 7**

**Entführt**

* * *

Draco und Pansy warteten schon zwanzig Minuten lang im Korridor für Zauberkunst und machten sich langsam Sorgen.

„Vielleicht konnte sie nicht weg kommen", sagte Pansy.

„Nein, er wusste, dass er ihr den Brief nur geben durfte, wenn sie allein ist", sagte Draco und hielt im Korridor nach Ginny Ausschau.

„Vielleicht ist sie also gerade nicht allein", fauchte Pansy. Sie wurde frustriert, weil Ginny noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war.

„Vielleicht. Entweder das, oder sie wollte nicht kommen", sagte Draco, obwohl er es selbst nicht wirklich glaubte.

„Hätte sie uns dann nicht eine Nachricht zurückgeschickt?", forderte Pansy ihn heraus. „Ich meine, sie würde doch nicht einfach …" Aber Pansys Worte wurden durch das Geräusch sich nähernder Schritte unterbrochen. Sie dachten, dass das vielleicht Filch sein könnte, und machten sich daran, ein Versteck zu suchen. Als sie sich gerade hinter einer der Statuen verstecken wollten, sahen sie die tintenschwarze Eule näher kommen, dicht gefolgt von Ginny.

„Hey, wir dachten schon, du würdest nicht kommen", sagte Pansy, als Ginny nur mehr wenige Schritte entfernt war.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht", gab Ginny zu. „Was ist überhaupt los? Wo ist Blaise?", fragte Ginny und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er nicht da war.

„Du meinst, er hat dir nichts gesagt?", sagte Pansy und blickte zur schwarzen Eule hinüber.

„Oder es dir gezeigt?", fragte Draco mit einem Grinsen.

„Wovon sprecht ihr?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Komm schon, Blaise, sei kein Spielverderber und zeige es ihr", sagte Pansy zu der rabenschwarzen Eule.

Ginny sah voll Verwunderung zu, wie alle Federn der Eule plötzlich schmolzen. Die Flügel wurden länger und verwandelten sich langsam in Arme. Der Kopf wuchs ebenfalls und Ginny sah, wie aus den Kopffedern plötzlich Blaises schwarzes Haar wuchs. Die Beine wurden länger und die Krallen verwandelten sich langsam in menschliche Füße mit Zehen. Zum Schluss verwandelte sich der Körper der Eule und wurde immer menschlicher. Ginny bemerkte schockiert und zugleich verwundert, dass die Eule verschwunden war und Blaise plötzlich vor ihr stand.

„Äh … das ist so eklig, dir bei der Verwandlung zuzusehen", sagte Pansy.

„Niemand hat dir gesagt, dass du zusehen musst", antwortete Blaise mit einem Grinsen.

„Du bist ein Animagus?", fragte Ginny nach einem Augenblick der Stille. Blaise nickte und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Warum habt ihr mir das nicht erzählt?"

„Blaise sagte, er wollte, dass es seine Überraschung für dich ist", sagte Draco mit seinem klassischen malfoy'schen Lächeln.

„Das war es definitiv", meinte Ginny und starrte immer noch Blaise an. Draco warf Blaise wieder einmal einen bösen Blick zu, den er aber nicht bemerkte. Die Einzige, der dies auffiel, war Pansy, und sie beobachtete Draco bloß mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

„Gehen wir jetzt? Oder wollen wir uns von Filch erwischen lassen?", fragte Draco mit seinem üblichen gedehnten Tonfall.

„Aber wo gehen wir hin? Was tun wir?", fragte Ginny und sah zwischen den dreien hin und her. Sie hatten alle dieses Slytherin-Grinsen aufgesetzt und Ginny wusste, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte, wenn sie alle so grinsten.

„Wir werden dich kidnappen", sagte Blaise, als ob daran alles in Ordnung wäre.

„Oh wirklich?", fragte Ginny mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. Blaise nickte nur. „Was, wenn ich nicht will, dass ihr mich kidnappt?"

„Niemand will freiwillig entführt warden", meinte Blaise.

„Was, wenn ich mich weigere, mit euch zu kommen?"

„Oh, darüber haben wir schon nachgedacht und uns etwas überlegt, wie wir das verhindern können", sagte Blaise mit einem noch größeren Grinsen. „Bereit, Draco?", fragte er seinen Freund. Draco nickte und ging hinüber zu Ginny. Er beugte sich langsam nach unten und schnappte Ginny an der Hüfte. Blaise sprach einen Schweigezauber aus, sodass niemand hören konnte, wie sie schrie, und keine Aufmerksamkeit erregt wurde. Draco hob sie in die Luft und warf sie sich über die Schulter.

„Bereit?", fragte er. Ginny trat und schlug ihn die ganze Zeit über.

„Jap, gehen wir", sagte Pansy mit einem Lächeln.

Die drei Slytherins gingen mit der um sich tretenden Ginny den Gang entlang und achteten darauf, nicht auf Filch zu treffen. Ginny passte nicht auf, wohin sie gebracht wurde, aber sie konnte sagen, dass sie noch nie zuvor in diesem Teil des Schlosses gewesen war. Die Wände und Fußböden sahen gleich aus, aber es gab überall Türen und neben jeder einzelnen brannte eine Fackel. Ginny wusste, dass die Türen zu dicht aneinander lagen, um Klassenzimmer dahinter zu verbergen. Sie sahen eher aus wie Zimmertüren in einem normalen Haus.

„Wir sind fast da", sagte Pansy, als sie um eine Ecke bogen.

„Das wissen wir. Wir waren schon oft genug hier", sagte Draco und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, und du hast dich hier auch oft genug verlaufen", sagte Pansy und verdrehte ebenfalls die Augen. „Hier."

Pansy öffnete eine der Türen mit einem Passwort, das Ginny nicht hören konnte. Sie betraten alle das Zimmer und entzündeten die Fackeln, bevor Draco Ginny absetzte. Sie wollte sprechen, aber es kamen keine Worte heraus. Sie schlug auf Blaise ein.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Blaise und war von der Situation amüsiert. Ginny deutete auf ihren Mund und kam sich die ganze Zeit dabei dumm vor. „Komm schon, Ginny, sprich."

„Oh, lass sie in Frieden", sagte Draco, verdrehte die Augen und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er zeigte damit auf Ginny und befreite sie von dem Schweigezauber.

„Danke", sagte Ginny, ging hinüber zu Draco und schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf.

„Wofür war das denn?", fragte Draco und rieb sich den Kopf dabei.

„Dafür, dass du mich hierher geschleppt hast", sagte Ginny in einem möchtegern wütenden Tonfall, aber ihr Lächeln verriet sie.

„Und was ist mit Blaise? Er hat dich zum Schweigen gebracht!", sagte Draco und blockte einen weiteren Schlag von ihr ab.

„Hey! Mich hat sie schon geschlagen!", sagte Blaise, der sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen bedeckte.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Ginny und sah sich in dem großen Zimmer um, in dem sie sich befanden. Es ähnelte einem kleinen Wohnzimmer, denn hier befanden sich eine Couch und ein Zweisitzer sowie zwei kleine Lehnstühle. Außerdem gab es ein Kaffeetischchen und zwei Beistelltischchen. Sie blickte sich um und bemerkte noch eine Tür, die offenbar zu einem weiteren Zimmer führte.

„Dort ist mein privates Zimmer", sagte Pansy.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr eigene Zimmer habt. Ich dachte, nur der Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin hatten eines", sagte Ginny und sah sich weiter um.

„Yeah, das stimmt, aber Hogwarts bietet manchen Schülern auch private Zimmer an. Du kannst dich setzen, weißt du", sagte Pansy und deutete auf die Couch.

Ginny setzte sich auf die Couch und sah weiterhin im Zimmer hin und her. Der Raum war nicht sehr eindrucksvoll, und doch war sie gleichzeitig erstaunt. „Warum hast du ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen?", fragte sie Pansy, nachdem sie sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte.

„Sie verrät es uns nicht, wir haben es schon versucht", erklärte Draco und setzte sich neben Ginnys anderer Seite hin.

„Was, kein Platz mehr für mich?", fragte Blaise und tat so, als wäre er verletzt.

„Du kannst neben mir sitzen", sagte Pansy und rückte ein Stück näher zu Ginny. Ginny rutschte ein Stück weiter, damit Pansy mehr Platz hatte, und Draco bewegte sich schließlich auch ein bisschen, aber nicht so viel wie die Mädchen.

„Also was tun wir hier?", fragte Ginny.

„Das. Das machen wir jedes Wochenende", sagte Blaise.

„Ja, sie haben kein eigenes Leben, also mischen sie sich in meines ein", sagte Pansy mit einem Grinsen.

„Das ist nicht wahr", sagte Blaise abwehrend. Pansy hob nur ihre Augenbraue hoch. „Naja, nicht ganz wahr. Denn du hast auch kein eigenes Leben", meinte Blaise. Pansy starrte ihn nur böse an.

„Okay … aber warum bin ich hier?", fragte Ginny.

„Hab ich dir doch schon gesagt. Wir haben dich entführt. Du kannst hier nicht vor Sonntag Nacht weg", sagte Blaise mit seinem üblichen Grinsen.

„Ich kann nicht das ganze Wochenende über hier bleiben! Ron wird durchdrehen", sagte Ginny und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Wir werden uns später etwas überlegen, das du Ron sagen kannst. Aber du bleibst zumindest heute Nacht hier", sagte Pansy.

„Aber … ich habe nichts zum Umziehen", sagte Ginny, blickte an sich herab und sah, dass sie immer noch ihre Schuluniform trug.

„Das können wir leicht ändern. Komm mit mit mir", sagte Pansy, stand auf und führte Ginny in das andere Zimmer.

„Warum durften wir noch nie dein Zimmer sehen?", rief Blaise ihnen nach.

Pansy und Ginny ignorierten Blaise und betraten Pansys Schlafzimmer. Dies war eines der hübschesten Zimmer, das Ginny je gesehen hatte. Die Wände waren in einer blutroten Farbe gestrichen und der Teppich war rabenschwarz. In einer Ecke stand ein großer Tisch, ein riesiges Bett stand an einer der Wände und es gab einen Schrank, der groß genug aussah, als könnte sich darin ein weiteres Zimmer befinden. Als Ginny genauer hinsah, bemerkte sie, dass die Wände mit blassgoldenen Streifen eingerahmt waren.

„Gryffindor-Farben?", fragte Ginny mit einem Grinsen.

„Ja, aber erzähl es den beiden nicht. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum sie hier nicht herein dürfen. Das würden sie mir ewig vorwerfen. Das und dass es mein Schlafzimmer ist", sagte Pansy, während sie zu dem großen Schrank ging.

„Warum sind die Wände in Gryffindor-Farben gestrichen?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich mag einfach rot und gold", sagte Pansy mit einem Achselzucken. „Hier, du kannst das anziehen", sagte sie und reichte Ginny ein smaragdgrünes Tank Top und eine schwarze Shorts, die wirklich kurz geschnitten war. „Das Bad ist da drüben", fügte sie hinzu, als sie bemerkte, dass Ginny immer noch da stand.

„Okay, danke", sagte Ginny und ging hinüber zum Badezimmer. Sie ging hinein und bemerkte, dass die Wände hier im Slytherinstyle grün mit silbernen Rändern waren.

Sie zog sich rasch um, ging aber nicht sofort wieder hinaus. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel und war geschockt. Das Tank Top zeigte ein Stück ihres Bauches und hatte einen tiefen Ausschnitt, und die Shorts saß tief auf ihren Hüften und zeigte jede Menge nackter Haut ihrer Oberschenkel. Langsam verließ sie das Bad und sah zu Pansy, die dort mit einem breiten Grinsen stand.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus", sagte Pansy, als Ginny herauskam und die Tür schloss.

„Ich kann so nicht da hinaus gehen", sagte Ginny peinlich berührt. „Aber danke übrigens", fügte sie hinzu.

„Du kannst und du wirst dort hinausgehen. Diese beiden haben schon leichter bekleidete Mädchen gesehen als dich", sagte Pansy mit einem Grinsen.

„Wie geht das, noch leichter bekleidet als das?", fragte Ginny und war geschockt, dass es Mädchen gab, die mit noch weniger Stoff bekleidet herumlaufen würden.

„Ach komm schon", sagte Pansy, nahm Ginnys Uniform und warf sie auf das Bett. Sie zog Ginny hinaus in das Wohnzimmer und schloss rasch die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Sie betraten langsam das Wohnzimmer und Ginny bemerkte, dass Blaise und Draco sie mit leicht geöffneten Mündern anstarrten.

„Klappe zu, Jungs", sagte Pansy mit einem Grinsen und setzte sich zwischen Blaise und Draco. „Komm schon, Ginny", sagte sie und klopfte auf den Platz zwischen sich und Draco.

Ginny setzte sich erleichtert hin. Sie versuchte, sich selbst so gut es ging zu bedecken. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Bauch, um die nackte Haut dort zu bedecken, und legte ihre Beine übereinander, aber es war vergeblich. Sie fühlte sich angespannt und nicht wohl in dieser Kleidung.

„Hat jemand Hunger?", fragte Blaise, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Ja, ich eigentlich schon. Bietest du dich etwa an, in die Küche zu gehen?", sagte Pansy und schenkte ihm einen treuherzigen Blick.

„Ja, sieht wohl so aus", seufzte Blaise. Er konnte diesem Blick nicht widerstehen. „Willst du mit mir mitkommen, Ginny?", fragte er mit einem verspielten Grinser. Ginny schenkte Blaise einen Todesblick, bei dem er tatsächlich zusammenzuckte.

„Sie bleibt bei mir", sagte Pansy. „Draco wird dich begleiten."

„Warum muss ich ihn begleiten?", fragte Draco.

„Weil wir Mädels wollen, dass ihr Jungs für ein paar Minuten verschwindet", sagte Pansy mit einem sauren Blick.

„Schön. Gehen wir", sagte Draco zu Blaise.

Sobald sich die Tür hinter Draco und Blaise geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Pansy mit einem breiten Lächeln zu Ginny.

„Was?", fragte Ginny komplett verwirrt.

„Ich werde dir erzählen, warum ich ein eigenes Zimmer habe", sagte Pansy mit einem Lächeln.

„Okay …", sagte Ginny und war noch immer verwirrt.

„Ich habe dieses Zimmer, weil es mich verrückt machen würde, mit den anderen Slytherins in einem Schlafsaal zu sein", sagte Pansy.

„Warum?"

„Wegen meiner … Fähigkeit", erklärte Pansy.

„Ich verstehe noch immer nicht. Welche Fähigkeit? Und warum hast du Blaise und Draco nichts erzählt?"

„Ich kann die Gefühle anderer Leute spüren. Du verstehst also, dass es mich wahnsinnig machen würde, bei all den anderen Slytherins zu schlafen. In der großen Halle und im Unterricht ist es schlimm genug", sagte Pansy mit einem Grinsen. „Und ich hab den beiden nichts erzählt, weil wenn, dann würden zwei Dinge passieren. Sie würden immer fragen, wie ihre Freundinnen sich gerade fühlen, und sie würden sich selbst emotional abschotten. Und das kann gar nichts", fügte Pansy mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

„Das ist Wahnsinn! Ich wusste nicht, dass man die Gefühle anderer Leute spüren kann", sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln.

„Das ist cool und nützlich, aber manchmal auch nervig. Und man kann sich selbst beibringen, sich zu öffnen und die Gefühle anderer wahrzunehmen", erklärte Pansy.

„Wie funktioniert das?", fragte Ginny komplett begeistert. „Warte eine Minute … hast du so herausgefunden, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt?"

„Irgendwie ja, aber Blaise konnte es auch sehen und Draco auch, nachdem er ein wenig aufmerksamer war", erklärte Pansy mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Oh … wie kann ich mir also beibringen, die Gefühle anderer zu spüren?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich kann's dir beibringen. Es ist leichter, wenn du ein Naturtalent wie mich hast, die es dir beibringt", sagte Pansy mit einem Lächeln.

„Okay. Wann können wir beginnen?"

„Nach den Weihnachtsferien. Ich brauche eine Menge Zeit, um mich vorzubereiten", erklärte Pansy.

„Und du kannst alle Gefühle spüren?"

„Alle. Freude, Traurigkeit, Deprimiertheit, Wut, Zufriedenheit … Liebe", sagte Pansy mit einem Lächeln zu Ginny.

„Liebe? Wirklich?", fragte Ginny.

„Japp. Manchmal kann ich sie vor ihnen spüren, weil das so ein starkes und verwirrendes Gefühl ist. Die Leute sind sich normal nicht ganz bewusst, dass sie sich verliebt haben. Ich kann dir sagen, dass weder Draco, noch Blaise wirklich verliebt waren. Und du auch nicht, obwohl du gerade nah dran bist", sagte Pansy.

Ginny wollte gerade fragen, was sie damit meinte, aber Draco und Blaise kamen gerade mit einem schwebenden Tablett voll verschiedenster Speisen herein. Sie saß da und dachte darüber nach, was Pansy gesagt hatte, von wegen Ginny wäre gerade nah dran, sich zu verlieben. Ginny hatte keine Ahnung, in wen sie sich verlieben könnte. Ihr ganzes Leben lang war sie so besorgt wegen allem, das zuhause passierte, als dass sie je über Liebe hätte nachdenken können. Klar, sie hatte sich mit Dean und Michael verabredet, aber sie wusste, dass dies nicht mal annähernd Liebe gewesen war. Nachdem Ron das herausgefunden hatte, hatte es die schlimmste Prügel ihres Lebens bekommen. Sie zitterte bei der Erinnerung daran und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Slytherins und dem Essen vor ihr zu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken**

**Kapitel 8**

**Alle guten Dinge haben ein Ende**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ginny voll Panik auf. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um. Sie lag auf einem Sofa und war mit einer grünen Decke zugedeckt. Sie sah sich um und sah Draco, der am Lehnstuhl zusammengekauert schlief, und Blaise, der am Boden lag.

Plötzlich fielen ihr die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht wieder ein. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie vom Slytherin-Trio „gekidnappt" wurde, und sie erinnerte sich an die Unterhaltung mit Pansy, während Blaise und Draco das Essen holten. Sie erinnerte sich auch daran, mit allen zusammen zu sitzen und über alles und nichts zu reden. Das hatte sie noch nie zuvor getan. Noch nie hatte sie sagen dürfen, was sie gerade dachte. Sie hatte ihre Worte immer genau abwägen müssen. Auch vergangene Nacht hatte sie anfangs ihre Worte sorgfältig überlegt. Aber nach einer Weile war sie lockerer geworden und hatte sich mit allen unterhalten. Die letzte Erinnerung, die sie hatte, war die, wie sie gähnte und ihren Kopf an Dracos Schulter lehnte. Er musste sie irgendwann bewegt haben, weil sie für eine Sekunde aufgewacht war. Pansy, Blaise und Draco waren noch wach gewesen, während sie auf Dracos Beinen geschlafen hatte.

Sie hörte, dass sich die Tür zu Pansys Schlafzimmer öffnete, und blickte hinüber. Das Slytherin-Mädchen kam mit einem schläfrigen Gesichtsausdruck ins Zimmer.

„Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Pansy mit einem Grinsen. „Auf Dracos Schoß?", fügte sie mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen hinzu.

„Yeah, ich hab wirklich gut geschlafen", sagte Ginny und spürte, wie sie im Gesicht und Nacken ganz rot wurde. „Wann hat er mich hingelegt?", fragte sie, als Pansy nichts weiter sagte.

„Oh, er hat dich nicht hingelegt. Du hast dich selbst auf ihn gelegt, aber er sah gar nicht böse aus deswegen."

„Oh Gott!", sagte Ginny leise und errötete nur noch mehr.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Draco wird nichts sagen. Aber Blaise könnte dich eine Weile deswegen aufziehen." Pansy setzte sich neben Ginny.

„Hast du Hunger?"

„Ja."

„Gehen wir in die Küche. Ich schätze, wir sollten ihnen heute Morgen das Frühstück bringen, weil sie uns gestern das Abendessen gebracht hatten", sagte Pansy und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die beiden schlafenden Slytherins.

„Äh ... mir ist aber nicht gerade wohl dabei, in diesem Outfit irgendwo hin zu gehen", sagte Ginny und deutete auf ihre Kleidung.

„Oh, natürlich nicht. Komm mit, ich habe tausende Sachen, die du anziehen kannst."

Die zwei Mädchen standen auf und gingen schnell in Pansys Zimmer. Ginny ging weiter ins Badezimmer, um ihr Haar zu kämmen, während Pansy ihren Schrank nach ein paar Kleidungsstücken für Ginny durchwühlte. Als Ginny wieder zurück kam, war Pansy bereits angezogen und hatte ein paar Sachen für Ginny auf ihrem Bett bereit gelegt.

„Du kannst dich hier umziehen, ich gehe sowieso jetzt ins Bad und mache meine Haare und so einen Scheiß. Komm einfach rein, wenn du angezogen bist", sagte Pansy, während Ginny die Sachen nahm. Pansy hatte ein schwarzes Tank-Top und eine enge, schwarze Jeans für Ginny ausgesucht. Wieder war unter dem Top ein wenig Bauch zu sehen.

Ginny zog sich um und ging zu Pansy ins Bad. Pansy war mit ihrem Haar bereits fertig und hatte nun begonnen, Makeup aufzutragen.

„Du kannst alles verwenden, was du möchtest", sagte Pansy und deutete auf die Schminksachen.

„Oh, ist schon gut."

„Ich hab noch nie gesehen, dass du Makeup getragen hast", sagte Pansy, als sie inne hielt und Ginny ansah. „Nicht, dass du es wirklich nötig hättest", fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu. Die zwei Mädchen standen schweigend da, während Ginny wartete, bis Pansy fertig war. „Lass mich deines auftragen", sagte Pansy mit einem Schmollmund.

„Nein, ist schon gut, wirklich."

„Komm schon, ich werde dich schon nicht verunstalten, versprochen", sagte Pansy.

„Na schön", stimmte Ginny zögerlich zu. Pansy begann, indem sie Ginnys Haar nach hinten und somit aus dem Gesicht steckte. Langsam trug sie Kajal auf Ginnys Lider auf. Sie trug ein wenig Rouge auf ihre Wangen auf und danach noch mehr Kajal auf ihren unteren Lidern. Sie trat kurz zurück, um das Gesamtbild zu betrachten, aber ließ Ginny nicht in den Spiegel blicken. Dann trat sie wieder vor und trug ein wenig silbernen Lidschatten auf.

„Fertig. Du siehst ziemlich gut aus", sagte Pansy mit einem Lächeln und drehte Ginny zum Spiegel herum. Ginny musste ihr im Stillen zustimmen. Ihre Augen gefielen ihr am besten. Und sie bemerkte, dass durch das Rouge ihre Sommersprossen nicht so betont wurden.

„Danke", sagte Ginny. Pansy nahm die Klammer aus Ginnys Haar und strich ihr ein paar Strähnen ins Gesicht. So gefiel Ginny sich sogar noch besser.

„Kein Problem. Komm schon, ich sterbe vor Hunger."

Die zwei liefen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und verdrehten ihre Augen, da Draco und Blaise ein wenig im Schlaf grunzten. Sie gingen großteils in Stille den Korridor hinab zur Küche. Als sie das Gemälde mit der Obstschüssel erreichten, kitzelte Ginny die Birne und sie betraten die geschäftige Küche.

„Was können wir Ihnen bringen, Misses?", fragten zwei der Hauselfen Ginny und Pansy mit einem Lächeln.

„Wir brauchen Frühstück für acht Personen", sagte Pansy. Die Hauselfen nickten und liefen davon, um das Essen zuzubereiten.

„Acht Personen?", fragte Ginny mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

„Blaise isst wirklich viel, und ich will nicht zu Mittag schon wieder hier herunter laufen", sagte Pansy mit einem Schulterzucken.

Sie warteten in Stille. Ginny dachte darüber nach, wie Ron wohl reagieren würde, wenn sie wieder zurück war. Langsam machte sie sich Sorgen. Pansy spürte, wie Ginny sich fühlte, und legte tröstend einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie mussten nur wenige Minuten warten, bis die Hauselfen mit dem Essen zu ihnen zurück kamen.

„Danke", sagte Ginny zu den Elfen, die sich einfach verbeugten und wieder davon gingen. „Bereit für den Rückweg?", fragte sie und drehte sich zu Pansy.

„Ja. Ich will nicht, dass diese zwei aufwachen und versuchen, in mein Zimmer zu gelangen", sagte Pansy mit einem Grinsen. „Nicht, dass sie es etwa schaffen würden."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Ginny, als sie zurück zu Pansys Zimmer gingen.

„Ich habe meine Tür mit Schutzzaubern belegt, also wenn man versucht, hineinzugelangen, hört man ein schrilles Kreischen, und das würde sie einige Stunden lang taub machen ... oder zumindest zum Teil taub", sagte Pansy mit einem bösen Grinsen. Ginny lachte nur und lief neben ihr weiter.

Als sie das Zimmer betraten, sahen sie, dass Blaise und Draco gerade aufwachten. Draco zog sich sein Shirt an und Ginny errötete ein wenig. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie nicht schon vorhin, als sie aufgewacht war, bemerkt hatte, dass er kein Shirt trug.

„Zu schade. Wenn die zwei taub wären, wäre das so lustig gewesen", sagte Ginny mit einem Grinsen zu Pansy.

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon noch passieren. Die zwei sind neugieriger, als es gut für sie ist", antwortete Pansy mit einem Grinsen.

„Ooooh ... ihr bringt uns Frühstück ans Bett", sagte Blaise verschlafen.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass du etwas davon bekommst?", sagte Ginny grinsend. Damit überraschte sie Pansy, aber sie lächelte nur und machte mit.

„Ja, wir haben Hunger, also haben wir uns Essen geholt. Wenn ihr hungrig seid, könnt ihr euch selbst etwas holen", sagte Pansy.

„Komm schon, Pansy, wir haben gestern auch für alle Essen geholt", sagte Blaise und tat so, als ob er verletzt wäre.

„Gib zumindest mir ein bisschen was ab. Ich bin gestern Nacht ja freiwillig gegangen", sagte Draco, als er aufstand.

„In Ordnung, Draco kann etwas haben", sagten Ginny und Pansy gemeinsam.

„Okay, das wird jetzt unheimlich", sagte Draco.

„Hey, warum bekomme ich nichts? Ich hab gestern Nacht schließlich angeboten mitzugehen", sagte Blaise.

„Fein", sagte Pansy mit einem Seufzen und verdrehte die Augen.

„Also, Ginny, war Dracos Schoß letzte Nacht bequem?", fragte Blaise mit einem ziemlich anzüglichen Grinsen. Ginny errötete und Draco starrte Blaise böse an. „Was? Ich hab nur nett gefragt, womit habe ich den Todesblick verdient?", sagte Blaise, während er seinen Teller mit Essen belud.

„Lass sie in Frieden, Blaise", zischte Draco, sodass ihn sonst niemand hören konnte. Blaise grinste nur und begann zu essen.

Pansy blickte hinüber zu Ginny und grinste. Sie war froh, dass Ginny wegen Blaise nicht allzu peinlich berührt war, und geschockt, dass Draco sich für sie einsetzte, obwohl es nur ein böser Blick war. _Vielleicht passiert es schneller als gedacht, _dachte sie im Stillen. Die vier saßen beisammen und aßen und unterhielten sich stundenlang.

„Findet das sonst auch noch jemand seltsam?", fragte Ginny nach einer Weile.

„Was?", fragte Draco und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von Pansy ab. Pansy warnte die Jungs gerade wieder, sich von ihrem Zimmer fernzuhalten.

„Tja, ich meine, wenn jemand herein kommen und drei Slytherins und eine Gryffindor sehen würde, die zusammen lachen und sich unterhalten, würde man doch glauben, dass Hogwarts unter irgendeinem Zauber stünde", sagte Ginny.

„Oh ja, das ist wirklich seltsam. Beschwerst du dich also über uns? Wärst du lieber bei ein paar anderen Leuten?", fragte Blaise mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt, oder?", fragte Ginny.

„Gut. Mit irgendjemand anderem hättest du sowieso nicht so eine gute Zeit wie mit uns", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen.

„Sind alle Slytherins so arrogant wie du?", fragte Ginny mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

„Hey. Da fühle ich mich auch angegriffen", sagte Pansy. „Aber niemand kann so arrogant sein wie diese beiden", fügte sie hinzu, als Ginny eine Augenbraue hob.

„Du weißt schon, dass wir direkt neben dir sitzen. Du brauchst nicht so zu sprechen, als wären wir gar nicht hier", drohte Draco.

„Ja, das ist rüde", fügte Blaise hinzu. „Du bist keine sehr nette Gastgeberin", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

„Das muss ich auch nicht. Die ersten paar Male, die ihr hier gewesen seid, wart ihr Gäste. Aber nachdem ihr jedes Wochenende hier herumlümmelt, habt ihr diesen Titel verloren", sagte Pansy mit einem bösen Blick.

Ginny hörte ihnen zu und dachte, dass Pansy letzte Nacht vielleicht nicht von ihr gesprochen hatte, die sich in jemanden verliebte. Es machte nämlich den Anschein, als würden Pansy und Blaise sich ineinander verlieben. Die zwei neckten sich gegenseitig und Draco und Ginny sahen ihnen mit belustigten Gesichtsausdrücken zu. Draco warf Ginny einen Blick zu, der sagte: ‚Er steht auf sie.' Und Ginny musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, damit sie nicht loslachte. Als sie zurück zu Draco blickte, sah sie, dass er ziemlich erleichtert aussah. Sie versuchte herauszufinden warum, aber er legte schnell wieder seine Maske auf und Ginny vergaß es wieder.

Etwa eine Stunde später hörten Blaise und Pansy mit dem Herumstreiten auf und die vier unterhielten sich wieder miteinander. Sie sprachen über alles, die Schule, ihre Familien, ihre Lehrer, und wie sie sich das Leben nach der Schule vorstellten. Die drei Slytherins begannen, über ihr Leben vor Hogwarts zu sprechen, als sie sich alle zum ersten Mal begegnet waren, und Ginny hörte ihnen einfach zu. Sie war ein wenig neidisch, weil sie nie zuvor solch eine Beziehung gehabt hatte. Dies war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, dass Ginny echte Freunde hatte. Die plötzliche Erkenntnis deprimierte sie ein wenig und es kostete sie einiges, um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren. Doch Draco musste etwas bemerkt haben, denn er lehnte sich nah zu Ginny und flüsterte: „Geht's dir gut?"

Ginny nickte und drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm. Er sah sie durchdringend und mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln an, und Ginny fühlte sich peinlich berührt, da sie so intensiv gemustert wurde. Sie spürte, wie ihr Nacken errötete, aber sie weigerte sich, den Blick von seinen Augen abzuwenden.

„Möchtest du spazieren gehen? Nur wir beide?", flüsterte er nach ein paar Minuten der Stille. Sie dachte kurz nach, dann beschloss sie, dass sie eigentlich keinen Grund hatte, nein zu sagen, also nickte sie und stand langsam auf.

„Wohin geht ihr beiden?", fragte Blaise, als er merkte, dass sie in Richtung Türe gingen.

„Spazieren", sagte Draco. Blaise stand auf und wollte ihnen folgen, aber Pansy hielt ihn zurück.

Ginny und Draco begannen, den Gang in Stille entlang zu gehen. Ginny kam sich ein wenig komisch vor, aber beschloss, nichts zu sagen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mit Draco reden sollte. Dabei war es leicht, mit ihm zu reden, wenn Blaise und Pansy dabei waren. Als sie den Gang schon ein Stück entlang gelaufen waren, bemerkte Ginny, dass wenn sie noch weiter gingen, sie in einen der wichtigsten Gänge des Schlosses stoßen würden, und wenn Harry, Ron oder Hermione sie sahen, dann würde sie tief in der Tinte sitzen. Sie blieb abrupt stehen und hielt Dracos Arm fest.

„Was ist los?", fragte Draco mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Wenn wir noch weiter gehen, könnten wir gesehen werden ...", meinte Ginny. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, was Ron ihr antun könnte. „Was soll ich tun, wenn ich zurück in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum komme?", fragte sie niemanden speziell. Draco sagte gar nichts. Er brodelte vor Wut. Alles, was er tun wollte, war Ron und Harry genauso zu verletzen, wie sie Ginny über all die Jahre verletzt hatten.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ginny. Vielleicht solltest du einfach für den Rest des Schuljahres bei Pansy bleiben. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihr etwas ausmachen würde", sagte Draco, legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drehte sie herum, damit sie zurück zu Pansys Zimmer gehen konnten.

„Das könnte ich nicht. Nicht nur, weil ich mir vorkommen würde, als wäre ich ein Eindringling. Ich würde mir auch vorkommen, als würde ich mich verstecken", sagte Ginny, als sie wieder weitergingen.

„Warum hast du noch nie jemandem etwas davon erzählt?", fragte Draco, nachdem er ein paar Schritte vor Pansys Tür stehen geblieben war.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich früher mit niemandem darüber gesprochen habe, aber momentan sehe ich keinen Grund, etwas zu sagen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich sowieso alle bald verlassen werde, da dies mein letztes Schuljahr ist", antwortete Ginny in einem gefühllosen Tonfall. Draco war ein wenig überrascht, dass es ihr anscheinend egal war, ob sie ihre Familie jemals wieder sehen würde, aber er konnte ihr nichts vorwerfen. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Harry später aufhört", fügte Ginny ohne nachzudenken hinzu.

„Was meinst du damit? Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, dass du sie nach diesem Jahr nicht mehr sehen müsstest."

„Ich bin Harry versprochen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie _nie _wieder sehen muss, nur sehr selten."

„Was meinst du mit ‚versprochen'?", fragte Draco, als sein Blut zu kochen begann.

„Ich meine das, was ich gesagt habe. Ich bin Harry versprochen. Ich muss ihn heiraten", sagte Ginny mit einem Zittern.

„Aber er misshandelt dich ja genauso!", rief Draco aus.

„Ich weiß, und deshalb bin ich ihm ja versprochen. Meine Familie weiß, dass er mit ihnen auf gleicher Linie ist", sagte Ginny im selben gefühlskalten Tonfall.

„Heirate ihn nicht, Gin. Er wird dir weiter weh tun", sagte Draco in einem ehrlichen, fürsorglichen Tonfall.

„Ich habe keine Wahl. Wenn ich eine hätte, würde ich ihn nicht heiraten."

„Ich schwöre, wenn er dir weh tut ...", begann Draco, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Was? Wie würdest du ihn aufhalten? Oder einen der anderen? So ist nun mal mein Leben", sagte Ginny und lief weiter in Richtung Pansys Zimmer. Sie wünschte, sie hätte nichts gesagt. Jetzt wäre nichts mehr wie vorher. Sie war noch einen Meter von Pansys Türe entfernt, als sie es sich anders überlegte und sich umdrehte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch alle in das mit hineingezogen habe. Ich hätte dafür sorgen sollen, dass das nie passiert, aber ich höre jetzt damit auf", sagte Ginny zu Draco und lief an ihm vorbei.

Sie war an ihm vorbei, bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte, etwas zu sagen. Als er ihren Namen rief, begann sie zu rennen. Sie konnte das nicht mehr. Das konnte nicht gut ausgehen. Sie lief zurück in den belebteren Teil des Schlosses und ging dann hoch zum Gryffindorturm.

* * *

Draco hörte ihre Worte und war verwirrt. Als es schließlich Klick machte, war sie schon zwei Meter weit entfernt.

„GINNY!", rief Draco, aber es war vergebens, sie war weg.

Langsam ging Draco zurück zu Pansys Zimmer. Er hatte Ginny von sich weggestoßen und wusste nicht einmal wie. Jetzt war sie sicher schon zurück im Turm und Ron würde sie schlagen. Er öffnete die Tür und das erste, das er sah, war ein grinsender Blaise. Das Grinsen verschwand, als Blaise Dracos Gesicht erblickte. Pansy sah hinter Draco, um Ginny zu suchen, und fragte sich, was passiert war.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte sie in einem besorgten Tonfall.

„Sie ist gegangen", war alles, was Draco sagen konnte. Er ging zur Couch und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken.


	9. Chapter 9

**Broken**

**Kapitel 9**

**Keines Glückes wert**

* * *

Pansy und Blaise starrten Draco geschockt an. Ginny würde doch auf keinen Fall weggelaufen sein. Sie hatte doch anscheinend eine tolle Zeit hier, was könnte schief gegangen sein?

„Was meinst du damit, sie ist weg?", fragte Pansy und setzte sich neben Draco.

„Ich meine, dass wir spazieren gegangen sind und uns unterhalten haben und dann sagte sie nur, dass sie uns nicht mit in dieses Chaos hineinziehen hätte dürfen, und dass sie es jetzt beenden würde. Oder so irgendwie", sagte Draco, ohne aufzublicken. Er kam sich vor, als wäre alles seine Schuld. Er hätte sie nicht so drängen dürfen.

„Worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?", fragte Blaise in einem ein wenig vorwurfsvollen Tonfall.

„Wir sprachen über Ron und Harry", sagte Draco nur. Er konnte ihnen nicht sagen, dass Ginny Harry versprochen war. Es war nicht an ihm, dies zu erzählen. Er dachte, er hätte nicht einmal das Recht dies überhaupt zu wissen.

„Gib ihr bis Montag Zeit, bis dahin wird sie sich beruhigt haben", sagte Pansy. Sie konnte spüren, dass ein Streit bevor stand, und wollte nicht zulassen, dass Blaise seinen besten Freund schlug oder etwas tat, worüber er keine Kontrolle hatte.

„Ja, ich schätze, du hast Recht", sagte Blaise mit einem Seufzen.

„Es gibt nichts, was wir sonst tun könnten", sagte Pansy.

In der Zwischenzeit ging Ginny hoch in den Gryffindor-Turm und musste die ganze Zeit ihre Tränen zurückbeißen. Sie wünschte, sie wäre nicht einfach so vor ihnen weggelaufen. Nach allem, das sie für sie getan und aufgegeben hatten, war sie einfach gegangen. Aber sie wusste, wenn sie zurückgegangen wäre und versucht hätte, alles zu erklären, hätten sie sie dazu gebracht zu bleiben, und sie hätte ihnen nachgegeben.

Sie wusste, dass sie das Richtige tat. Dennoch fühlte es sich etwas falsch an. Sie wusste ohne jeden Zweifel, dass Ron sie entweder so lang geschlagen hätte, bis sie beinah gestorben wäre, oder dass er ihnen nachgesetzt hätte. Ihr Dad hätte wahrscheinlich alle Eltern informiert und sie wären nun in der Tinte, weil sie versucht hatten, jemandem zu helfen. Diese Bürde konnte sie nicht tragen. Sie war schon fast beim Turm angekommen, als sie es sich anders überlegte und den Gang wieder zurück ging. Sie ging ins Lernzimmer und schnappte sich Tinte, eine Feder und ein Blatt Pergament. Sie musste mit jemandem sprechen und ihr fielen nur zwei Menschen ein, die verstanden, was sie durchmachen musste.

Langsam ging sie in die Eulerei, setzte sich hin und schrieb einen Brief. Sie liebte die kalte Luft an ihrem Gesicht und das Gefühl, als wäre sie allein auf dieser Welt. In Augenblicken wie diesen wünschte sie sich, die Zeit würde einfach stehen bleiben. Aber die Zeit verging jedes Mal nur noch schneller, wenn sie sich auch nur annähernd glücklich fühlte, und sie verlangsamte sich, wenn sie deprimiert war oder kurz davor stand, wieder geschlagen zu werden. Anscheinend war nichts und niemand mehr auf ihrer Seite. Nicht die Zeit, nicht ihre Freunde, nicht ihre Familie, nicht einmal sie selbst. Sie hatte sich immer selbst versprochen, dass sich alles ändern würde. Dass sie nicht länger unglücklich und gebrochen wäre. Sie würde leben, lachen und frei sein. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie diesen Gefühlen näher kam, sorgte etwas in ihrem Inneren dafür, dass sie auf Abstand ging. Sie fühlte sich, als sollte sie nicht glücklich sein. Dass sie kein Glück verdiente. Sie wusste, dass dies falsch war und dass sie so etwas nicht fühlen dürfte, aber nachdem sie das schon ihr ganzes Leben lang zu hören bekommen hatte, hatte sie dies bereits verinnerlicht.

Sie setzte sich in der Eulerei hin und begann, ihren Brief zu schreiben. Sie erwartete keine Antwort, denn sie wusste, dass sie zwar mit ihr mitfühlen, aber nicht wissen würden, was sie tun sollten. Es machte ihr ein wenig Angst, dass Fred und George nicht wissen würden, was sie tun sollten, da sie immer irgendeinen brillanten Plan auf Lager hatten. Aber diesmal würde ihnen nichts einfallen. Sie würden es zwar versuchen und sich schlecht fühlen, da sie nicht helfen konnten, aber sie würde dennoch keine Antwort bekommen. Sie seufzte und blickte auf die Ländereien hinab. Im Tageslicht sah alles so friedlich aus. Sie erinnerte sich daran, als sie noch in ihren jüngeren Hogwartsjahren war, blickte sie immer hinaus und stellte sich ein besseres Leben vor. Sie betete, hoffte, wünschte und träumte, dass es wahr werden würde, aber das wurde es nie. Sie würde immer so wie jetzt sein. Allein, deprimiert und gebrochen. Niemand würde sie retten, sie lieben, sich um sie kümmern, für sie da sein, wenn sie jemanden brauchte. Diesen Menschen würde sie nie finden. _Aber was, wenn du das schon getan hast und ihn nur von dir weggestoßen hast? _Ihre Gedanken rasten, aber sie schob sie beiseite. Jetzt war nicht die richtige Zeit für Zweifel oder Träume. Nun war es an der Zeit, alles zu akzeptieren.

_Liebe Brüder,_

_wie geht es euch? Ich hoffe, im Laden läuft alles gut. Ich vermisse euch beide so sehr, aber ich weiß, warum ihr nicht vorbeikommen könnt, und das akzeptiere ich. Ich schreibe euch, weil ich ein Problem habe. Ich frage euch nicht nach brillanten Antworten oder einem tollen Ausweg, ich muss nur etwas loswerden. Es tut mir Leid, dass es euch beide trifft, aber ich wusste nicht, wem ich sonst schreiben sollte. In letzter Zeit läuft alles schlecht. Ich bin ein Jahr aufgestuft worden, also werde ich im Juni mit der Schule fertig, aber Dad ist nicht froh darüber. Ron ist so wie immer, und Harry ist ein riesen Arsch, so wie immer. Allerdings ist heuer etwas Seltsames passiert. Am ersten Unterrichtstag setzten sich drei Slytherins, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini, in jedem Fach zu mir und passen seither auf mich auf. Sie wissen Bescheid über das, was vor sich geht. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es herausgefunden haben, aber sie wissen alles. Obwohl sie Slytherins sind, sind sie wirklich ziemlich nett. Schon die ganze Woche über haben sie ein Auge auf mich geworfen, und ich weiß, dass alles noch viel schlimmer wäre, wenn sie das nicht getan hätten. Ich weiß, dies hört sich nach positiven Nachrichten an, aber das stimmt nicht, ich will sie da nicht mit hineinziehen. Es ist nicht deren Problem, um das sie sich kümmern müssen. Sie haben ihr eigenes Leben zu leben. Und das müssen sie nicht verschwenden, indem sie sich um mich kümmern, wenn es doch keine Chance gibt, dass meine Situation besser wird. Also habe ich sie von mir weggestoßen. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machen. Ich will nur, dass sie mich vergessen, aber ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob das das Richtige ist. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sein wie ihr beide. Die Schule und zu Hause zu verlassen, ein tolles Geschäft zu gründen und dem Ganzen zu entkommen. Aber ich weiß, dass ich das nicht kann. Ich werde immer so bleiben – gebrochen. Ich bin Harry versprochen, also auch wenn ich die Familie nie wieder sehen würde, würde er doch genauso schlimm oder noch schlimmer sein. Ich plappere hier nur rum, es tut mir so Leid. Macht euch nicht zu viele Sorgen._

_Ich liebe euch beide._

_Gin_

Sie las sich den Brief noch fünf Mal durch, bevor sie beschloss, ihn abzusenden, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass ihre Brüder deswegen weinen würden. Sie wollte ihre Gefühle teilen, und sie wollte einfach nichts mehr spüren. Sie wollte sich von allen Gefühlen dieser Welt abschotten und nie mehr irgendwas fühlen. Sie würde zwar nicht glücklich sein, aber sie würde überleben. Und das war alles, was sie momentan wollte. Sie schickte den Brief ab und sah der Eule zu, wie sie in die Ferne flog. Der Himmel veränderte seine Farbe von blau zu blutrot. Die Zeit verging wieder schneller, der Himmel änderte so schnell seine Farbe. Sie blickte auf die Schüler in den Ländereien hinab und anscheinend flogen auch sie dahin. Langsam ging sie durch die Gänge. Dies waren die letzten Momente der relativen Ruhe für sie, bevor sie sich wieder dem realen Leben stellen musste. Und wieder geschah alles um sie herum so schnell, dass die vorbeilaufenden Schüler nur Farbschleier waren und sie anscheinend stand, während das Leben um sie herum so schnell weiterging.

Sie erklomm die Stufen zum Portrait und seufzte tief, bevor sie hinein ging. Diesmal machte sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe, eine neutrale Maske aufzulegen. Sie würde nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen. Sie ging hindurch und sah Ron, Harry und Hermione, die auf der Couch saßen. Langsam ging sie hinüber zu ihnen und setzte sich hin.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", zischte Ron in einem giftigen Tonfall, den Ginny noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

Ginny sah ihn mit einem emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Draußen", war alles, was sie sagte, bevor sie sich wieder dem Feuer zuwandte.

„Du kommst mit mir mit", zischte Ron und zog sie von der Couch hoch. Sie versuchte gar nicht erst, gegen ihn anzukämpfen, sie ließ einfach zu, dass er sie durch das Portraitloch und hinter eines der Gemälde am Korridor draußen zog. „Ich frage dich noch einmal, wo bist du gewesen?", zischte Ron.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich war draußen. Ich sage dir nicht wo, nur draußen. Also fang verdammt noch mal schon an, mich zu schlagen, und bringen wir es hinter uns." Ginny wollte das nicht sagen. Etwas in ihrem Inneren brach.

**KLATSCH**

Ginny spürte, wie Rons Handfläche auf ihre Wange traf. Sie konnte den roten Abdruck fühlen, der zurückbleiben würde. Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Sie sah Wut, Hass, Schock und ein wenig Spaß, aber kein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hob seine Hand, um sie wieder zu schlagen, aber hielt an, bevor er sie traf.

„Warum benimmst du dich so?", fragte er.

„Was? Findest du es schwer, jemanden ohne Emotionen zu schlagen? Jemand, der von dem ganzen Scheiß genug hat, um sich noch Gedanken darüber zu machen? Mach schon, Ron, schlag mich, ich werde nicht mehr versuchen, die Spuren zu überdecken. Es ist mir egal. Ich hab es früher gemacht und sieh, wo ich gelandet bin. Sieh, was ihr alle aus mir gemacht habt. Schlag mich einfach, damit ich zu Bett gehen kann", fauchte Ginny. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber als er mit ihr sprach, zerbrach sie. Normalerweise konnte sie ihre Gefühle in Zaum halten, aber sie wollte nur noch zeigen, dass es ihr egal war. Sie zwang sich selbst dazu, gefühlskalt zu sein.

Ron schlug sie nicht wieder. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber es kamen keine Worte heraus. Er schaute sie nur böse an und ging davon. Ginny setzte sich auf den Boden und dachte wieder nach. Sie vermasselte wieder alles. Sie wusste jetzt, dass sie nie zufrieden oder glücklich sein konnte. Gefühlskalt zu sein, hätte sie zufrieden gemacht. Bei Pansy, Draco und Blaise hätte sie glücklich gemacht. Aber Ginny erlaubte sich nicht, zu ihnen zu gehen. Sie fauchte ihren Bruder an, sie zeigte ihm, dass es ihr egal war, aber sie zeigte zu viel von ihrem Inneren. Sie war von dem Slytherin-Trio davongerannt, sie war einfach gegangen. Wahrscheinlich sorgten sie sich halb zu Tode. Der Gedanke an die drei, wie sie in Pansys Zimmer saßen und sich fragten, was passierte, trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Sie musste weinen, denn dies wäre die perfekte Erleichterung, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie nicht. Sie ließ nicht zu, dass sie weinte. Sie stand auf und ging zurück in den Turm. An einem anderen Tag hätte sie sich zu dem goldenen Trio gesetzt, bis Ron ihr erlaubte zu gehen, aber heute war es ihr egal. Sie ging direkt hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer und ließ sich in ihr Bett fallen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken**

**Kapitel 10**

**Betäubt**

* * *

Ginny wachte am Montag um halb fünf Uhr früh auf. Sie hatte den ganzen Sonntag in ihrem Schlafzimmer verbracht und jetzt war sie halb verhungert. Ohne zu versuchen, wieder einzuschlafen, machte sie sich auf den Weg von dem Schlafzimmer hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie ging durch die Korridore und spürte wieder diese angenehme Taubheit. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle schon ziemlich gut abschotten. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da saß sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer und dachte über alles nach und wollte am liebsten weinen oder schreien, aber jetzt konnte sie dem widerstehen. Nur wenn sie schlief, hatte sie ihre Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle. Sie weinte, lachte, sprach und schrie im Schlaf. Zum Glück hatte sie einen Schweigezauber über ihrem Bett, damit sie die anderen Mädchen im Schlafsaal nicht störte.

Sie ging hinunter zu den Küchen und kam dabei an dem Gang vorbei, der zu Pansys privatem Zimmer führte. Sie verspürte das Verlangen, den Korridor entlang zu gehen und sich zu entschuldigen, aber sie zögerte und ging weiter. Sie konnte jetzt nicht mit ihnen reden, oder eigentlich gar nie. Außerhalb des Unterrichts würde sie wie all die anderen Gryffindors sein müssen und die Slytherins ignorieren. Das war das Beste, das sie tun konnte. Sie würde allerdings nicht lang um sie herum schauspielern müssen, denn die Schule war ja bald vorbei und dann würde sie sie nie wieder sehen. Der Gedanke daran, das Slytherin-Trio nie wieder zu sehen, stimmte sie plötzlich traurig, wobei sie versucht hatte, die Traurigkeit niederzukämpfen. Sie konnte nichts mehr fühlen. Das brachte sie nur in Schwierigkeiten. Sie würde einfach so wie jetzt weiter durchs Leben gehen. Sie würde fröhlich, traurig oder wütend aussehen, wenn es gerade passte, aber sonst würde sie komplett neutral sein.

Sie betrat die Küche und bestellte ihr Essen. Sie sah sich um und sah, dass die Plätze leer waren. Langsam ging sie hinüber. Sie wollte dem Rest der Welt noch nicht begegnen, sie brauchte noch ein bisschen Zeit, um sich einzufügen. Zwanzig Minuten später erschien das Essen am Tisch vor ihr. Sie aß langsam und sah sich in der geschäftigen Küche um. Vielleicht, wenn sie wirklich viel zu tun hatte, würde sie keine Zeit für Gefühle haben. Sie wusste, dass sie wegen der Schule viel zu tun hatte, aber das wäre noch nicht genug. Sie musste etwas Zusätzliches finden. Sie konnte nicht versuchen, ins Quidditch-Team zu kommen, Harry und Ron würden das sowieso nicht zulassen, und auch wenn sie ins Team kommen würde, würden sie das zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen. Nein, sie brauchte etwas, womit sie wirklich viel Zeit verbringen konnte ... aber was? Sie dachte darüber nach, zu lernen, wie man die Gefühle anderer Leute spüren konnte, so wie Pansy das machte, aber sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Pansy gesagt hatte, dazu müsse man sich den Menschen gegenüber öffnen. Ginny wollte sich aber vor ihnen verschließen.

Die Küchentüre öffnete sich und Ginny blickte hoch. Draco Malfoy stand in der Türe und bestellte Essen. _Scheiße!, _dachte Ginny. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, hier abzuhauen, ohne dass er sie sah. Hoffentlich bestellte Draco nur das Essen und ging wieder, ohne sich zu setzen und hier zu essen. Sie sah, dass er herumsah und begann, zu den Sitzplätzen zu gehen. Er sah Ginny noch nicht, aber sie wusste, dass es unmöglich war, dass er sie nicht entdecken würde. Er war noch einen Meter entfernt, als er sie erblickte. Sie sah, wie seine Augen sich vor Überraschung weiteten und am liebsten wäre sie unter diesem intensiven Blick im Boden versunken.

„Ginny! Wo warst du? Wir haben uns zu Tode gesorgt", sagte Draco, als er sich ihr gegenüber setzte.

Ginny antwortete nicht sofort. Plötzlich bekam sie dieses wundervolle Gefühl im Bauch, von dem sie wusste, dass sie es nur bekam, wenn Draco, Pansy oder Blaise da waren. Sie hatte sie alle so sehr vermisst, dass sie erst einmal dieses Gefühl genießen wollte, jetzt, wo Draco bei ihr saß. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre alles in ihrem Leben wieder in Ordnung. Das hatte sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt, nicht einmal Pansy oder Blaise vermittelten ihr das Gefühl, als wäre alles okay. Aber Draco schon, und dies wollte sie nicht wieder loslassen. Plötzlich merkte sie, was hier gerade passierte, und sie verschloss ihre Emotionen rasch wieder. Sie durfte nicht fühlen, es wäre zu schmerzhaft.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, warum ich gegangen bin. Und du wusstest, wo ich war. Ich kann sonst nirgendwo hin", sagte Ginny in einem gefühllosen Tonfall, der sogar Draco beunruhigte.

Er konnte sehen, dass sie versuchte, all ihre Gefühle abzuschotten. Er hatte es früher auch gemacht, er konnte sich noch gut an dieses Gefühl erinnern. Aber es war nicht richtig. Sie würde daran zerbrechen, und wenn sie zu lange so blieb, würde sie nie wieder im Stande sein zu fühlen. Sie würde Sachen machen, um die Fähigkeit zu fühlen zurückzuerlangen, aber das konnte auch in ihrem Tod resultieren. Draco würde das nicht zulassen. Man konnte mit Gefühlen manchmal nicht leicht umgehen, aber das musste man, sonst würde man nur noch mehr darunter leiden.

„Ginny, wir wollen dir helfen und dich in Sicherheit bewahren. Es gefällt uns gar nicht, zu wissen, dass wenn du nicht in unserer Nähe bist, du in körperlicher Gefahr bist", sagte Draco in einem sanften Tonfall, der klang, als würde er nicht zu ihm passen. Er sah, dass Ginny ihn mit großen Augen ansah, bevor sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf neutral stellte.

„Es geht mir gut, ehrlich. Ron schlägt mich nicht mehr. Er schlug mich am Samstag, aber nur ein Mal. Und gestern hat er mich nicht einmal angefasst. Es geht mir ehrlich gut, mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Ihr habt alle euer eigenes Leben", sagte sie, stand auf, ging zur Türe und öffnete sie.

„Ich weiß, was du vorhast. Es wird nicht funktionieren und es ist nicht sicher", rief Draco. Ginny blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Er sah, dass sie leicht zitterte, aber sie drehte sich nicht um. Sie ging einfach ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus.

Dracos Essen erschien daraufhin. Er war nicht länger hungrig. Er stand auf und ging hinaus auf den Gang, um zu Ginny aufzuschließen. Er lief durch den Gang, aber sah sie nicht mehr. Er seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Pansys Zimmer.

* * *

Ginny lief zurück zum Turm und nahm ein langes, heißes Bad. Sie weigerte sich, etwas zu spüren oder überhaupt zu denken. Sie wusste, dass sie Draco, Pansy und Blaise vermisste, aber sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es sie so mitnehmen würde, einen von ihnen zu sehen. Sie war nur froh, dass es passiert war, als sie alleine waren, anstelle des Unterrichts, wenn sie alle zusammen waren. Sie weigerte sich, daran zu denken, was Draco gesagt hatte, als sie aus der Küche ging. Sie wusste, wovon er sprach, und tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass er Recht hatte. Zwei Stunden später war das Wasser schon eiskalt geworden. Sie kletterte aus der Wanne und machte sich fertig für den Unterricht.

Sie beschloss, das Frühstück ausfallen zu lassen. Sie konnte nicht bei den anderen Schülern sein. Sie wollte nicht die Gesichter der Gryffindors sehen, die sich fragten, wo sie war, und worüber sie und Ron gesprochen hatten. Sie ging zum Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Sie wollte nur so lange wie möglich allein sein. Sie sah, dass Pansy, Blaise und Draco herein kamen. Sie sahen sie alle besorgt an, aber sagten nichts. Sie konnte sehen, dass sie warten würden, dass Ginny zu ihnen kam, wenn sie so weit war.

Zauberkunst ging vorüber, genauso wie Verwandlung und die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, worum es in den Stunden ging. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie irgendetwas von den Aufgaben richtig hatte, sie hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass sie sich Notizen gemacht hatte, obwohl sie in ihr Buch gekritzelt waren. Zum Abendessen ging sie in die große Halle, aber plötzlich spürte sie, wie zwei Hände nach ihr griffen und sie in einen leeren Korridor zogen. Zuerst dachte sie, es wären Blaise und Draco, aber sie erkannte den Griff dieser rauen Hände wieder. Sie gehörten Ron und Harry.

„Du hattest kein Recht, so mit mir zu sprechen", fauchte Ron und schlug sie mit dem Handrücken.

„Was ist in dich gefahren, Ginny? Zuerst fängst du an, mit den Slytherins herumzuhängen, und jetzt gibst du Widerworte? Wer zum Teufel glaubst du, das du bist?", fragte Harry und verpasste ihr eine. „Und mit Malfoy! Parkinson und auch Zabini wären das Eine, aber du und das Frettchen?", fügte er hinzu und schlug ihr in den Bauch. Ginnys Knie gaben nach und sie fiel zu Boden. Harry beugte sich zu ihr nach unten und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich wette, du fickst mit ihm, du dumme Hure. Du bist mir versprochen, ich will dich nicht, wenn du unrein bist. Er würde dich nicht nehmen. Ich aber schon", sagte er und trat ihr in die Rippen. Ron blickte nur angeekelt auf sie hinunter. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging mit Harry davon.

Ginny war über eine Stunde lang nicht fähig aufzustehen. Harrys Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wider. Sie wusste, was er meinte, als er gesagt hatte, er würde sie „nehmen". Und sie wusste, dass er es auch wirklich tun würde. Langsam stand sie auf. Ihre Knie wackelten und sie musste sich an der Wand festhalten, um nicht hinzufallen. Sie blickte sich um und sah, dass sie nicht allzu weit vom Gryffindor Turm entfernt war. Wenn sie es bis dorthin schaffen konnte, würde sie sich waschen können. Sie begann zu gehen, aber brach fast wieder zusammen. Also beschloss sie, sich einfach hinzusetzen und zu warten, bis sie wieder laufen konnte. Sie saß etwa eine halbe Stunde lang da, als sie spürte, dass jemand seinen Arm unter ihren hakte und sie hochhob. Sie wusste nicht, wer das war, war aber zu müde, um dagegen anzukämpfen. Er legte einen von Ginnys Armen um seinen Hals und hob sie hoch. Als er losging, gewann ihre Neugier doch die Überhand und sie drehte vorsichtig den Kopf, um nachzusehen, wer ihr zur Hilfe gekommen war. Es war Draco Malfoy.

Er trug sie den ganzen Weg zum Turm und half ihr, durch das Portraitloch zu klettern, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und ging. Er hatte kein einziges Wort zu ihr gesagt und Ginny wusste nicht, ob das etwas Gutes oder etwas Schlechtes war, aber er hatte ihr geholfen. Sie machte sich langsam auf den Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer, und mied die neugierigen und besorgten Blicke ihrer Mitschüler. Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und schloss die Vorhänge um ihr Bett herum. Sie legte sich hin und drehte sich vorsichtig um, als sie den Brief sah. Sie setzte sich zu schnell wieder auf. Die Schmerzen in ihren Rippen machten sie schwindelig und sie musste sich fast übergeben. Sobald es ihr wieder besser ging, nahm sie den Brief und öffnete ihn.

_Liebe Ginny-Maus!_

_Als dein Brief ankam, hatten wir gehofft, alles würde besser werden oder zumindest gleich bleiben, aber es hört sich an, als wäre es schlimmer geworden. Wir wissen, dass wir nicht sehr oft da sein konnten, aber vielleicht sollten wir dich einmal in der Schule besuchen kommen. Das nächste Mal, wenn ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende ansteht, treffen wir uns im Hogs-Head um 11 Uhr. Wir müssen uns dringend unterhalten. Im Laden läuft übrigens alles großartig und es geht uns gut. Ich wünschte, es gäbe etwas, das wir für dich tun könnten, aber wir haben schon versucht, sie zum Aufhören zu bewegen. Sie werden nie aufhören, bis du einmal wegläufst._

_Was du gesagt hast über die Slytherins... Wir trauen zwar Draco und Pansy nicht, und wir wissen nichts über Blaise, aber wir wissen sehr wohl, dass die Menschen nicht immer das sind, was sie zu sein scheinen. Potter ist ein Vorzeigebeispiel, das dumme Schwein. Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass du ihn heiratest. Versprochen hin oder her, wir werden dich nach der Schule verstecken, wenn du nicht davonläufst. Wir beide haben uns darüber unterhalten und wir glauben, dass du den Slytherins eine Chance geben solltest. Anscheinend wollen sie dir wirklich helfen. Wir verstehen, warum du sie von dir stößt, aber es ist ihre Entscheidung, wenn sie sich in dieses Chaos einmischen wollen._

_Es tut uns so Leid, dass wir dir nicht mehr helfen können, aber wir können dir eines sagen: Egal, wie schwer es wird, aber verschließe dich nicht vor der Welt. Wir haben das auch einmal gemacht und es hat sich als ziemlich dumm herausgestellt. Menschen brauchen Gefühle. Es tut weh, aber es ist notwendig. Bitte tu nichts, wodurch du noch mehr verletzt wirst. Du kannst uns jederzeit schreiben._

_Wir haben dich immer lieb._

_Gred und Forge_

Ginny las den Brief und wusste, dass sie Recht hatten. Sie sollte nicht versuchen, sich abzuschotten. Sie wusste von Anfang an, dass es falsch war, das zu versuchen. Aber es war um so vieles leichter, als mit all diesen Schmerzen zurecht zu kommen. Sie versuchte, fröhlich zu sein, zu lachen, und an die Zwillinge zu denken, wie sie abwechselnd jeder eine Zeile des Briefes schrieben, genauso wie wenn sie sprachen. Sie versuchte, an die Zeit zu denken, die sie mit den Slytherins verbracht hatte, und musste lächeln. Sie versuchte sogar, an die Schläge zu denken, die sie in der letzten Zeit bekommen hatte, aber nicht einmal das machte sie wütend oder traurig. Sie fühlte gar nichts. Sie war dumpf und leer. Sie stand auf und sah in den Spiegel. Sie hatte bekommen, wonach sie gebeten hatte. Sie war gefühllos. Aber immer noch gebrochen.

Es gab nur eines, das ihr helfen würde, wieder etwas zu spüren. Das war, wenn alles wieder besser wäre. Sie blickte hinaus aus dem Fenster und sah, dass es stockdunkel war. Kein Schüler würde draußen sein. Sie wäre frei, es in Ruhe und Frieden zu tun. Langsam verließ sie das Zimmer und kletterte durch das Portraitloch. Sie ignorierte weiterhin die Blicke, die sie erntete. Sie ging durch die Gänge und fühlte sich leerer denn je zuvor. Als sie die Tür öffnete, die nach draußen führte, schlug ihr die kalte Luft ins Gesicht und sie atmete tief ein. Sie fühlte sich nicht einmal mehr frei. Früher hatte sie sich immer frei gefühlt, bis sie wieder zurück ins Schloss musste. Aber nun spürte sie gar nichts. Sie seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zum See. Dies war der einzige Weg, um alles besser zu machen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Broken**

**Kapitel 11**

**Fast verloren**

* * *

Nachdem Draco Ginny durch das Portraitloch geholfen hatte, stand er am Gang und dachte über sie nach. Sie hatte so zerbrochen ausgesehen, als er sie gefunden hatte und sie nicht einmal ordentlich stehen konnte. Er wünschte, er wäre schon früher gekommen, dann wäre sie vielleicht gar nicht verletzt worden. Oder dass er mitten in dem Schlamassel gekommen wäre, dann hätte er Potter und das Wiesel aufhalten können. Aber er war zu spät gekommen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als sie nicht zum Abendessen erschienen war. Er hätte schon früher nach ihr suchen sollen. _Zumindest hast du sie heil zurückgebracht, _sagte er sich in Gedanken, aber auch das war nicht wahr. Sie war niemals in Sicherheit, wenn Ron oder Harry da waren.

Obwohl Ginny nicht gesagt hatte, dass Harry es genauso sehr tat wie Ron, wusste er, dass Potter in der ganzen Sache involviert war. Er sah zu selbstgefällig aus, wenn er in die große Halle kam. Langsam begann Draco, sich von dem Portrait zu entfernen. Er musste irgendwo hin, um nachzudenken. Der einzige Ort im Schloss, an dem er Frieden finden würde, war der Astronomieturm. Dort oben konnte er über die Ländereien blicken und sich etwas ausdenken, wie er Ginny helfen konnte. Langsam ging er den Turm hinauf, und er musste die ganze Zeit über an das Bild von Ginny denken, wie sie am Boden gelegen war und versucht hatte aufzustehen. Das brachte sein Blut zum Kochen. Er wäre liebend gern zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm gegangen, um mit Harry und Ron zu kämpfen, aber er wusste, das konnte er nicht tun.

Als er den Turm betrat, blickte er aus dem Fenster. Der Mond warf seinen blassen, silbrigen Schein über die Ländereien. So sah alles aus wie eine Traumwelt. Draco wünschte sich fast, dass die vergangene Woche nur ein Traum gewesen wäre, dass er wieder am ersten September aufwachen und eine wirklich glückliche Ginny im Zug sehen würde. Er wünschte, dass sie das, was mit ihr passierte, nicht durchmachen musste, und er wünschte auch, dass sie ihn nicht abgewiesen hätte. Er konnte ihr aber nichts vorwerfen. Bis sein Vater nach Askaban gebracht wurde, hatte Draco auch täglich Schläge kassiert und er wusste, dass er jeden von sich gewiesen hätte, der ihm zu nahe gekommen wäre. Darum hatte es ihn auch überrascht, dass Ginny dann Pansy, Blaise und ihn selbst so schnell akzeptiert hatte. Der einzige Grund, warum er sie nie abwies, war, dass er sie schon sein ganzes Leben lang gekannt hatte. Aber er hatte ihnen auch nie erzählt, was er wirklich durchgemacht hatte.

Draco setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett und blickte hinaus auf die Ländereien. Von hier aus konnte er alles sehen: den Wald, das Quidditchfeld, Hagrids Hütte und den See. Egal, wohin er blickte und worauf er sich konzentrieren wollte, seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um Ginny. Er konnte sie in seinen Gedanken sehen, als würde sie gerade direkt vor ihm stehen. Er sah sie wieder vor sich, wie sie gebrochen und verletzt am Boden lag. Und dann konnte er sie sehen, als sie in der Küche gesessen hatte, verschlossen und emotionslos. Er konnte sie auch sehen, als sie an diesem einen Tag spazieren gegangen waren, der Tag, der alles verändert hatte. Sie hatte nicht wütend ausgesehen, aber sie war definitiv auch nicht glücklich gewesen. Sie hatte entschlossen ausgesehen, aber Draco konnte nicht sagen warum. Weshalb könnte sie so entschlossen gewesen sein, und warum hatte sie ihn und die anderen von sich gestoßen? Gehörte es zu ihrem Entschluss, ihn und die anderen abzuweisen?

Ihre Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider. Er hörte sie, wenn es im Gemeinschaftsraum still war oder wenn er versuchte zu schlafen. _„Ich bin Harry versprochen, ich muss ihn heiraten." _Draco begann jedes Mal, vor Wut zu zittern, wenn er an Potter und Ginny zusammen dachte. Er wollte Harry umbringen, jetzt noch lieber als sonst immer. Er wollte ihm genauso weh tun, wie er Ginny weh getan hatte und wie er es noch tun würde, wenn sie in der Zukunft zusammen wären. Er wollte ihn auf ein Nichts reduzieren, ihn brechen. Er wollte Ginny vor sich sitzen sehen, wie sie lächelt, lacht und endlich glücklich ist. Er wollte sie glücklich machen.

„Was soll ich nur tun?", fragte Draco sich selbst und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen das Fenster.

Er musste sich nicht nur etwas ausdenken, wie er Potter und das Wiesel dazu bringen konnte, Ginny in Ruhe zu lassen, nein, er musste auch noch einen Weg finden, damit Ginny aufhörte, sich emotional zu verschließen. Mehr als einmal hatte er daran gedacht, Pansy und Blaise davon zu erzählen, aber er wusste, dass sie sie bedrängen und alles noch schlimmer werden würde. Sie musste sich nach und nach erst wieder an Gefühle gewöhnen. Sie alle sofort wieder zu spüren, würde weh tun und könnte sie dazu bringen, sich erst wieder zu verschließen. Er wusste, dass sie damit nicht so schnell konfrontiert werden durfte wie er damals. Er wollte, dass sie etwas spürte, aber nicht so viel, dass sie es nicht mehr aushält und alldem für immer ein Ende bereiten will.

Er sah wieder hinab auf die Ländereien. Hier heroben konnte er sogar das Heulen der Wölfe im Wald hören. Er konnte sogar die Tentakel der Riesenkrake im See ausmachen. Dann ergatterte etwas Anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Schüler lief über die Ländereien. Zuerst dachte er, es wäre nur ein dummer Erstklässler, der versuchte, heimlich den Wald zu erkunden. Dann fiel das Mondlicht auf den Schüler und Draco sah das feuerrote Haar. Das musste Ginny sein. Er sah genauer hin und erkannte, dass sie es wirklich war. Er konnte ihr Gesicht zwar nicht erkennen, aber er erkannte alles andere an ihr wieder. Er sah zu, wie sie über die Wiesen ging. Sie blieb einen Moment lang stehen und sah zum Mond hoch. Dies brachte ihn dazu, ebenfalls nach oben zu blicken. Als er wieder zu ihr sah, merkte er, dass Ginny zum See gegangen war. Der Wind zerzauste ihr Haar, ihre Robe wurde um sie herum geweht. Dann fiel Draco vor Schock beinah vom Fensterbrett hinunter. Ginny war in den See gesprungen!

* * *

Ginny verließ das Schloss und ging auf die Ländereien hinaus. Sie trug keine Schuhe und konnte die Grashalme unter ihren Füßen spüren. Sie mochte dieses Gefühl, das war etwas, das sie nicht mehr gespürt hatte, seit sie ein kleines Kind gewesen war. Sie hörte die Wölfe im Wald und sah, wie die Riesenkrake alle paar Minuten ihre Tentakel aus dem Wasser streckte. Sie war von den einzigen Dingen umgeben, die ihr je das Gefühl von Frieden vermittelt hatten, und dennoch spürte sie nichts. Sie versuchte zu weinen, aber es kamen keine Tränen. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, aber das tat weh. Sie gab auf. Es gab nur eines, das funktionieren würde, und sie würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen.

Sie trat in den Mondschein hinaus und blickte in den Himmel hoch. Die Sterne waren so hell, und der Mond war voll. Einen Moment lang verlor sie sich in dieser Schönheit, aber nicht einmal das funktionierte wirklich. Mit einem Seufzen ging sie weiter zum See. Als sie am Rande des Ufers stand, gewann der Wind an Stärke und wirbelte ihr durch das Haar und ließ ihre Robe flattern. Sie holte tief Luft und sprang in den See.

Das kalte Wasser traf auf ihre Haut. Es fühlte sich an, als würden tausend Messer in sie stechen. Das Wasser war kälter, als sie erwartet hätte. Sie wollte nur wieder etwas spüren, etwas Wirkliches spüren. Das Wasser, das sie umgab, war wirklich und plötzlich brachen all ihre Gefühle gemeinsam mit dem Wasser über ihr zusammen. Sie fühlte sich glücklich, gebrochen, traurig, wütend, deprimiert, zufrieden, einsam, besorgt und verängstigt.

Die Gefühle waren mehr, als sie ertragen konnte. Sie schloss die Augen, obwohl sie versuchte, sie offen zu halten. Sie kam langsam in Atemnot, also versuchte sie, sich in Richtung Wasseroberfläche zu treten, aber ihr ganzer Körper war zu schwach. Langsam driftete sie in die Tiefen des Wassers hinab. Niemand würde sie hier vor morgen früh finden. Alle würden traurig sein, sogar die, die sie nicht gekannt hatten. Aber sie wäre dann für immer erlöst. Harry und Ron würden das ganze Mitgefühl bekommen, obwohl es ihnen nicht einmal etwas wert war. Die Tiefen des Sees umschlangen sie und ihre Gedanken wurden vernebelt. Sie konnte nicht mehr richtig denken, sie wusste nicht mehr, wie man die Arme oder Beine bewegte. Sie überließ sich einfach dem Wasser.

Als das Nichts ihre Gedanken umschloss und sie sich darin fallen ließ, spürte sie etwas im Wasser. Sie versuchte, ihre Augen zu öffnen, um zu sehen, was es war, aber sie blieben geschlossen. Das war es wohl. Sie würde diese Welt für immer verlassen. Das dachte sie, als sie eine Berührung spürte, und eine Sekunde später wurde sie bewusstlos.

* * *

Draco rannte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Schloss. Er kümmerte sich nicht um die Lehrer oder Filch, um ehrlich zu sein, hätte er sich gefreut, jemandem zu begegnen. Aber niemand kam. Er lief hinaus auf die Länderein und rannte zum See. Er sah auf die Wasseroberfläche und merkte, dass es nirgendwo Kräuselungen gab. Ginny war da drinnen, und sie versuchte nicht, wieder nach oben zu kommen. Ohne einen zweiten Gedanken und ohne zu zögern tauchte auch er in das eiskalte Wasser hinab.

Er verdrängte die Kälte, die sich tief in seine Haut bohrte. Er musste nur kurz suchen, bevor er sie gefunden hatte. Sie sank nur langsam nach unten. Sie musste bereits ohnmächtig sein, Er schwamm näher und griff nach ihrem Arm, er trat mit all seiner Kraft gegen das Wasser an und zog sie mit sich hoch an die Wasseroberfläche, wo er erst einmal nach Luft schnappte. Er ging sicher, dass Ginnys Kopf die ganze Zeit über dem Wasser blieb, während er zum Ufer schwamm und sich selbst und Ginny aus dem Wasser zog.

Er legte Ginny zu Boden und kontrollierte ihren Puls. Er war noch da, aber sehr schwach. Er sah auf ihren Oberkörper und merkte, dass sie nicht mehr atmete. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Wenn sie nicht bald Sauerstoff bekam, wäre ihr Gehirn nicht mehr versorgt und sie würde sterben. Er erinnerte sich an alte Filme, in denen die Muggel den Kopf des Verletzten zurücklegten und ihnen in den Mund atmeten. Ihm fiel nichts besseres ein, wusste aber, dass er es nicht rechtzeitig mit ihr zum Krankenflügel schaffen würde. Langsam legte er Ginnys Kopf nach hinten und öffnete ihren Mund. Er legte seine Lippen an ihre und pustete los ... Nichts passierte.

Er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, ob sie noch etwas anderes in den Filmen getan hatten. Er atmete weiter in ihren Mund, und dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie ein paar Mal auf die Brust des Verunglückten drückten, um das Wasser herauszubekommen. Er atmete noch einmal in ihren Mund und drückte ihr auf den Brustkorb. Nachdem er dies fünf Minuten lang verzweifelt wiederholt hatte, kontrollierte er wieder ihren Puls. Er ging jetzt etwas stärker. Er pustete noch einmal in ihren Mund und sah, wie ihre Brust sich hob und senkte. Er lehnte sich zurück, hielt seine Hand über ihren Mund und spürte, dass sie atmete. Sie rollte sich zur Seite und spuckte ein wenig Wasser aus, das sich in ihrer Lunge befunden hatte. Sie holte tief Luft und wurde wieder bewusstlos. Sanft hob er sie in seine Arme und ging mit ihr zurück zum Schloss.

* * *

**Ü/N:** Nur um das klarzustellen, sie wollte sich nicht umbringen. Sie wollte nur wieder irgendetwas fühlen. Was meint ihr dazu?


	12. Chapter 12

**Broken**

**Kapitel 12**

**Wieder weg**

* * *

Draco lief mit Ginny in seinen Armen so schnell er konnte. Er wollte sie nicht in den Krankenflügel bringen, weil dann würden nur unangenehme Fragen aufkommen, die sie vielleicht noch nicht bereit war zu beantworten. Er lief durch die Gänge bis zu Pansys Zimmer.

„Pansy! Ich brauche deine Hilfe!, schrie Draco, als er die Türe aufriss.

„Was ist los, Dra... Oh mein Gott! Was ist passiert?", fragte Pansy, als sie ihre Schlafzimmertüre aufriss und Ginny bewusstlos in Dracos Armen sah.

„Sie sprang in den See und wäre fast ertrunken", erklärte Draco, drückte sich an Pansy vorbei und legte Ginny auf das Sofa. „Komm schon, Ginny, wach auf", sagte er und kontrollierte wieder ihren Puls. Ihr Herzschlag war stark. Zumindest das war ein gutes Zeichen.

„Warum hast du sie hierher gebracht? Warum nicht in den Krankenflügel?", fragte Pansy. Sie kniete sich neben Draco hin und sah Ginny an.

„Stell dir vor, welche Fragen sie ihr stellen würden", sagte Draco, ohne Pansy anzusehen. „Dafür ist sie noch nicht bereit", fügte er in einem Flüstern hinzu und strich Ginny ein wenig das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich hole ihr eine Decke", sagte Pansy, stand auf und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Draco blieb bei Ginny. Er sprach einen Trocknungszauber über ihr Haar und ihre Kleidung aus und konnte nicht glauben, dass er es geschafft hatte, rechtzeitig zu ihr zu kommen. Eine Minute später, und Ginny wäre wahrscheinlich gestorben. Pansy kam mit einer dicken Decke zurück und setzte sich wieder neben Draco hin. Sie zog Ginnys Robe aus. Darunter kam der Rock und die Bluse ihrer Schuluniform zum Vorschein. Sie breitete die Decke über ihr aus.

„Ist sie überhaupt aufgewacht?", fragte sie.

„Ja, ganz kurz. Sie hat das Wasser ausgehustet, das in ihrer Lunge war", sagte Draco. Er wollte nicht erwähnen, dass er Ginny von Mund zu Mund beatmet hatte.

„Tja, sie atmet und ihr Pulsschlag ist stark. Das Einzige, das wir machen können, ist sicher zu gehen, dass sie es warm hat. Und dann warten wir, bis sie aufwacht. Wenn das nicht bald passiert, bringe ich sie in den Krankenflügel", sagte Pansy in einem finalen Tonfall, sodass Draco nicht mit ihr streiten wollte. Er wollte nur, dass es Ginny gut ging, sowohl geistig, als auch körperlich.

Pansy und Draco warteten eine Viertelstunde lang, bevor Pansy beschloss, dass sie Blaise rufen sollten. Sie ging los, um ihn zu holen, und Draco setzte sich auf den Zweisitzer vor der Couch, sodass er auf Ginny aufpassen konnte, ohne auf dem Boden sitzen zu müssen. Er saß da und beobachtete Ginnys schlafende Gestalt, und er versuchte sich auszumalen, was passiert war, nachdem er sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht hatte, dass sie dazu trieb, in den See zu springen. Es gab viele Möglichkeiten, und sie alle brachten sein Blut zum Kochen. Er konnte sehen, wie Harry und Ron Ginny wieder schlugen, als ob er selbst dabei gewesen wäre, wenn es passierte. Er musste etwas tun, oder er würde noch verrückt werden, während er wartete. Aber er wollte Ginny nicht allein lassen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie aufwachte, wenn niemand da war.

Draco saß einfach da und wartete. Ein paar Mal bewegte Ginny sich im Schlaf, aber sie wachte nicht auf. Er streckte seine Hand aus und nahm ihre. Er dachte, wenn er vielleicht zu ihr sprach, dass sie ihn dann hören und aufwachen und erzählen könnte, was passiert war.

„Ginny, du musst aufwachen. Wir machen uns solche Sorgen um dich. Ginny, bitte wach auf", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Pansy und Blaise betraten leise das Zimmer. Sie sahen, wie Draco Ginnys Hand hielt und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Sie beschlossen, ihm ein paar Minuten Zeit zu geben, und gingen in Richtung Küche, um Essen für alle zu holen.

Draco hatte keinen Sinn mehr für die Zeit. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob Pansy vor fünf Minuten oder vor einer Stunde gegangen war. Die Zeit schlich dahin, während er darauf wartete, dass Ginny aufwachte. Er saß da und wartete und konnte Ginnys Erscheinung komplett in sich aufnehmen. Sie war auf keinen Fall hässlich, durch ihre blasse Haut sah sie beinah aus wie ein Engel. Ihr feurig rotes Haar passte perfekt zu ihrer Haut und sie hatte nicht so viele Sommersprossen wie die anderen Weasleys. Sie war hübsch, sehr hübsch.

„Ginny, du musst aufwachen. Wir machen uns solche Sorgen. Bitte, Ginny", wiederholte er und drückte dabei sanft ihre Hand. Es fühlte sich so fremd an für ihn. Er hatte noch niemanden zuvor auf solch eine liebevolle Art berührt.

Ginny erwachte langsam und öffnete ihre Augen. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war, aber sie wollte nicht gehen. Sie fühlte sich hier so geborgen. Langsam sah sie sich um und merkte, dass sie in Pansys Zimmer war. Sie sah, dass Draco mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihr saß und ihre Hand hielt und sie konnte das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, das auf ihren Lippen erschien.

„Hey", sagte sie in einem heiseren Flüstern.

Dracos Kopf ruckte hoch und er sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Hey", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Was ist passiert? Wie fühlst du dich", fragte er sanft.

„Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was passiert ist. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich in den See gesprungen bin und es so kalt war. Ich wurde hinuntergezogen, weil ich plötzlich zu viele Gefühle auf einmal gespürt hatte." Als sie es laut aussprach, bemerkte Ginny erst, wie unglaubwürdig sich das alles anhörte. „Wie bin ich hierher gelangt?", fragte sie nach einem Augenblick der Stille.

„Ich war oben im Astronomieturm, und dort oben habe ich gesehen, wie du zum See gegangen und hineingesprungen bist. Ich lief durch das ganze Schloss und hinaus und sprang dir nach. Was hast du bloß getan?", fragte Draco so sanft er konnte. Der Gedanke daran, dass Ginny sich selbst umbringen würde, machte ihn wütend, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie diese Wut sah.

„Ich wollte wieder etwas spüren. Ich musste etwas Echtes spüren. Ich wollte mich aber nicht umbringen", sagte Ginny, als hätte sie Dracos Gedanken gelesen. „Aber wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, wäre ich wahrscheinlich gestorben. Danke", fügte sie hinzu. Sie spürte, wie sie errötete, und musste sich von seinem Blick abwenden. „Wo sind all die anderen?", fragte sie.

„Pansy ist los, um Blaise zu holen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lang sie schon weg ist", sagte Draco, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Er war froh, dass sie sich nicht umbringen wollte, aber trotzdem war er immer noch besorgt. „Ginny, bist du okay? Ich meine, bist du noch ..." Draco schweifte ab. Er kam sich nicht gut dabei vor, sie zu fragen, ob sie wohl noch gefühlstaub wäre. Das war eine zu persönliche Frage.

„Ich kann wieder etwas spüren. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das etwas Gutes ist oder nicht.", sagte Ginny und blickte wieder hoch in seine grauen Augen.

„Das ist etwas Gutes", sagte Draco einfach. Ginny setzte sich auf und drehte sich ein wenig herum, sodass sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt war. Sie hielten sich noch immer an den Händen.

„Ist es das wirklich? Ich wollte, dass das alles weggeht. Ich wollte nicht länger ein gebrochenes Mädchen sein. Aber ich habe gemerkt, dass ich immer gebrochen war. Ich werde immer gebrochen sein", sagte Ginny und eine Träne rollte ihr über die Wange. Draco lehnte sich zu ihr und wischte die Träne vorsichtig weg.

„Du bist kein gebrochenes Mädchen. Du musstest viele schreckliche Dinge durchmachen, du musst sie immer noch durchmachen. Aber du bist stark, Ginny. Du wirst nie gebrochen sein", sagte er. Seine Hand lag an ihrer Wange, als er sprach.

„Woher wusstest du, was ich gemacht habe?", fragte Ginny. Das war etwas, das sie seit dem Tag in der Küche beschäftigt hatte.

„Ich konnte die Zeichen sehen", sagte Draco einfach. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr schon sagen sollte, was er selbst durchgemacht hatte. Ginny sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie wusste, dass da mehr dahinter steckte, aber er es ihr nicht sagte. Sie beließ es dabei und beschloss, ihn nicht zu drängen.

„Wird es jemals aufhören?", fragte Ginny. Draco wusste, dass sie von dem Schmerz sprach, und er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er ihr das beantworten sollte. Er sah, dass noch mehr Tränen ihre Wangen hinab strömten, und aus einem Impuls heraus schlang er seine Arme um sie und zog sie in seine Umarmung. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob alles verschwinden wird. Aber ich weiß, dass es nicht heute oder morgen komplett aufhören wird. Und ich weiß auch, dass es den Schmerz nur verlängern wird, wenn du das alles allein durchstehen willst", flüsterte Draco ihr in ihr Haar. Bei diesen Worten spürte er, wie Ginny mit dem Kopf nickte, und dann begann ihr Körper unter Schluchzern zu erzittern. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihr helfen konnte, also hielt er sie einfach fest. Alles, was passierte, fühlte sich so richtig und gleichzeitig so falsch an. Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte sie sich und blickte hoch in seine Augen.

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

„Du hast mir schon gedankt", sagte Draco und verdrehte spaßhalber die Augen.

„Nein, ich meine danke für das, was gerade passiert ist. Das alles tut mir so Leid", sagte sie.

„Ist schon gut. Vielleicht solltest du dich ein wenig ausruhen", sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen.

Er wusste nicht, was ihn dazu veranlasste, denn wenn ihn jemand gefragt hätte, hätte er es bestritten, aber als er in diesem Augenblick in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen hinab sah, lehnte er seinen Kopf nach unten und küsste sie ganz zart. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich so weich an den seinen an. Er hatte noch nie zuvor so einen sanften Kuss erlebt. Ginny erwiderte den Kuss langsam und Draco musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sie nicht näher zu ziehen und den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Plötzlich unterbrach Ginny den Kuss und sah mit großen Augen zu ihm hoch. Draco sah die Angst und schlug sich gedanklich selbst für das, was gerade geschehen war.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Ginny und stand auf. „Ich muss gehen", fügte sie hinzu und verließ das Zimmer.

Pansy und Blaise kamen ein paar Minuten später mit einem Tablett voll Essen zurück. Sie sahen sich nach Ginny um und wandten dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit Draco zu, der mit seinem Kopf in den Händen vergraben da saß.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Pansy und hoffte, dass Ginny bloß auf der Toilette war.

„Sie ist aufgewacht, es geht ihr gut. Sie ist gerade gegangen", sagte Draco und sah zu ihnen hoch. Er stand langsam auf und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Broken**

**Kapitel 13**

**Hogsmeade**

* * *

Ginny lief zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm und versuchte, nicht an das zu denken, was sie gerade mit Draco erlebt hatte. Das war nicht gut. Sie wollte sie da nicht mit hineinziehen. Sie konnte Dracos Lippen immer noch auf ihren spüren. Das alles hatte sich so richtig und natürlich angefühlt. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie noch nie zuvor verspürt. Als sie Dean und Michael geküsst hatte, kam es ihr vor, als müsse sie es tun, aber mit Draco fühlte sie sich so verstanden. Sie hätte sich in dem Kuss verlieren können, wenn er noch länger gedauert hätte. Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett und schloss ihre Augen. Sie konnte sehen, wie Draco sich für einen weiteren Kuss zu ihr lehnte. Er hatte ihre Lippen nicht wie die anderen angesehen – er hatte ihr direkt in die Augen geblickt. Sie liebte diesen Kuss. Er war sanft, süß, liebevoll und einfach perfekt. Aber zugleich war das alles so falsch.

Sie war eine Weasley und er war ein Malfoy. Sie sollte eigentlich nicht einmal mit ihm reden, schon gar nicht durfte sie ihn küssen. Wenn Harry und Ron das herausfinden sollten, dann würden sie sie köpfen. So sehr sie auch versuchte, den Kuss zu vergessen, ihre Gedanken trugen sie doch immer wieder zurück zu dieser Erinnerung. Sie konnte seinen heißen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren, wie sich seine Arme um ihren Rücken schlossen, wie sein Haar ihre Stirn kitzelte und er mit seinen Augen ihren Blick gefangen hielt. Sie wollte am liebsten zu ihm zurücklaufen und ihn wieder küssen, aber das konnte sie nicht. Sie musste ihm fern bleiben. Sie konnte nun nicht einfach nicht mehr mit ihnen reden, nicht nach dem, was heute Nacht geschehen war, aber sie konnte so tun, als wäre zwischen ihr und Draco nichts passiert. Sie durfte bloß nicht wieder mit ihm allein sein.

Sie rollte sich herum und schlug auf ihr Kissen ein. Sie war noch nie zuvor so verwirrt gewesen. Sie wollte den Kuss nicht wieder erwähnen, aber gleichzeitig wollte sie nicht, dass Draco sich vorkam, als hätte sie ihn damit einfach zurückgewiesen. Von einer Weasley zurückgewiesen zu werden, würde seinen Stolz ziemlich verletzen. Sie musste erklären, warum sie jetzt mit niemandem zusammen sein durfte. Aber was, wenn er gar nicht mit ihr zusammen sein wollte? Was, wenn er nur mal schnell rumknutschen wollte? Sie schrie vor Frust in ihr Kissen.

Sie sah auf die Uhr und merkte, dass sie diese Nacht nur noch wenig Schlaf bekommen würde, bevor der Unterricht wieder begann. Sie wälzte sich etwa eine Stunde lang im Bett hin und her, bevor sie endlich einschlief. Sie träumte in diesen wenigen Stunden von Dracos Lippen und davon, dass sie sich bald wieder der Wirklichkeit stellen musste.

* * *

Der nächste Monat verging für Draco, Pansy, Blaise und Ginny wie im Flug. Der Unterricht wurde schwerer und Harry und Ron bekamen wegen der vielen Hausaufgaben immer schlechtere Laune. Und Draco und Ginny sprachen nie über ihren ersten Kuss. Das Slytherin Trio überzeugte Ginny schließlich, dass sie nirgendwohin gehen würden, und sie sich endlich an sie gewöhnen sollte. Im nächsten Monat waren sie nur von einander getrennt, wenn Ginny essen oder in ihrem Schlafsaal schlafen musste - was nicht recht häufig vorkam.

An diesem Wochenende fand das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende statt und Ginny hatte vor, sich mit Fred und George zu treffen. Pansy überzeugte sie, das Slytherin Trio mitzunehmen und ihnen ordentlich ihre Brüder vorzustellen. Ginny musste zugeben, dass sie dies ein wenig nervös machte. Sie wusste, dass Fred und George Malfoy nicht mochten, aber das war, weil Ron und Harry immer abwertend über ihn gesprochen hatten. Vielleicht wären sie diesbezüglich aufgeschlossener ... hoffte sie zumindest.

"Ginny, mach endlich weiter, oder wir werden ohne dich gehen und sie ohne dich treffen!", rief Pansy durch die Badezimmertür hindurch.

"Es wird sicher nicht schwer sein, die rothaarigen Zwillinge im Hogs Head zu finden", rief Blaise.

"Schön, ich komme!", fauchte Ginny. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass sie in der Anwesenheit der Slytherins einen Tonfall angenommen hatte, den sie in dieser Form an ihr selbst nicht gekannt hatte. Sie verließ das Badezimmer und ging quer durch das Zimmer zur Tür. "Kommt ihr jetzt oder nicht?", fragte sie die Slytherins, die immer noch wie angewurzelt dastanden.

"Ich glaube, wir haben einen schlechten Einfluss auf die unschuldige, kleine Gryffindor", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen und begann, mit Pansy und Draco zur Tür zu gehen.

Ginny verdrehte bloß ihre Augen und trat hinaus auf den Gang. Sie ging mit Draco vorne und Pansy und Blaise gingen hinter ihnen. Sie versuchten zu verstecken, dass sie gerade Händchen hielten. Ginny drehte sich zu Draco und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Pansy und Blaise. Er spähte in ihre Richtung und grinste zurück zu Ginny.  
Zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie in einer der Kutschen, die sie nach Hogsmeade brachten. Ginny hatte Harry und Ron nirgendwo gesehen, als sie das Schloss verließen, aber sie wusste, dass sie wohl angepisst waren, weil sie diesmal nicht mit ihnen mitging. Seit sie wieder bei den Slytherins war, hörte Ginny wieder, wie die anderen Schüler mit Harry und Ron über sie sprachen. Sie dachten, dass sie das vielleicht täte, weil Ron zu beschützerisch wäre, oder dass sie so versuchen wollte, Harry mit Draco eifersüchtig zu machen. Sie wollte am liebsten lachen und jedem erzählen, warum sie bei den Slytherins war, sobald sie diese Gerüchte hörte. Stattdessen verdrehte sie bloß wegen diesen Tratschereien die Augen.

"Wir sind da", sagte Blaise, sobald die Kutsche zum Stillstand gekommen war.

"Wirklich wahr, Sherlock Holmes", schnarrte Draco.

"Kommt schon, Jungs, seid nett. Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch heute gegenseitig umbringt", sagte Ginny in einem mütterlichen Tonfall.

"Sie will mich nur nicht tot sehen. Du bist ihr völlig egal, Draco", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen.

"Nein, ich will bloß nicht hinter euch die Leichenteile wegräumen müssen", sagte Ginny und hüpfte aus der Kutsche. Draco musste wegen ihrer Worte grinsen und folgte ihr. Blaise blieb noch ein wenig geschockt stehen. Pansy stupste ihn an und grinste, und schließlich setzten sie sich alle in Bewegung.

"Wir haben wirklich einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie", sagte Blaise, der neben Pansy die Straße entlang ging.

Die vier liefen an den Geschäften vorbei und ignorierten die bösen Blicke der anderen Schüler. Sie kamen fünfzehn Minuten zu spät im Hogs Head an. Als sie durch die Tür traten, erkannten sie Fred und George sofort. Blaise hatte Recht. Es war nicht schwer, die rothaarigen Zwillinge in der Menge zu finden.

"Da ist sie ja!", sagte George.

"Macht sich nicht mal die Mühe ...", meinte Fred.

"Hier pünktlich ..."

"Zu erscheinen um ..."

"Ihre Lieblingsbrüder zu sehen!", beendeten sie den Satz gemeinsam.

"Machen die das immer so?", fragte Blaise Ginny.

"Immer", antworteten die Zwillinge gemeinsam.

"Gruselig", sagte Pansy mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

"Also das müssen ..."

"Die Slytherins sein ..."

"Die dich gekidnappt haben."

"Okay, ehrlich jetzt, das ist so verstörend", sagte Draco, gerade als Fred und George wieder zum Sprechen ansetzen wollten.

"Sie können nicht anders. Das machen sie schon seit Jahren so", sagte Ginny und verdrehte ihre Augen.

"Würdest du uns wirklich genauso sehr lieben, wenn wir das nicht machen würden?", fragten sie Ginny. Sie verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich hin.

"Ich bin mir sicher, ihr kennt diese Slytherins hier", sagte sie zu den Zwillingen und nickte in Richtung des Slytherin Trios, das sich gerade setzte. "Ich würde euch ja gern sagen, wer Fred und wer George ist, aber ihr würdet sie sowieso nie auseinanderhalten können, also vergesst es", sagte Ginny zu den Slytherins.

"Also was kann ich euch bringen?", fragte die Kellnerin.

"Zwei Feuerwhiskey", sagten die Zwillinge gemeinsam. Die Kellnerin hob ihre Augenbraue hoch, bevor sie sich zu Draco, Ginny, Blaise und Pansy umdrehte.

"Für uns bitte nur vier Butterbiere", sagte Ginny mit einem süßen Lächeln, das dafür sorgte, dass die Zwillinge würgende Geräusche von sich gaben.

"Also, wie geht es unserer Lieblingsschwester?", fragte Fred Ginny, sobald die Kellnerin wieder weg war.

"Ich bin ja eure _einzige _Schwester", sagte Ginny und verdrehte ihre Augen.

"Richtig. Also bist du automatisch unsere lieblings. Also, wie geht es dir?", sagte George.

"Ganz gut, schätze ich", sagte Ginny und zuckte die Schultern.

"Mit den dreien hier wirst du ja sicher prächtig unterhalten", sagte Fred, während George auf die Slytherins deutete.

"Das stimmt. Einfach das Übliche, schätze ich", sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln. Unterdessen wurden ihre Getränke gebracht.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ron in Stücke reißen", sagte Fred in einem gefährlichen Tonfall, welchen er nur selten benutzte.

"Und ich würde Harry gern eine neue Narbe verpassen, über die er dann rumzicken könnte", sagte George im selben Tonfall.

"Das würden wir alle gern", meinte Pansy über sich selbst und die anderen beiden Slytherins.

"Yeah, aber Ginny lässt uns nicht", sagte Blaise offenbar enttäuscht.

"Warum nicht?", fragten die Zwillinge Ginny.

"Weil sie glaubt, wir würden dann in Schwierigkeiten geraten, weil niemand glauben würde, dass der Narbenjunge Ginny je misshandeln könnte", antwortete Draco für Ginny. Er wusste, dass sie diese Frage schon so oft hatte beantworten müssen, dass sie ihr langsam auf die Nerven ging.

"Tja, da hast du Recht. Ich bezweifle stark, dass irgendjemand glauben würde, dass Ron oder Harry, die beiden, die die Welt jedes Jahr im Juni retten, je die kleine Ginny Weasley misshandeln würden. Besonders da Harry dich in deinem ersten Jahr gerettet hatte", sagte Fred.

"Genau. Diese Kerle begreifen es anscheinend einfach nicht", meinte Ginny und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Slytherins.

"Wir begreifen es sehr wohl. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir ihnen nicht trotzdem weh tun wollen", antwortete Blaise.

Die sechs unterhielten sich einige Stunden lang über alles, was sich in der Schule und im Laden der Zwillinge tat, bis hin über den Abgang der Zwillinge von Hogwarts, als Umbridge an die Macht gekommen war. Fred und George konnten keinen Grund finden, nicht zu versuchen, sich einen Plan zu überlegen, wie man Ginny helfen konnte. Die Slytherins hatten anscheinend alles soweit unter Kontrolle. Die Zwillinge wussten, dass sie ihr mehr halfen, als sie je zugeben würde. Am Nachmittag verabschiedeten sich Ginny und die Slytherins von den Zwillingen und traten wieder hinaus auf die Straßen von Hogsmeade.

"Wohin wollt ihr nun gehen?", fragte Ginny in der kühlen Oktoberluft.

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir bald wieder zurück, das Halloweenfest findet heute Nacht statt", sagte Pansy, als sie die dicht bevölkerte Straße hoch blickte.

"Das beginnt doch erst in ein paar Stunden", protestierte Blaise.

"Was möchtest du tun, Draco?", fragte Ginny und lenkte somit Blaise und Pansy vor dem beginnenden Streit ab, der jede Sekunde losbrechen könnte.

"Ist mir egal", sagte Draco mit einem Schulterzucken. Ginny schenkte ihm einen Blick, der eindeutig ausdrückte: _Herzlichen Dank für deine wunderbare Unterstützung._

"Warum gehen wir nicht zu Honeydukes oder Zonko?", fügte er hinzu. Ginny lächelte und nickte.

"Fein", sagte Pansy.

Die vier gingen die Straße entlang. Pansy begann, im kalten Wind zu zittern, und Ginny lächelte, als sie sah, dass Blaise seinen Arm um sie legte. Sie gingen zu Zonko, verließen das Geschäft aber wegen all den vielen Schülern bald wieder. Sie gingen weier zu Honeydukes. Am Weg dorthin begann Ginny ebenfalls vor Kälte zu zittern und war schockiert, als sie merkte, dass Draco seinen Arm um ihren Rücken legte und sie nah an ihn zog. Sie blickte hoch zu ihm, aber er starrte einfach geradeaus. Sie beschloss, dies nicht in Frage zu stellen, und lächelte einfach. Der Tag verlief so gut, dass niemand von ihnen wollte, dass er jemals zu Ende ging.

Ginny dachte gerade daran, wie seltsam es war, dass sie weder Ron noch Harry bislang gesehen hatten, als die zwei gerade gemeinsam mit Hermione den Süßigkeitenladen verließen. Ron starrte Ginny böse an und sie sah, wie seine Hand zuckte. Sie wusste, dass er sie wirklich gerne schlagen wollte. Harry wollte gerade ohne ein Wort zu sagen an ihnen vorbei gehen, aber plötzlich sah er, dass Dracos Arm um Ginny gelegt war. Er blieb abrupt stehen und starrte sie einen Moment lang an.

"Ich wusste es doch. Du eklige, kleine Hure. Erinnere dich an das, was ich gesagt habe. Glaub nicht, ich würde es nicht tun", fauchte er.

"Was war das, Potter?", sagte Draco wütend. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Harry Ginny als Hure bezeichnet hatte.

"Du weißt, dass du sie nicht haben kannst, Malfoy. Sie gehört mir. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich sie jetzt noch will, wo ich sehe, was für eine Nutte sie in letzter Zeit geworden ist. Ich wette, das habeich dir zu verdanken, Pansy", zischte Harry.

Bei diesen Worten warf Blaise sich auf Harry. Draco schnappte ihn rasch und hielt ihn zurück. Obwohl er liebend gern gesehen hätte, wie Blaise auf ihn losging, hielt er ihn aus dreierlei Gründen auf. Einerseits waren sie in der Öffentlichkeit. Andererseits wollte Ginny nicht, dass sie kämpften. Und außerdem wollte Draco selbst Potter etwas antun, sobald die Chance dazu gekommen war.

"Verzieh dich, Potter", fauchte Draco gefährlich. Harry grinste sie nur an und ging mit Ron und Hermione davon.

Nachdem er auf Nummer sicher gegangen war, dass Blaise ihnen nicht nachlaufen würde, ließ er ihn los und ging zurück zu Ginny. Sie sah mitgenommen aus, aber nicht komplett schockiert. Draco sah das als gutes Zeichen. Er legte seinen Arm wieder um sie und sie gingen wieder weiter die Straße entlang.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte er sie leise.

"Ja. Können wir jetzt wieder zum Schloss zurückgehen?", fragte Ginny und blickte hoch in seine Augen.

"Sicher. Aber ich glaube, wir sollten darüber sprechen, was der Narbenkopf gemeint hat, sobald wir zurück sind, okay?", fragte Draco sanft und rieb dabei beruhigend über Ginnys Rücken.

"Okay, aber es wird dir nicht gefallen. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du nichts Dummes anstellen wird", sagte Ginny.

Draco wusste, dass sie sich auf einen Kampf bezog, wenn sie davon sprach, nichts Dummes anzustellen. "Versprochen", sagte er.

"Gut, oder ich bin gezwungen, dir weh zu tun", sagte Ginny mit einem verspielten Grinsen.

"Das würde ich gern sehen", sagte Draco und verdrehte die Augen dabei.

"Eines Tages vielleicht."

"Haha, das glaube ich dir sogar."

Ginny bemerkte, dass sie gerade flirteten, und beschloss, das Thema fallen zu lassen. Allerdings blieb sie weiterhin dicht in Dracos Armen.

"Kommt schon, ihr verliebten Vögel! Wir gehen zurück zum Schloss", rief Ginny nach hinten zu Blaise und Pansy.

"Selber!", rief Pansy mit einem Lächeln zurü Ginny als auch Draco drehten sich um und starrten Pansy böse an, die ihrerseits nur unschuldig lächelte.


	14. Chapter 14

**Broken**

**Kapitel 14**

**Erklärungen**

* * *

Draco und Ginny gingen in Stille zurück zu den Kutschen und hoch ins Schloss. Ginny ging im Kopf noch einmal Harrys Worte durch. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, was Harry wohl machen würde, wenn sie Draco küsste. Der Kuss hatte anscheinend alles aus ihren Gedanken gefegt. Aber nun hatte er es wieder gesagt und sie wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Sie wusste, dass er dafür sorgen würde, dass sie ihm gehörte. Sie musste bei diesem Gedanken zittern und lehnte sich näher zu Draco. Er hatte seinen Arm nicht von ihr genommen, seit er Blaise losgelassen hatte. In seinen Armen zu sein, sorgte dafür, dass Ginny sich friedvoll fühlte. Sie liebte dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit, das Draco ihr immer vermittelte. Sie liebte es, dass sie alles um sich herum vergessen konnte, wenn sie bei ihm war. Die ganze Welt war dann im Gleichgewicht. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und in diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, was Pansy damit gemeint hatte, als sie davon sprach, dass Ginny dicht dran war, sich zu verlieben.

"Wenn wir zurück in Pansys Zimmer sind, muss ich zuerst mit ihr kurz sprechen, aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde mit dir darüber reden, was Harry gesagt hatte", flüsterte Ginny Draco zu.

"In Ordnung. Aber bist du okay? Du siehst ein wenig mitgenommen aus", fragte Draco besorgt.

"Mir geht's gut. Ich muss nur über etwas nachdenken", sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln.

Draco runzelte wegen diesen Worten die Stirn, aber er bedrängte sie nicht, ihm mehr zu verraten. Er wusste, dass sie ihm irgendwann verraten würde, was hier vor sich ging. Ginny lehnte sich wieder an Dracos Brust und er beobachtete sie nur. Er wusste, dass er sie mochte. Sehr sogar. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie nie wirklich zusammen sein konnten. Das Timing passte nicht, es war einfach zu viel los und das Ganze würde nur noch schlimmer werden, wenn sie zusammen wären. Ron und Harry müssten erst auf Abstand gebracht werden, bevor so etwas passieren konnte. Draco dachte, dass er dabei war, ein Softie zu werden. Er wusste, dass er so etwas noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte, aber er wusste auch, dass er dazu erzogen worden war, solche Gefühle zu ignorieren und zu überspielen. Er sollte Ginny gar nicht mögen, er sollte sich nichts aus ihr machen, er sollte sich nicht um sie sorgen und er sollte auch nicht zu jeder Minute des Tages an sie denken.

Er sah von Ginny weg, die an seiner Brust beinah eingeschlafen war, und blickte hinüber zu Pansy und Blaise. Blaise hatte seinen Arm um Pansy gelegt und sie spielte mit seinem Haar. Das Bild von den beiden wirkte so natürlich. Er fragte sich kurz, ob Ginny und er genauso natürlich im Umgang miteinander wirkten wie Pansy und Blaise. Aber wie könnte das möglich sein? Er war kalt, sie war liebevoll. Sie war wie Feuer, er wie Eis. Sie würden niemals so natürlich miteinander wirken. Pansy sah zu ihm herüber und schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln. Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und fragte still, weswegen sie lächelte, aber sie beließ es bei ihrem Lächeln. Die Kutsche hielt an und Draco tippte Ginny leicht an, damit sie aufwachte.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen.

"Ja. Du bist sehr bequem. Warum hast du mich aufgeweckt?", fragte Ginny, die noch zu schläfrig war, um zu bemerken, dass sie stehen geblieben waren.

"Wir sind da", sagte Draco mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Oh", sagte Ginny und errötete. Sie begann rasch, aus der Kutsche zu klettern.

Sie kletterten alle heraus und liefen über die Ländereien. Draco hatte wieder seinen Arm um Ginny gelegt, obwohl sie kein Zeichen gab, dass ihr kalt wäre. Pansy und Blaise begannen wieder, sich zu streiten, und Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

"Du weißt schon, jetzt streiten sie zwar, aber sobald die beiden allein sind, werden sie sich bewusstlos knutschen", flüsterte Draco in Ginnys Ohr. Ginny kicherte und begann dann zu würgen, als sie sich in Gedanken Pansy und Blaise beim Küssen vorstellte.

"Na danke!", sagte sie und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.

"Wenn du willst, könnte ich auch sagen, dass sie vögeln werden", sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen. Er liebte es richtig, Ginny zu quälen.

"Oh nein, hässliche Gedanken!", zischte Ginny und schlug ihn fester. Draco grinste bloß und zog sie näher an sich. "Du bist ein Arsch!", sagte Ginny.

"Du würdest mich nicht so lieben, wenn ich kein Arsch wäre", sagte Draco. Dann errötete er. Er wollte eigentlich gar nicht "lieben" sagen, es war ihm bloß so herausgerutscht.

"Wahrscheinlich nicht", sagte Ginny. Sie beschloss, Dracos versehentlich ausgespucktes Wort nicht weiter zu erwähnen. "Dann könnte ich dich aber nicht Arsch nennen und dich nicht schlagen", fügte sie hinzu und schlug ihm wieder auf den Arm.

"Wofür war das jetzt?", fragte Draco.

"Dafür, dass du ein Arsch bist."

"Ich werde noch jede Menge blaue Flecken bekommen", murmelte Draco. Ginny sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte böse. Er fasste das als ja auf und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

Sie liefen in angenehmer Stille ins Schloss und hinab zu Pansys Zimmer. Als sie ins Zimmer kamen, wartete Ginny erst, bis Pansy Feuer im Kamin gemacht hatte, bevor sie sie fragte, ob sie eine Minute lang allein reden könnten. Sie gingen in Pansys Schlafzimmer und sie drehte sich mit einem besorgten Blick zu Ginny um.

"Was ist los?", fragte sie und sie setzten sich auf das Bett.

"Erinnerst du dich noch, als du mir erzählt hast, dass du die Gefühle anderer Leute spüren kannst?", fragte Ginny. Pansy nickte bloß. "Und du sagtest, dass du sagen kannst, dass ich noch nie zuvor verliebt gewesen war, ich aber kurz davor wäre", meinte Ginny unsicher. Sie wusste nicht mehr, ob Pansy genau das gesagt hatte, und sie wollte sich nicht wie ein Idiot anhören.

"Oh ... jetzt verstehe ich. Du hast endlich herausgefunden, was ich gemeint hatte", sagte Pansy mit einem Grinsen.

"Tja ... ich ... glaube ... hast du ... unter Umständen ... von Draco gesprochen?", sagte Ginny langsam. Sie wurde etwas schüchtern.

"Ja, das stimmt. Ich wusste sofort, dass deine Emotionen hoch gingen, wenn du in seiner Nähe bist. Aber das bedeutet noch nicht, dass du ihn liebst", sagte Pansy mit einem Lächeln.

"Aber das darf nicht passieren! Er und ich können aus offensichtlichen Gründen niemals zusammen sein!" Ginny schrie beinahe.

"Warum nicht? Wegen eines Namens? Würdest du wirklich etwas aufgeben, das euch beiden helfen könnte, bloß wegen eines Namens?", protestierte Pansy.

"Es ist nicht nur das", sagte Ginny mit einem Seufzen und fuhr sich durch das Haar. "Ich muss ihm erklären, was Harry meinte. Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, es euch allen zu sagen", sagte Ginny und stand auf, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Pansy folgte ihr rasch.

Sie liefen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und stellten die Möbel ein wenig um, sodass sie alle im Kreis sitzen konnten. Ginny sah die drei Slytherins an und holte tief Luft. Sie wollte sie da nicht mit hinein ziehen, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihnen das nicht länger verheimlichen konnte.

"Okay. Ich sage es euch gerade heraus. Ich bin Harry versprochen", sagte Ginny nach einer kurzen Pause.

"Was meinst du mit 'versprochen'?", fragte Pansy.

"Sie muss ihn heiraten", sagte Draco durch zusammen gebissene Zähne.

"Du wusstest es?", fragte Blaise. Draco nickte bloß. "Wann hast du es herausgefunden?"

"An dem Tag, an dem ich gegangen bin. Vor etwa einem Monat", sagte Ginny.

"Warum hast du es uns nicht erzählt?", fragte Pansy Ginny und sah dabei ein wenig verletzt aus.

"Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr euch deswegen Sorgen macht", sagte Ginny mit einem Schulterzucken. "Aber da ist noch mehr."

"Was?", fragte die drei Slytherins alle gleichzeitig.

"Naja, an dem Tag, an dem ich in den See gesprungen war und Draco mich gerettet hatte, war zuvor etwas passiert", begann Ginny. Niemand sprach, also fuhr sie fort. "Harry und Ron zogen mich auf dem Weg zum Abendessen beiseite und schlugen mich. Es war nicht zu schlimm, aber dennoch schlimm genug." Die drei Slytherins wechselten einen mörderischen Blick, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Ginny richteten. "Harry schlug mich in den Bauch und ich stürzte zu Boden. Als ich auf der Erde lag, hatte er euch drei erwähnt. Er sagte, dass ihr beiden", sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf Pansy und Blaise, "eine Sache wärt, aber Draco wäre anders." Sie schenkte Draco ein schwaches Lächeln, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Dann sagte er, dass er sich sicher war, ich würde mit Draco vögeln. Er erinnerte mich daran, dass ich ihm versprochen war, und sagte, dass er mich nicht wollen würde, wenn ich besudelt wäre. Er sagte, dass nicht Draco mich nehmen würde, sondern er", endete Ginny mit zittriger Stimme. "Das war es, was er heute gemeint hatte", fügte sie hinzu.

Die drei Slytherins starrten sie mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Ginny konnte Wut, Zorn, Mitgefühl, Besorgnis und auch ein wenig Mitleid in ihren Augen sehen. Niemand sagte etwas und Ginny kam sich langsam so vor, als hätte sie besser nichts sagen sollen. Plötzlich stand Draco auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Ginny fühlte sich so zurückgewiesen und überrascht, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte.

"Wohin gehst du?", fragte Pansy.

"Potter umbringen", sagte Draco böse.

"Oh nein, das tust du nicht", sagte Blaise.

"Danke", sagte Ginny.

"Ich will auch ein Stück von ihm", sagte Blaise und stand auf.

Pansy verdrehte die Augen und zog sie wieder nach unten. "Nein, das macht ihr nicht. Nicht, solang Ginny nicht sagt, es wäre in Ordnung", sagte Pansy mit einem Grinsen. Die drei drehten sich zu Ginny und sahen sie mit hoffnungsvollem Blick an.

"Nein!", sagte Ginny stur. Pansy, Blaise und Draco sahen alle erschüttert aus. Draco blieb bei der Tür und sah ein paar Mal von ihr zu Ginny. "Draco, wenn du gehst, werde ich dir folgen, und du weißt, was sie mir antun würden", sagte Ginny. Draco starrte sie eine Minute lang an. Er wusste, dass sie ihm wirklich folgen würde, und er wusste, was dann passieren würde. Murrend ging er zurück zu Ginny und setzte sich. "Schaut, wegen dieser Sache. Wenn ich beschließe, ihn umzubringen, werde ich euch alle rufen und ihr könnt helfen", sagte Ginny mit einem Seufzen und sah das Slytherin Trio an.

"Nur wenn ich derjenige sein darf, der Potter um die Ecke bringt", sagte Draco.

"Schön, du darfst Harry umbringen ... wenn ich beschließe, dass er sterben soll", sagte Ginny mit einem bösen Grinsen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Broken**

**Kapitel 15**

**Halloween**

* * *

Ginny und Pansy gingen im späteren Verlauf des Abends zur Halloweenfeier. Zuerst wollte Ginny nicht gehen, nach dem, was mit Harry und Ron zuvor in Hogsmeade geschehen war. Sie wusste, dass sie sie ständig im Auge behalten würden. Aber Pansy konnte sie überreden. Nun lief sie in einem Engelskostüm den Gang entlang und kam sich wie der größte Trottel auf Erden vor.

"Warum müssen Kostüme eigentlich Pflicht sein?", zickte sie Pansy an.

Pansy verdrehte die Augen. "Weil Halloween ist! Beeil dich, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät", sagte sie und beschleunigte ihren Schritt.

"Es ist ja nicht so, als würden sie uns nicht hinein lassen, wenn wir zu spät kommen", sagte Ginny und verdrehte ebenfalls die Augen. "Leider", murmelte sie leise.

"Das habe ich gehört!", rief Pansy, die schon etwas weiter vorne lief.

"Gut! Bedeutet das, ich kann heute in meinem Schlafsaal bleiben?", schrie Ginny und lief los, um zu Pansy aufzuschließen.

"Nein!", rief Pansy. Sie wartete, bis Ginny zu ihr gelaufen war. "Schau, ich weiß, dass ein Teil von dir dorthin gehen will", sagte Pansy mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Ginny öffnete ihren Mund, um zu protestieren, aber Pansy unterbrach sie. "Auch wenn das nur sein sehr kleiner Teil ist. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich zwingen, wenn du wirklich nicht gehen wollen würdest?", fragte Pansy.

"Nein", sagte Ginny mürrisch.

"Gut, also komm jetzt!"

"Du weißt, ich bin der Meinung, dass du dein Talent zu sehr zu deinem Vorteil nutzt", meinte Ginny, als sie gerade die Gänge verließen, die zu Pansys Zimmer führten.

"Ich wäre nicht in Slytherin, wenn ich nicht so wäre", sagte Pansy mit einem Grinsen. Sie betraten die große Halle und fanden Blaise und Draco sofort.

"Da seid ihr ja! Ich dachte, ihr würdet vor uns hier sein", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen.

"Ja, tja, irgendjemand hat herumgezickt und nicht schneller gemacht", sagte Pansy und warf dabei Ginny einen bösen Blick zu.

"Komm schon, behandelt man so seine liebste Gryffindor?", fragte Blaise mit einem Augenzwinkern.

"Wenn sie nicht sofort mit dem Herumzicken aufhört, muss ich mir eine andere Gryffindor suchen", sagte Pansy mit einem bösen Grinsen.

"Du hörst dich langsam so an wie Draco und ich. Und wenn alle in unserer Gruppe so miteinander streiten, wird das irgendwann nicht mehr funkionieren", sagte Blaise überraschend ernst.

"Ja, du hast Recht", sagte Ginny mit einem Seufzen.

"Ich weiß, dass ich Recht habe. Wenn ihr Mädels zu streiten beginnt, würdn Draco und ich nicht mehr die ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekommen", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen.

"Sprich für dich selbst, Blaise", schnarrte Draco, als er zu ihnen kam.

"Aber immer doch."

"Können wir tanzen?", fragte Pansy und blickte in die Runde.

"Geht ihr Leute nur. Ich bleibe sitzen", sagte Ginny und ging zu einem nahe gelegenen Tisch.

"Ja, ich gehe auch nicht tanzen", sagte Draco und ging ebenfalls davon. Pansy und Blaise zuckten bloß mit den Schultern und gingen auf die Tanzfläche zu. Draco ging hinüber zu dem Tisch, an dem Ginny saß, und ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder.

"Hey", sagte Ginny gedankenverloren.

"Hey, tut mir Leid wegen vorhin", sagte Draco.

"Du meinst, als du aufgestanden bist und losziehen wolltest, um Harry umzubringen?", sagte Ginny mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

"Ja, das. Warum lässt du uns nicht?"

"Du kennst die Antwort."

"Nein. Ich weiß, dass da noch mehr ist."

"Warum sollte ich mich auf deren Level herab lassen?", sagte Ginny, nachdem sie endlich den Kopf gedreht hatte, um ihn anzusehen. Draco sagte gar nichts. Er sah aus, als würden ihm die Worte fehlen. Dies musste eine Premiere sein, dachte Ginny, ein sprachloser Draco. "Als was bist du eigentlich verkleidet?", fragte Ginny nach einem Augenblick der Stille. Sie nahm erst jetzt wahr, dass Draco seine Schuluniform trug.

"Ich bin ein Hogwarts Schüler", sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen.

"Was?" Ginny schrie beinahe. "Ich wusste nicht, dass man das machen kann!", beschwerte sie sich und blickte ihr Engelskostüm hinab. Sie hätte nie zulassen sollen, dass Pansy das Kostüm aussuchte.

"Aber weiß steht dir gut", sagte Draco und grinste dabei immer noch.

"Pansy hat es ausgesucht. Ich hasse es", sagte Ginny mürrisch. Draco lächelte und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Mit einer trägen Bewegung verschwand Ginnys Engelskostüm und sie hatte wieder ihre Schuluniform an.

"Danke. So fühle ich mich definitiv wieder mehr wie ich selbst", sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln.

"Oh, du bist nicht du selbst", sagte Draco mit einem bösen Lächeln.

"Was? Was hast du getan?", fragte Ginny mit gefährlichem Tonfall.

"Ich hab nur ein paar Dinge verändert. Sieh dir deine Uniform genauer an", sagte Draco. Ginny sah an sich hinab und sah, dass sie eine Slytherin Uniform trug. "Die steht dir besser als die der Gryffindors", sagte Draco.

"Wirklich? Gibt es sonst keinen Grund, warum du beschlossen hast, mich für eine Nacht lang nach Slytherin zu schicken?", fragte Ginny und zog ihren Zauberstab unter dem Tisch hervor.

"Tja, die Professoren regen sich schon auf, wenn du einfach deine Uniform trägst. Darum bin ich als Ravenclaw hierher gekommen", erklärte Draco. Ginny nickte bloß und schwang ihren Zauberstab genauso träge wie Draco zuvor. Sie führte kleine Veränderungen an seiner Uniform durch.

"Wenn ich eine Nacht lang eine Slytherin sein musst, musst du dafür in Gryffindor sein", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen. Draco versuchte, die Zauberei wieder zurück zu verwandeln, aber es klappte nicht. "Es lässt erst in zwölf Stunden wieder nach", erklärte Ginny.

"Da siehst du, warum du nach Slytherin hättest kommen sollen", sagte Draco.

"Nein, ich bin nicht mal ansatzweise so böse wie du, Pansy und Blaise."

"Aber nah dran."

Die beiden saßen einfach ein paar Minuten lang da und sahen den anderen Paaren beim Tanzen zu. Ginny wollte auch gern tanzen, aber sie wusste, dass Draco sie niemals fragen würde. Sie machte es sich also am Tisch bequem. Sie blickte hinüber zu Pansy und Blaise und merkte, dass ihre Kostüme einander ergänzten.

"Hatten Pansy und Blaise von Anfang an vor, in einander ergänzenden Kostümen zu kommen?", fragte Ginny Draco. Draco sah hinüber zu dem Pärchen und lachte. Pansy war als Prinzessin verkleidet und Blaise als Ritter.

"Ich weiß nicht. Sieht ganz so aus."

"Eigentlich sehen alle Pärchen so aus, als würden sie einander ergänzen", sagte Ginny, die ihren Blick gerade über die Tanzfläche schweifen ließ. Sie sah Kostüme wie zum Beispiel Engel und Teufel und König und Königin. Einige der Schüler gingen sogar als Professoren. Sie sah Dumbledore und McGonagall, und daneben tanzten Professor Snape und Madam Pomfrey.

"Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dieser Schule", sagte Draco, als ihm ebenfalls die zusammengehörenden Pärchen auffielen. Ginny blickte zu ihm hinüber und begann zu lachen. "Was?", fragte Draco und blickte sich um, um herauszufinden, was sie wohl so witzig finden könnte.

"Du und ich", sagte Ginny immer noch lachend.

"Was ist mit uns?", fragte Draco.

"Wir passen zusammen", sagte Ginny und deutete auf Dracos Kleidung. Draco blickte zuerst an sich selbst, dann an Ginny hinunter. Er sah, dass sie Recht hatte. Auf eine seltsame Art passten sie zusammen. "Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass wir kein Paar sind", sagte Ginny und ihr Lachen verschwand.

"Nein, aber manche Leute glauben das anscheinend", sagte Draco und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung einer Gruppe Hufflepuff-Mädchen, die ihnen komische Blicke zuwarfen. "Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen etwas vorzeigen, damit sie einen Grund zum Gaffen haben", sagte Draco mit einem bösen Grinsen.

"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du flirtest gerade mit mir, Draco Malfoy", sagte Ginny und grinste ebenfalls. Sie rutschte näher zu Draco, er legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie noch näher zu sich heran.

"Malfoys flirten nicht", flüsterte er Ginny ins Ohr.

"Echt nicht? Ich glaube schon. Du machst es jetzt nämlich gerade, und zwar sehr gut", flüsterte Ginny zurück.

"Nein, wir brauchen nicht flirten", flüsterte Draco heiser.

"Aber wenn du nicht flirtest, wie machst du das dann, dass das Mädchen mehr will?", fragte Ginny. Sie zwang sich, seinen heiseren Tonfall und seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Hals zu ignorieren.

"Einfach so", sagte Draco. Er lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und grinste Ginny an. Ginny weigerte sich, zu zeigen, wie sehr sie auf Draco reagierte. Stattdessen grinste sie und sah zu der Gruppe Mädchen hinüber, die jetzt wie blöde kicherten.

"Sieht so aus, als hätte es funktioniert", sagte Ginny und wandte sich zurück zu Draco. Draco runzelte die Stirn und nickte. "Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Ginny unschuldig.

"Es ist nichts. Willst du etwas zu trinken?", fragte Draco und setzte seine Maske wieder auf.

"Sicher, wenn du es mir schon anbietest", sagte Ginny mit einem Schulterzucken.

Draco nickte und stand von seinem Platz auf. Sobald er Ginny seinen Rücken zugewandt hatte, starrte diese ihn an und stieß ein Seufzen aus. Das sollte alles nicht _so _laufen. Sie sollte Malfoy nicht gern haben, sie sollte entweder ganz allein oben in ihrem Schlafzimmer sitzen oder bei Harry und Ron sein. _Aber willst du, dass alles wieder normal ist?, _fragte sie ihr Unterbewusstsein. Ginny schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es gefiel ihr, dass die Dinge nun anders waren, es gefiel ihr, Menschen zu haben, mit denen sie darüber reden konnte, was vor sich ging. Menschen zu haben, die für sie einstanden. Pansy kam kurz daraufhin zu ihr.

"Hey, warum tanzt du nicht mit Draco?", fragte sie ein wenig außer Atem.

"Draco hat mich nicht gefragt", antwortete Ginny mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Dann frag du ihn."

"Irgendwoher weiß ich, dass Malfoys nicht tanzen", sagte Ginny mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Er würde mit dir tanzen, wenn du ihn nur fragen würdest", sagte Pansy mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Daran zweifle ich nicht. Aber ich will nicht, dass er etwas tut, was er eigentlich nicht machen will", sagte Ginny und blickte hinüber zu Draco. Er unterhielt sich am Getränketisch mit Blaise.

"Also wirst du bloß die ganze Nacht lang hier herumsitzen?", fragte Pansy mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

"Ich schätze schon", sagte Ginny und sah noch immer zu Draco. Pansy seufzte und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Ginny hatte es verdient, etwas Spaß zu haben, und Draco musste lernen, wie man sich einer anderen Person öffnete. Er musste sich auch klar machen, dass er nicht sein Vater war und auch nicht versuchen musste, so zu sein wie er. Pansy sah hinüber zu Blaise und Draco und schenkte Blaise ein kleines Nicken.

Draco und Blaise standen am Getränketisch und unterhielten sich über die Pärchen und die jeweiligen Kostüme. Tja, Blaise war derjenige, der plapperte. Draco blickte sich bloß auf der Tanzfläche um. Ein paar Mal fiel sein Blick auf Ginny. Sie sah so traurig aus, dass Draco nicht wusste, ob sie gehen wollte oder einfach nur gelangweilt war.

"Du solltest sie fragen, ob sie mit dir tanzen möchte", sagte Blaise, als er merkte, wohin Draco gerade blickte.

"Ich tanze nicht", sagte Draco, ohne zurück zu Blaise zu gucken.

"Komm schon, alle tanzen", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen.

"Malfoys tanzen nicht."

"Yeah, aber Malfoys verlieben sich auch nicht in Weasleys", wies Blaise ihn darauf hin. Dracos Kopf drehte sich abrupt zurück zu Blaise und er starrte ihn böse an.

"Ich liebe Ginny nicht", sagte er knapp.

"Vielleicht noch nicht, aber du magst sie sehr", sagte Blaise mit einem Augenzwinkern.

"Stimmt nicht", log er.

"Stimmt sehr wohl, wir können es alle sehen, sogar Ginny kann es sehen", sagte Blaise und verdrehte die Augen. Draco erwiderte nichts. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ginny zu. Wusste sie, dass er sie mochte? War es wirklich so offensichtlich? "Frag sie, ob sie mit dir tanzen will. Es sieht so aus, als ginge es ihr nicht gut", sagte Blaise und riss Draco aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

"Ich mag Ginny nicht", sagte Draco. Blaise schob ihn langsam in Ginnys Richtung.

"Ja klar. Und jetzt geh und frag sie, ob sie mit dir tanzen will", sagte Blaise und schob Draco weiter an. Er lächelte, als er merkte, dass Draco sich nicht umdrehte und ihn zu schlagen begann. Nach einem Augenblick sah er hinüber zu Pansy und nickte in Richtung Tanzfläche.

Pansy und Ginny saßen in Stille nebeneinander. Ginny sah hinüber zu den anderen Pärchen und Pansy beobachtete Draco und Blaise. Sie hoffte, dass Blaise nichts sagte, was Draco dazu bringen würde, die Feier zu verlassen. Nach ein paar MInuten sah sie, wie Blaise Draco in Ginnys Richtung schob. Sie beobachtete ein wenig überrascht, dass Draco weiter auf sie zu lief, anstatt sich zu Blaise umzudrehen. Sie sah zurück zu Blaise und lächelte. Blaise nickte in Richtung Tanzfläche und Pansy stand auf.

"Ich gehe tanzen", sagte Pansy zu Ginny. Ginny sah zu ihr und nickte. "Du weißt schon, obwohl Draco dich nicht fragt, ob du mit ihm tanzen willst, kannst du jederzeit mit mir und Blaise tanzen", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Ich weiß. Geh los und hab Spaß", sagte Ginny mit einem überzeugenden Lächeln, das Pansy ihr aber nicht abkaufte. Sie ging allerdings los.

"Ich bleibe hier einfach die ganze Nacht lang sitzen", murmelte Ginny leise, sobald Pansy außer Hörweite war. Draco kam eine Minute später mit einem Drink für sich und Ginny zurück.

"Danke", sagte Ginny und nahm ihr Getränk. Sie blickte weiterhin auf die tanzenden Pärchen und trug einen abwesenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.

"Du siehst aus, als ginge es dir nicht gerade gut", meinte Draco.

"Nicht wirklich. Eigentlich war ich mir von Anfang an nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt hierher kommen wollte. Pansy hat mich überredet", erklärte Ginny.

Draco fixierte Ginny mit seinem Blick. Ihm wurde klar, worüber Blaise gesprochen hatte. Sie sah total gelangweilt aus. Er öffnete seinen Mund ein paar Mal, weil er sie fragen wollte, ob sie gerne mit ihm tanzen würde, aber er brachte kein Wort hervor. _Eigentlich sollte das nicht so schwer sein, _dachte er nach ein paar weiteren fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen.

"Äh, Ginny?", sagte Draco nach ein paar Minuten.

"Mhh?", meinte Ginny und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Draco zu.

"Willst du tanzen?", fragte Draco. Seine Stimme hörte sich viel ruhiger an, als ihm zumute war.

"Sicher", sagte Ginny. Draco konnte sagen, dass sie froh und aufgeregt deswegen war, obwohl sie versuchte, es so darzustellen, als wäre es ihr egal. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln stand er auf und bot Ginny seine Hand an. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Malfoys tanzen", sagte Ginny, während sie zur Tanzfläche gingen.

"Wir tanzen auch nicht", sagte Draco einfach.

"Du tust es aber", meinte Ginny und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, da die Musik gerade zu einem langsamen Song wechselte.

"Tja, ich bin nicht wie mein Vater", sagte Draco etwas kühler, als er es beabsichtigt hätte.

Ginny blickte mit großen Augen zu ihm hoch. "Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du wie er wärst", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

"Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid", sagte Draco mit einem Lächeln. Ginny lehnte sich zurück an seine Brust und er hielt sie fest.

"Ich frage mich, was Harry und Ron nach der heutigen Nacht sagen werden", sagte Ginny, sobald ihr auffiel, dass die beiden sie böse anstarrten.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass ich nicht zulassen werde, dass sie dich anrühren. Aber du lässt mich ja nicht einschreiten", sagte Draco und starrte das goldene Trio böse an.

"Du weißt doch warum", sagte Ginny dickköpfig.

"Ich weiß", sagte Draco einfach und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er war an solch eine liebevolle Berührung nicht gewöhnt. Dies schockierte ihn und bereitete ihm Sorgen.

Er dachte, er könnte vielleicht wieder verweichlicht werden, und erinnerte sich daran, dass sein Vater immer gesagt hatte, wie schwach Menschen wären, die an Liebe glaubten. Er musste sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass er nicht wie sein Vater war. Der Song endete, ohne dass Draco es bemerkte. Er bewegte sich weiter mit ihr in seinen Armen.

"Ich schätze, wir bleiben noch einen Song lang?", fragte Ginny mit einem Lächeln und blickte hoch zu ihm.

"Wenn du willst." Draco zuckte die Schultern.

"Ja."

Draco sah hinab auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sprach. Sie hörte sich nicht so verzweifelt an wie die meisten anderen Mädchen. Sie hörte sich an, als hätte sie hier wirklich eine schöne Zeit mit ihm. Sie unterbrachen den Blickkontakt nie, aber sie sprachen auch kein Wort miteinander.

Langsam spürte Draco wieder diese Anziehungskraft, und er wusste, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, sich zu bremsen. Er wollte sie schon küssen, seit sie einander vorhin ins Ohr geflüstert hatten. Aber nun kam es ihm vor, wenn er sie nicht gleich küssen würde, würde er sie nie wieder küssen können.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, als ob er die Antwort auf diese Frage darin lesen könnte. Sie sah nicht so aus, als würde sie sich weg bewegen wollen, aber er konnte auch nicht genau sagen, ob sie wohl wieder vor ihm zurückschrecken würde. Er gab ihr für das letzte Mal keine Schuld, er wusse, warum sie das getan hatte. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht richtig war. Er nützte seine Chance, beugte seinen Kopf nach vorne und berührte ihre Lippen mit seinen eigenen. Sie zog sich diesmal nicht zurück. Eigentlich vertiefte sie den Kuss noch ein wenig.

Bald kamen sie auf der Tanzfläche zum Stehen und küssten einander nur. Ginny fühlte sich, als wäre die Welt um sie herum verblasst. Sie wollte nie wieder aufhören, Draco zu küssen. Draco begann, sie ein wenig intensiver zu küssen, und Ginny stieß ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen aus. Draco hörte sie aber und musste um seine Beherrschung kämpfen, um nicht weiter zu gehen. Eine Minute später strich Ginnys Zunge über Dracos Unterlippe und er gewährte ihr dankbar Einlass. Seine Hände strichen langsam über ihren Rücken und Draco spürte ebenfalls, wie die Welt dahinschmolz. Er wusste, dass Ginny sich in dem Kuss verloren hatte und dass er einen kühlen Kopf bewahren musste, um nicht zu weit zu gehen. Schließlich ließ er von ihr ab und knabberte zuvor noch kurz an ihrer Unterlippe.

Ginny seufzte leicht genervt auf und lehnte sich wieder an seine Brust, damit sie weitertanzen konnten. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass die meisten Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche stehen geblieben waren, um zu beobachten, wie Draco Ginny in aller Öffentlichkeit solche Zuneigung zeigte. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er Ginny gerade so in aller Öffentlichkeit geküsst hatte, aber es war ihm momentan egal. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und machte sich keine Sorgen, dass er als Malfoy eine Weasley mochte. Harry und Ron waren im Moment nicht wichtig, und er wollte nicht einmal stehen bleiben und nachdenken, was das für ihn und Ginny zu bedeuten hatte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass seine Gedankenwelt darüber nachdachte, ob der Kuss bedeutete, dass sie jetzt zusammen waren oder ob es rein ein Kuss gewesen war. Alles, was ihm momentan wichtig war, war dass er Ginny in seinen Armen halten konnte. Nichts anderes auf der Welt zählte, solang sie gemeinsam auf der Tanzfläche waren.


	16. Chapter 16

**Broken**

**Kapitel 16**

**Verschwunden**

* * *

Ginny, Draco, Blaise und Pansy saßen an einem der Tische in der Großen Halle. Sie waren alle müde, da sie getanzt hatten und sich jetzt ausruhen wollten. Ginny war überrascht, dass Draco und sie über eine Stunde lang miteinander getanzt hatten. Nun saß sie ihm mit dem Rücken zugewandt und an seine Brust gelehnt da. Draco hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt und hielt eine ihrer Hände. Pansy und Blaise warfen ihnen Blicke zu, die "wir haben's euch doch gesagt" ausdrückten, aber Draco und Ginny ignorierten sie.

Niemand wusste, ob Draco und Ginny nun schon offiziell zusammen waren oder nicht. Ginny wollte dieses Thema nicht aufbringen, weil sie nicht wollte, dass Draco sie für verzweifelt hielt, und sie wollte auch nicht daran denken, was Ron und Harry ihr antun würden, wenn sie mit Draco zusammen wäre. Draco sagte gar nichts, weil er Ginny nicht bedrängen wollte und sich nicht sicher war, ob es schon an der richtigen Zeit war. Pansy und Blaise nahmen an, dass sie zusammen waren, aber sie erwähnten auch nichts. Sie hatten sich heute schon genug eingemischt.

"Die ganze Schule wird darüber sprechen", sagte Pansy mit einem Grinsen.

"Lass sie einfach", schnarrte Draco.

"Sie werden sagen, ich wäre eine Schlampe. Oder dass ich versuche, Potter damit eifersüchtig zu machen", sagte Ginny und blickte hinüber zu Harry.

"Das sagen sie schon die ganze Zeit", meinte Blaise.

"Halt die Klappe", warnte Draco ihn.

"Beruhigt euch, Jungs", sagte Pansy.

"Müssen wir das wirklich noch einmal durchkauen?", fragte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen.

Sie hatten dieses Gespräch schon zwei Mal geführt. Pansy sagte immer, dass sie und Draco süß zusammen wären und das hübscheste Paar auf ganz Hogwarts abgeben würden - wofür Draco sie böse anstarrte. Ginny erinnerte sie daran, dass sie nun die größte Schlampe der ganzen Schule wäre. Blaise stimmte zu, aber erinnerte sie auch daran, dass sie das auch vorher schon gewesen war. Draco würde Blaise daraufhin drohen und Pansy den ganzen Streit wieder beruhigen. Dann flüsterte Draco Ginny ins Ohr, dass nur Potter, das Wiesel und deren Anhänger das glauben würden.

"Ich bin in einer Minute zurück", sagte Ginny. Sie stand auf, gab Draco rasch einen Kuss und ging in Richtung der Toiletten davon.

"Was sollen wir bloß mit ihnen machen?", fragte Pansy, sobald Ginny aus der Hörweite war.

"Wir können nicht viel tun. Ginny würde uns umbringen", sagte Blaise mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Wir könnten sie einfach umbringen und es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen", brummte Draco und spähte zu Harry und Ron hinüber.

"Ginny würde das durchschauen", sagte Pansy. "Wir müssen etwas tun, das sie nicht verletzt, sie aber dazu bringt, sich von ihr fernzuhalten."

"Wie wäre es mit einem Zauber", meinte Blaise.

"Ich habe noch nie von solch einem Zauber gehört", sagte Draco und wandte sich wieder zurück zu den anderen Slytherins.

"Tja, es gibt ja diesen _Fidelius-Zauber, _vielleicht gibt es auch einen ähnlichen, wie mit einer etwas geringeren Magie", sagte Blaise in einem komplett ernsten Tonfall, der Pansy und Draco Sorgen bereitete.

"Das macht Sinn. Wir sollten das recherchieren", sagte Pansy.

"Du hörst dich an wie Granger", meinte Blaise. Pansy schlug ihn ... feste.

"Au! Wofür war das denn?", fragte Blaise und rieb sich seinen verletzten Arm.

"Dafür, dass du gesagt hast, ich höre mich an wie Granger", sagte Pansy mit gefährlicher Stimme.

"Wir dürfen Ginny nicht wissen lassen, was wir vor haben. Sie würde uns aufhalten", sagte Blaise und versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln.

"Das soll sie mal versuchen", sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen.

"Du weißt genau, dass es ihr gelingen würde, uns aufzuhalten", meinte Pansy.

Die drei saßen eine Weile lang in Stille da. Draco suchte die Tanzfläche nach Harry und Ron ab, während Pansy und Blaise sich in eiligen Flüstertönen unterhielten. Draco gab seine Suche nach dem goldenen Trio auf und begann, nach Ginny Ausschau zu halten. Sie sollte schon längst wieder zurück sein.

"Warum sehen die so zufrieden aus?", fragte Blaise nach ein paar Minuten.

"Wer?" Draco folgte Blaises Blick und sah, dass er von Potter und dem Wiesel sprach.

"Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich gerade einen neuen Plan ausgedacht, wie sie die Schule retten können", sagte Pansy mit einem Schulterzucken.

Draco sah sich noch einmal auf der Tanzfläche um. Er hatte nur einen Gedanken, warum Harry und Ron wohl so zufrieden aussehen könnten, und er mochte diesen Gedanken nicht sonderlich. Er sah noch einmal schnell auf die Tanzfläche, bevor er sich zu Blaise und Pansy drehte.

"Was stimmt denn nicht?"

"Wo ist Ginny?", fragte Draco mit geweiteten Augen. Pansy und Blaise sahen hinüber zur Tanzfläche und sprangen dann von ihren Plätzen hoch.

xxx

"Ich bin in einer Minute zurück", sagte Ginny. Sie stand auf, gab Draco rasch einen Kuss und ging in Richtung der Toiletten davon.

Sie bemerkte allerdings den Blick nicht, den Harry und Ron ihr zuwarfen. Sie ging zu den Toiletten und sah in den Spiegel. Sie merkte zwar keinen Unterschied in ihrer äußeren Erscheinung, aber sie fühlte sich anders. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum Draco sie küssen wollte, warum er sie mochte. Sie war nichts Besonderes, sie wusste, dass es andere Mädchen gab, die besser aussahen und die Draco ohne Probleme haben könnte. Ginny dachte zuerst, dass Draco Mitleid mit ihr haben könnte, aber sie wusste, dass er sie bloß aus Mitleid nicht so küssen würde.

Sie wollte mit Draco zusammen sein, aber sie wusste, dass es schwierig werden konnte. Sie wusste, dass auch ohne Harry und Ron in dem Ganzen es sehr schwer sein würde. Die Blicke, die die Leute ihnen zuwerfen würden, die Gerüchte, die in der Schule kursieren würden, und die ständigen Vorwürfe ihres Hauses, weil sie mit einem Slytherin zusammen war. Harry hatte Recht. Pansy und Blaise war eine Sache, aber Draco war etwas ganz anderes. Er war für die Gryffindors der meistgehasste Slytherin, obwohl Ginny nicht gerade das Gefühl hatte, dass es ganz unbegründet war, weil er selbst ja auch immer so feindselig handelte. Sie hasste ihr eigenes Haus aber noch öfter. Es w ar irgendwie ironisch, denn Harry und Ron würden sie noch mehr hassen und noch öfter schlagen, wenn sie mit Draco zusammen wäre, aber wären sie nicht gewesen, hätte sie nie damit begonnen, mit den Slytherins herumzuhängen. Mit einem Seufzen versuchte sie, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und all die verwirrenden Gedanken in eine Ordnung zu bringen. Sie richtete rasch ihr Haar und verließ die Toilette.

Sie lief durch den Gang, quer über die Tanzfläche und konnte Draco, Pansy und Blaise sehen. Sie saßen immer noch am Tisch wie zuvor und es sah aus, als unterhielten sie sich über etwas Ernstes. Ginny hatte das Gefühl, als würden sie über verschiedene Pläne grübeln, wie man Harry und Ron umbringen könnte, also schlich sie leise und langsam herüber zu ihrem Tisch. Sie wollte hinter ihnen auftauchen und hören, was sie sprachen, und sie vielleicht sogar erschrecken. Mit einem bösen Grinsen setzte sie ihre langsame Annäherung fort.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich eine Hand an ihren Mund legte und sie von einer weiteren um die Mitte gepackt wurde. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war, aber sie wusste es dennoch. Es waren Harry und Ron und sie hatten etwas vor, etwas Schlimmes. Sie versuchte zu beißen, zu treten, zu schreien oder Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Wie konnte es sein, dass niemand bemerkte, wie sie aus der Großen Halle geschleppt wurde? Sie sah zurück zu Pansy, Blaise und Draco. Sie sah, dass Dracos Blicke die Tanzfläche absuchten. Seine Augen waren einen kurzen Moment lang sogar auf sie gerichtet, aber er blickte sich eine Sekunde später weiter um. Warum tat er denn nichts? Sie wusste, dass er sie gesehen hatte! Jetzt erst fiel ihr der dünne Stoff vor ihrem Gesicht auf. Harry hatte alle drei mit seinem Tarnumhang bedeckt!

xxx

Pansy, Draco und Blaise liefen aus der Großen Halle und teilten sich in den Korridoren auf. Sie konnten Ginny nirgendwo sehen. Zwanzig Minuten später trafen sie sich wieder vor dem Eingang zur Großen Halle.

"Sie ist weder im Zauberkünste-Korridor, noch im Gang zu meinem Zimmer", sagte Pansy keuchend.

"Sie ist auch nicht in den Kerkern oder bei den Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmern", sagte Blaise.

"Sie ist nirgendwo beim Gryffindor-Turm oder dem Astronomie-Turm", meinte Draco.

Sie waren alle ziemlich besorgt. Sie wussten, dass sie nicht einfach gegangen ist. Harry und Ron hatten ihr etwas angetan, und nun wusste niemand, wo sie war.

"Wir sollten zu Dumbledore gehen oder so", sagte Pansy.

"Potter ist sein Lieblingsschüler. Er würde niemals glauben, dass er Ginny etwas antun könnte", sagte Draco.

"Was ist mit Snape? Er hasst Potter!", sagte Blaise nach einem Augenblick.


	17. Chapter 17

**Broken**

**Kapitel 17**

**Hilfe**

* * *

Ginny wurde aus der Großen Halle hinaus und die Korridore entlang geführt. Sie zogen sie in den Gang, der den Kerkern am nächsten lag. Ginny wusste, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten war. Sie war sich beinah sicher, dass Harry sie in dieser Nacht gewaltsam nehmen würde. Ron sprach einen Schweigezauber über ihr aus, bevor er seine Hand von ihrem Mund nahm, während Harry den Tarnumhang umarrangierte, sodass der Eingang verdeckt wurde. Ginny wusste, dass wenn der Umhang so vor dem Gang hing, die Schüler und Lehrer vorbeilaufen konnten, während sie gerade geschlagen wurde, und niemandem etwas auffallen würde.

"Was denkst du?", fragte Harry und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Ginny verdrehte bei dieser Frage die Augen. Sie konnte ihm so nicht antworten.

"Löse den Zauber, Ron, ich hab bereits einen Schweigezauber über den Gang gelegt", bellte Harry Ron an. Ron tat, was man ihm gesagt hatte, wie ein braver kleiner Hund.

"Also sag es mir. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, du kleine Scheiß-Schlampe?", zischte Harry und schnappte ihre Kehle.

"Welchen Unterschied macht es denn? Du hast ja auch schon vorhin gedacht, ich wäre eine Schlampe", fauchte Ginny. Harry festigte seinen Griff um ihren Hals und sie bekam keine Luft mehr.

"Ich könnte dich umbringen. Es wäre allen egal und niemand würde jemals vermuten, dass ich es gewesen wäre. Die dummen Slytherins vielleicht, aber wer würde ihnen schon glauben?", zischte Harry.

Ginny sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Zuerst dachte sie, er würde nur bluffen. Harry würde sein liebstes Opfer nicht einfach umbringen, aber dann sah sie den mörderischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen und wusste, dass er nicht zögern würde. Sie wusste auch, dass er Recht hatte, niemand würde Draco, Pansy oder Blaise glauben. Jeder würde wahrscheinlich annehmen, dass einer der Slytherins es getan hätte, schließlich waren sie die Bösen, und Harry und Ron waren die tollen, mutigen Gryffindors. Was für ein Schwachsinn! Harry ließ Ginnys Kehle los und sie fiel auf den Boden. Sie schnappte nach Luft und musste husten. Ron trat sie in die Rippen und sie keuchte noch lauter auf. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie keine Luft mehr in ihrem Körper. Sie dachte, sie würde nun sterben.

"Hast du eine Ahnung, wie blöd ich wegen dir dagestanden bin? Du hast Malfoy geküsst! All das wird auf mich zurückfallen! Aber es ist dir egal, oder? Solang du deinen Willen bekommst, du dumme kleine Hure", fauchte Ron und trat ihr wiederholt in die Rippen.

Etwas in Ginnys Kopf machte Klick. Sie wusste, dass seine Worte falsch waren. Sie wusste, das alles, das aus seinem Munde kam, Blödsinn war. Aber es kam ihr doch so vor, als hätte er irgendwo Recht. Sie versuchte, sich zu sagen, dass Ron immer blöd dastehen würde, das schaffte er auch ohne ihre Hilfe. Aber es funktionierte nicht. Diese Worte von ihrem eigenen Bruder zu hören, egal ob es nun stimmte oder nicht, es verletzte sie.

"Du hast ihn praktisch da draußen auf der Tanzfläche gevögelt! Wir konnten dein Stöhnen trotz der Musik hören. Er hatte überall seine Hände auf dir, und du sahst nicht mal wie eine gute Küsserin aus", fauchte Harry und zog sie an ihrem Haar hoch.

Ginny schnappte nach Luft und Harry warf ihren Kopf gegen die Wand. Ginny verletzte sich am Kopf und konnte spüren, wie das Blut neben ihrem Auge hinunter tropfte. Alles drehte sich, aber sie kämpfte gegen den Schwindel an. Harrys Worte hatten sie genauso getroffen wie Rons Worte. Sie wusste, dass das alles gelogen war. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht so laut auf der Tanzfläche gestöhnt, Pansy hätte sicher etwas gesagt. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über ihre Arme um Dracos Nacken gelegt, und Dracos Hände hatten sich nur an ihrem Rücken auf und ab bewegt. Sie sah zu Harry hoch und stand auf, als hätte sie nichts gespürt, obwohl sie sich vorkam, als würde sie gleich wieder zu Boden fallen.

"Was? Hast du Angst, mich nicht so zum Stöhnen bringen zu können wie Draco?" Ginny beschloss, in sein Spiel mit einzusteigen. Sie sah, wie seine Augen vor Wut aufblitzten, aber es war ihr egal. Es war an der Zeit, dass er mal zu spüren bekam, was sie sonst immer von ihm vorgehalten bekam. "Bist du eifersüchtig? Du weißt, dass du nie in der Lage wärst, mich dazu zu bringen, komplett den Verstand zu verlieren. Das würde dir bei keinem Mädchen gelingen. Sie wollen dich nur wegen deines Ruhmes", fauchte Ginny.

Harry schnappte sie wieder an den Haaren und begann, ihr hart in den Bauch zu boxen. Er zog den Dolch hervor, den er von Sirius bekommen hatte, und zog die Klinge über ihr Schlüsselbein. Ginny spürte, wie sich ihre Haut teilte und ihr das Blut über die Brust lief. Sie schnappte vor Schock und Schmerz nach Luft. Harry lachte böse und schnitt mit der Klinge immer tiefer und fester zu, bis er die Haut ihrer beiden Brüste zerschnitten hatte. Ginny sah nach Hilfe flehend zu Ron. Dieser starrte sie nur böse an und zuckte mit den Schultern, was ihr so viel vermittelte wie: _"Du hast es schließlich nicht anders verdient." _Wie konnte ihm das nur egal sein? Sie wusste, dass er sie hasste, aber wie konnte er einfach dabei zusehen? Harry hielt inne und Ginny spürte stechende Schmerzen und wie ihr das Blut den Körper hinab lief.

"Wer würde dich jetzt noch wollen? Diese Narben bleiben dir für immer. Sogar Malfoy wird sich davor ekeln", fauchte Harry.

Ron kam eine Sekunde später näher und Ginny konnte seinerlei Mitgefühl in seinen Augen sehen - nur Hass.

"Wenn du so weitermachst, wird alles, das wir tun, nur noch schlimmer", sagte er und schlug ihr ins Gesicht.

Ginny konnte spüren, wie ihre Lippen anschwollen. Er boxte sie wieder in den Bauch und sie fiel schließlich auf den Boden. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Solche Schmerzen hatte sie noch nie zuvor erlebt. Harry und Ron hatten sie noch nie so so geschlagen und sie noch nie mit Harrys Dolch verletzt. Sie wusste, dass sich alles nur verschlimmern würde, wenn sie das mit Draco am Laufen hielt, aber wie sollte sie ihm das sagen? Er würde sofort losziehen und Harry und Ron umbringen, und Ginny wollte dies noch immer nicht. Sie wollte mit Draco zusammen sein, sie wollte, dass Harry und Ron sie in Ruhe ließen, sie wollte in Pansys Zimmer gehen und mit ihr bis in die frühen Morgenstunden lachen, und sie wollte mit ihnen in der Sonne sitzen, so wie sie es geträumt hatte.

Sie konnte spüren, wie Harry und Ron sie traten. Sie hörte, wie ihr Schmerzensschreie über die Lippen kamen, aber es spürte sich alles ein wenig an wie in einem Traum. Nach etwa zehn Minuten hörten Harry und Ron auf. Ginny war geistig nicht mehr anwesend. Sie weigerte sich, dass Bewusstsein zu verlieren, solange sie da waren. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, was sie mit ihr anstellen würden, wenn sie ohnmächtig wäre. Sie wusste, sobald sie weg waren, würde sie nicht länger dagegen ankämpfen können, sie würde das Bewusstsein verlieren und dann würde sie vielleicht irgendwann irgendjemand finden.

"Wir können sie hier nicht so liegen lassen. Jemand wird sie finden, wahrscheinlich ein Lehrer. Und die werden sie zwingen, alles zu verraten", hörte sie Ron entfernt sagen.

"Wir können sie aber auch nicht mitnehmen. Wir müssen sie hier lassen, aber wir tarnen sie. Ich komme in ein paar Tagen zurück", sagte Harry. Sie hörte ihn herumstapfen, und dann spürte sie, wie der wässrige Stoff des Tarnumhanges sie bedeckte.

"Schön, gehen wir endlich", sagte Ron. Ginny hörte, wie sie davon gingen, und sie versuchte, den Mantel von sich zu ziehen, aber vergebens. Sie war zu schwach. Niemand würde sie hier finden. Sie würde unter Schmerzen und unsichtbar für die ganze Welt irgendwann aufwachen.

* * *

Pansy, Blaise und Draco liefen in Richtung der Kerker. Sie wussten nicht, ob es Ginny gut ging oder ob sie wohl schreckliche Schmerzen litt. Draco hatte das überwältigende Gefühl, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. So sehr er auch hoffte, dass es ihr gut ging, er wusste doch, dass Harry und Ron ihr wahrscheinlich schon jegliches Gefühl aus dem Körper geprügelt hatten. Als sie sich den Kerkern näherten, sah Draco in jedem Korridor nach, an dem sie vorbei liefen, in der Hoffnung, Ginny dort vielleicht zu sehen. Sie war nirgendwo. Draco hoffte, dass Harry und Ron sie nicht aus dem Schloss gebracht hatten. Am Eingang zu den Kerkern ging Draco wieder in den angrenzenden Gang, um sich umzusehen. Nichts. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Der Korridor wirkte ruhig, aber auch irgendwie ... verschwommen. Draco wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht.

"Draco, komm schon!", rief Pansy.

Draco wandte seinen Blick von dem Korridor ab und schloss zu Pansy und Blaise auf. Er konnte sich um diesen Gang Gedanken machen, sobald sie Ginny gefunden und sichergestellt hatten, dass es ihr gut ging. Sie liefen in Stille zu Snapes Büro und klopften an die Tür. Sie wussten, dass er wahrscheinlich angepisst war, aber momentan war es ihnen egal, dass er ihnen vielleicht eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen könnte. Die Türe schwang auf und ein äußerst wütend aussehender Tränkemeister kam heraus.

"Was hat diese Belagerung zu bedeuten? Warum sind Sie nicht beim Halloween-Fest?", fragte Snape sie und trat zur Seite, um sie herein zu lassen.

"Professor, Ginny Weasley wird vermisst", sagte Pansy ungeduldig.

"Warum kommen Sie deswegen zu mir? Warum gehen Sie nicht zu ihrer Hauslehrerin?", fragte Snape, während er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

"Wir machen uns Sorgen um sie. Sie ist in ...", begann Blaise über Harry und Ron zu erklären, aber ein warnender Blick seitens Draco ließ ihn innehalten. "Sie würde nicht einfach so davon laufen", sagte er stattdessen.

"Sehen Sie", sagte Snape mit einem Seufzen. "Es ist sehr seltsam, Sie drei mit dem Weasley-Mädchen zu sehen. Nicht, dass das schlecht wäre. Sie ist überhaupt nicht wi ihre Brüder, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie wirklich nach Gryffindor gehört. Nun, ich erinnere mich, wie Sie mich in meiner ersten Stunde gebeten haben, Ginny nicht zu ihrem Bruder und Potter zu setzen. Sie haben gesagt, sie wollte das nicht und wurde dazu gezwungen, und ich habe sie umgesetzt. Ich verabscheue es, wenn Männer Frauen zu etwas zwingen. Aber obwohl ich weiß, dass hier etwas vor sich geht, will ich mich nicht in einen kleinen Familiendisput einmischen. Ich verstehe, warum ihr Bruder böse auf sie ist. Sie ist eine Weasley und gibt sich mit den drei meistgehassten Slytherins ab. Vielleicht dachte sie, wäre es an der Zeit, sich auszusprechen oder zurückzugehen", erklärte Snape. Zum ersten Mal verlor Draco jeglichen Respekt für seinen Lieblingsprofessor. "Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen", sagte Snape. Die drei Slytherins sahen ihn einfach nur verwirrt an.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken verließ Draco das Büro. Pansy und Blaise folgten ihm. Sie traten auf den Korridor und gingen langsam zurück in den Hauptteil des Schlosses.

"Glaubt ihr, dass er Recht haben könnte? Dass sie zurückgegangen ist, meine ich", fragte Blaise.

"Nein", sagte Draco kurz angebunden.

"Sie hat es ja schon mal gemacht", meinte Pansy.

"Nein, sie ist nicht zurückgegangen. Harry und Ron hätten nicht so zufrieden ausgesehen, wenn dem so gewesen wäre. Und auch wenn sie zurückgegangen wäre, wisst ihr genau, dass sie sie sowieso verletzt hätten", sagte Draco in finalem Tonfall.

"Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Pansy, als sie sich einem der Haupt-Gänge des Schlosses näherten.

"Weiter suchen", sagte Draco.

Sie liefen in Stille weiter. Pansy und Blaise wussten, dass Draco sich ehrlich Sorgen um Ginny machte. Sie wussten auch, dass er glauben würde, es wäre seine Schuld, wenn Ginny etwas passierte wäre. Als sie den Gang erreichten, der Draco vorhin so interessiert hatte, sah er wieder hinein. Er schimmerte nicht länger, er sah aus wie ein normaler Gang. Draco dachte, dass er sich das wohl eingebildet hatte. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lief weiter.

Er war schon beinahe zwei Gänge weiter, als ihm etwas klar wurde. In diesem Korridor war etwas gewesen, das er zuvor nicht gesehen hatte. Ohne ein Wort zu den anderen lief er zurück zu diesem Gang und sah noch einmal nach. Es sah aus wie ein Paar Schuhe. Er betrat langsam den Gang und sah näher nach. Am Ende stand ein Paar Schuhe, aber sonst nichts. Dann setzte sich alles zusammen und er hätte sich am liebsten wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit geschlagen.

"PANSY! BLAISE! KOMMT HIER RÜBER!", rief er und näherte sich den Schuhen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren Pansy und Blaise bei Draco angelangt.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Blaise.

"Potter und sein Scheiß Tarnumhang!", sagte Draco und er beugte sich langsam und vorsichtig nach unten, wo Ginny sein sollte. Er ergriff sanft den Umhang und zog ihn herunter.

Das, was sie sahen, war schrecklich, traurig, schockierend und machte sie wütend. Ginny lag ohnmächtig am Boden und war quasi auseinander genommen worden. Auf ihrem ganzen Körper befanden sich Blutergüsse und an ihrem Kopf, ihrer Brust und ihrem Bauch befand sich eingetrocknetes Blut. Draco schlang vorsichtig seine Arme um sie. Er war so wütend, dass er Harry und Ron am liebsten mit bloßen Händen umgebracht hätte.

"Geh und flohe die Zwillinge an. Sie sollten hier bei ihr sein", sagte Draco zu Pansy. Sie nickte und lief rasch zu ihrem Zimmer. "Blaise, hilf mir, sie zu Pansy zu bringen."

"Wäre sie nicht im Krankenflügel besser aufgehoben?", fragte Blaise vorsichtig, als sie sich in Bewegung setzten.

"Zu viele Fragen", sagte Draco knapp.

Blaise antwortete nichts darauf. Er wusste, wenn Draco so außergewöhnlich ruhig war, brodelte eine enorme Wut in seinem Inneren. Harry und Ron würden sterben, wenn Draco seinen Kopf durchsetzen würde.


	18. Chapter 18

**Broken**

**Kapitel 18**

**Hilfe ist auf dem Weg**

* * *

Fred und George traten aus dem Feuer in Pansys Zimmer, kurz nachdem sie sie verständigt hatte. Sie sahen sich panisch nach Ginny um, aber sie sahen sie nirgendwo. Die Zwillinge blickten zurück zu Pansy und bemerkten, wie aufgewühlt sie war. Ihr Gesicht war blass und schockiert, sie hatte am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut und ihre Hände zitterten ein wenig. Sogar ihre Augen schienen leer zu sein. Obwohl die Zwillinge Pansy nicht gut, oder besser gesagt, gar nicht kannten, spürten sie ihre Angst, die Wut, die Nervosität und den Schmerz. Sie wussten in diesem Moment mehr als jeder andere Mensch auf Erden, dass dieses Mädchen sich um ihre kleine Schwester sorgte und sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende für Ginny tun würde.

"Wo ist sie?", sagten sie gleichzeitig. In ihren Stimmen fehlte der normale, fröhliche Tonfall und auf ihren Gesichtern war nichts von ihrem normalen Humor zu sehen. Pansy sah sie einen Moment lang erschrocken an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, aber sie wusste mit Sicherheit, dass sie nicht erwartet hatte, dass die beiden so sehr an Ginny hingen.

"Draco und Blaise müssten jede Minute mit ihr da sein", sagte sie leise.

Sie bemerkte, dass sie sich durch ihren unnatürlich deprimierten Zustand nur noch mehr Sorgen um Ginny machten. Die Zwillinge waren mit ihr aufgewachsen, sie hatten die Prügeleien aus erster Hand beobachtet. Pansy dachte, dass sie es wegen Ginny vielleicht von der komischen Seite her betrachten würden. Sie nahm an, dass sie wohl dachten, dass es wirklich schlimm gekommen war, denn sonst wären sie ja nicht gerufen worden. Und dabei, dachte Pansy traurig, hatten sie auch Recht.

Die Zwillinge sagten nichts. Sie gingen quer durch das Zimmer, setzten sich auf die Couch und standen eine Minute später wieder auf. Sie sahen einander ein paar Mal besorgt an und liefen im Zimmer auf und ab. Pansy hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange das schon so gegangen war. Es fühlte sich wie eine Stunde an, aber wahrscheinlich war nur eine Minute vergangen. Sie sah zu den Zwillingen hinüber und dachte, dass ihnen jetzt das Zeitgefühl wahrscheinlich genauso abhanden gekommen waren wie ihr. Sie versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Es war egal worauf, Hauptsache sie musste nicht die ganze Zeit an Ginny denken. Sie war versucht, die Gefühle der Zwillinge zu lesen, aber im Augenblick war sie zu schwach und aufgewühlt dafür. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie ihre Fähigkeit nicht brauchte, um zu lesen, was in den Zwillingen vorging, denn es stand ihnen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte Fred. Pansy erschrak bei dieser Frage. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass jemand etwas sagen könnte, und schon gar nicht, dass sie solch eine Frage stellen könnten.

"Äh ... es sah ziemlich schlimm aus. Ich kann es euch aber nicht genau sagen, weil ich nicht lang dort gewesen bin. Sie war jedenfalls ohne Bewusstsein und es sah aus, als wäre ihre Hand gebrochen. Ich konnte auch sehen, dass ihr Kopf verletzt war, denn er blutete." Pansy unterbrach sich hier. Sie hätte auch noch die Schnitte, Blutergüsse und Abschürfungen erwähnt, aber die Zwillinge wurden bei ihren Worten so bleich, dass sie meinte, sie hätten somit wohl genug gehört.

"Was war passiert?", fragte George nach einer unangenehmen Minute des Schweigens.

Pansy erzählte ihnen langsam im Detail, was am Halloween-Fest geschehen war. Sie erwähnte auch, wie Draco und Ginny sich geküsst hatten, weil sie wusste zwar, dass es sie eigentlich nichts anging, dies aber doch sehr relevant für die späteren Ereignisse war. Sie war ein wenig überrascht, als sie merkte, dass der Kuss den Zwillingen nicht wirklich etwas ausmachte. Wenn überhaupt, waren sie froh darüber. Als sie zu dem Teil gelangte, wo sie von Snape keine Hilfe erhalten hatten und er sie praktisch aus seinem Büro geworfen hatte, begannen die Zwillinge vor Wut zu zittern.

"Er hat nichts unternommen? Dieses verdammte Schwein!", sagten sie gemeinsam.

"Wir haben ihm nicht genau gesagt, was passiert ist", erklärte Pansy.

"Trotzdem ist er ein Schwein", sagte Fred böse.

Pansy erklärte ihnen anschließend, wie sie Ginny gefunden hatten. Sie erzählte ihnen von Potter und dem Tarnumhang und beobachtete, wie sie ihre Hände vor Wut zu Fäusten ballten.

"Und dann kam ich hierher, um euch zu benachrichtigen", schloss Pansy. Die Zwillinge nickten und es wurde wieder unheimlich still.

Einen Moment später tauchten Blaise und Draco auf. Blaises Augen waren geweitet und er war still. Draco sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen, oder Potter und Weasley in Stücke zu zerhacken, oder beides gleichzeitig zu tun. Draco trug Ginny in seinen Armen und nachdem er an den Zwillingen vorbeigegangen war, legte er sie vorsichtig auf die Couch und trat einen Schritt zurück, damit Fred und George sie besser sehen konnten. Die Zwillinge traten einen Schritt vorwärts und mussten nach Luft schnappen.

Ginny hatte am ganzen Körper Blutergüss - im Gesicht, an Armen, Beinen und an ihrem Oberkörper. Sie hatte eine Wunde am Kopf, die blutete, und ihre Nase sah irgendwie gebrochen aus. Ihr Gesicht war aufgedunsen und geschwollen. Niemand im Raum war sich sicher, ob sie ihre Augen öffnen könnte, wäre sie wach gewesen. Das, was alle am meisten beängstigte, schockierte und wütend machte, waren die Schnitte auf ihrem Oberkörper. Sie hatten sie alle schon gesehen, nachdem sie Schläge kassiert hatte, aber sie war noch nie mit einem Messer verletzt worden. Sie hatte einen circa fünfzehn Zentimeter langen Schnitt entlang ihres Schlüsselbeines, der immer noch ein wenig blutete, und jeweils vier etwa halb so lange Schnitte quer über ihre beiden Brüste. Draco dachte, dass sie vielleicht noch mehr Verletzungen hatte, aber er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ohne Ginny zu entkleiden.

"Diese verdammten Ärsche!", sagten Fred und George wütend.

"So schlimm war es noch nie gewesen!", meinte Fred.

"Und Ron würde nicht solch einen Schaden verursachen, nicht einmal Dad würde das tun", sagte George.

"Potter", meinte Draco böse durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Alle sahen ihn traurig an. Pansy und Blaise wussten, wie sehr er sich wirklich um Ginny sorgte. Sie wussten, dass er alles für sie tun würde, wenn sie ihn nur darum bat. Jetzt gerade war er ziemlich kurz davor, loszustürmen und Potter für sie umzubringen. Fred und George konnten ebenfalls sagen, dass er sich um sie sorgte, allerdings wussten sie nicht so gut Bescheid wie Pansy und Blaise, aber sie wussten doch, dass er sich immer um ihre Schwester kümmern würde. Deswegen konnten die Zwillinge ihn sofort akzeptieren. Sie wussten, dass die Slytherins Ginny als eine von ihnen betrachteten und nicht als die kleine Gryffindor, die ihre Hilfe benötigte. In diesem Moment wurde allen vieren klar, dass die ganze Rivalität zwischen den Häusern kein Thema mehr war.

"Wisst ihr, warum wir euch gerufen haben?", fragte Draco die Zwillinge. Fred und George blickten zu ihm zurück, dann wieder zu Ginny, und dann nickten sie ein wenig.

"Wir machen eine Liste, was wir alles brauchen", sagte George im Flüsterton.

"Wovon sprecht ihr?", fragte Blaise und sah zwischen den dreien hin und her.

"Wir brauchen Ausstattung", sagte Draco einfach, ohne seinen Blick von Ginny jemals abzuwenden.

"Draco, ich weiß, dass du Potter am liebsten umbringen würdest, aber du weißt, dass Ginny das nicht will. Du solltest warten, bis sie aufwacht, und zuerst mit ihr darüber sprechen", sagte Pansy behutsam.

"Ich spreche nicht über das Thema, Potter umzubringen", sagte Draco, obwohl er wünschte, er könnte ihn auslöschen.

"Was geht denn hier vor sich?", fragte Blaise wieder.

"Wir können sie nicht ins Krankenhaus bringen, also brauchen wir hier eine entsprechende Ausstattung, sonst kann sie nicht ordentlich genesen", sagte Fred. Draco und George nickten.

"Sie wird den Unterricht nicht besuchen können, und auch wenn sie hingehen würde, würde sie so wie jetzt aussehen und die Leute würden anfangen, darüber zu tuscheln. Und das wollen wir schließlich verhindern", erklärte George weiter.

"Warum können wir nicht einfach Heilzauber ausführen?", fragte Pansy.

"Weil sie zu mitgenommen dafür ist. Das würde nicht funktionieren. Wir brauchen Tränke und andere Heilmittel", sagte Fred.

"Wie wollt ihr die bekommen, ohne erwischt zu werden?", fragte Blaise verdächtigend. Er wusste, dass man solcherlei Dinge nicht einfach kaufen konnte, denn man brauchte hierfür eine medizinische Lizenz, und das bedeutete, dass sie in den Krankenflügel einbrechen mussten.

"Wir haben das schon oft für sie getan", sagten die Zwillinge und zuckten mit den Schultern.

"Woher wusstest du, dass sie das können, ohne erwischt zu werden?", fragte Pansy Draco.

"Ich habe angenommen, dass sie wohl wissen, wie man in der Schule Sachen klaut, nach all den Streichen, die sie gespielt haben. Also habe ich angenommen, dass auch wenn sie es noch nie zuvor getan hätten, sie es doch tun würden, nur um ihr zu helfen", sagte Draco.

Die vier saßen um Ginny herum und erstellten eine Liste mit Tränken, medizinischen Tests, Cremen und anderen medizinischen Utensilien. Sie beschlossen, so viel wie möglich zu besorgen, für den Fall, dass sie Nachschub brauchten, aber sie konnten den Krankenflügel nicht komplett leer räumen, weil sonst kein anderer kranker Schüler mehr behandelt werden könnte.

"Fehlt uns noch etwas?", fragten Fred und George eine Stunde später, als sie mit der Liste fertig waren und gerade zur Tür hinaus gehen wollten.

"Ja, schreibt noch einen Vergewaltigungs-Test auf", sagte Draco zögerlich. Fred viel vor Schock beinah vorne über.

"WAS?", riefen sie alle.

Draco erklärte rasch, was in Hogsmeade gesagt wurde und was Ginny im weiteren Verlauf dieser Nacht erzählt hatte. Sie sahen alle aus, als müssten sie gleich kotzen.

"Wir werden ihn umbringen!", sagten sie alle durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

"Warum können wir nicht einfach warten, bis sie aufgewacht ist, und sie zuerst fragen? Ich bezweifle, dass es ihr gefallen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihr so einen Test mit ihr gemacht habt", sagte Pansy. Sie wusste, wie persönlich und einschneidend so ein Test sein konnte.

"Wir können nicht allzu lang warten, sonst könnte es zu spät sein, um bei mancherlei Dingen vorzusorgen. Und _wir _werden den Test nicht durchführen. _Du _wirst es machen", sagte Draco mit einem wissenden Blick.

"Erst wenn wir nicht länger warten können. Ich werde es nicht machen, sofern wir keine andere Wahl haben", sagte Pansy nach einem Augenblick.

Draco nickte und wandte sich wieder an die Zwillinge. "Seid ihr bereit?", fragte er.

"Ja", meinte Fred.

"Ist ja nicht so, als könnten wir warten, wenn wir nicht bereit wären", sagte George. Die Slytherins konnten den humorvollen Unterton in seiner Stimme erkennen und deuteten das als gutes Zeichen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Broken**

**Kapitel 19**

**Alles wieder normal**

* * *

Ginny erwachte am Sonntag in den frühen Morgenstunden. Das Erste, das ihr auffiel, als sie wach wurde, waren die intensiven Schmerzen, die sie in ihrem ganzen Körper verspürte. Ihre Beine, Arme, Bauch, Brust, Kehle, Kopf und Gesicht schmerzten. Ihre Beine und Arme fühlten sich an, als stünden sie unter Feuer und als wäre sie gerade einen Halbmarathon gelaufen. Ihr Kopf hämmerte und ihr Schädel fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand die letzte Nacht lang ständig an ihrem Haar gezogen. Sie holte tief Luft und bereute dies sofort wieder, denn ihre Brust war eng und schmerzte. Sie öffnete die Augen und erwartete, noch immer am harten, kalten Steinboden im Kerker zu liegen und mit Harrys Tarnumhang bedeckt zu sein. Stattdessen merkte sie nun, dass sie auf einer bequemen Unterlage lag und mit einer Decke zugedeckt war. Sie hatte Angst, im Krankenflügel zu liegen, als sie sich umsah und versuchte, sich nicht zu sehr zu bewegen. Mit großer Erleichterung merkte sie, dass sie sich in Pansys Wohnzimmer befand.

Sie spürte ein Gewicht an ihren Beinen und stöhnte wegen dieser Unbequemlichkeit auf. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf und sah, dass Draco Malfoy neben der Couch auf dem Lehnstuhl saß und mit seinen Armen beschützerisch auf ihre Beine gelegt schlief. Sie lächelte bei diesem Anblick und wünschte wieder, sie hätte dies nicht getan. Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich geschwollen, verletzt und sehr sensibel an. Sie sah zurück zu dem schlafenden Prinzen der Slytherins und wollte am liebsten auflachen, aber die Angst vor neuerlichem Schmerz hielt sie davon ab. Draco schlief auf dem Bauch und hatte seinen Hintern ein wenig in die Höhe gereckt. Sein Mund war offen und er sabberte ein bisschen. Das Gewicht von Dracos Oberkörper sorgte langsam dafür, dass ihre Beine taub wurden. Sie drückte sich langsam von der Couch hoch und erhob sich ein wenig, um von Draco wegzurutschen. Sie wollte ihn nicht aufwecken, aber dennoch jeglichen Schmerz vermeiden. Nachdem sie ein Stück von Draco weggerutscht und sich von den neuerlichen Schmerzen erholt hatte, sah sie sich im Zimmer um und war sehr überrascht. Nicht nur Pansy und Blaise schliefen an einander gekuschelt am Boden, auch Fred und George lagen schlafend am Teppich.

Als Ginny sah, wie unbequem sie es am Boden hatten, fühlte sie sich schuldig. Sie hasste es, dass sie sie immer fanden und sich um sie kümmern mussten. Sie stellten sich selbst in den Hintergrund, um für sie zu sorgen.

Sie wusste, dass Pansy, Draco und Blaise so viel geopfert hatten, nur um zu versuchen, sie zu beschützen, und sie wünschte, sie könnte das selbe für sie tun. Leider wusste sie, dass sie nie die Möglichkeit dazu bekommen würde. Auch wenn Harry und Ron sie in Ruhe lassen oder sie weglaufen würde, könnte sie ihnen nichts anbieten außer moralischer Unterstützung. Ginny wusste, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, aber sie wollte auch niemanden aufwecken. Sie lag für eine Weile bewegungslos auf der Couch. Die Erinnerungen an das, was Ron und Harry ihr angetan hatten, wallten hoch und sie war den Tränen nahe. Sie wollte an sich hinab sehen, damit sie wusste, was mit ihren Blutergüssen und Schnitten los war, aber sie wusste, dass sie immer noch schwer verletzt war und sie sich wahrscheinlich nur noch schlechter fühlte, wenn sie ihre Verletzungen sah. Nach etwa einer Stunde konnte Ginny nicht länger auf ihrem Rücken liegen. Sie drehte sich langsam auf ihre linke Seite. Sie hatte Angst, Draco zu wecken, und versuchte, sich so leise wie möglich zu bewegen. Allerdings bekam sie einen Krampf im Bein, wodurch sie Dracos Arm berührte. Er wachte auf und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

"Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Schlafe ruhig wieder weiter", sagte Ginny im Flüsterton, damit sie die Anderen nicht weckte.

"Du bist wach", meinte Draco und setzte sich auf. Ginny zuckte zusammen, denn Draco hatte laut gesprochen und sie wusste, dass dann zumindest ihre Brüder aufwachen würden.

"Ja, seit einer Stunde oder so", sagte Ginny immer noch im Flüsterton.

Draco sagte nichts. Zuerst dachte Ginny, dass er vielleicht böse war, weil sie ihn geweckt hatte, aber sie konnte sehen, dass er sich freute und erleichtert war, weil sie wach war. Ohne ein Wort stand Draco auf und ging durch das Zimmer. Er lief zur Tür und sah zurück zu Ginny, bevor er alle Kerzen mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes erleuchtete. Innerhalb einer Sekunde war das Zimmer mit einem hellen Licht erleuchtet, das das halbe Schloss aufwecken könnte.

"Was tust du? Sie werden alle aufwachen", zischte Ginny. Bei ihren Worten bewegten sich Pansy und die Zwillinge im Schlaf und begannen langsam aufzuwachen.

"Das ist ja der Sinn dahinter", sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen. Ginny wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Draco rief einen Moment später: "Kommt schon, wacht alle auf!"

"Ähhh ... was glaubst du, dass du hier machen kannst? Der Unterricht fängt doch noch lange nicht an!", schrie Blaise, drehte sich um und steckte seinen Kopf unter sein Kissen.

"Ginny ist wach!", rief Draco und verdrehte wegen Blaise die Augen.

"Was?", sagten die Zwillinge unisono. Innerhalb einer Sekunde waren alle wach, setzten sich auf und sahen Ginny an.

"Was tut ihr alle hier?", fragte Ginny. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl, wenn sie von allen angestarrt wurde. _Sehe ich wirklich so schlimm aus?, _dachte sie im Stillen.

"Wir hatten alle vereinbart, dass derjenige, der sieht, dass du aufwachst, es allen anderen sagt", meinte Pansy und umarmte Ginny sanft. Ginny zuckte ein wenig zusammen, Pansy zog sich sofort zurück und schenkte Ginny ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

"Was wenn ich aufgewacht wäre, wenn niemand hier ist?", fragte Ginny.

"Es war immer jemand hier bei dir", erklärte Draco.

"Du meinst, ihr wart alle die ganze Zeit über hier in diesem Zimmer?", fragte Ginny total geschockt.

"Nicht genau. Wir wussten, dass wir nicht immer alle hier bleiben konnten. Fred und George mussten ab und an in ihren Laden und wenn wir alle vier nicht zu den Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle auftauchen, hätten wir damit sicher Verdacht erregt. Aber einer von uns war immer hier. Wir haben jedem, der uns nach dir gefragt hat, gesagt, du wärs mit einem üblen Schnupfen im Bett, aber du wolltest nicht in den Krankenflügel", erklärte Blaise.

"Die ganze Schule hat zu tuscheln begonnen, als Draco an der Reihe war, bei dir zu bleiben", sagte Pansy mit einem Grinsen.

"Ja, die dachten, ihr wärt für einen schnellen Quickie hier geblieben", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen.

"Wir hätten ihn umgebracht, wenn er das wirklich getan hätte", sagten die Zwillinge böse. Ginny errötete und Draco verdrehte bloß seine Augen.

"Wie schlimm sehe ich aus?", fragte Ginny nach einer Weile.

"Du hast schon mal besser ausgesehen", sagte Pansy ehrlich.

"Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte Ginny wieder.

"Du bist ein wenig geschwollen ...", begann Blaise.

"Lasst es mich ansehen", sagte sie in einem befehlerischen Tonfall.

"Gin, ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre", meinte Draco und versuchte, ihr beruhigend über den Rücken zu reiben.

"Wenn ihr mir nicht einen Spiegel besorgt, stehe ich eben auf und gehe ins Bad, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob meine Beine das jetzt schon schaffen", sagte Ginny ernst.

Draco seufzte und schenkte Ginny einen Blick, der deutlich sagte: _Du bist zu dickköpfig, als dir gut tut. _Er wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und ein Handspiegel tauchte auf, welchen er Ginny zögerlich reichte.

Ginny sah in den Spiegel und war total geschockt. Sie war noch nie zuvor so zugerichtet gewesen. Harry und Ron wussten, dass man sie überführen könnten, wenn sie Spuren zurück ließen, die man so leicht sehen konnte und die nur langsam verheilten. Ihre beiden Augen waren blau geschlagen und ihr Gesicht war schlimm verletzt und geschwollen. Ihre Lippen waren dick und aufgeplatzt. Sie konnte einen hässlichen Schnitt neben ihrer Schläfe erkennen. Langsam sah sie ihren Hals hinab, zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und ihrer Brust. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Harry sie geschnitten hatte, und sie wollte wissen, was er alles angerichtet hatte. Ihr Hals war genauso von Blutergüssen übersät wie ihr Gesicht, aber hier hatte sie keine Schnitte. Entlang ihres Schlüsselbeins befand sich ein halb verheilter, langer Schnitt und auf ihrer Brust waren je vier Schnitte, die schon fast ganz verheilt waren.

"Wie habt ihr mich gefunden? Ich weiß, dass Harry mich mit dem Tarnumhang bedeckt hatte", sagte Ginny mit zittriger Stimme, während sie Draco den Spiegel zurück gab. Sie wollte ihr Spiegelbild nie wieder sehen.

"Dein Bein war zu sehen. Draco hat dich gefunden", sagte Blaise, der ihr eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Ginny, es hätte schlimmer kommen können", sagte Pansy vorsichtig.

"Wie? Was könnte womöglich noch schlimmer gewesen sein? _Die _werden nie wieder richtig verheilen!" Ginny schrie beinahe und deutete auf die Schnitte.

"Du kannst die Narben verhüllen, damit man sie nicht bemerkt", sagte Draco.

"Nein, dafür ist es zu spät. Damit das funktioniert, benötigt man eine spezielle Salbe, die man innerhalb von 24 Stunden nach Entstehen der Schnitte auftragen muss", sagte Ginny mit einem Seufzen.

"Genau das haben wir gemacht", sagte Fred leise.

"Naja, eigentlich hat es Pansy gemacht", fügte George hinzu.

"Was? Woher hattet ihr die Salbe?", fragte Ginny.

"Aus dem Krankenflügel. Wir haben dir jede Menge Vorräte besorgt", sagte Fred schon etwas entspannter als zuvor.

"Wenn du sagst, ihr habt sie aus dem Krankenflügel besorgt, dann meinst du doch, ihr habt sie _geklaut, _oder?", fragte Ginny mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

"Natürlich", sagten die Zwillinge stolz. Ginny verdrehte bloß die Augen.

"Bis morgen Abend sollte alles verheilt sein", erklärte Draco.

"Das heißt, dass wir nicht zum Unterricht gehen können!", meinte Blaise hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein, Ginny und _einer _von uns wird nicht zum Unterricht gehen", korrigierte Pansy ihn. Blaise sah plötzlich niedergeschlagen aus.

"Wer denn?", fragte Draco.

"Ich glaube, Ginny sollte entscheiden. Wer kann den ganzen Tag lang ohne Pause bei dir bleiben?", fragte Pansy mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

"Ganz ehrlich? Keiner von euch", sagte Ginny.

"Danke! Wir fühlen uns _so_ geliebt", sagte Blaise voll Sarkasmus.

"Ich würde es mit keinem von euch einen ganzen Tag lang aushalten! Ihr würdet mich in den Wahnsinn treiben! Und ihr wisst alle, dass das die Wahrheit ist", erklärte Ginny.

"Das stimmt", meinte Pansy ehrlich. Draco und Blaise drehten sich um und starrten Pansy böse an.

"Was? Stimmt doch! Oh, seht mich nicht an, als wäre ich ein Verräter oder so!", sagte Pansy und schlug sowohl Blaise, als auch Draco auf den Oberarm.

"Wir wechseln uns ab", meinte Draco einen Augenblick später.

xxx

Während der nächsten Woche war Ginny nie allein. Entweder Blaise, Pansy oder zumeist Draco war immer bei ihr. Die Slytherins hatten Sorge, dass Harry und Ron wieder zu ihr gelangen könnten, wenn sie sie alleine ließen. Pansy ging sogar mit ihr auf die Toilette! Ginny dachte, dass das sehr lieb von ihr war und sie war ihr auch dankbar, aber sie kam sich auch bevormundet vor. Sie wusste, dass egal was sie sagte, sie nicht locker lassen würden. Sie wollten einfach sicher sein, dass es ihr gut ging. Sie wollten da sein, wenn Harry oder Ron wieder versuchten, an sie ran zu kommen.

"Wenn sie dumm genug sind und wieder etwas versuchen, während wir bei dir sind, dann haben sie es verdient, von uns zertreten oder umgebracht zu werden", sagte Blaise eines Tages, als Ginny ihnen wieder einmal sagte, dass sie nicht wollte, dass sie Harry und Ron nachjagten.

"Umbringen klingt besser", sagte Draco vor Wut durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Ginny wusste, dass Draco nur mit Mühe einem Doppelmord widerstand. Wegen ihr hatte er den Mord vermutlich schon gut durchdacht. Sie konnte den unbändigen Hass in seinen Augen sehen, wann auch immer sie den beiden begegneten.

Das Einzige, das Draco und Ginny wegen Ron und Harry beschlossen hatten, war, ihre Beziehung nicht offiziell zu machen. Sie hatten sich darüber unterhalten und sowohl Ginny als auch Draco wussten, dass sie es nicht schafften, nicht zusammen zu sein. Ihre Gefühle für den jeweils anderen waren zu stark. Aber sie wussten, dass Harry und Ron ausflippen würden, wenn sie öffentlich bekannt gaben, dass Ginny und Draco nun zusammen waren. Nur vier Leute außer Draco und Ginny wussten Bescheid: Pansy und Blaise, die immer wieder betonten, dass sie nur dank ihnen zusammen waren. Und Fred und George, die diese Situation erstaunlicherweise gelassen hinnahmen. Sie akzeptierten Draco und wussten, dass er Ginny gut tat. Sie war so glücklich, dass sie keine Überzeugungsarbeit leisten und ihnen nicht erklären musste, dass Draco nicht wie sein Vater war. Sie wusste, dass wenn das mit Draco etwas Längerfristiges würde, würden Fred und George hinter ihnen stehen und Charlie und Bill überzeugen. Diese vier waren die einzigen Familienmitglieder, an denen Ginny hing.

Es war schwer, das alles geheim zu halten. Ginny erwischte Draco öfters dabei, wie er während dem Abendessen die Hand auf ihr Bein legte, und sie musste sie wegschubsen und ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwerfen. Sie wusste, dass er das nicht absichtlich machte. Es fiel ihr genauso schwer wie ihm. Sie wollte in der Öffentlichkeit von ihrem Freund gehalten, geküsst und berührt werden, aber im Moment war das einfach keine Option.

"Was machen wir dieses Wochenende?", fragte Pansy am Freitag Abend Blaise, Ginny und Draco, die alle in Pansys Zimmer saßen.

"Ich dachte, vielleicht könnten wir Quidditch spielen", schlug Draco vor.

"Ich hasse Quidditch", beschwerte sich Pansy.

"Ich glaube, es ist vielleicht etwas zu kalt dafür", sagte Ginny, die zum Fenster hinaus sah und merkte, dass es immer stärker schneite.

"Was können wir sonst machen?", fragte Blaise.

"Ich weiß nicht", meinte Draco und zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Ich hasse Quidditch", wiederholte Pansy sich selbst.

"Immer wenn mir langweilig ist, spiele ich Quidditch", sagte Draco, der Pansys Protest ignorierte.

"Gutes Argument", meinte Ginny.

"Ich hasse Quidditch", wiederholte Pansy.

"Wir haben dich gehört, Pans", sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen.

"Warum schlägst du es dann weiterhin vor?"

"Hast du eine bessere Idee?", fragte Ginny. Pansy sagte nichts darauf. "Eben", meinte Ginny. "Kommt schon, ich wette, ich kann euch alle schlagen."

"Ich glaube, sie hätte nach Slytherin gehört", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen. Ginny lächelte nur, stand auf und ging sich umziehen.

"Definitiv Slytherin."

Eine halbe Stunde später liefen sie alle hinaus auf das karge Quidditchfeld. Pansy weigerte sich mitzuspielen, aalso beschloss sie, sich auf die Tribünen zu setzen und zuzusehen. Blaise, Draco und Ginny stiegen auf ihre Besen und flogen hoch in die Luft hinauf. Sie beschlossen, dass es keinen Sinn machte, zu dritt mit einem Sucher zu spielen, also beschlossen sie, alle als Jäger zu spielen. Das erste Team, das 30 Punkte macht, gewinnt. Zuerst spielten Draco und Blaise gegen Ginny. Anfangs versuchten Blaise und Draco einzuwenden, dass diese Aufteilung nicht fair war, aber da Pansy nicht spielen wollte, und Ginny nicht einer gegen einen spielen wollte, ergab es sich so.

Mitten unter dem Spiel merkten Blaise und Draco, dass Ginny eine viel bessere Jägerin war als die beiden Jungs. Draco hatte nur als Sucher Erfahrung, also war er als Jäger weder gut, noch schlecht. Blaise hatte beinah gar keine Erfahrung - er stieg selten auf einen Besen, also war er grottenschlecht. Pansy lachte die Jungs jedes Mal aus, wenn Ginny traf oder ihnen den Quaffel wegschnappte. Fast zwei Stunden später flogen Ginny, Blaise und Draco hinunter auf das Feld, um sich mit Pansy zu treffen, die immer noch hysterisch lachte.

"Was ist so lustig, Parkinson?", fragte Blaise, während sie zurück zum Schloss liefen.

"Du wurdest von einem Mädchen besiegt! Von der kleinen, unschuldigen Ginny Weasley! Von einer Gryffindor, die ein Jahr jünger ist als du!", lachte Pansy.

"Halt die Klappe", sagte Draco und starrte Pansy böse an.

"Und ich dachte, ich hätte einen _männlichen _Freund", sagte sie mit einem Grinser in Blaises Richtung.

"Meinst du damit, ich wäre _männlich?", _fragte Ginny.

"Nein! Nur dass Blaise vielleicht ein wenig feminin wirkt."

"Oh ja", sagte Ginny mit einem Grinsen. Sie sah zur Seite und merkte, dass Blaise langsam ein wenig wütend wurde. "Ich glaube, wir sollten dich zu einem Spiel überreden", sagte sie zu Pansy.

"Nein."

"Doch, du und Draco gegen mich und Blaise."

"Nein."

"Doch. Nächstes Wochenende", sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen, während sie hinab zu Pansys Zimmer gingen.

"Nein!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Broken**

**Kapitel 20**

**Wahre Gedanken**

* * *

Draco und Ginny saßen auf der Couch in Pansys Wohnzimmer. Sie sahen durch das Fenster, wie der Schnee auf den Boden rieselte. Ginny liebte es, dem Wetter zuzusehen, egal ob es schneite, regnete, hagele oder ob es sonnig war. Sie liebte es, welch großen Unterschied die kleinsten Dinge ausmachen konnten. Wenn es sonnig war, waren die meisten Menschen guter Laune, aber sobald die kleinste Wolke die Sonne verbirgt, sind sie schlecht drauf. Ginny war nicht anders, sie war traurig, wenn es regnete, und doch half das Geräusch der fallenden Tropfen ihr dabei, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Sie war glücklich, wenn die Sonne schien, so glücklich sie eben sein konnte. Und sie spürte immer ein tiefes Gefühl der Hoffnung in ihr, wenn sie den Schnee beobachtete. Sie dachte, dass dies vielleicht mit Weihnachten in Zusammenhang stehen könnte.

Sie liebte Weihnachten. Auch wenn sie zu Hause nie ein schönes Fest gefeiert hatten, war es auch nie allzu schrecklich gewesen. Ihr Dad und ihre Brüder schlugen sie an Weihnachten nie und für ein paar Stunden konnte sie einfach vergessen, woher sie kam. Die Geschenke waren nie besonders toll. Von Ron bekam sie gar nichts, und von ihren Eltern bekam sie bloß immer selbst gestrickte Pullover und Sachen für die Schule. Aber von den Zwillingen und Bill und Charlie bekam sie immer wundervolle Geschenke. Schokolade, Süßigkeiten, Tagebücher und Kuscheltiere, als sie noch jünger gewesen war.

"Warum beobachten wir das Wetter?", fragte Draco in seiner normalen, gelangweilten Stimme.

"Weil das beruhigend ist", antwortete Ginny, ohne den Blick vom Fenster abzuwenden.

"Warum musst du dich beruhigen?", fragte Draco. Er nahm sanft ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und brachte ihre Lippen an die seinen. "Ich wüsste da etwas noch Beruhigenderes", flüsterte er heiser und küsste sie sanft.

"Draco, du bist alles andere als beruhigend", sagte Ginny mit einem Grinsen. Draco öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber sie unterbrach ihn, indem sie den Kuss leidenschaftlich vertiefte.

"Also, was bin ich, wenn ich nicht beruhigend bin?", fragte Draco, nachdem er den Kuss wieder unterbrochen hatte.

"Nervig, arrogant, rüde, zickig, ..."

"Okay, ich hab's verstanden. Warum bist du dann überhaupt mit mir zusammen?", fragte Draco spielerisch.

"Weiß du außerdem lieb bist, dich sorgst, weil du süß bist, und wenn du es willst, bist du manchmal sogar sensibel."

"Ähhh ... warum hab ich überhaupt gefragt?"

"Weil du manchmal auch ein Idiot bist."

"Fährst du an Weihnachten nach Hause?", fragte Draco nach einem Augenblick der Stille.

"Nein. Ich habe beschlossen, hier zu bleiben. Ich habe keinen Grund, um nach Hause zu fahren", sagte Ginny und sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus.

"Das bedeutet, dass wir vier hier alle in diesen engen Räumen zusammen sein werden", sagte Draco, der sich daran erinnerte, dass Blaise und Pansy ebenfalls hier bleiben wollten.

"Wir vier sind immer hier zusammen in diesem Zimmer", wies Ginny ihn zurecht. "Außerdem werden Pansy und Blaise wahrscheinlich die meiste Zeit in ihrem Zimmer verbringen. Also sind nur du und ich hier herinnen."

Draco sagte nichts darauf. Er wusste, warum er mit Ginny allein sein wollte, und er war sich sicher, dass sie es ebenfalls wusste, aber er wollte sie nicht bedrängen. Er wollte bei ihr sein, wenn sie so weit war, und er wusste, dass sie nach Potters Drohung noch einige Zeit dafür brauchen würde. Bei dem Gedanken an Potters Worte spürte Draco, wie der pure, weiße Hass ihn durchflutete. Er wollte Potter in Stücke reißen, ihm ein Körperteil nach dem anderen ausreißen. Hätte Ginny nicht protestiert, hätte er es längst schon getan.

Draco war geschockt, wenn er daran dachte, wie sehr er sich in den letzten paar Monaten geändert hatte. Er wusste, dass dies wegen Ginny war, und das machte ihm Sorgen. Obwohl er wusste, dass er nicht wie sein Vater war und alles, was sein Vater ihm einzubläuen versucht hatte, idiotisch war, dachte er manchmal immer noch daran, dass er vielleicht Recht haben könnte. Es brauchte mehr als ein paar Monate, um die jahrelange Gehirnwäsche auszulöschen. Das Eine, das Draco am meisten Sorgen bereitete, war, dass er mit seiner Veränderung zufrieden war. Er war froh, dass Ginny ihn so verändert hatte.

"Was wünschst du dir zu Weihnachten, Draco?", fragte Ginny.

"Nichts", sagte Draco, ohne sie anzusehen. Er merkte gar nicht, dass seine Worte ziemlich bitter klangen.

"Was stimmt denn nicht?", fragte Ginny ein wenig verletzt.

"Ich habe nur nachgedacht", antwortete Draco schon etwas ruhiger.

"Worüber hast du nachgedacht?"

"Nichts."

"Wie kannst du nachdenken, wenn du an nichts denkst?"

"Ich habe einfach über alles nachgedacht."

"Über mich?", fragte Ginny verspielt.

"Ja", antwortete er wahrheitsgetreu.

"Gut oder schlecht?"

"Ein bisschen von beidem."

"Was war der gute Teil?"

"Du."

"Okay ... Und der schlechte Teil?"

"Du", sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen. Ginny schlug ihm feste auf den Oberarm. "Es ist wahr!", sagte Draco, der nun seinen Arm rieb.

"Was ist so schlimm an mir?", fragte Ginny. Draco grinste bloß und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

"Wo soll ich anfangen?", sagte er verspielt. Ginny starrte ihn nur böse an. "Du bist eine Weasley, du bist eine Gryffindor, und du bist manchmal ein kleiner Idiot, denn du hast mich geschlagen! Hmm ... ich weiß, dass ich noch etwas vergessen habe ... Oh! Und du bist eine Weasley", sagte er und küsste sie.

Ginny schlug ihn noch einmal. "Außerdem misshandelst du mich", meinte Draco.

"Wenn ich so schrecklich bin, warum bist du dann mit mir zusammen?", fragte Ginny.

"Weil du außerdem anders bist und du mich dazu bringst, anders zu denken. Das ist überraschenderweise etwas Gutes", sagte Draco komplett wahrheitsgetreu. Er zog sie näher und gab ihr einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Etwas später kamen Blaise und Pansy herein.

"Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!", rief Blaise und warf ein Kissen auf Ginny und Draco.

"Wir hatten eines ganz für uns allein, bevor ihr zwei herein gekommen seid", meinte Draco.

"Nehmt euch euer _eigenes _Zimmer. Dieses hier gehört _mir", _sagte Pansy und setzte sich neben ihnen hin.

"Heißt das, wir kriegen dein Schlafzimmer?", fragte Ginny. Dracos Kopf schnellte in ihre Richtung und er sah sie an, und eine Sekunde später wurde ihm klar, dass sie nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte, damit sie seine Reaktion darauf sehen konnte. Ginny, Pansy und Blaise brachen in Gelächter aus.

"Was machen wir alle an Weihnachten?", fragte Pansy ein paar Minuten später.

"Hier bleiben ...", schlug Blaise vor.

"Was sollen wir sonst machen?", fragte Draco.

"Ich weiß, dass wir hier bleiben. Aber was wollen wir _tun?", _fragte Pansy und verdrehte die Augen.

"Nichts", sagten Blaise und Draco gemeinsam.

"Warum laden wir nicht die Zwillinge ein? Ihr wisst doch, dass sie sich schon was einfallen lassen werden", schlug Ginny vor.

"Werden sie mein Zimmer zerstören?", fragte Pansy, die sich besorgt umsah.

"Nein ... naja ... vielleicht ein bisschen ...", sagte Ginny und versuchte sich vorzustellen, was die Zwillinge wohl anstellen würden.

"Dann weiß ich nicht so recht ..."

"Sie können sich benehmen. Naja, für ihre Standards eben benehmen ... sie werden sich schon nicht zu wild aufführen", sagte Ginny.

"In Ordnung ...", sagte Pansy nachgiebig.

"Das wird ein interessantes Jahr werden", meinte Draco.

"War nicht dieses Jahr auch schon interessant?", fragte Blaise.

"Schon ..."

Die vier saßen in Stille da. Sie dachtan aber alle an das selbe. Was sollten sie einander zu Weihnachten schenken? Draco war komplett verloren, was Ginny betraf. Er wusste nicht allzu viel über sie, daher wusste er auch nicht, was ihr wohl gefallen würde. Er musste wohl Pansy befragen. Ginny wusste ebenfalls nicht, was sie für Draco besorgen sollte. Sie wollte, dass er etwas bekam, das ihm richtig gut gefiel, aber sie wusste nicht, was er wohl noch nicht hatte. Sie müsste am besten Blaise befragen.

"Was machen wir wegen Hogsmeade?", fragte Blaise eine Minute später.

"Was meinst du?", fragte Pansy.

"Wir müssen alle einkaufen gehen, Sachen für einander einkaufen, da können wir nicht überall gemeinsam hin."

"Dann müssen wir uns eben alle aufteilen", sagte Ginny, als wäre das offensichtlich. Die anderen sahen sie an. "Oh kommt schon! Ich brauche nicht die ganze Zeit über einen Body Guard!"

"Einer von uns wird immer bei dir sein", sagte Draco.

"Das bedeutet, dass ich sehen werde, was ich von einem von euch geschenkt bekomme!", sagte Ginny in hoffnungsvollem Ton.

"Guter Versuch. Nein, das wirst du nicht."

"Wir könnten uns abwechseln ... ich könnte zum Beispiel mit Ginny gehen, wenn sie Geschenke für euch zwei besorgt", schlug Pansy vor.

"Nein! Dann wirst du uns die ganze Zeit damit nerven, dass du weißt, was wir bekommen!", sagte Blaise.

"Okay ... habt ihr eine bessere Idee?"

"Ihr könntet mich alle den einen Tag lang allein lassen. Ich glaube, ich brauche Urlaub", sagte Ginny. Die anderen ignorierten sie.

"Was, wenn ich mit Ginny gehe, wenn sie eins von euren Geschenken besorgt, und dann wechseln wir uns ab. Ich bin bei ihr, wenn sie dein Geschenk besorgt, Draco, und du kannst bei ihr sein, wenn sie Pansys Geschenk kauft, und dann wirst du, Pansy, bei ihr sein, wenn sie meines besorgt. Wir wechseln uns alle ab", schlug Blaise vor.

"Also wissen wir alle, was der andere bekommt", sagte Pansy.

"Ja, aber hast du eine bessere Idee?"

"Wir treffen uns immer vor den Drei Besen oder irgendwo, damit wir uns abwechseln können", sagte Draco.

"Ja, sagen wir immer nach einer Stunde", meinte Pansy.

"Das wird morgen ein anstrengender Tag werden", sagte Draco, als er daran dachte, dass sie sich jede Stunde treffen müssten.

"Habe ich hier auch noch etwas zu sagen?", fragte Ginny.

"Nein", sagten sie alle zusammen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Broken**

**Kapitel 21**

**Shoppen**

* * *

Ginny, Draco, Blaise und Pansy saßen auf ihrer Fahrt nach Hogsmeade alle zusammen in einer Kutsche. Draco, Blaise und Pansy versuchten, die Uhrzeiten zu fixieren, an denen sie sich treffen und Ginny weiterreichen wollten. Ginny blieb leise. Sie hatte ihre Versuche, sie umzustimmen, aufgegeben, denn es funktionierte nicht. Der einzige Gedanke, der half, war das Wissen, dass Harry und Ron morgen in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren und zwei Wochen lang nicht da sein würden. Zwei Wochen ohne Harry und Ron. Zwei Wochen, in denen sie Draco küssen, umarmen und in aller Öffentlichkeit seine Hand halten konnte, denn das Schloss würde fast leer sein.

"Okay, also haben wir alles? Ich nehme Ginny zuerst mit, wenn sie Dracos Geschenk kauft. Dann geht Pansy mit Ginny los, um mein Geschenk zu besorgen, und dann, Draco, gehst du den Rest des Tages mit ihr, um Pansys Geschenk zu beschaffen", hörte Ginny Blaise sagen.

"Hört sich gut an. Und wenn wir gerade nicht bei Ginny sind, können wir ihr Geschenk besorgen", sagte Pansy.

"Werdet ihr den ganzen Tag über mich sprechen, als wäre ich nicht hier?", fragte Ginny genervt.

"Nein, entschuldige, aber es hat so ausgesehen, als würdest du sowieso nicht zuhören", stellte Pansy fest.

"Habe ich auch nicht. Aber darum geht es nicht."

"Es ist doch nur für einen Tag. Nachdem dein Bruder und Potter gefahren sind, hängst du nicht mehr mit uns fest", sagte Draco. Er zog sie dicht an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ich hasse das, wenn ihr das alle macht", sagte Ginny und lehnte sich näher an Draco.

"Wenn wir was machen? Was können wir womöglich tun, das du so sehr hasst?", fragte Blaise vor purer Überraschung.

"Vieles. Aber jetzt gerade spreche ich davon, dass ihr es nie zulasst, dass ich böse auf euch bin. Ich werde erst wütend, dann sagt einer von euch etwas oder macht irgendwas und ich frage mich: Wie kann ich verdammt noch mal nach allem böse auf sie sein? Das ist ziemlich frustrierend", sagte Ginny mit einem Grinsen.

"Naja aber deswegen solltest du nicht wütend sein, du solltest froh sein", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen. Ginny verdrehte bloß ihre Augen.

In diesem Augenblick blieb die Kutsche stehen und die Tür schwang auf. Ginny und Pansy stiegen zuerst aus und die Jungs folgten ihnen kurz darauf. Draco ging wollte Ginnys Hand in seine nehmen, aber eine Gruppe Sechstklässler ging vorbei, also war er gezwungen, kurz zu warten.

"Okay. Also Ginny und ich sollten nun gehen. Wir sehen uns in einer Stunde oder so bei den Drei Besen", sagte Blaise, als sie die ersten Geschäfte erreichten.

"Schön, in Ordnung", sagte Draco verbittert. Ginny wusste, dass er nicht glücklich war, wenn sie zu lange weg war.

"Warte kurz", sagte Ginny zu Blaise und die anderen begannen, ein Stück weit zu laufen. "Draco, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Draco nickte und Ginny zog ihn in eine kleine Gasse, die sich in einiger Entfernung zu den anderen befand.

"Was ist los?", fragte Draco ein wenig besorgt.

"Du weißt, dass das alles deine Schuld ist, also motz hier nicht den ganzen Tag lang herum", sagte Ginny.

"Wieso ist das alles meine Schuld?"

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich heute allein losziehen kann."

"Nein, kannst du nicht, und du weißt genau warum. Auch wenn du allein losziehen würdest, würde dir das nicht gefallen, weil ich dann nicht bei dir bin."

"Da hast du es wieder! Ich kann dir nicht lange böse sein", sagte Ginny verspielt.

"Was ist sonst noch alles meine Schuld?"

"Die Tatsache, dass du jede Minute des Tages bei mir sein willst."

"Ich glaube aber, das ist _deine _Schuld. Nicht meine!"

"Nein, es ist _deine _Schuld, dass wir zusammen sind. Wenn du nicht mit mir getanzt hättest, wäre alles in Ordnung."

"Nein, wäre es nicht. Da wäre diese sexuelle Spannung zwischen uns. Und außerdem sind Pansy und Blaise daran schuld, nicht ich."

"Egal. Küss mich einfach und hör auf zu motzen."

Draco zögerte nicht. Er sah sich auch nicht um, ob jemand sie sehen konnte. Er schnappte Ginny einfach an ihrem Arm und zog sie für einen atemraubenden, leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich. Als seine Lippen auf ihre trafen, war es ihm egal, ob jemand sie sehen konnte. Es war ihm egal, dass die ganze Schule darüber tratschen und sein Vater wütend werden würde. Alles, was zählte, war dass er endlich Ginny küssen konnte. Er liebte das Gefühl ihrer warmen Lippen an seinen. Er hatte noch nie zuvor jemanden so geküsst wie Ginny, und er wusste, dass er bei niemandem sonst das selbe spüren konnte. Kein Kuss konnte mit Ginnys Kuss standhalten.

"Wir sollten gehen", sagte Ginny, als sie sich schließlich von einander trennten.

"Bleiben wir hier", flüsterte Draco ihr heiser ins Ohr. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge über ihre Ohrmuschel und brachte Ginny zum Zittern.

"Hier? In diesem Gässchen? Wie romantisch!", sagte Ginny voll Sarkasmus und begann zurückzugehen.

"Können wir endlich gehen?", fragte Pansy mit einem Grinsen, als sie Ginny und Draco aus der Gasse kommen sah. Bei beiden war das Haar zerzaust, die Wangen gerötet und die Lippen vom Küssen geschwollen.

"Ja, komm schon, Blaise", sagte Ginny und warf Pansy einen schnellen Blick zu. "Wir sehen uns in einer Stunde!", rief sie zurück und begann, die Straße entlang zu gehen.

Ginny und Blaise gingen ein paar Minuten in völliger Stille. Sie betraten ein paar Geschäfte und sahen sich ein wenig um, fanden aber nichts, das sich gelohnt hätte, es zu kaufen. Ginny hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, was sie Draco kaufen sollte, und sie wusste, dass wenn sie Blaise nicht bald fragen würde, ihre Zeit um war und sie nichts für ihn hätte.

"Blaise?"

"Mmmm?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich Draco kaufen soll", sagte Ginny aufrichtig.

"Willkommen im Club."

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Es ist schwer, ihm etwas zu schenken. Pansy und ich haben schon monatelang im Voraus überlegt", sagte Blaise und klang dabei ein wenig bitter.

"Das ist einfach großartig. Was soll ich bloß machen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihm gefällt, und ich will ihm nichts kaufen, das er nicht mag", sagte Ginny frustriert und sie betraten ein neues Geschäft.

"Ihm wird alles gefallen, das du ihm schenkst." Ginny warf Blaise einen Blick zu, der in etwa so viel bedeutete wie: _Hör mit diesem Unsinn auf! _"Gib mir eine Minute Zeit, dann versuche ich, mir etwas einfallen zu lassen."

Fünfzehn Minuten später verließen Ginny und Blaise den Laden wieder. Blaise hatte ein Geschenk für Pansy gefunden und Ginny hatte mit seiner Hilfe ein Geschenk für Draco gekauft. Ginny war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie da für Draco besorgt hatte, aber Blaise meinte, es würde ihm wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen.

"Wir müssen uns beeilen, wir sind schon zehn Minuten zu spät dran und du kennst doch Draco", sagte Blaise und er beschleunigte seine Schritte die Straße entlang.

Ginny nickte und sie begann, ebenfalls schneller zu laufen. Fünf Minuten später kamen sie vor den Drei Besen an und begegneten einem ziemlich angepisst aussehenden Draco.

"Ihr seid zu spät", sagte er geradeheraus.

"Gratuliere, du kannst schon die Uhrzeit ablesen!", sagte Blaise und klatschte in die Hände wie ein Vater, dessen kleines Kind gerade seine ersten Schritte gemacht hatte.

"Wir sind nur ein klein wenig zu spät. Wir sollten gehen", sagte Ginny und drehte sich zu Pansy. "Wir sehen uns in einer Stunde, Draco!", rief sie zurück.

Sie drehte den Kopf, um zurückzublicken, und sah, dass Draco sie böse anstarrte. Ginny grinste bloß und lief mit Pansy weiter. Pansy und Ginny liefen durch das Dorf und unterheilten sich über das, was Ginny für Draco besorgt hatte und was sie Blaise kaufen wollte. Ginny erwähnte, dass sie auch keine Ahnung hatte, was Blaise gut gefallen könnte, aber Pansy half ihr weiter, indem sie ihr sagte, dass ihnen die selben Sachen wie Fred und George gefielen. Eine Stunde später hatte Pansy ihre Geschenke für Blaise und Draco und Ginny hatte ihre Geschenke für Blaise, Draco und die Zwillinge.

Sie gingen zurück zu den Drei Besen und teilten sich dann wieder auf. Der Spaziergang mit Draco war zugleich angenehm und angespannt. Ginny liebte es, dass sie Draco zumindest nahe war, aber sie hasste es auch, dass sie ihn nicht einmal berühren konnte, denn die Straßen waren voller Schüler. Sie konnte sagen, dass es Draco genauso erging, und beide versuchten sie, die Situation aufzulockern, indem sie darüber sprachen, was die Zwillinge wohl für die Weihnachtsfeier ausheckten.  
Eineinhalb Stunden später hatte Draco all seine Geschenke beisammen, inklusive für die Zwillinge, und Ginny hatte ebenfalls all ihre Geschenke. Sie gingen zurück, um sich mit Pansy und Blaise zu treffen, und Draco versuchte immer wieder, in Ginnys Einkaufstaschen nachzusehen, was sie ihm gekauft hatte. Er benahm sich wie ein kleiner Junge! Diese Seite an ihm bekam Ginny eher selten zu sehen, und sie war überrascht, dass Draco sie ihr und auch der halben Schule, die auf den Straßen unterwegs war, zeigte.

Sie trafen sich mit Blaise und Pansy und Draco versuchte weiterhin, Ginny die Taschen zu entlocken, und nachdem er sicher gegangen war, dass alle vier ihre Einkäufe erledigt hatten, gingen sie dorthin zurück, wo die Kutschen auf sie warteten. Einige Kutschen standen leer, also nahmen Ginny und Draco eine eigene und Pansy und Blaise stiegen in die nächste. Sie meinten, wegen all ihrer Einkaufstüten bräuchten sie eine eigene Kutsche, und die anderen würden sicher spionieren wollen, aber sie wussten alle, dass Ginny und Draco einfach ein wenig Zeit allein verbringen wollten.


	22. Chapter 22

**Broken**

**Kapitel 22**

**Der Plan der Zwillinge**

* * *

Am heiligen Abend saßen Draco, Pansy, Blaise und Ginny alle zusammen in Pansys Zimmer und überlegten, was sie wegen dem Weihnachtsfest am nächsten Tag tun sollten. Draco weigerte sich einfach hinzugehen. Blaise war dafür umso begeisterter hinzugehen und Ginny und Pansy war es eigentlich egal. Pansy war langsam ziemlich gelangweilt, weil sie den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht in ihren Räumlichkeiten verbrachte, und es hätte sie nicht gestört, eine Nacht anderswo zu verbringen, aber sie wollte diesen Abend auch nicht unbedingt bei den Lehrern verbringen. Ginny wusste, dass nur drei oder vier andere Schüler über Weihnachten hier bleiben würden, daher war es ihr egal, ob sie gingen oder nicht. Eigentlich mochte sie die Feste in Hogwarts nicht sonderlich. Sie blieb immer allein am Tisch sitzen, während Harry, Ron und Hermione sich über Voldemort unterhielten. Blaise sagte nicht, warum er unbedingt gehen wollte, aber sie wussten alle, dass es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte, wenn er so aufgeregt war. Draco sagte bloß, dass er nicht die ganze Nacht lang den Lehrern und deren Lieblingen zuhören wollte. Während die vier herumsaßen und über ihre Ansichten diskutierten, hatten sie nicht einmal bemerkt, dass in Pansys Kamin ein Kopf aufgetaucht war. Georges Kopf wartete geduldig ein paar Minuten lang und verfolgte die amüsante Streiterei mit. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten war er von den vieren schon genervt und überlegte, ob er einfach wieder gehen sollte. Er sah sich kurz um und fand seine kleine Schwester, die ziemlich gelangweilt aussah, und da wusste er, dass er nicht einfach hwieder gehen konnte.

"Hey!", rief Georges Kopf.

Pansy schrie und sprang einen Meter in die Luft. Draco fiel beinahe von der Armlehne der Couch hinunter. Blaises Kopf ruckte so rasch in Richtung Feuer, dass man sein Genick knacken hören konnte. Ginny war an die Zwillinge gewöhnt, also erschrak sie nicht, sondern sah ruhig hinüber und lächelte ihren Bruder an.

"Drei von vier ist nicht schlecht, sage ich mal", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

"Vier von vier wäre aber besser", antwortete George ein wenig niedergeschlagen.

"Was willst du hier, mein lieber Bruder?", fragte Ginny und verdrehte in Richtung Georges Kopf die Augen.

"Tja, ich bin hierher gekommen, um euch alle für ein paar Stunden in unseren Laden einzuladen. Aber anscheinend macht es euch mehr Spaß, euch darüber zu unterhalten, ob ihr zum Schulfest gehen wollt oder nicht, also vergesst es wieder.

"Ja, weil ich _genau so _den heiligen Abend verbringen wollte. Darüber zu streiten, ob wir hingehen oder nicht, ob wir uns zu ein paar Lehrern setzen oder ob wir den ganzen Abend in diesem Zimmer sitzen bleiben", sagte Ginny voll Sarkasmus.

"Es könnte schlimmer sein", sagte George komplett ernst. Ginny wusste, was er meinte, und stimmte ihm zu, dass er Recht hatte. "Also, kommt ihr nun?", fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu und sah die anderen drei an, die sich nun endlich von ihrem Schock erholt hatten.

"Wir sind in fünf Minuten da."

George zwinkerte ihnen einfach zu und verschwand dann mit einem kleinen _Popp. _Ginny stand mit einem Achselzucken auf, ging in Pansys Schlafzimmer und zog sich rasch ihre bequemen Sachen aus. Sie zog sich eine einfache, schwarze Jeans und ein kleines Tank Top an. Pansy kam herein, als Ginny gerade das Badezimmer verließ, und begann sich ebenfalls umzuziehen. Ginny wollte zur Tür gehen, aber Pansy hielt sie auf.

"Ich würde da jetzt noch nicht rausgehen."

"Warum nicht?"

"Blaise und Draco ziehen sich gerade um."

"Oh."

Ginny saß auf dem Bett und hoffte, dass Pansy nicht merkte, dass sie sich eigentlich wünschte, sie hätte sie nicht aufgehalten und wäre dort hinaus gegangen. Sie wollte nicht unbedingt Blaise beim Umziehen zusehen, aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihr nichts ausgemacht hätte, Draco in nichts weiter als seiner Boxershorts zu sehen. Sie wusste, dass sie an diesem Punkt ihrer Beziehung noch nicht sehr weit gegangen waren, und deswegen kam sie sich schlecht vor, aber sie war einfach noch nicht so weit.

"Seid ihr zwei schon fertig?", rief Pansy durch die Tür und riss damit Ginny aus ihren Gedanken.

"Klar", rief Draco.

"Ich schwöre euch, wenn ihr zwei nicht bekleidet seid, wenn ich gleich durch diese Tür da komme, mische ich euch beiden einen Impotenz-Trank in den nächsten Kürbissaft", rief Pansy zurück, bevor sie die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete.

"Warte noch eine Minute!", rief Blaise.

Pansy grinste und schloss die Türe wieder, bevor sie sich zu Ginny drehte. Sie merkte, dass Ginny wegen einer persönlichen Sache ein wenig mitgenommen war und überlegte, ob sie sie deswegen fragen sollte. Aber gerade als Pansy den Mund öffnen wollte, um mit Ginny zu sprechen, hörte sie Blaises Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer rufen, dass es diesmal sicher war. Pansy und Ginny gingen vorsichtig zur Tür und öffneten sie einen Spalt breit.

"Es ist wirklich sicher, keine Bange", sagte Draco in einem amüsierten Tonfall und öffnete die Tür.

Draco trug seine normale schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd. Er sah amüsiert und auch leicht angeekelt aus. Ginny warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und Draco verdrehte bloß die Augen und trat zur Seite, damit Blaise zum Vorschein kam. Blaise trug eine grüne Robe mit roter Borte. Ginny klappte bei diesem Anblick der Mund nach unten. Sie blickte an ihm auf und ab und sah, dass er sogar ein Paar Schuhe trug, wie sie sonst nur die Weihnachtselfen in der Muggelfantasie trugen, wo die Spitze hoch gerollt und Glöckchen angebracht waren. Ginny musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

"Du siehst so ..."

"Lächerlich aus", schnarrte Draco und verdrehte wieder die Augen.

"Ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass deine Klamotten genauso aussehen, wenn du willst", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen zu Draco. Draco starrte Blaise bloß an.

"Können wir gehen?", fragte Pansy. Sie sah Blaise noch immer geschockt an.

Die anderen drei nickten und gingen zum Kamin. Ginny ging als erste, gefolgt von Draco, dann Pansy, und zuletzt Blaise. Als sie alle aufgehört hatten, zu husten und sich den Ruß von den Roben zu klopfen, sahen sie sich in dem Zimmer um und waren von dem Anblick noch schockierter als von Blaise. Die Wände waren alle grün und rot gestrichen. Überall waren Lametta und Luftschlangen an den Wänden. Schwebende Kerzen verliehen dem ganzen Raum ein blasses und doch hübsches Glimmen. An der anderen Seite des Raumes befand sich ein fünf Meter hoher Weihnachtsbaum, der üppig dekoriert war.

"Ihr zwei habt euch aber ausgetobt", sagte Ginny zu den Zwillingen, die gerade mit hinter ihnen her schwebenden Getränken zu ihnen kamen.

"Es ist Weihnachten!", sagte George und klang schockiert.

"Natürlich haben wir das!", sagte Fred im selben Tonfall.

"Wie ich sehe, hat Blaise sich auch ausgetobt", meinte George.

"Sehr hübsch", stimmte Fred ihm mit einem Nicken zu.

"Aber was ist mit diesen drei hier?", sagte George und nickte Pansy, Ginny und Draco zu, die alle schwarz trugen.

"Tsk tsk tsk ..." Fred schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.

"Das können wir richten", sagte George und mit einem langsamen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes trugen Blaise, Pansy und Ginny plötzlich die selben Sachen, nur in rot mit grünen Borten.

"Viel besser", sagte Fred, sobald George fertig war.

"Ich hasse euch", fauchte Ginny.

"Wir lieben dich auch", sagten die Zwillinge gemeinsam.

Ginny verdrehte bloß die Augen und schnappte sich die Getränke. Sie reichte jedem der Slytherins eines, bevor sie selbst eines nahm.

"Nehmt Platz. Wir müssen euch etwas zeigen", sagte George aufgeregt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck veranlasst Ginny dazu, eine Augenbraue zu heben, aber sie blieb still sitzen.

"Ich weiß, dass das nichts Gutes sein kann", murmelte Ginny zu niemand Bestimmtem.

"Sie hat solch ein Vertrauen in uns", sagte George zu seinem Zwilling und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. "Was wollt ihr uns zeigen?", fragte sie.

"Etwas für unseren lieben Bruder", sagte George süßlich, aber den vieren entging der giftige Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht.

"Du meinst Ron, richtig?", fragte Ginny langsam. Sie wusste, dass wenn die Zwillinge wegen etwas aufgeregt waren, das mit Ron zu tun hatte, es nie eine gute Sache war.

"Ja."

"Wir haben ein Geschenk für ihn."

"Das wir ihm natürlich anonym übersenden werden."

"Und was wäre das genau?", fragte Ginny in einem Tonfall, der sich genau wie Molly Weasley anhörte.

"Du wirst schon sehen", sagte Fred mit einem Grinsen. Er ging dicht gefolgt von seinem Zwilling in die Küche.

"Das wird übel enden", sagte Ginny zu den anderen.

"Aber sicher höllisch witzig werden", meinte Blaise.

"Ich frage mich, was sie vorhaben", sagte Pansy. Ginny entging der aufgeregte Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht.

"Wahrscheinlich vergiftetes Essen. Ihr wisst doch, dass Weasley einfach alles isst, das er sieht", sagte Draco in seinem üblichen schnarrenden Tonfall. Blaise, Pansy und Ginny brachen in Gelächter aus und nicht viel später stimmte auch Draco mit ein.

Das Lachen der vier verstarb und sie saßen alle in angenehmer, zufriedener Stille da. Ginny fühlte sich im Geschäft ihrer Brüder wohler als an jedem anderen Ort. Sie konnte es nicht erklären, aber die kleinen Explosionen und Geräusche, die aus der Küche drangen, beruhigten sie seltsamerweise. Sie blickte langsam zu den anderen dreien und merkte, dass sie genauso entspannt aussahen, wie sie selbst sich fühlte. Etwa zehn Minuten später kamen die Zwillinge zurück. Sie trugen einen riesen Geschenkskorb, der bis zum Rand mit allen möglichen Sachen gefüllt war. Es gab Süßigkeiten, Zauberspielkarten, Quidditch Figuren und einige andere Dinge, die Ginny nicht erkannte.

"Was ist das alles?", fragte sie. Sie setzte sich auf, um einen besseren Blick zu erhaschen.

"Unser Geschenk für Ron", sagten sie zusammen mit einem bösen Grinsen.

"Und war haben auch ein paar Dinge für Harry hinzugefügt."

"Und ein paar für Hermione."

"Was stimmt denn damit nicht?", fragte Ginny mit einem bösen Grinsen, das dem ihrer Brüder ähnelte.

"Wahrscheinlich alles", sagte Blaise aufgeregt und lehnte sich nach vorne, um einen besseren Blick zu erhaschen.

"Ihr glaubt alle, dass wir das getan haben, nur um Ron zu schikanieren oder ihn zu verletzen?", fragten die Zwillinge in geschocktem Tonfall.

Ginny und die anderen nickten alle. "Oder beides", meinte Ginny.

"Schön, ihr habt uns erwischt", sagte Fred mit einem Seufzen.

"Komm, zeigen wir ihnen, das das alles kann!", sagte George aufgeregt.

Die Zwillinge begannen, ihnen aufgeregt zu erklären, was jedes Teil konnte. Die Schokoladenfrösche waren mit einer Creme gefüllt, die dafür sorgte, dass die Zunge schrumpft. Die Karten waren mit einer dünnen Schicht Juckpulver bedeckt, das die Haut wochenlang kratzig und pickelig machte. Andere Süßigkeiten waren mit verschiedensten Flüchen für die verschiedensten Effekte belegt. Manche machten einen stundenlang taub, andere blind, und das Karamell klebte einem den Mund zu. Die Gummizauberstäbe sorgten dafür, dass man den Geschmackssinn verlor, und die Quidditchfiguren bekamen Stacheln, wenn man sie anfasste.

"Das ist sadistisch", sagte Pansy ungläubig.

"Danke", sagten die Zwillinge gemeinsam.

"Wann schickt ihr es ihnen?", fragte Draco böse.

"Wir wollten es ihnen morgen oder heute Abend senden, aber uns ist gerade etwas besseres eingefallen", sagte Fred mit einem fiesen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

"Wir schicken es ihm zum nächsten Quidditch-Match", erklärte George im selben fiesen Tonfall.

"Also seht zu, dass ihr alle gute Plätze bekommt", sagte Fred.

Die sechs lachten und unterhielten sich über Rons Reaktionen auf die verschiedenen Süßigkeiten und die anderen Dinge im Korb. Sie stimmten alle überein, dass Harry und Ron das meiste abbekommen sollten. Hermione hatte nicht so viel verdient wie die beiden. Pansy erwähnte einen Spruch, der dafür sorgte, dass Zauber und Flüche auf Männer viel stärker wirkten als auf Frauen, also auch wenn Hermione mehr davon berührte und aß (was eher unwahrscheinlich war), wäre sie nicht so mitgenommen wie Harry und Ron.

"Glaubt ihr, das wird ihnen eine Lehre sein?", fragte Pansy, als Ginny und die anderen ein paar Stunden später wieder in ihrem Zimmer waren.

"Nein", sagte Ginny knapp. "Aber es ist Zeit, um es ihnen zurückzuzahlen."

"Du hättest wirklich nach Slytherin kommen sollen", meinte Draco.

"Bedeutet das, wir können Harry und Ron ebenfalls verletzen?", fragte Blaise hoffnungsvoll.

"Nur, wenn ihr die selben Methoden anwendet wie die Zwillinge", sagte Ginny in finalem Tonfall.

"Besser als nichts", meinte Blaise mit einem bösen Grinsen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Broken**

**Kapitel 23**

**Weihnachten**

* * *

Draco und Ginny schliefen friedvoll in Pansys nicht dekoriertem Wohnzimmer. Sie hatten die Couch in ein geräumiges Bett verwandelt, wo die beiden genug Platz hatten, um sich bequem auf der übergroßen Matratze auszubreiten, aber dennoch hatten sie sich zusammen gekuschelt und hielten einander in den Armen. Pansy und Blaise blieben in Pansys Schlafzimmer und obwohl sie ihre eigenen Schweigezauber über die Tür gelegt hatten, wollten Draco und Ginny diese noch verstärken und sprachen ihre eigenen Schweigezauber im Wohnzimmer aus. Die vier waren von der letzten Nacht so übermüdet, dass sich niemand rührte, als Fred und George mittels Flohpulver ins Wohnzimmer kamen.

George deutete auf Ginnys und Dracos intime Position, aber Fred hielt ihn auf, etwas Voreiliges zu unternehmen. Er erinnerte ihn daran, dass obwohl Ginny ihre kleine Schwester war, sie dennoch Köpfchen besaß und sie ihr bei ihren eigenen Entscheidungen vertrauen mussten. Obwohl Fred ebenfalls jeden verprügelt hätte, der so mit seiner Schwester im Bett lag, hatte er Draco ja schon ein wenig kennen gelernt und aus einem unerklärlichen Grund vertraute er ihm. Fred sah hinüber zu George und wusste, dass in ihm der selbe innerliche Kampf tobte.

"Ich wusste, dass sie das Zimmer nicht schmücken würden", sagte George, nachdem er seinen Blick wieder von seiner kleinen Schwester und Draco abgewandt hatte.

"Tsk tsk tsk ... Ich dachte, wir hätten Ginny etwas mehr als das beigebracht."

"Ich weiß, dass das Leben zu Hause mies war, aber sie hat Weihnachten immer geliebt", sagte George leicht verwirrt, während er begann, die Sachen zu vergrößern, die sie in verkleinerter Form mitgebracht hatten.

"Vielleicht hat sie heuer einfach mehr Stress als sonst", sagte Fred total ernst.

"Ich verstehe, warum das der Fall sein könnte", sagte George und deutete auf Dracos schlafende Gestalt.  
"Denkst du nicht, dass sie glücklich sind?"

"Das ist es nicht, ich glaube bloß, dass keiner von ihnen glücklich ist, wenn sie alles verstecken müssen."

Die nächsten paar Stunden lang arbeiteten die Zwillinge in Stille. Als sie fertig waren, brachen gerade die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster und der Raum sah komplett verändert aus. Die zwei traten zurück, um ihre Arbeit zu bewundern. Sie warfen sich einen Blick zu und beide kamen still und zufrieden überein, dass sie gute Arbeit geleistet hatten.

Ginny wachte langsam auf und machte beinah unhörbare Geräusche im Schlaf. Sie wurde langsam munter. Fred und George gingen leise um das Bett herum in Richtung Kamin. Sie warfen ihrer kleinen Schwester ein kurzes Lächeln zu, bevor wie per Flohpulver wieder zurück in ihren Laden reisten.

Zwanzig Minuten später wachte Ginny auf. Sie versuchte sich umzudrehen, damit sie noch ein paar Stunden lang weiterschlafen konnte, aber sie wusste, es war hoffnungslos. Sie sah hinüber zu Draco und lächelte. Er sah immer so friedvoll aus, wenn er schlief. Sein weißblondes Haar fiel ihm in die Augen, während er schlief, und das ließ ihn Ginnys Meinung nach noch sexier wirken. Langsam stand sie auf, um so leise wie möglich ins Bad zu gehen, aber anscheinend war sie nicht leise genug, denn eine Sekunde später spürte sie Dracos lange, elegante Finger an ihrem Bein und sie wurde zurück zum Bett gezogen.

"Wie lange bist du schon wach?", fragte Ginny, nachdem sie sich von dem kleinen Schock erholt hatte.

"Ich bin eine Minute oder so vor dir aufgewacht", sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen.

"Warum hast du dann nichts gesagt?"

"Weil wenn ich das getan hätte, hättest du dir nicht die Zeit genommen, mich so eingehend zu bewundern", antwortete Draco verschmitzt.

"Ich habe dich nicht bewundert." Draco hob einfach nur seine Augenbraue hoch. "Was gibt es denn da schon zu bewundern?", fragte Ginny verspielt.

"Gin, was gibt es da _nicht_ zu bewundern?" Ginny verdrehte ihre Augen. "Da wären mal mein umwerfendes Aussehen, mein vom Quidditch gestählter Körper, meine zauberhafte Persönlichkeit." Beim letzten Teil lachte Ginny laut auf. Draco sah sie mit unleserlichen Augen an und grinste böse.

"Ich werde dich zum Lachen bringen", sagte er böse, bevor er sich auf sie stürzte.

"Nein! Draco, hör auf!", rief Ginny und lachte, während Draco jede Stelle ihres Körpers kitzelte.

Er kitzelte sich ihren sensiblen Bauch hinab bis zu ihren glatten Oberschenkeln. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es eine Auswirkung auf seinen eigenen Körper hatte, wenn er so viel ihrer nackten Haut berühren konnte. Wenn Ginny sah, wie sehr er das genoss, würde sie ihm wahrscheinlich eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Draco beschloss, sich weiter ihren Körper hinab zu kitzeln und sich zu entspannen, was aber leider nicht funktionierte. Er liebte jeden Teil von ihr. Ihre Arme, ihre Beine, ihren Bauch, ihre Brüste und sogar ihre Füße. Er kitzelte ihre Füße und sie lachte wild auf. Draco liebte ihr Lachen. Er wollte gerade aufhören, als er eine besonders empfindliche Stelle kitzelte und Ginny einfach herumtrat. Ihr linker Fuß entkam seinem Griff und bevor er ihn wieder einfangen konnte, hatte sie auch schon sein Gesicht getroffen. Draco stöhnte, taumelte ein wenig zurück und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Ginnys Tritt war hart gewesen.

"Es tut mir so Leid!", sagte Ginny immer noch lachend und kletterte zu Draco hinüber, um sicher zu gehen, dass er in Ordnung war.

_"Das _wäre jetzt aber auch nicht nötig gewesen", sagte Draco und rieb sich die Nase. Zum Glück war sie nicht gebrochen und blutete auch nicht.

"Vielleicht erinnerst du dich daran, wenn du mich das nächste Mal kitzeln willst", sagte Ginny mit einem Grinsen. Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad.

Draco streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und gähnte. Ginny zu kitzeln hatte ihn müde gemacht, aber zumindest hatte sie ihn dafür bezahlen lassen, für den Effekt, den sie auf ihn hatte, indem sie ihn getreten hatte. Er sah auf die Uhr und sah, dass es schon fast zehn war. Pansy und Blaise würden bald aufstehen. Mit einem genervten Stöhnen stand Draco auf und verwandelte das Bett zurück in die Couch.

Als er fertig war, ließ er sich in die weichen Kissen fallen und sah sich verschlafen im Zimmer um. Erst jetzt sah er, was Fred und George getan hatten. Er saß vor Schock mit offenem Mund da. Ginny kam einen Moment später aus dem Bad zurück und lächelte. Sie blickte hinüber zu Draco und sah, wie geschockt er aussah.

"Du siehst aus, als hättest du Voldemort gesehen", sagte Ginny scherzhalber, um ihre Besorgnis zu verstecken. Draco war von der Erscheinung des Raumes viel zu geschockt, als dass ihm aufgefallen wäre, dass Ginny du weißt schon wen beim Namen genannt hatte. Er war sprachlos, daher betrachtete er noch einmal das ganze Zimmer.

"Was stimmt denn nicht mit ...", begann Ginny, folgte dann aber seinem Blick. "Oh Gott", war alles, was sie sagen konnte.

An den Wänden hingen alle möglichen verschiedenen Dekorationen, sowohl mugglisch, als auch magisch. Überall befanden sich rote, goldene und grüne Luftschlangen, kleine Bildchen vom Weihnachtsmann und seinen Elfen, Engel waren auf die Wände gemalt, das Feuer war entzündet und Socken hingen vom Kamin. In den Ecken des Zimmers lagen sogar ein paar Häufchen künstlichen Schnees. In einer Ecke stand ein geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum. Er war ebenfalls mit falschem Schnee, Luftschlangen, kleinen Feen-Figuren und einem Stern an der Spitze dekoriert.

"Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Ginny.

"Blaise vielleicht?", sagte Draco immer noch geschockt.

"Ich weiß nicht ...", sagte Ginny und setzte sich neben Draco. Auch in seinem geschockten Zustand schlang er seinen Arm um sie und zog sie dicht an seine Brust.

Das Pärchen saß da und bewunderte die Dekorationen. Ginny beschloss, sie zu mögen, denn sie sorgten dafür, dass sie sich friedvoll und glücklich fühlte. So etwas hatte sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Draco hasste sie nicht, aber er verspürte auch nicht das selbe Gefühl wie Ginny. Für ihn hatte Weihnachten keine Bedeutung. Das war schon früher zu Hause so gewesen, warum sollte es auf Hogwarts anders sein? Sicher, das Schloss war immer von oben bis unten hübsch dekoriert und er konnte nicht anders, als sich ein wenig leichter zu fühlen, wenn er sie sah, aber dennoch hielt er Weihnachten für sinnlos.

Er sah hinüber zu Ginny. Er konnte deutlich sagen, dass ihr die Dekorationen gefielen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte pures Glück und Freiheit. Er hatte sie noch nie zuvor so gesehen. Er verspürte einen Stich der Eifersucht in seiner Brust. Er wollte der Grund sein, warum sie so aussah, er wollte der Grund für ihr Glück sein. Er wollte alles Schlechte in ihrer Welt vernichten. Er wollte derjenige sein, durch den sie sich friedvoll fühlen konnte. Er merkte plötzlich, dass er auf einen Feiertag eifersüchtig war. Dafür hätte er sich selbst am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Nicht nur, dass er Dinge verspürte, die er noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte, nein, er war ebenfalls entschlossen, eine andere Person ohne persönlichem Eigennutzen glücklich zu machen. Da stimmte definitiv etwas nicht mit ihm. Vielleicht war ein feuriger Rotschopf der Grund dafür.

Ginny spürte Dracos Blick auf sich ruhen. Sie verspürte das starke Bedürfnis, hochzublicken und Blickkontakt herzustellen und vielleicht zu versuchen, ob sie Draco in Weihnachtsstimmung versetzen konnte. Sie wollte es gerade probieren, aber sie merkte, dass sein Körper sich kurz anspannte. Sie fragte sich, was er wohl gerade dachte. Sie wusste, dass er sie immer noch ansah, aber sie spürte, dass es diesmal anders war. Seine ganze Stimmung änderte sich, sie konnte es sogar spüren, ohne ihn anzusehen. Seine Zufriedenheit hatte sich in Kälte verwandelt, so wie es für einen Malfoy typisch war. Sie musste sich zwingen, nicht zu seufzen, obwohl sie wusste, dass Malfoy nicht so war, wie jedermann dachte. Sie wusste auch, dass er einige Familientraditionen und Gedankengänge verinnerlicht hatte. Ginny dachte kein einziges Mal, dass er wie sein Vater war. Jedenfalls nicht seit diesem Schuljahr. Aber sie wusste, dass Lucius etwas getan haben musste, damit Draco die selben Gedankengänge übernommen hatte.

Draco saß da und starrte das rothaarige Mädchen in seinen Armen an. Er wusste, dass das, was er für sie empfand, stärker war als Lust oder Besorgnis. Er hatte das starke Gefühl, dass er ihr verfiel. Er wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit, weil er sich noch nie zuvor so gefühlt hatte, aber er wusste, dass er dem zumindest nahe war. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es Ginny genauso erging, er wusste, dass sie ihn wirklich mochte, dass sie ihn als ihren Beschützer betrachtete, sogar als Retter, aber war es das? Was würde sie denken, wenn sie ihn nicht länger brauchte? All diese Gedanken waren momentan zu viel. Er sollte sich nicht verunsichern lassen von dem Gedanken, ob Ginny ihn wirklich mochte oder nicht. Er war ein Malfoy. Sich Sorgen zu machen, ob eine Weasley ihn mochte, war weder normal, noch erlaubt. Er beobachtete, wie sie mit etwas Besorgnis in ihrem Blick zu ihm hoch sah, und er zerschmolz bei diesem Anblick. Alle bösen Gedanken verschwanden. Er sah direkt in ihre Augen und beugte sich zu ihr, um sie sanft auf die Lippen zu küssen.

Ginny sah hoch zu Draco, denn sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie musse wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Sie sah direkt in seine grauen Augen, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Er sah nicht wütend aus, also nahm sie das als ein gutes Zeichen hin.

Plötzlich neigte Draco seinen Kopf zu ihr und Ginny spürte, wie ihre Lippen miteinander verschmolzen. Es war ein sanfter, weicher, und doch beinah dringlicher Kuss. Es war fast, als würde Draco sich wegen etwas vergewissern wollen. Dieser Gedanke machte Ginny Angst.

Langsam beendeten sie den Kuss und als sie ihre Augen öffneten, erkannten sie, dass Pansy und Blaise durch die Tür gekommen waren. Blaise sah glücklich und belustigt aus, während Pansy vor Wut förmlich rauchte.

"Was habt ihr zwei mit meinem Zimmer gemacht?", fragte sie und beäugte die Wände.

"Mir gefällt es. Sehr festlich, genau das, was diese Zimmer brauchen", sagte Blaise und zwinkerte Ginny und Draco zu.

"Glaubst du ehrlich, Draco und ich hätten das getan?", fragte Ginny Blaise mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

"Draco eher weniger, aber ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass du es warst", sagte Pansy und warf Ginny einen spitzen Blick zu.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. "Ehrlich, ich habe nichts gemacht. Als wir aufwachten, war das alles schon so. Wir dachten, Blaise hätte es getan", sagte Ginny und warf Blaise ein Grinsen zu.

"Hey! Macht nicht, dass sie böse auf mich wird!", sagte Blaise defensiv. "Ich hab es nicht gemacht! Ich war doch die ganze Nacht bei dir", fügte er hinzu, als Pansy sich zu ihm umdrehte.

"Wenn Blaise es nicht gemacht hat und Draco und ich auch nicht, wer ... oh ...", sagte Ginny. Eine Sekunde später stand sie auf und ging hinüber zum Kamin.

"Ginny, was tust du?", fragte Pansy. Ginny antwortete nicht. Sie schnappte sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver und warf es in die Flammen.

"FRED! GEORGE!", schrie sie mit dem Kopf in die Flammen gesteckt.

"Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wann du es wohl rausfindest", sprach Freds Stimme.  
"Hast ja lang genug gebraucht", sagte George.

"Wir kommen schon", sagten sie gemeinsam.

Einen Augenblick später traten die sehr zufriedenen Zwillinge aus dem Kamin heraus. Sie begutachteten ein weiteres Mal ihre Arbeit und nickten.

"Wir haben sehr gute Arbeit geleistet", sagte Fred.

"Sehr gut, das stimmt", meinte George.

_"Ihr zwei _habt das gemacht?", fragte Pansy und sah sich noch einmal im Zimmer um.

"Jepp!", sagten sie stolz.

"Warum?"

"Weil ihr es über die Feiertage festlich haben sollt!", sagten sie, als wäre das das Offensichtlichste auf der ganzen Welt.

"Aber müssen wir es wirklich _so _festlich haben?", fragte Draco.

"Ja!", antworteten die Zwillinge und Blaise gemeinsam.

"Wann habt ihr das gemacht? Wir haben doch hier geschlafen!", sagte Ginny. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihre Brüder sie mit Draco gesehen haben könnten. Dracos Kopf zuckte hoch zu den Zwillingen bei Ginnys Worten. Er wusste, dass er die ganze Nacht lang seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Hatten ihre Brüder das gesehen?

"Wir waren fertig, bevor ihr zwei aufgewacht seid", sagte George mit einem Grinsen.

Ginny erwiderte nichts. Sie wusste, dass ihre Brüder das gesehen hatten, es ihnen aber anscheinend egal war. Sie sah mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinüber zu Draco. Er sah sehr verschmitzt und zufrieden mit sich selbst aus. Er sollte einfach froh sein, dass Fred und George ihn nicht im Schlaf getötet hatten. Ginny verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich zu Pansy und Blaise. Blaise unterhielt sich mit den Zwillingen über die verschiedenen Sprüche, die sie angewendet hatten, und Pansy beobachtete momentan Ginny. Sie gab ihr ein wissendes Lächeln und sah zurück zu den Zwillingen Ginny war verwirrt, beschloss aber, die Sache ruhen zu lassen, und ging mit Draco wieder zurück zur Couch.

Während der nächsten Stunden saßen die drei Slytherins, Ginny und die Zwillinge im Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihre Geschenke öffneten und herumalberten. Fred und George hatten für jeden das selbe Geschenk vorbereitet: ein Streiche-Set für Anfänger von ihrem Geschäft und eine große Tüte Süßigkeiten, die jeder gerne essen würde. Außerdem hatte jeder einen persönlichen Anhänger zu dem Set bekommen. Für Draco einen Drachen, für Blaise einen Hund, für Pansy eine Katze und für Ginny einen Wolf.

Pansy hatte für Blaise und Draco das Buch "Die tödlichsten Flüche und Zauber der Welt" gekauft und für Fred und George das Buch "Die besten Scherz- und Streiche-Sprüche der Welt". Sie schenkte Ginny ein paar neue Kleidungsstücke wie etwa Shirts, Hosen, Pullover und Röcke.

Blaise schenkte Fred und George Zutaten für ihre Erfindungen. Er schenkte Draco einen kleinen Dolch, der einen Drachen und eine Schlange am Griff eingraviert hatte. Draco und Blaise versicherten allen, dass das nur zur Zierde war. Blaise schenkte Ginny und Pansy ein Tagebuch, das man nur öffnen konnte, wenn man den Spruch wusste, den die Mädchen jederzeit ändern konnten. Außerdem schenkte er Pansy ein schönes silbernes Armband und einen dazu passenden Ring.

Draco hatte für Blaise ein Buch mit Heilzaubern und ein Buch mit Anleitungen, wie man seine eigenen Sprüche erfand, besorgt. Den Zwillingen schenkte er eine große Box voll Vorräte eines anderen Scherzartikelladens. Er sagte, dass sie die dort verwendeten Zauber abändern und etwas Ähnliches oder sogar etwas noch Besseres entwickeln konnten. Für Pansy hatte er ein Buch gekauft, das erklärte, wie man neue Tränke und Elixiere braute. Ginny bekam eine Halskette mit zwei Drachen, die sich ansahen, und einem Herz in der Mitte, und ein simples, silbernes Armband.

Ginny hatte für Blaise eine kleine Schachtel mit Zutaten und Rohstoffen für eigene Scherzartikel gekauft. Für Pansy hatte sie Modeschmuck besorgt - Haarklammern und Haarbänder, Modeschmuck, einen neuen Gürtel und Make-up. Für die Zwillinge hatte sie Bücher besorgt, wie man eigene Tränke, Sprüche und Zauber gestalten konnte, und eines für das Erfinden von Umkehrzaubersprüchen. Sie schenkte Draco ein Buch über Heilzauber und ihre Eigenschaften. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm überhaupt gefiel, aber Draco versicherte ihr, dass er es toll fand.

Nachdem die Geschenke alle ausgepackt waren, begannen die Zwillinge, Blaise und Draco mit ihren Zauberstäben herumzualbern. Am Ende hatten Blaise und Draco sich ein paar hässliche Blutergüsse und Blasen zugezogen. Pansy sagte, dass sie auf keinen Fall mehr in ihrem Zimmer ein Chaos veranstalten durften, also beschlossen die sechs, nach draußen zu gehen.

Draußen besiegten Pansy, Fred und Ginny das Team George, Blaise und Draco in einer Schneeballschlacht. Niemand wollte gerne im Schloss herumsitzen und Pansy sagte, sie durften nicht zurück in ihr Zimmer, wenn sie nicht endlich aufräumten, also beschlossen sie, Quidditch zu spielen. Pansy erinnerte sie wieder daran, wie sehr sie Quidditch hasste, aber die anderen zwangen sie dennoch zum Spielen. Das erste Team bestand aus Fred, Draco und Pansy, das zweite aus Blaise, George und Ginny. Ginnys Team besiegte Dracos Team und der Slytherin motzte den ganzen Weg zum Schloss zurück herum.


	24. Chapter 24

**Broken**

**Kapitel 24**

**Jeder weiß Bescheid**

* * *

Die Weihnachtsferien vergingen für Ginny, Draco, Blaise und Pansy wie im Flug. Sie verbrachten den größten Teil ihrer Freizeit damit, draußen Quidditch zu spielen und sich Schneeballschlachten zu liefern. Während der Quidditchspiele tauschten sie immer ihre Teampartner. Meistens spielten die Mädchen gegen die Jungs. Ginny brachte Pansy ein paar neue Tricks bei und ihr Spiel verbesserte sich zusehends. Sie hasste es auch nicht mehr so sehr wie früher. Draco und Blaise verloren immer bei den Schneeballschlachten und waren anschließend sauer. Nun war der letzte Tag der Ferien angebrochen und die vier saßen drinnen, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, die sie natürlich bis zum letzten Tag aufgeschoben hatten.  
"Das ist unmöglich! Snape ist so unfair mit diesem Aufsatz!", sagte Ginny und knallte ihr Tränkebuch vor Frust zu.

"Es ist wirklich nicht so schwer. Solang du ausreichend Notizen gemacht hast, kannst du den Aufsatz locker schaffen", sagte Pansy, ohne von ihrem eigenen Pergament aufzublicken.

"Du bist ja die Einzige, die Notizen macht, Pans", meinte Blaise und versuchte, sich Pansys Notizen zu angeln, damit er sie abschreiben konnte.

"Finger weg!", sagte Pansy. Sie knallte ihre Hand auf ihre Notizen und zog sie zurück zu ihr und damit weg von Blaise.

"Kannst du nicht teilen, Pansy?", fragte Draco mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

"Das ist es nicht. Ich werde nur sicher nicht so sein wie Granger. Außerdem benötige ich sie gerade", sagte sie mit einem bösen Blick in Dracos Richtung.

"Können wir sie dann benutzen, wenn du fertig bist?", fragte Ginny, während sie ihr Verwandlungs-Buch hervor holte.

"Na gut", sagte Pansy mit einem Seufzen.

Es wurde wieder still im Zimmer. Alles, das man hören konnte, war, wenn jemand eine Seite in einem Buch umblätterte und das Kratzen der Federn auf dem Pergament. Ginny war mit ihrer Verwandlungs Hausübung innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten fertig und ihre Zauberkunst Hausaufgabe hatte sie in etwa fünfundzwanzig Minuten geschafft. Diese Fächer gefielen ihr am Besten, und Zaubertränke am Schlechtesten, und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lag irgendwo in der Mitte, aber sie schaffte es nie, so gute Noten wie Draco oder Pansy zu bekommen.

"Okay, mir fehlen nur noch Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst", sagte Draco, während er seinen Text für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste weg packte. "Ich sage, wir machen eine Stunde lang Pause, und zeigen's den Mädchen beim Quidditch", sagte er zu Blaise.

"Hört sich nach einem Plan an", sagte Blaise. Er schloss ebenfalls sein Buch.

"Nein, das tut es nicht", sagte Pansy.

"Ihr zwei könnt uns sowieso nicht schlagen", meinte Ginny mit einem Grinsen.

"Doch, mit Links."

"Ja ja, sicher."

"Das ist alles egal, denn wir müssen noch jede Menge Hausaufgaben fertig machen und mir ist nicht gerade nach Nachsitzen zumute", sagte Pansy stur.

"Sie hat Recht, am Samstag ist das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin und ich will es nicht verpassen, wenn Harry und Ron das Geschenk von Fred und George öffnen", sagte Ginny mit einem bösen Grinsen.

Die anderen drei stimmten zu und mit einem schweren Seufzen öffneten Draco und Blaise wieder ihre Bücher. Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stundne hatten alle ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt und packten ihre Unterlagen für den Unterricht am nächsten Tag.

"Das war eine Tortur", sagte Ginny. Sie stand auf und ihr Rücken knackte.

"Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Blaise.

"Ich schätze, wir sollten zum Festessen in die Große Halle gehen", sagte Ginny und zuckte die Schultern.

"Müssen wir wirklich?", jammerte Draco.

"Ja, ich hab Hunger."

Ginny, Draco, Blaise und Pansy gingen durch die Korridore zur Feier. Sie passten nicht auf, was in ihrer Umgebung passierte. Die Schüler waren bereits zurückgekehrt und begannen, sich in der Großen Halle wegen der Feier zu versammeln. Ginny bemerkte, dass ihr immer mehr Schüler einen bösen oder seltsamen Blick zu warfen. Sie nahm an, dass der Grund dafür war, dass sie bei den Slytherins war, aber sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum die Leute immer noch überrascht waren.

"Man möchte meinen, die Schule hätte sich nun schon daran gewöhnt, mich bei euch dreien zu sehen", sagte sie zu den Slytherins. Pansy zuckte die Schultern und Draco und Blaise gaben fiese Kommentare über jedes Haus außer Slytherin von sich.

"Setzt du dich wieder an den Gryffindor Tisch?", fragte Draco Ginny, als sie sich der Großen Halle näherten.

"Ja, ich schätze, das sollte ich wohl. Ron wird sonst böse werden und ich will nichts provozieren. Wir sehen uns nach der Feier", sagte Ginny. Sie wollte ihn umarmen, aber sie wusste, dass sie das nicht in der Öffentlichkeit tun konnte.

"Bye, Gin", sagte die anderen drei und gingen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Großen Halle davon.

Ginny ging los und setzte sich an ihrem Tisch weit weg von Ron und Harry. Sie bemerkte, dass die Blicke, die sie schon am Gang erhalten hatte, nicht weniger wurden. Sie schüttelte dies ab, drehte sich um und sah zu Dumbledore. Sie tat so, als würde sie ihm zuhören, während er wie jedes Mal eine langweilige Rede hielt. Eine Stunde später hatte Ginny gegessen und wurde langsam ziemlich müde. Sie stand langsam auf und begann, die Große Halle zu verlassen. Sie sah hinüber zum Tisch der Slytherins. Pansy, Blaise und Draco unterhielten sich gerade mit Snape. Draco sah herüber und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der soviel sagte wie: "Wir werden in einer Minute nach kommen."

Ginny war erst wenige Schritte vom Eingang der Großen Halle entfernt, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte. Sie dachte, es wären Pansy und die anderen, also lief sie weiter. Plötzlich spürte sie einen eisernen Griff an ihrem Arm. Sie wusste sofort, das konnten nur Ron und Harry sein.

"Du musst uns einiges erklären", zischte Ron ihr ins Ohr. Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Hier ging es wohl darum, warum sie über Weihnachten nicht nach Hause gefahren war.

"Ich spreche nicht mit euch, außer es ist genau hier in der Öffentlichkeit", fauchte Ginny zurück. Sie wollte sich nicht dafür verprügeln lassen, weil sie beschlossen hatte, über Weihnachten in der Schule zu bleiben.

"Was soll das alles?", sagte Ron. Er drückte ihr ein Stück Papier in die Hände.

Ginny blickte hinab auf das Papier und schnappte vor Schock nach Luft. Sie hielt ein Foto in schwarz-weiß in Händen, auf dem sie an dem Tag, als sie in Hogsmeade einkaufen war, abgelichtet wurde. Sie stand mit Draco in der kleinen Seitengasse. Die Ginny auf dem Bild hatte ihre Arme um Draco geschlungen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Jemand muss sie beobachtet und das Foto gemacht haben.

Jetzt wusste Ginny, warum sie diese Blicke geerntet hatte.

"Woher hast du das?", sagte Ginny in einem überraschenderweise gleichmäßigen Tonfall.

"Das hing überall im Zug herum. Hast du eine Ahnung, was das für ein Licht auf unsere Familie wirft? Malfoy hat schon die halbe Schule überzeugt, wir Weasleys wären der Abschaum der ganzen Zaubererwelt, und nun glaubt auch noch die andere Hälfte der Schule, wir wären Verräter! Sie werden behaupten, dass du genauso ein Todesser werden wirst wie Malfoy und sein Vater", schrie Ron beinahe. Sein Gesicht war rot vor Zorn und er zitterte vor Wut.

"Ich werde keine Todesserin wie seine Familie. Das war bloß ein Kuss! Ich denke, ich darf ihn wohl noch küssen!", sagte Ginny. Sie unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, ihre Augen zu verdrehen.

"Was bringt dich auf die Idee, du dürftest das Frettchen küssen?", sagte Harry gefährlich. Ginny wusste, dass er sagen wollte, sie gehöre ihm, aber eine Gruppe Drittklässler lief in diesem Augenblick vorbei.

"Du darfst nur das tun, was ich dir sage und was ich dir erlaube!", sagte Ron wutentbrannt.

"Du bist nicht Dad, Ron! Ich habe deine dummen, kleinen Macht-Trips, die du hier abziehst, so satt! Ich kann küssen, wen auch immer ich will!", schrie Ginny. "Und insbesondere meinen Freund!" Eigentlich wollte sie den letzten Teil nicht laut aussprechen, aber sie war so wütend, dass sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Ron war sehr blass geworden. Er war immer noch wütend, aber nun sah er komplett durchgeknallt aus. Seine Augen flackerten vor Wut und er ballte seine Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten.

"Du bist _nicht _mit Malfoy zusammen", sagte er.

"Wirklich? Ich dachte, sogar du hättest mittlerweile herausgefunden, dass ich es bin. Du hast es hier doch schwarz auf weiß auf dem Foto!", sagte Ginny und wedelte mit dem Bild vor seinem Gesicht herum.

In diesem Moment hatte Ron offenbar genug. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und schlug ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

Zu Rons Glück war der Gang leer. Ginny stand ein wenig geschockt da, aber dann trat sie vor Zorn mit ihrem Knie aus, traf ihn direkt in die Eier, wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und ging davon. Ron blieb am Steinboden und in der Fötalposition zusammengekauert liegend zurück.

Ginny ging zurück zu Pansys Zimmer und brach auf der Couch zusammen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie Ron gerade verletzt hatte. Sobald er sich erholt hatte, würde er sehr zornig auf sie sein. Sie spürte einen Funken Triumph durch ihren Körper jagen, als sie daran dachte, wie er auf dem Boden lag und weinte wie ein Baby, aber dieser Gedanke wurde sofort wieder zerstört, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass er sie ernsthaft dafür bestrafen würde, für das, was sie getan hatte. Sie begann zu weinen und zerknüllte das Bild von ihr und Draco in ihrer Faust. Sie weinte nicht aus Angst oder Schmerz. Sie weinte wegen der puren, weißen, heißglühenden Wut.

Zehn Minuten später kamen Pansy, Blaise und Draco zurück. Ginnys Tränen waren versiegt, aber ihre Augen waren immer noch rot und geschwollen. Die drei bemerkten das natürlich sofort und mit einem großen Schritt war Draco bei ihr auf der Couch. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und hielt sie eine Minute lang fest. Pansy und Blaise machten sich Sorgen, aber ihre Sorge konnte das kleine Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern nicht überlagern, als sie Dracos Zuneigung sahen.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Draco einen Moment später. Ginny sagte nichts. Stattdessen reichte sie ihm das zerknüllte Bild, auf dem sie in dem Gässchen zu sehen waren.

"Woher hast du das?", fragte Draco. Er war eindeutig genauso geschockt wie Ginny.

"Offenbar hing das überall im Zug, deshalb haben mir auch alle diese seltsamen, schmutzigen Blicke zugeworfen", sagte Ginny. Blaise und Pansy betrachteten das Bild und ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt.

"Wer hat dir das gegeben?", fragte Pansy, obwohl sie sicher war, dass sie die Antwort darauf bereits kannte.

"Harry und Ron", sagte Ginny.

"Ist das Harrys Arbeit oder die von Ron?", fragte Blaise und deutete auf den Handabdruck auf Ginnys linker Wange.

"Ist das nicht egal?"

"Nein! Ich will wissen, wen ich dafür verprügeln muss", sagte Draco und begutachtete Ginnys Wange.

"Es war Ron, aber du darfst ihn nicht schlagen, weil ich das schon erledigt habe", sagte Ginny mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

"Du hast Ron _geschlagen?", _sagte Pansy in einem Tonfall, der aus einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Zufriedenheit bestand.

"Ja, ich hab ihm in die Eier getreten", sagte Ginny immer noch grinsend. Die drei Slytherins sahen sie eine Minute lang oder so geschockt und verwundert an.

"Gehen wir in mein Zimmer, dann behandle ich deine Wange", sagte Pansy. Sie nahm Ginnys Hand und zog sie von der Couch hoch.

"Was glaubst du, wer hat das Foto gemacht?", fragte Blaise Draco, nachdem Pansy ihre Schlafzimmertür geschlossen hatte.

"Ich weiß genau, wer es gemacht hat", sagte Draco.

"Wer?"

"Creevey", antwortete er. Die Wut war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er das Bild in seiner Hand wieder zerknüllte.


	25. Chapter 25

**Broken**

**Kapitel 25**

**Desaster voraus**

* * *

Ginny und Pansy saßen in angenehmer Stille in Pansys Zimmer. Pansy durchsuchte ihren Schrank nach der heilenden Creme. Ginny rauchte immer noch vor Wut und sorgte dafür, dass der Handabdruck auf ihrer Wange in einem noch dunkleren Rotton leuchtete. Ginny wusste nicht, was sie wegen dem Foto machen sollte. Es war nicht so, als könnte sie es abstreiten. Sie hatte ja sogar Harry und Ron erzählt, dass sie mit Draco zusammen war. Sie war so verloren und verwirrt.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles wird gut", sagte Pansy. Sie setzte sich neben Ginny und öffnete die Creme.

"Du weißt, deine Fähigkeit, die Gefühle anderer Leute zu lesen, ist irgendwie nervig", antwortete Ginny verpielt. Pansy trug die Creme auf ihrer Wange auf. "Du weißt schon, dass ich das auch allein tun kann."

"Du kannst es nicht ordentlich tun, wenn du nicht siehst, was du tust. Und ich weiß, dass du wegen dem Foto frustriert bist, aber vielleicht ist das auch etwas Gutes."

"Was kann daran gut sein?"  
"Tja, jetzt, wo die ganze Schule von euch beiden Bescheid weiß, müsst ihr es nicht länger verstecken."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Draco jemand ist, der gerne seine Zuneigung öffentlich zur Schau stellt", sagte Ginny sauer.

"Er hat schon viel mitgemacht. Auch du musst dir das eingestehen", sagte Pansy mit einem spitzen Blick.

"Ich weiß. Wie war er so, bevor ich ihn getroffen hatte? War er wirklich so schrecklich, wie es den Anschein gemacht hat?", fragte Ginny ein wenig schüchtern.

"Ich glaube, das ist etwas, das dir Draco selbst erzählen sollte." Ginny sah bei Pansys Antwort verzweifelt aus. "Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass das Meiste von dem, das er immer gesagt oder getan hat, nur ein Schutzmechanismus war, außer es ging um dich. Ich kann dir aber nicht die Gründe dafür sagen."

Ginny konnte das verstehen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Dracos Erziehung eine große Rolle spielte bei dem, was er jetzt war. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich jemals komplett ändern würde, so wie Pansy es anscheinend glaubte. Ginny begann, sich in ihren Gedanken zu verlieren. Sie glaubte nicht, dass es ihr gefallen würde, wenn Draco sich drastisch verändern würde. Ihr gefiel er, so wie er war. Sie leibte seine lebhafte und sarkastische Einstellung. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie Pansy mit ihren Fingerspitzen die Creme in die Haut ihrer Wange einmassierte.

"Alles erledigt", sagte Pansy und riss Ginny damit aus ihren Gedanken über Draco.

"Oh, danke", sagte Ginny abwesend.

Die zwei verließen das Zimmer und fanden einen sehr angepisst aussehenden Draco und einen etwas besorgten Blaise vor. Draco ballte ständig seine Hände zu Fäusten und Blaise sah sehr blass und bestürzt aus.

"Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte Ginny und sahh von Blaise zu Draco.

"Draco weiß, wer das Foto von euch beiden gemacht hat", sagte Blaise.

"Wer?", fragten Ginny und Pansy. Sie verstanden nicht, warum Blaise wohl deswegen so besorgt aussah.

"Creevey", sagte Draco durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

"Oh ...", meinte Ginny. Sie hätte es wissen sollen. Creevey war der einzige Junge in der Schule, der sich komplett dem Fotografieren verschrieben hatte.

"Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dann so besorgt aussiehst", sagte Pansy zu Blaise.

"Er ist besorgt wegen dem, das ich in Kürze tun werde", erklärte Draco. Er klang immer noch ziemlich wütend und böse. Ginny ging zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn.  
"Warum ist er besorgt wegen dem, was du tun willst? Ich dachte, dass er dich eher dabei unterstützen möchte", fragte Ginny.

"Er ist besorgt, dass du böse wirst, wenn ich etwas tue."

"Oh ... Woran hättest du gedacht?" Bei ihren Worten ruckte Dracos Kopf in ihre Richtung und er sah ihr tief in die Augen.

"Meinst du das ernst? Du würdest nicht versuchen, mich aufzuhalten?", fragte Draco ungläubig.

"Tja, du darfst ihn nicht umbringen." Draco machte bei Ginnys Worten einen Schmollmund. "Aber ich will auch wissen, was du vor hast. Und ich denke nicht, dass Malfoys je einen Schmollmund gemacht hatten." Ginny sagte den letzten Teil mit einem Grinsen.

"Das war kein Schmollmund", sagte Draco steif und schmollte weiter.

"Uh huh ...", sagte Ginny und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Die vier saßen da und dachten über das Foto nach und darüber, was Draco wohl Creevey antun würde. Sie alle wussten, dass Draco mehr tun würde als bloß mit ihm zu sprechen. Er könnte vielleicht mit Sprechen anfangen und auch beabsichtigen, sich bloß mit ihm zu unterhalten, aber sie wussten alle, dass seine Fäuste seine Worte sicherlich bald ersetzen würden.

"Wir sollten vermutlich schlafen gehen", sagte Ginny, als ihr die Stille und die Gedanken an Draco, der Colin ins Gesicht schlug, zu viel wurden.

"Ja, ich schätze, du hast Recht", sagte Pansy.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort standen Pansy und Blaise auf und gingen gemeinsam in Pansys Schlafzimmer. Draco verwandelte die Couch wieder in das Bett und legte sich mit Ginny in seinen Armen hin.

"Was sollen wir bloß wegen dem Foto tun?", fragte Ginny. Sie hatte sich an Dracos Brust gekuschelt.

"Ich werde morgen mit Creevey darüber sprechen."

"Das ist nicht genau das, was ich gemeint habe."

"Ich weiß. Ich weiß aber nicht, was wir deswegen tun sollen. Wir müssen sehen, was morgen passiert."

Ginny nickte und schlief sofort ein. Draco blieb noch einige Stunden lang wach. Er sah hinunter auf den feurigen Rotschopf in seinen Armen und er konnte gar nicht glauben, dass er wirklich daran dachte, das auch durchzuziehen, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war.

* * *

Pansy, Blaise und Ginny saßen am nächsten Tag beim Mittagessen am Slytherin Tisch. Sie beobachteten ständig den Eingang und den Gryffindor Tisch. Die drei waren sehr nervös. Sie wussten alle, dass wenn Draco gesagt hatte, er würde sie später zum Mittagessen treffen, dass er damit meinte, er würde in der Zwischenzeit Creevey suchen. Nun war das Essen bereits fast vorbei und weder Draco, noch Creevey waren aufgetaucht. Die drei hätten Creevey nicht in der Großen Halle erwartet, wenn Draco ihn gefunden hätte. Sie wussten, dass Draco gewalttätig werden und Creevey wahrscheinlich im Krankenflügel landen würde, sobald Dracos "Unterhaltung" mit ihm zu Ende geführt war.

* * *

Draco ging durch die Gänge des Schlosses und suchte nach diesem Dussel Creevey. Er wusste, dass er es wahrscheinlich am besten gut sein lassen und sich darum kümmern sollte, wenn er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, aber die Malfoy'sche Seite in ihm ließ ihn einfach weiterlaufen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um sein Zielobjekt: Creevey. Der Junge konnte von Glück sprechen, dass Draco sich nicht noch gestern Abend auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht hatte, als er das Foto zum ersten Mal gesehen und Ginny deswegen geweint hatte.

Die ganze Schule hatte an diesem Morgen darüber gesprochen, und Draco zweifelte daran, dass sie demnächst damit aufhören würden. Sie fragten sich alle, warum die Gryffindor Löwin und der Slytherin Prinz sich nicht wie ein Pärchen benommen hatten, obwohl das Foto doch etwas ganz Anderes zeigte. Die Gerüchte verbreiteten sich in der Schule wie ein Lauffeuer. Die meisten Schüler sagten, Draco und Ginny hätten wegen dieses Bildes mit einander Schluss gemacht. Für Draco erschien dies wie ein leichter Ausweg für Ginny, zumindest gegenüber ihrem Bruder und Harry.

Draco war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er den hellbraunen Schopf, der vor ihm stand, fast nicht gesehen hätte. Wenn Creevey nicht in genau dem Moment gehustet hätte, wäre Draco wahrscheinlich direkt an ihm vorbei gelaufen. Zu Dracos Glück und zu Creeveys Pech hatte Draco Creevey sofort gehört und wiedererkannt.

Creevey stand gerade da und suchte etwas in seiner Tasche. Ruhig trat Draco näher an ihn heran und wartete geduldig, bis Creevey ihn bemerkte. Er lehnte sich mit den Händen in seinen Hosentaschen ruhig an die Wand. _Zeig ihnen nie, dass du wütend bist. Lasse das Überraschungsmoment seine volle Wirkung tun. Und am allerwichtigsten, bleibe ganz normal, so als wäre nichts gewesen. _Diese Worte gingen Draco immer wieder durch den Kopf, während er dastand und auf Creevey wartete. Die Worte waren so klar und deutlich wie am ersten Tag, an dem er sie zu hören bekommen hatte.

Draco war noch nie jemand gewesen, der aus einem Impuls heraus reagierte. Alles, das er bis auf wenige Ausnahmen je getan hatte, hatte er sich wohl überlegt und gut durchgeplant. Die kleineren Ausnahmen waren etwa der Zwischenfall mit dem Hippogreifen und als er Ginny vor und während dem Halloween Tanzfest geküsst hatte. Egal wie sehr und wie laut sein Unterbewusstsein ihm sagte und ihm förmlich entgegen schrie, einfach zu handeln, hatte er sich fast immer unter Kontrolle.

Nun stand er da an die kalten Steinmauern des Schlosses gelehnt und sein Unterbewusstsein befahl ihm, Creevey einfach anzuspringen. Schlag zu, Fragen stellen kannst du später. Colin hatte großes Glück, dass Draco sich so beherrschte. Anscheinend hatte Colin heute generell schon großes Glück gehabt ... bis jetzt.

Colin hörte auf, in seiner Tasche zu kramen, und stand einen Augenblick lang sehr still. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck in den Augen, den jemand bekommt, wenn sich die Nackenhaare aufstellten und es einem kalt über den Rücken lief. Sein ganzer Körper war steif geworden und sein Blick suchte den Gang ab - wo er Draco überraschenderweise übersah. Draco sah, dass Colin den Rücken ein wenig durchstreckte und sich so gerade wie möglich hinstellte. Draco räusperte sich ein wenig und Colins Kopf ruckte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Als er Draco sah, traten seine Augen ein wenig hervor, bevor er sie zu schmalen Schlitzen verengte.

"Bisschen schreckhaft heute, Creevey?", fragte Draco mit gefährlicher Stimme. Er drückte sich von der Wand ab und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

"Was willst du, Malfoy?", fauchte Creevey.

"Na, na ... hast all deine Manieren und deine Schüchternheit vergessen und plötzlich über Weihnachten ein Rückgrat bekommen. Ziemlich beeindruckend. Bravo." Draco sprach das letzte Wort in einem ziemlich gelangweilten und sarkastischen Tonfall aus. Er klatschte langsam und laut in die Hände, um Creevey noch weiter einzuschüchtern.

"Wenn du hier bist, um mich einzuschüchtern und mich zu beschuldigen, dann kannst du dich gleich wieder verziehen", sagte Creevey und überraschte Draco noch einmal.

"Du solltest eigentlich wissen, weshalb ich hier bin", sagte Draco. Er blickte voll Langeweile auf seine Fingernägel hinab. Nur sein Tonfall verriet seine wahre Absicht.

"Oh, ich verstehe. Das Foto. Was ist los, Malfoy? Bist du angepisst, dass es die Leute nun schwarz auf weiß haben, dass du doch nicht so herzlos bist, wie du es gern hättest?", fragte Creevey in provozierendem Tonfall, aber Draco konnte die unterschwellige Furcht deutlich wahrnehmen.

"Weißt du wirklich nichts besseres mit deinem Leben anzufangen, als von anderen Leuten Fotos zu machen, wie sie ihr Leben leben? Was für ein krankes Vergnügen bereitet es dir wohl, wenn du dein Leben hinter einer Kamera vergeudest und du Bilder von Anderen machst?", fragte Draco mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Er wusste, dass er ihn provozierte, und er war willens und bereit, ihn noch weiter zu provozieren. Er konnte spüren, wie er langsam die Kontrolle verlor, als die Bilder von Colin, wie er Ginny und ihm nach Hogsmeade folgte, in seinen Gedanken auftauchten.

"Was ich in Hogsmeade gesehen habe ... was auf diesem Bild zu sehen ist, ist der größte Klatsch, der in der Schule je verbreitet wurde, und vermutlich wird er das auch für immer bleiben. Ein _Malfoy, _der eine _Weasley _küsst und mit ihr zusammen ist! Das ist unbezahlbar. Jeder hasst und liebt das zugleich. Es gibt kein besseres Leben als das, wo ich so etwas der breiten Öffentlichkeit präsentieren kann", sagte Creevey. Draco dachte nun, dass er sogar noch gruseliger war, als er es mit seiner Obsession mit Potter je gewesen war.

Draco hielt es nicht länger aus. Creeveys Worte waren der letzte Strohhalm gewesen. Nun ging es nicht länger nur darum, dass er das Foto geschossen hatte, sondern auch um die Hintergründe, die hinter dieser Tatsache standen.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung stand Draco nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Creevey entfernt. Ginnys besorgtes Gesicht tauchte in Dracos Gedanken auf und er zwang sich selbst, sich noch einen Moment lang zurückzuhalten. Dann, als Creeveys Mundwinkel sich nach oben zogen, als er versuchte zu grinsen, veränderte sich Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck. Sie war nicht mehr besorgt, weil Draco kämpfte, sondern weinte wegen Harry, Ron und dem Foto. Der Grund für das Foto war Creevey. Deshalb war Creevey auch der Grund für Ginnys Tränen. Niemand brachte Ginny zum Weinen und kam damit davon. Harry und Ron würden in Zukunft nicht damit davonkommen, und genauso wenig Creevey.

Draco riss seine Faust zurück und warf sie dann mit voller Kraft nach vorne, bis sie in Creeveys hässliches Gesicht knallte. Colins Hände gingen hoch zu seiner Nase und er taumelte ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Draco nutzte diese Möglichkeit, um ihm ein paar Mal in den Bauch zu boxen. Creevey schnappte nach Luft, beugte sich vornüber und fiel beinahe auf den steinernen Boden.

Draco dachte, dass Colin noch viel mehr verdient hätte, aber er wollte niemanden treten, der schon auf dem Boden lag. Creevey war um einiges kleiner als Draco und auch in seinem Zorn konnte Draco sich nicht dazu aufraffen, den kleinen Dussel weiter zu schlagen. Besonders da er deutlich kleiner war und nicht so viel einstecken konnte, wie es bei einem größeren Menschen der Fall gewesen wäre.

Draco lehnte sich vor und ergriff Creevey im Genick. Er zwang Creevey hoch, damit er mit seinem Blick auf dem selben Level war. Colins Nase blutete und seine Lippe begann gerade anzuschwellen.

"Du hast Ginny damit in größere Gefahr gebracht, als du es dir auch nur vorstellen könntest. Wahrscheinlich in größere Gefahr, als jeder Todesser es könnte. Ich will, dass du dich an das erinnerst und du damit leben musst. Sollte ihr irgendetwas passieren, ist es deine Schuld", sagte er mit Grabesstimme.

Creeveys Augen wurden tellergroß bei Dracos Worten. Draco schaute ihn bloß böse an und ließ ihn grob wieder auf den Boden zurück fallen. Mit einem letzten Todesblick wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum und ging in Richtung der Großen Halle davon.

"Man möchte meinen, dass jemand, der außgerechnet mit Ginny Weasley zusammen ist, stolz sein und sich nicht schämen würde. Du hast sie nicht verdient. Sie verdient nur das Beste und die größte Zuneigung. Jeder in dieser Schule weiß, dass du nicht das Beste für sie bisst. Warum sie dich ausgewählt hat, kann sich niemand denken, denn sie hätte es um einiges besser treffen können." Creeveys Worte sorgten dafür, dass Draco stehen blieb. Er musste tief Luft holen, um sich zusammenzureißen und Colins Gesicht nicht in den Boden zu treten. Langsam drehte er sich um und starrte Creevey böse an, bevor er zurück zu den Anderen in die Große Halle ging.

* * *

Pansy, Blaise und Ginny wollten schon aufstehen und in den Unterricht gehen, als sie sahen, dass Draco in die Große Halle kam. Er sah noch wütender aus als vorhin, als er loszog, um Colin zu finden. Sie fragten sich, was Creevey wohl gesagt hatte, damit er Draco womöglich noch zorniger gemacht hatte als zuvor schon.

Ginny sah, wie Draco seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte und sein Blick etwas sanfter wurde. Dabei musste sie lächeln. Obwohl sie wusste, dass er wütend war und heute keinen guten Tag hatte, war es gut zu wissen, dass wenigstens sie seine Stimmung etwas heben konnte. Ohne ihre Augen von ihm abzuwenden, beobachtete sie, wie er direkt auf sie zu kam. Er hatte einen Ausdruck in den Augen, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Der Blick war begehrlich, fast schon bedürftig. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr das gefiel oder nicht.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Pansy und Blaise einander einen Blick zuwarfen. Ginny war sich nicht sicher, aber sie dachte, dass sie beinah amüsiert aussahen. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Draco zu. Sie hoffte, bald herauszufinden, was geschehen war und was Draco empfand.

* * *

Draco lief direkt auf Ginny zu. Er war sich der anderen Schüler in der Großen Halle deutlich bewusst und wie aufgeladen die Atmosphäre war, aber es war ihm egal. Alles, das zählte, war, dass er zu Ginny gelangte. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und war in weniger als einer Minute bei Ginny angelangt.

Ohne ein Wort ergriff Draco Ginnys Kinn und drückte es etwas nach oben. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, bevor er begann, sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ginny zögerte nur einen Augenblick lang, bevor sie sich komplett in dem Kuss verlor. Sie lehnte sich näher an ihn und gewährte ihm Einlass in ihren Mund. Langsam und voll Bedauern trennten sie sich nach einem Moment oder so, obwohl beide den Kuss eigentlich nicht beenden wollten. Sie sahen einander tief in die Augen und wussten, dass sie beide diesen Kuss gebraucht hatten. Ginny musste wissen, dass sie das jetzt tun konnte, wann auch immer sie wollte, und sie es nicht mehr zu verstecken brauchte. Und Draco musste wissen, dass er gut genug für sie war.

Er wusste, dass ein kleiner Teil von dem, was Creevey gesagt hatte, die Wahrheit war. Ginny hatte Zuneigung verdient. Draco wusste, dass sie dies dringend brauchte, und er war fest entschlossen, ihr alles zu geben, das sie benötigte. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass was Creevey gesagt hatte, von wegen Draco hätte Ginny nicht verdient, stimmen könnte. Er wollte glauben, dass er sie sehr wohl verdient hatte, dass er nicht so war, wie alle Anderen dachten, und dass er sehr wohl fähig war, Zuneigung zu geben und zu empfangen. Irgendwo ganz hinten in seinen Gedanken konnte er aber nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob er sie wirklich verdient hatte und ob er wirklich der Beste wäre für sie. Er hatte so viel Schaden verursacht, körperlich und geistig. Auch wenn er nicht derjenige war, der zuerst das Wort oder die Faust erhob, so war er doch derjenige, der alles heraufbeschworen und es damit genauso schlimm gemacht hatte. Ginny wäre besser dran gewesen, wenn er sie heuer allein gelassen hätte. Sie hätte es schon durchgestanden und könnte dann so bald wie möglich davon laufen. Zumindest dachte er das. Es gab nur eines, das er tun musste, und er wusste nicht einmal, ob das das Richtige war.


	26. Chapter 26

**Broken**

**Kapitel 26**

**Das Spiel**

* * *

Der Rest der Woche verging, aber ohne große Hoffnung. Nachdem Draco sich mit Creevey "unterhalten" hatte, wurden keine weiteren Fotos verteilt, auf denen Ginny und Draco sich küssten, aber alle hatten noch die alten Fotos behalten und wegen Dracos öffentlichem Bekenntnis wusste es nun sowieso jeder mit Sicherheit. Ginny machte es nichts, dass alle es wussten. Sie war einfach froh, dass sie nun Hand in Hand mit Draco die Gänge entlang gehen konnte und sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen brauchte. Sie hatte sich an die komischen Blicke gewöhnt, die die anderen Schüler ihnen zuwarfen. Sie hatte sie ja schon das ganze Schuljahr über erhalten. Aber niemand konnte sich ganz an die Blicke gewöhnen, die die Lehrer dem Pärchen zuwarfen. Ihnen gefiel die Vorstellung, dass Draco und Ginny zusammen war (mit Ausnahme von Snape natürlich), weil dies nicht nur die Einigkeit unter den Häusern förderte, sondern auch verdeutlichte, dass man über einen Menschen nicht nur auf Grund seines Nachnamens urteilen sollte.

Draco hatte einen Brief von seiner Mutter bekommen, der ihm mitteilte, dass obwohl sie mit seiner Wahl nicht zufrieden war, sie ihm dennoch nicht im Weg stehen würde, nur weil sie dachte, dass er erwachsen genug war und somit das Recht hatte, seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und seine eigenen Fehler zu machen. Sie erwähnte allerdings auch, dass er sehr froh sein konnte, dass Lucius noch in Askaban war, sonst wäre Draco nun in großen Schwierigkeiten.

Der einzige Nachteil dieser Woche war, dass Ginny nicht viel Zeit mit Draco verbringen konnte, da er für das Quidditch Spiel am Samstag trainieren musste. Er war entschlossen, Gryffindor zu besiegen und Harry und Ron eine Niederlage zu verpassen. Ginny war es egal, dass er drohte, Gryffindor im nächsten Match niederzumetzeln. Niemand von ihrem Haus stand mehr zu ihr, seit sie begonnen hatte, mit den Slytherins abzuhängen. Jeder, auch Colin anscheinend, stand auf Harrys und Rons Seite.

Nun war es Samstag Morgen und Ginny war aufgeregter als je zuvor, sich ein Quidditch Spiel anzusehen. Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich nur wegen dem Geschenk von Fred und George so aufgeregt war. Ginny saß bei Pansy und Blaise am Slytherin Tisch in der Großen Halle und wartete auf die Ankündigung, dass es Zeit wäre, für das Spiel auf das Feld zu gehen. Niemand hatte etwas gesagt, aber alle empfanden wegen des heutigen Tages das Gleiche. Sie warteten schon gespannt darauf, die Auswirkungen von Fred und Georges Arbeit zu sehen, und sie machten sich alle Sorgen, dass Draco für den Rest das Jahres nachsitzen musste, sollte er Ron oder Harry oder beide umbringen.

Dumbledores Stimme übertönte die Unterhaltungen der Schüler in der Großen Halle. Ginny sah die anderen beiden an und erhob sich langsam von ihrem Platz. Der Rest der Schüler folgte ihrem Beispiel.

"Glaubt ihr, sie haben es schon bekommen?", fragte Blaise, ohne die Aufregung in seiner Stimme zu verheimlichen.

Ginny brauchte nicht zu fragen, was "es" war. "Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich. Sie sagten, dass die Wirkungen nicht sofort einsetzen würden, also haben sie es wahrscheinlich in den Schlafsaal geschickt, damit sie es noch vor dem Spiel bekommen."

Pansys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln und Ginny konnte sehen, dass sie versuchte, bei den Gedanken, die in ihren Köpfen auftauchten, nicht loszulachen. Blaise ging zur Kommentatorenloge, während Pansy und Ginny auf das Spielfeld hinaus und hinüber zu den Slytherin Tribünen gingen, um von dort das Spiel zu verfolgen. Ginny bemerkte die Blicke, die die Schüler aller anderen Häuser ihr zuwarfen. Niemand außer der Slytherins wollte, dass Slytherin gewann, aber sie beschloss, sie einfach zu ignorieren. Sie war heute hier, um ihren Freund zu unterstützen, und es war ihr egal, für welches Team er spielte. Sie würde sowieso ihn allein anfeuern.

Innerhalb von fünf Minuten betraten die Spieler das Spielfeld. Draco führte das Slytherin Team an und Harry das Gryffindor Team. Draco und Harry schüttelten einander die Hände und Ginny war sich sicher, dass jeder deutlich sehen konnte, dass sie gerade versuchten, sich gegenseitig die Finger zu zerquetschen. Nachdem Madame Hooch in ihre Trillerpfeife gepustet hatte, stiegen die zwei Teams in die Luft. Ginny konnte Blaises Kommentare trotz all der Jubelrufe und Buh-Rufe deutlich hören.

"Und die Teams sind in der Luft! Draco und Harry sind beides Sucher und Kapitäne und sind nun hochgeflogen, um nach dem goldenen Schnatz Ausschau zu halten. Hat sonst noch jemand die Anspannung zwischen ihnen gemerkt? Das war mehr Spannung als normal, würde ich sagen ... vielleicht ist das sogar eine _sexuelle _Spannung. Tut mir Leid, Professor McGonagall."

Ginny sah bei Blaises Worten zur Kommentatorenloge, und zwar genau rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie McGonagall Blaise eins überziehen wollte und Blaise sich in letzter Sekunde geduckt hatte. Ginny lachte und sah hinüber zu Pansy. Sie sah überhaupt nicht glücklich aus, aber Ginny konnte sagen, dass sie definitiv amüsiert war. Ginny und Pansy kamen in Stille überein, dass Blaise schon viel zu viel Zeit mit den Zwillingen verbracht hatte.

"... und wieder hat Ron Weasley den Ball durchgelassen, einen leichten Fang, meiner Meinung nach, den hätte er aufhalten können, wenn er es nur wirklich versucht hätte."

All die Slytherins um Ginny herum begannen, _"Weasley ist unser King" _zu singen und Ginny verspürte den starken Drang, einfach mitzusingen. Sie hätte es auch getan, wenn nicht Harry zu ihr herübergesehen und ihr mit seinem bösen Blick gedroht hätte. Sie sah ihm zu, wie er um das Feld flog und ihr weiterhin tödliche Blicke zuwarf. Sie sah ebenfalls, wie Draco plötzlich neben ihm beschleunigte und ihn mit einer Schulterbewegung an einen der Torpfosten warf.

"Malfoy drängt Potter an den Torpfosten. Nicht, dass er es nicht verdient hätte ... Nur ein Spaß, Professor. Sorry, Kumpel, aber das war ein Foul! Dean Thomas übernimmt den Wurf ...Gryffindor schießt ein TOR! Verdammt! _AUTSCH! _Das war nicht für Ihre Ohren bestimmt, Professor! Der Quaffel wandert zu Finnigan, er fliegt auf das Tor zu ... Autsch! Von einem Klatscher von Crabbe am Arm getroffen, das macht dann einen Spieler weniger für Gryffindor."

Ginny konzentrierte sich stärker auf das Spiel und weniger auf die Kommentare. Sie konnte bei Harry und Ron kein Zeichen erkennen, dass sie die Süßigkeiten aus dem Korb von George und Fred gekostet hatten. Sie sah hoch zu Pansy und konnte sagen, dass sie genau das selbe dachte.

"Slytherin ist in Führung mit 40 Punkten zu 30. Sieht aus, als hätte Potter den Schnatz gefunden! Er stürmt in die rechte Seite des Feldes, Malfoy ist ihm dicht auf den Fersen ... halt ... irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Potter."

Ginny suchte bei Blaises Worten das Feld ab. Sie konnte ihn jetzt sehen, Harry war überall rot angelaufen und ließ ständig von seinem Besen ab, um sich an den Ohren, am Hals, im Gesicht, an den Armen und sogar an den Beinen zu kratzen!

"Sieht aus, als hätte er die Karte eines dieser Schokofrösche berührt", flüsterte Pansy Ginny ins Ohr. Ginny konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach lachen. Sie sah hinüber zu Ron und merkte, dass er immer wieder den Mund öffnete und ihn dann nwieder schloss. Jedes Mal, wenn er den Mund öffnete, schloss er ihn schneller wieder und er ging nicht mehr so weit auf wie beim letzten Mal.

"Sieht aus, als hätte Ron das Karamell gegessen!", flüsterte Ginny Pansy zu und deutete mit dem Kopf in Rons Richtung.

"Sieht aus, als hätten Potter und Weasley heute Morgen ein paar körperliche Probleme ...", hörten sie Blaise sagen. Sie bemerkten den amüsierten Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Ginny lachte mit dem Rest der Slytherins mit, während Ron und Harry die verschiedensten Stadien der Süßigkeiten durchliefen, die Fred und George ihnen geschenkt hatten. Harry sah aus, als bekäme er Blasen an den Fingerspitzen, und Ron begann sich unkontrolliert zu übergeben.

"An den kann ich mich gar nicht mehr erinnern", sagte Ginny zu Pansy. Sie sah Ron zu, wie er sich immer wieder und wieder die Seele aus dem Leib kotzte. Pansy zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

"Potter und Weasley haben keinen guten Tag heute, aber sie wollen trotzdem nicht aussteigen. Manche Leute wissen eben nicht, wann man aufgeben sollte, auch wenn es in ihrem besten Interesse wäre", sagte Blaise. Ginny hörte den giftigen Tonfall am Ende des Satzes und wusste, dass er ihnen eine unterschwellige Warnung mitteilte.

"Halt ... sieht so aus, als würde gerade das _ganze _Gryffindor Team genauso krank werden wie Weasley und Potter. Was habt ihr alle gemacht? Habt ihr die gestrige Nacht lang gefeiert? Professor, ich glaube, Sie sollten diesen Schülern mal die Auswirkungen des Trinkens von Alkohol erklären ... insbesondere vor einem Spiel", sagte Blaise.

Ginny und Pansy sahen hinüber zu den anderen Mitgliedern des Gryffindor Teams. Sie litten anscheinend alle unter den selben Effekten der Süßigkeiten. Offenbar hatten Harry und Ron beschlossen, die Süßigkeiten mit dem ganzen Team zu teilen. Ginny sah hinüber zur Gryffindor Tribüne und erblickte Hermione. Sie hätte erwartet, auch bei ihr die Auswirkungen der Süßigkeiten zu sehen, aber Hermione ging es anscheinend gut. Außer dem Schock, der ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, zeigte sie keine Anzeichen der verzauberten Süßigkeiten. Ginny hätte wissen sollen, dass Hermione wahrscheinlich nichts davon anrühren würde. Schließlich waren ihre Eltern Muggel Zahnärzte und mussten ihr eingedrillt haben, dass Süßigkeiten etwas Schlechtes sind.

"Malfoy fängt den goldenen Schnatz! SLYTHERIN HAT GEWONNEN!" Blaises Rufen war über das Gelächter, die Jubelschreie und Buh-Schreie hinweg zu hören. Ginny sah, wie Draco mit hoch erhobenem Arm in die Luft stieg und den wild flatternden Schnatz in der Hand hielt. Sie jubelte mit den anderen Slytherins mit. Sie war so damit beschäftigt, ihren Freund in diesem Moment des Sieges zu beobachten, dass sie gar nicht sah, wie Ron hinab zu Harry flog und begann, in ihre Richtung zu zeigen.

Sie lief hinab auf das Spielfeld und rannte auf Draco zu. Er umarmte sie, hob sie vom Boden hoch und wirbelte sie im Kreis.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Gryffindor mal so froh sein wird, wenn Slytherin gewinnt", sagte er und drückte sanft seine Lippen auf ihre.

"Ich fühle mich schon seit diesem ersten Tag in Zauberkunst nicht mehr wie eine Gryffindor", sagte Ginny mit einem Grinsen.

Draco wurde von seinen Teamkameraden in Richtung der Umkleideräume geführt. Er sagte Ginny, dass er in einer Minute wieder da sein würde und dass sie am See auf ihn warten solle. Pansy und Blaise kamen eine Minute später zu ihr. Blaise grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und Pansy sah immer wieder mit einem bösen Grinsen zu den Gryffindors hinüber. Ginny sah, dass Madam Pomfrey ihnen direkt auf dem Feld Tränke verabreichte.

"Sieht aus, als hätte sie den Krankenflügel heute lieber leer", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen.

"Ah! Blaise! Das ist ekelhaft!", sagte Pansy und schlug ihm auf den Arm.

"Das heißt wohl, dass es ihnen ganz bald wieder gut gehen wird", sagte Ginny traurig. Pansy und Blaise nickten mit einem Seufzen. Es wäre lustig gewesen, wenn das ganze Gryffindor Team einige Tage lang im Krankenflügel hätte bleiben müssen.

"Kommst du mit auf mein Zimmer, Gin?", fragte Pansy eine Minute später.

"Nö, geht ihr zwei schon mal vor. Ich werde am See unten noch auf Draco warten", sagte Ginny. Pansy und Blaise nickten und winkten zum Abschied, bevor sie hoch zum Schloss gingen. Ginny ging zum See und setzte sich unter eine der großen Eichen.

Draco kam zwanzig Minuten später aus der Umkleide. Er ging hinunter zum See und lächelte bei der Erinnerung an Harry und Ron, wie sie auf dem Spielfeld gelitten hatten, und Ginny, wie sie ihn angefeuert hatte und auf ihn zugelaufen war, um ihm zu gratulieren. Er kam zum See und sah, dass Ginny nicht da war. Er ging am Ufer auf und ab und konnte sie nicht finden. Er nahm an, dass sie einfach nicht länger warten wollte, also lief Draco zurück zum Schloss und hinab zu Pansys Zimmer.

* * *

Draco lief durch die Gänge und merkte, dass die Teammitglieder von Gryffindor alle wieder geheilt und gesund waren. Anscheinend war es wahr gewesen, dass Madam Pomfrey ihre Tränke gleich auf dem Spielfeld verabreicht hatte. Er lief den Gang hinunter zu den privaten Zimmern und kam vor Pansys Tür an. Er konnte Ginny drinnen nicht sprechen hören, aber deswegen machte er sich keine allzu großen Sorgen.

"Wo ist Ginny?", fragte Draco, als er die Tür öffnete.

"Sie wartet unten am See auf dich", sagte Pansy.

"Nein, sie war nicht da, also habe ich angenommen, dass sie mit euch hierher gegangen ist ... Wo ist Blaise?", fragte Draco. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Ginny und Blaise gemeinsam unterwegs wären, aber dennoch gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke nicht.

"Er ist im Schlafzimmer. Draco, was ..."

"Leute?", sagte Blaise, als er aus Pansys Schlafzimmer kam. Sein Gesicht war bleich und er sah noch besorgter aus, als Draco ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte. "Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte er und hielt seinen Hunde-Anhänger hoch. Er summte leise und glühte plötzlich orange.


	27. Chapter 27

**Broken**

**Kapitel 27**

**Gefangen**

* * *

Ginny erwachte mit einem leisen Stöhnen. Ihr Kopf und ihr Körper schmerzten so sehr. Sie öffnete ihre Augen noch nicht, weil es sich anfühlte, als würde sich die ganze Welt um sie herum drehen. Sie konnte feuchte Erde und einen moschusartigen Geruch rund um sich herum wahrnehmen. Sie konnte die Feuchtigkeit, die in der Luft lag, bis in ihre Gelenke spüren. Ihr war kalt und sie zitterte. Das Zittern schmerzte bereits in ihren mitgenommenen Muskeln. Sie konnte getrocknetes Blut auf ihrer Lippe schmecken, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie es wohl dorthin gekommen war. Das Letzte, an das sie sich erinnerte, war dass sie nach dem Quidditch Spiel unten am See gesessen war und auf Draco gewartet hatte. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre sie wieder in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, wo sie sich nicht mehr an die Dinge erinnern konnte, die sie getan hatte. Und nun wachte sie irgendwo auf, wo es kalt, dunkel und feucht war. Das erinnerte sie viel zu stark an ihr erstes Jahr. Sie erwartete fast, Tom Riddle vor sich zu sehen und wieder in Ohnmacht zu fallen, wenn sie ihre Augen öffnete. Nein! Dies war _nicht _ihr erstes Jahr, Tom Riddle war tot! Er würde nicht mehr zurückkommen.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ihr linkes Auge geschwollen war, bis sie versucht hatte, es zu öffnen. Zu allererst fiel ihr auf, dass sie nicht wieder in der Kammer des Schreckens war. Sie nahm an, dass sie in den Umkleideräumen war. Alles sah so verschwommen aus und es kam ihr noch immer so vor, als würde sich alles drehen, und dieses Gefühl benebelte ihren Verstand. Sie schloss ihre Augen fest und versuchte, sich an das zu erinnern, das passiert war, nachdem sie sich an den See gesetzt hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie sich von Pansy und Blaise verabschiedet hatte, zum See hinabgegangen ist und sich unter eine Eiche gesetzt hatte, um auf Draco zu warten. Danach war alles ein wenig verschwommen.

_Komm schon, Ginny! Erinnere dich! _Ginny dachte angestrengt nach. Sie schloss die Augen noch fester und versuchte sich an die Details zu erinnern. Sie wusste noch, wie sie unter dem Baum saß und auf die glatte, spiegelnde Oberfläche des Sees hinaus sah. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie der Schatten einer Person hinter ihr auftauchte ... Draco ... Nein, nicht Draco. Sie dachte, es wäre Draco gewesen, aber Draco hätte sie nicht hierher gebracht. Sie wusste jetzt, dass es Harry oder Ron gewesen sein musste. Sie waren die Einzigen, die wegen dem verlorenen Spiel so angepisst waren, weil sie während des Spiels so gedemütigt worden waren. Sie wusste, dass sie angepisst waren, weil sie Slytherin angefeuert hatte und auf den Slytherin Tribünen gesessen war.

Sie öffnete die Augen und setzte sich langsam auf. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und sie stellte fest, dass sie ein paar Blutergüsse an den Beinen und an den Rippen hatte. Sie wartete eine Minute lang, damit ihr Blickfeld klarer wurde und sich alles aufhörte zu drehen, bevor sie sich genauer umsah. Sie war zweifellos in den Umkleideräumen, und sie war sich ebenfalls sicher, dass die Tür zugesperrt sein würde. So vorsichtig wie möglich stand Ginny auf und ging hinüber zur Tür, und wie sie erwartet hatte, war abgesperrt. Sie griff in ihre Robe, um ihren Zauberstab zu suchen, aber sie hätte wissen müssen, dass er nicht da ar. Sie ging zu den Regalen über den Bänken um nachzusehen, ob dort vielleicht jemand seinen Zauberstab vergessen hatte, aber sie fand nichts.

Sie merkte, wie sie in Panik verfiel. Sie wusste, wenn sie hier nicht bald raus kam, würde sich alles bloß noch verschlechtern. Auf keinen Fall hätten Harry und Ron sie hier in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt, wenn sie nicht etwas ausheckten. Sie spürte an ihrem Körper, wo sie sie bereits geschlagen hatten. Sie hatten sie geschlagen, als sie bewusstlos war. Sie zitterte bei dem Gedanken an das, das sie wohl sonst noch geplant hatten. Sie machte sich wieder auf den Weg zur Tür, ignorierte die Schmerzen in ihren Beinen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und sah so gut es ging aus dem Fenster, das sich im oberen Teil der Tür befand.

Das Spielfeld war komplett verlassen. Sie konnte nicht einmal gegen die Tür klopfen, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, denn niemand war hier, um ihre Schreie zu hören, und es würde auch so bald niemand kommen. Ginny rutschte an der Tür hinab und begann, ihre Optionen zu überdenken. Sie hatte allerdings nicht sehr viele Möglichkeiten. Sie konnte warten, bis Harry und Ron zurückkehrten und sie bewusstlos prügelten, und dann würden sie die Tür aufgesperrt lassen, damit sie gehen konnte. Sie konnte an die Tür hämmern in der Hoffnung, dass jemand sie hörte, allerdings bezweifelte sie, dass jemand vor Harry und Ron hier vorbeikommen würde. Oder sie konnte auf Harry und Ron warten und dann versuchen, gegen sie anzukämpfen, aber ohne einem Zauberstab war das sehr gefährlich.

Sie spürte, wie ihr die brennenden Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und drängte die Tränen zurück. Harry und Ron würden sie _nicht _wieder zum Weinen bringen. Obwohl sie sie geschlagen, bedroht, sie angeschrien und nun praktisch auch noch entführt hatten, weigerte sie sich, ihnen die Genugtuung zu geben, die ihre Tränen mit sich führen würden.

Sie durchsuchte die Taschen ihrer Robe und holte alles hervor, dass sich darin befand. Sie hatte ein paar zerbrochene und eine ganze Schreibfeder darin, die Schlüssel zu Pansys privatem Zimmer, ein paar Blätter Pergament und den kleinen Taschenspiegel, den Pansy ihr geschenkt hatte. Sie wusste, dass Professor Trelawney ihnen in Wahrsagen beibringen wollte, wie man mit einem Spiegel spionieren konnte. Sie erinnerte sich an den Unterricht. Wenn man es ordentlich machte, konnte man durch den Spiegel sehen, was an einem anderen Ort passierte.

Sie hielt sich den Spiegel vors Gesicht und versuchte, weiter zu sehen als nur bis zu ihrem Spiegelbild. Sie konzentrierte sich auf Harry und Ron und versuchte herauszufinden und zu sehen, wo sie waren und ob sie in der Nähe waren. Sie erkannte Ron in sich selbst, da sie ihm ähnlich war. Sie hatten Großteils an den selben Stellen Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Sie hatte seine Augen und seine Lippen, der einzige größere Unterschied außer dem Geschlecht war Ginnys Nase, denn sie hatte die Nase ihrer Mutter geerbt. Nachdem sie zwanzig Minuten lang in den Spiegel gestarrt und nichts gesehen hatte, warf Ginny den Spiegel vor lauter Frust kräftig durch die Gegend. Sie sah, wie sich die Splitter des Spiegels auf dem Boden verteilten, und bekam eine Idee. Wenn sie nur das Fenster über der Tür zerbrechen könnte, dann könnte sie sich vielleicht hochziehen und versuchen, hinauszuklettern.

xxx

Pansy, Blaise und Draco saßen mit Fred und George in Pansys Zimmer. Draco war ruhelos. Er wollte jetzt nicht hier sitzen, er wäre lieber draußen, auf der Suche nach Ginny und auf der Jagd nach Harry und Ron.

"Wir haben sie verzaubert", sagte Fred.

Draco schenkte ihnen nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit, aber er wusste, dass sie über die Anhänger sprachen, die jeder zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Nachdem Blaise Draco und Pansy gezeigt hatte, dass sein Anhänger glühte, holten sie ihre eigenen Anhänger und sahen, dass diese ebenfalls glühten. Sie riefen danach sofort Fred und George zu sich und fragten sie, was mit den Anhängern los war.

"Wir haben einen Zauber gewählt, der eure Stimmung aufgreift. Wenn ihr gestresst seid, schickt er einen Alarm zu den anderen Anhängern, und deshalb leuchten sie", fuhr George fort.

"Okay ... aber vorhin glühte er orange, jetzt ist er ein wenig rötlicher", merkte Pansy an.

"Die Farbe hängt vom jeweiligen Stressfaktor ab. Gelb ist besorgt oder traurig, orange ist ängstlich und rot sind die Schwierigkeiten", sagte Fred.

"Was meinst du mit Schwierigkeiten?", fragte Draco in einem nicht so netten Tonfall.

"Tja, wenn sich Ginny große Sorgen macht oder stärkere Emotionen zeigt als normal, dann glüht er rot", erklärte George.

"Wir haben uns das ausgedacht, weil wir denken, dass ihre Gefühle am stärksten sind, wenn sie geschlagen wird", fuhr Fred fort.

"Na das ist ja toll! Jetzt wissen wir also, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckt! Was für ne große Scheiße! Das wussten wir auch schon, bevor wir diese dämlichen Anhänger gefunden haben! Wie wär's, wenn sie uns einfach verraten, wo sie ist? Können sie das auch?", schrie Draco. Er atmete schwer und war auf den Beinen, obwohl er sich nicht einmal daran erinnern konnte, wie er aufgesprungen war.

"Draco, beruhige dich! Es wird ihr schon gut gehen, sie werden sie nicht umbringen", sagte Pansy in einem Versuch, ihren Freund zu beruhigen, aber es funktionierte nicht.

"Ich weiß, dass sie sie nicht umbringen werden", schrie Draco wieder. Langsam setzte er sich hin und holte tief Luft. "Aber es gibt auch Schlimmeres", meinte er.

"Könnt ihr die Anhänger irgendwie umzaubern, sodass sie uns verraten, wo sie ist?", fragte Blaise.

"Naja, irgendwie ...", meinte Fred und dachte über all die Zauber nach, die bei den Anhängern benutzt worden waren.

"Es gibt einen Weg, aber es ist nicht sicher", fuhr George fort.

"Sagt es uns einfach!", schrie Draco. Er hatte genug von diesem Gespräch. Er wollte losziehen und endlich etwas tun.

"Sie leuchten heller, je näher wir ihr sind", sagten Fred und George zusammen. Dracos Ausbruch störte sie gar nicht, es wäre viel schlimmer gewesen, wenn er so getan hätte, als wäre nichts passiert.

"Aber wenn sie heller leuchten, woher wissen wir dann, ob es Ginny schlechter geht oder ob wir ihr näher kommen?", fragte Blaise.

"Das ist ja das Problem", sagte Fred.

"Das kann man nicht sagen", meinte George.

"Ist mir egal. Ich werde sie schon finden", sagte Draco.

Ohne einen Blick auf die anderen zu werfen, war er aufgestanden und zur Tür hinaus gegangen. Seine Wut wurde mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, größer. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war Ginny und das, was ihr womöglich gerade jetzt zustoßen könnte. Er kam ans Ende des Ganges, sah auf seinen Anhänger hinab und versuchte herauszufinden, in welche Richtung er gehen sollte. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich, wirbelte herum und sah, dass Fred, George, Pansy und Blaise hinter ihm her liefen.

"Okay, also in welche Richtung?", fragte Blaise, als sie Draco einholten.

"Links geht es zur Eingangshalle und den Haupttüren nach draußen. Rechts geht es in Richtung der Kerker, und geradeaus geht es zum Zauberkunst-Gang und zu den anderen Klassenzimmern", sagte Pansy.

"Danke dafür, Pansy, aber wir kennen diese Schule in und auswendig", schnarrte Draco.

"Wir sollten alle in eine andere Richtung gehen und sehen, wessen Anhänger am hellsten leuchtet", sagte Fred.

"Gute Idee. Ich gehe in Richtung Eingangshalle und draußen", sagte Blaise.

"Ich gehe in Richtung des Zauberkünste-Korridors", bot Pansy sich an.

"Ich schätze, dann werde ich wohl in die Kerker gehen", meinte Draco.

"Geht nicht zu weit, bleibt nah genug beieinander, damit ihr euch hört, wenn ihr euch ruft", sagte George.

Pansy, Draco und Blaise gingen alle in die verschiedenen Richtungen davon und behielten die ganze Zeit über ihren Anhänger im Auge. Draco ging in Richtung der Kerker und spürte eine ungewohnte Nervosität in sich aufsteigen. Mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, erwartete er, dass sein Anhänger heller leuchtete, aber mit jedem Schritt wurde er massiv enttäuscht. Er wollte schon umdrehen und zurückgehen, als er Blaise in einiger Entfernung schreien hörte. Draco wirbelte am Absatz herum und lief zurück an die Stelle, wo er die anderen verlassen hatte.

"Haben eure geleuchtet?", fragte Blaise Pansy und Draco, als sie sich alle wieder trafen.

"Nein", sagten Pansy und Draco zusammen.

"Okay, dann muss sie draußen sein. Ich war nur wenige Schritte vom Eingangstor entfernt, da hatte meiner stärker geleuchtet", sagte Blaise.

Die fünf rannten den Gang entlang, aus dem Blaise gekommen war. Sie hatten alle ihre Augen auf ihre Anhänger gerichtet und passten kaum auf, wohin sie liefen. Sie kamen an zwei verschiedene Pfade, die sie weiterverfolgen konnten, aber als Blaise von der Eingangstüre ein paar Schritte weg trat, leuchtete er nicht mehr so hell. Sie wussten, dass dies bedeutete, dass sie wirklich nach draußen gehen mussten, um sie zu finden. Ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden, liefen sie nach draußen und begannen die Umgebung abzusuchen, aber sie sahen nichts. Sie wussten alle, dass Ginny draußen sein musste, aber wahrscheinlich war sie draußen noch viel schwieriger zu finden, als wenn sie im Schloss gewesen wäre.

* * *

Ginny stand vor der Tür der Umkleide. Sie hatte sich einen Besen aus einem der schuleigenen Besenschränke geschnappt. Sie nahm an, dass das Glas unbrechbar gezaubert war, aber sie würde den Versuch sicher nicht ungenutzt lassen. Das war ihre einzige Hoffnung außer derjenigen Möglichkeit, einfach darauf zu warten, dass jemand kam. Wahrscheinlich würden Harry und Ron zu ihr kommen, bevor die anderen sie fanden.

Sie hielt den Besen in beiden Händen, richtete das Ende des Besenstiels auf das Fenster, schloss die Augen und flog direkt auf das Glas zu. RUMMS! Sie hatte das Holz getroffen und war durch den Aufprall zurück auf den Hintern gefallen. Sie stand auf, hob den Besen wieder auf, sah hinab auf den Griff und merkte, dass er etwas zersplittert war. Wenn sie diesmal das Glas nicht traf, würde der Besen mit Sicherheit bersten. Sie brachte sich wieder in Position, zielte diesmal mit dem Besen etwas höher und flog wieder direkt auf das Fenster zu.

RUMMS!

Etwas hatte die Tür getroffen, bevor Ginny versuchen konnte, das Glas zu zerbrechen.

RUMMS!

Jemand war draußen, und wie es sich anhörte, wollte dieser jemand genauso dringend herein, wie sie hinaus wollte.

.


	28. Chapter 28

**Broken**

**Kapitel 28**

**Gefunden**

* * *

Draco warf sich mit der ganzen Kraft seines Oberkörpers gegen die Tür. Er konnte drinnen nichts hören, aber er wusste, dass Ginny sich darin befinden musste. Draco, Pansy, Blaise sowie Fred und George suchten die ganzen Ländereien ab und Draco wagte sich sogar in den verbotenen Wald vor. All ihre Anhänger leuchteten auf, als sie das Quidditch Feld erreichten, und nun standen sie vor der Tür zu den Umkleiden und der Anhänger leuchtete hell genug, damit man fast blind wurde.

Draco wusste, dass Harry und Ron sich Ginny geschnappt haben mussten, als sie am See auf ihn wartete. Das Schuldgefühl wuchs in seiner Brust heran, als er merkte, dass sie weder am See, noch in Pansys Zimmer war, und wurde fast unerträglich. Wenn er Ginny bloß gesagt hätte, sie solle mit Pansy und Blaise zurück zum Schloss gehen, dann wäre sie jetzt nicht in diesen Schwierigkeiten. Er musste einen Weg finden, wie er Harry und Ron aufhalten konnte. Er wusste, dass Ginny wütend sein würde, wenn er ihnen etwas antat. Und er wusste auch, dass es sie nicht aufhalten würde. Es gab nur eines, das er tun konnte, um sicher zu gehen, dass Harry und Ron sich zumindest zurückzogen, und er mochte diesen Gedanken nicht sonderlich.

Draco und Blaise hatten die letzten paar Minuten lang versucht, die Tür aufzubrechen. Draco dachte nicht daran, seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, seit Ginny als vermisst galt. Pansy, Fred und George liefen um die Umkleide herum, um nachzusehen, ob es noch einen Weg hinein gab. Blaise hörte plötzlich auf, seine Schulter gegen die Tür zu rammen, und sah Draco verwirrt an, aber Draco bemerkte es nicht.

"Warte", sagte Blaise.

"Was?", fauchte Draco ihn an. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit Blaise sprechen. Alles, das er wollte, war zu Ginny zu gelangen. Sie alle wussten, dass Ginny sich in der Umkleide befand, da die Anhänger hier am allerhellsten leuchteten, aber unglücklicherweise wusste keiner von ihnen, ob das nicht auch bedeuten konnte, dass sie sich in großen Schwierigkeiten befand.

"Warum benutzen wir keine Magie?", fragte Blaise ruhig. Er beschloss, seinen Freund nicht anzumotzen, denn er wusste, dass er wirklich besorgt war.

Draco durchsuchte hastig seine Robe. "Ich habe meinen Zauberstab in Pansys Zimmer vergessen."

"Hier", sagte Blaise, als er seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor zog. _"Alohomora",_ sagte Blaise und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf das Schloss.

Nichts passierte.

"Es hat nicht geklappt", sagte brachte jedes Quäntchen Selbstbeherrschung auf, das er besaß, um ruhig zu bleiben.

"Das merke ich", meinte Blaise. "Geh zurück." Draco trat zögerlich einen Schritt nach hinten und Blaise wedelte mit dem Zauberstab. _"Bombarda", _rief Blaise.

Die Tür zur Umkleide und der größte Teil der Wand herum wurde zerstört. Die stille Nachtluft wurde von einem betäubenden Knall und den zerbrochenen Mauerteilen erfüllt, die zu Boden fielen. Draco und Blaise rissen ihre Arme hoch in die Luft und drehten ihre Gesichter weg, um sich von dem splitternden Glas, dem Mauerwerk und den Holzsplittern zu schützen. Blaise wurde von einem besonders großen Glassplitter getroffen, er sich tief in seinen Unterarm bohrte und dort schmerzhaft stecken blieb. Draco wurde von einem herumfliegenden Ziegel getroffen und hatte winzige Schnitte auf seinen Wangen und seiner Stirn abbekommen.

Draco verschwendete keine Zeit und wartete nicht, bis die Trümmer zur Ruhe gekommen waren und der Staub sich gelegt hatte. Er lief in die Umkleide und suchte nach Ginny. Er spürte ein paar Staubkörnchen in seinen Augen und der staubige Nebel machte es schwer, zu sehen und zu atmen, aber es war ihm egal.

"Ginny!", schrie Draco. Blaise lief ihm nach. Er hatte ebenfalls Schnitte und Kratzer im Gesicht, wollte aber auch nicht warten, bis der Staub sich gelegt hatte.

"GINNY!", riefen Blaise und Draco zusammen. Sie wagten sich noch nicht weiter in den Raum hinein. Sie hatten Angst, sie könnte irgendwo auf dem Boden liegen und dass sie auf sie treten könnten. Sowohl Draco, als auch Blaise hofften, dass keines der Trümmerteile Ginny getroffen hatte.

Pansy, Fred und George kamen eine Sekunde später zu ihnen gelaufen. Draco und Blaise streckten ihre Arme aus, um ihnen zu signalisieren, nicht weiter in den Raum vorzudringen. Die fünf warteten ein paar Minuten, bis der Staub sich gelegt hatte, bevor sie weitergingen. Nachdem die Luft klar genug war, um wieder sehen zu können, gingen sie vorsichtig weiter in den Raum hinein und sahen sich um.

"HIER HERÜBEN!", schrie Blaise von der anderen Seite des Zimmers, wo die Besen aufbewahrt wurden.

Alle liefen in die Richtung, aus der Blaises Stimme kam.  
Bei dem Anblick, der sich vor ihnen auf tat, waren sie alle so schockiert, dass sie stockstill stehen blieben und nach Luft schnappen mussten. Ginny lag vor dem Besenschrank auf dem Boden. In ihrem Haar befand sich getrocknetes Blut und ihr Gesicht war schlimmer denn je mit Blutergüssen und Schnittwunden übersät. Ihr rechtes Bein stand in einem unnatürlichen, verdrehten Winkel ab und es sah aus, als wäre es gebrochen.

"Wir müssen sie in den Krankenflügel bringen", sagte Blaise.

"Aber ... was, wenn ...", begann Pansy.

"Nein, diesmal gibt es keinen anderen Ausweg. Sie muss in den Krankenflügel", sagte Fred grimmig.

"Okay, gehen wir. Ich will nicht noch mehr Zeit vergeuden", sagte Draco. Er versuchte, seine Sorgen zu verbergen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Draco beugte sich hinab und hob Ginny mit einer Hand unter den Knien und der anderen unter ihrem Rücken hoch. Die anderen traten zur Seite und ließen ihn vorbei, bevor sie ihm folgten.

Die drei Slytherins und die Zwillinge gingen mit der bewusstlosen Ginny in Dracos Armen in Stille zurück zum Schloss. Jeder wusste, dass Draco nicht nur extrem besorgt war, sondern auch vor Wut brodelte. Sie alle hatten den selben Gedanken. Diesmal würde nichts und niemand Draco aufhalten, sich Harry und Ron vorzunehmen, und sie mussten alle bei dem Gedanken böse lächeln.

Als sie die Haupteingangstore zum Schloss erreichten, kam Pansy plötzlich ein Gedanke und sie blieb abrupt stehen. Blaise bemerkte dies zuerst und hielt ebenfalls inne. Die Zwillinge gingen noch ein paar Meter weiter, bevor sie etwas bemerkten, und Draco wollte Ginny schnellstmöglich in den Krankenflügel bringen, also bemerkte er nichts und ging weiter.

"Wartet", sagte Pansy. Draco drehte sich zu ihr um und ging mit einem eindeutig genervten Gesichtsausdruck wieder zu ihr zurück.

"Was?", fragte er gereizt.

"Was sollen wir Madam Pomfrey erzählen?", fragte Pansy.

Sie alle standen einen Moment lang in Stille da. Sie wussten, dass Madam Pomfrey nicht so wie die Lehrer war. Sie verlangte keine Antworten, aber sie musste natürlich wissen, was geschehen war, damit sie ihre Patienten gut behandeln konnte. Draco war es egal, was sie ihr erzählten, solange sich Ginnys Zustand bald besserte und sie gesund wurde. Er würde liebend gern erzählen, was passiert war, dass Harry, Ron und fast alle anderen Weasleys Ginny schon ihr ganzes Leben lang schlugen. Er wusste jedoch, dass er das aus einigen Gründen nicht tun konnte. Niemand wusste genau, was heute Abend passiert war, und es würde auch keiner wissen, solange sie nicht erwachte und es ihnen erählte. Ginny wäre sicher wütend, wenn sie es erzählen würden. Harry und Ron würde Ginny wahrscheinlich umbringen, wenn sie es jemandem erzählten, und sie würden dafür sorgen, dass sie von der Schule verwiesen wurden. Und natürlich war es nicht an ihnen, Ginnys Geschichte zu erzählen. Das war einzig und allein Ginnys Entscheidung.

"Sagen wir einfach, dass sie in der Umkleide eingeschlossen war und Blaise den _'Bombarda'-Zauber _angewandt hat, um die Tür zu öffnen, weil _'Alohomora' _nicht funktioniert hatte", schlug Fred vor.

"Das würde erklären, wie sie zu ihren Verletzungen kam und wieso die Umkleide zerstört wurde", sagte George.

"Und das ist zumindest die halbe Wahrheit", fügte Blaise hinzu.

"Okay ... aber wie kam es dazu, dass sie in der Umkleide eingeschlossen war? Sie spielt nicht Quidditch, und ich bin mir sicher, dass Madam Pomfrey das weiß", meinte Pansy. Sie klang gerade stark wie Hermione.

"Sagen wir einfach, sie hat mich gesucht. Können wir jetzt gehen?", fragte Draco irritiert.

"Ich denke, das wird gut genug sein", sagte Fred und sie begannen wieder weiterzugehen.

"Ja, Fred und ich waren ständig im Krankenflügel und wir haben ihr nie die ganze Wahrheit erzählt."

"Und auch wenn sie wusste, dass wir logen, sie hat uns nie gedrängt, die Wahrheit zu sagen", fuhr Fred fort.

Sie erreichten den Gang, der zum Krankenflügel führte, als Pansy wieder stehen blieb. Den anderen inklusive Draco fiel das sofort auf, und sie blieben ebenfalls bei ihr stehen.

"Was _jetzt?", _fragte Draco, nachdem er Ginnys Gewicht in seinen Armen etwas umgelagert hatte.

"Sie können nicht mitkommen", sagte Pansy geradeheraus und deutete auf Fred und George.

"Oh, _danke", _sagte Fred voll Sarkasmus.

"Wir lieben dich auch, Prinzessin", sagte George in genau dem selben Tonfall.

"Ich meine, Pomfrey wird das komisch vorkommen, wenn ihr beiden zufällig auch da seid, wenn sie versehentlich bei einem 'Unfall' verletzt wird", meinte Pansy und machte bei dem Wort "Unfall" unsichtbare Gänsefüßchen in die Luft.

"Ich will da sein, um zu erfahren, was mit ihr passiert ist", sagte Fred entschlossen.

"Ich weiß, aber das wird ihr komisch vorkommen, und ich würde gern die kniffligen Fragen momentan vermeiden", sagte Pansy mit einem mitfühlenden Seufzen.

"Ihr zwei wartet in Pansys Zimmer und wir erzählen Pomfrey, dass wir euch verständigen wollen, weil Ginny sicher möchte, dass ihr Bescheid wisst, dass sie verletzt ist", schlug Blaise vor.

"Na schön", stimmten die Zwillinge zaghaft zu.

Fred und George drehten sich um und liefen zu Pansys privatem Zimmer, während Pansy, Blaise und Draco mit der bewusstlosen Ginny in Richtung des Krankenflügels weiter liefen. Sie gingen in besorgter Stille dahin und gingen in ihren Gedanken noch einmal die Geschichte durch. Sie wussten, dass die Geschichte schwach war, aber ihnen fiel nichts Besseres ein. Sie hofften bloß, dass die Geschichte für Madam Pomfrey gut genug war. Wenn Harry und Ron einen Fluch über Ginny gelegt hatten, dann wusste Madam Pomfrey mit Sicherheit, dass sie logen, und dann mussten sie ihr die Wahrheit erzählen und gleichzeitig riskieren, dass Ginny noch weiterer Schaden zugefügt werden würde, und das war keiner von ihnen bereit zu tun. Das einzige Problem war, dass weder Pansy, noch Blaise, noch Draco wusste, ob Ginny in mehr oder weniger großer Gefahr war, wenn die Lehrer darüber bescheid wussten, womit Ginny schon ihr ganzes Leben lang zu kämpfen hatte.

Sie kamen vor den Türen zum Krankenflügel an und holten tief Luft, bevor sie sie öffneten. Madam Pomfrey kam sofort aus ihrem Büro. Sie wussten alle anhand ihres Gesichtsausdruckes, dass sie mit ihnen schimpfen wollte, weil sie sie gestört hatten, bis ihr Blick auf Ginny fiel.

"Oh du grundgütiger Merlin! Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und hob sie sanft aus den Armen von Draco, der sie zögerlich los ließ.

Blaise und Pansy erklärten ihr, was vorgefallen war. Madam Pomfrey war skeptisch, aber sie stellte ihre Geschichte nicht in Frage. Sie legte Ginny in eines der leeren Betten und begann, einige Tests durchzuführen.

"Vier gebrochene Rippen, ein verstauchter Knöchel, ein gebrochenes Bein ... ein dreifacher Bruch. Blutergüsse auf den Beinen, der Brust, dem Bauch, im Gesicht und an den Armen. Schnitte an den Armen, Beinen, im Gesicht, im Nacken und am Kopf", murmelte Madam Pomfrey leise, während sie jeden einzelnen Teil von Ginnys zerbrechlichem und verletzten Körper untersuchte. Ein Klemmbrett und eine Feder schwebten neben ihr in der Luft und machten eilig Notizen, während sie Ginnys Körper betrachtete.

"Das ist seltsam ...", sagte sie nach einem Moment der Stille. Sie hatte bei Ginnys Brust inne gehalten und die Narben gesehen, die Harry in der Nacht der Halloweenfeier verursacht hatte.

"Wo hat sie diese Narben bekommen?", fragte Madam Pomfrey die drei Slytherins.

"Wissen wir nicht", sagten Blaise und Draco zusammen.

"Sie hat mal erwähnt, dass sie eine kratzende Katze besaß", warf Pansy schwach ein. Pomfrey hob ihre Augenbraue bei Pansys Worten hoch, sagte aber nichts dazu.

"Okay, der Schaden scheint mir nicht zu schlimm zu sein, aber sie ist ernsthaft verletzt", informierte Madam Pomfrey sie nach einer weiteren Kontrolle.

"Wie kann es sein, dass es nicht schlimm ist, wenn sie ernsthaft verletzt ist?", fragte Draco bitter.

"Was ich meine, ist, dass das nichts ist, das ich nicht wieder hinkriege, aber wenn sie damit allein gelassen wäre, müsste sie tage- oder wochenlang starke Schmerzen erleiden", fuhr sie fort. Dracos kleiner Ausbruch ließ sie anscheinend unbeeindruckt.

"Also muss sie keine Schmerzen leiden, wenn sie aufwacht?", fragte Blaise in einem hoffnungsvollen Tonfall.

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt", meinte Madam Pomfrey. Die Gesichter der Slytherins verloren ihre Hoffnung wieder. "Es gibt eine Wahrscheinlichkeit, und zwar eine ziemlich große Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie Schmerzen leiden wird, am ehesten ihr Kopf und ihr Bein, denn diese Körperteile wurden am schwersten verletzt", meinte sie mit mitfühlender Stimme.

"Madam Pomfrey?", fragte Pansy.

"Mmmm?"

"Können wir ihre Familie kontaktieren? Wir wissen, dass es ihnen nicht gefallen würde, dass sie nicht informiert werden, wenn Ginny so schwer verletzt ist", erklärte Pansy.

"Ich hatte schon die Absicht, Ronald zu kontaktieren."

"Nein!", schrien die drei Slytherins alle zusammen. Madam Pomfrey sah sie mit einer Mischung aus geschockter Neugier und etwas an, das ihnen fast wie Belustigung vorkam.

"Sehen Sie, ich weiß, dass Sie ihn nicht mögen und dass Ms. Weasley und ihr Bruder derzeit nicht miteinander sprechen, aber ich glaube schon, dass er verständigt werden sollte", sagte sie.

"Sie will nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Wir wissen, dass sie ihn nicht hier haben möchte, wenn sie in solch einem Zustand ist", sagte Draco, der seine Wut kaum unterdrücken konnte.

"Mr. Malfoy, ich weiß, dass Sie und Mr. Zabini und Ms. Parkinson sich um Ms. Weasley sorgen, und zwar aus Gründen, die niemand in dieser Schule auch nur annähernd erraten kann, und die meisten möchten dies auch gar nicht erst versuchen, aber ich kann mit vollem Vertrauen sagen, dass Mr. Weasley ein Recht hat, Bescheid zu wissen."

"NEIN, HAT ER NICHT! UND SIE WISSEN EINEN SCHEISSDRECK!", schrie Draco und knallte seine Fäuste auf das nächste Nachttischchen, wodurch nicht nur Pansy und Blaise zurückzuckten, sondern auch Madam Pomfrey.

"Wenn Sie weiterhin in diesem Tonfall mit mir sprechen, bin ich gezwungen, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie diese Krankenstation verlassen", sagte Madam Pomfrey streng und erinnerte dabei stark an Professor McGonagall.

"Können Sie uns nicht einfach vertrauen, wenn wir sagen, dass sie ihn nicht hier haben möchte? Und wenn sie aufwacht, können Sie sie selbst fragen, aber jetzt belassen wir es einfach mal dabei?", sagte Draco etwas ruhiger.

"In Ordnung. Merlin allein weiß, warum ich dem zustimme", meinte Madam Pomfrey zögerlich. "Nun, darf ich fragen, wen Sie stattdessen informieren möchte, oder werde ich dann auch wieder angeschrien?", fragte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Fred und George", sagte Pansy mit einem Grinsen. Madam Pomfrey spitzte ihre Lippen in unverkennbarer Abneigung, aber sie gestattete es trotzdem.


	29. Chapter 29

**Broken**

**Kapitel 29**

**Alles bricht auseinander**

* * *

Ginny Weasley lag eine Woche, nachdem sie in der Umkleide gefunden wurde, wach in Pansys Zimmer. Sie hatte die ganze Woche schon nicht wirklich schlafen können. Irgendetwas tief in ihrer Gedankenwelt wühlte sie auf, und bis gestern hatte sie nicht herausgefunden, was das war. Draco war sehr zurückhaltend.

Seit Ginny aufgewacht und aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war, hatte Draco sich seltsam benommen. Zuerst hatte Ginny gedacht, es war, weil sie ihnen nicht genau sagen konnte, was passiert war. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, in die Umkleide gebracht zu werden oder wie sie sich ihre Verletzungen zugezogen hatte. Sie wusste aber, wie sie mit den Blutergüssen erwacht war und versucht hatte zu fliehen, aber sie musste bewusstlos geworden sein, denn das Nächste, an das sie sich erinnerte, war, wie sie im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war. Aber ein simpler Ohnmachts-Zauber hätte nicht die Verletzungen verursacht, mit denen sie aufgewacht war. Sie wusste, dass irgendjemand ihr etwas angetan hatte, und sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es Ron und Harry gewesen waren, aber sie konnte sich nicht ganz sicher sein.

Nun, eine Woche später, lag sie in dem Bett, das Draco in Pansys Zimmer aufgestellt hatte. Draco lag neben ihr, aber er hielt sie nicht fest, so wie üblicherweise. Er blieb auf der einen Seite des Bettes liegen und hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht, sodass Ginny die andere Seite ganz für sich allein hatte. Sie liebte es, sich frei bewegen zu können, aber sie hasste es, dass sie allein sein musste. Sie sagte sich immer wieder, dass er das nur tat, weil er sich Sorgen machte, ihrem Bein oder ihren Rippen oder irgendetwas Schmerzen zuzufügen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie sich selbst belog. Madam Pomfrey hätte sie nicht von der Krankenstation entlassen, wenn sie nicht komplett und zweifellos gesund gewesen wäre.

Aber nicht nur, wenn sie im Bett lagen, ging Draco auf Distanz. Auch während des Essens und im Unterricht und auch, wenn sie alle zusammen in Pansys Zimmer saßen. Sie merkte auch eine gewisse Anspannung zwischen Blaise und Draco, aber sie wusste nicht genau, weshalb sie in eine Art von Streit verwickelt sein könnten. Außer den normalen, freundschaftlichen Diskussionen stritten Draco und Blaise kaum miteinander, und feindliche Duelle gab es überhaupt nicht zwischen ihnen. Sie versuchte, Pansy zu fragen, ob diese wusste, was vor sich ging, ob sie etwas spüren konnte, aber Pansy sagte nur, dass sowohl Draco, als auch Blaise, sich stärker verschlossen hatten als normalerweise.

Ginny sah hinüber zu Dracos schlafender Gestalt. Sie seufzte traurig, während sie ihn beobachtete, wie sein Brustkorb sich mit seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen langsam hob und senkte. Sie verspürte einen Stich der Einsamkeit, auch wenn er direkt neben ihr lag. Sie wollte, dass er sie festhielt, sie küsste, ihre Wange streichelte, ihr sagte, dass er sie wollte, so wie er es immer getan hatte. Ginny wusste, dass Draco nie ein eitler Freund sein würde, denn dafür war der Einfluss seines Vaters zu stark. Aber er hatte sich so verändert, seit sie ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Er hatte sie in der Öffentlichkeit geküsst, sie festgehalten, ihr Dinge erzählt, von denen sie nie gedacht hätte, dass er sie irgendjemandem erzählen könnte. Was hatte sich so plötzlich geändert?

"Ich wünschte, du würdest mit mir sprechen", sagte Ginny mit einem schweren Seufzen dem schlafenden Draco.

* * *

Draco lag wach in dem Bett, in dem er mit Ginny in Pansys Zimmer schlief. Er konnte sagen, dass Ginny neben ihm wach war, aber er bewegte sich nicht und sagte auch nichts. Er wusste, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte, dass sie wissen wollte, warum er nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie diesen Schmerz durchmachen musste. Viel lieber hätte er alles wieder gut gemacht, aber dies war notwendig.

Er spürte, wie ihr Körper sich bewegte, und konnte ihren Blick in der nackten Haut seines Rückens förmlich fühlen. Er hörte sie mit großer Traurigkeit seufzen und musste dem Bedürfnis widerstehen, die Hand auszustrecken und sie zu berühren. Er versuchte, die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass sie ihn anstarrte. Er wusste, was ihr wohl gerade durch den Kopf ging. Sie wollte, das alles wieder so war wie zuvor. Sie gab sich wahrscheinlich selbst die Schuld dafür, dass er sich ihr gegenüber so benahm. Er hörte ihre Stimme, ihre Worte. Solche unschuldigen Worte, die so viel Schaden anrichteten. Sie würde nie erfahren, was er wegen ihr in diesen frühen Morgenstunden durchmachen musste, und das durfte sie auch nicht erfahren. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich schuldig fühlte, weil nichts davon war ihre Schuld, aber er konnte nicht anders, er musste sich ihr gegenüber wie ein Arsch benehmen, denn sonst würde sein Plan nicht funktionieren.

Nachdem sie ihre Worte ausgesprochen hatte, drehte sie sich um und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Sie würde nie erfahren, dass Draco die ganze Zeit über wach gelegen war. Draco drehte den Kopf ein wenig und wagte es, ihr einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Sie weinte langsam und still vor sich hin. Der Anblick ihres Körpers, der ein wenig zitterte, und Schluchzer der Traurigkeit erfüllten ihn mit solchem Bedauern und solcher Schuld, dass er spürte, wie sich in seinen Augen ebenfalls brennende Tränen sammelten. Er hatte sich selbst solch intensive Schmerzen zugefügt, und das allein in dem Versuch, Ginnys Schmerzen zu lindern.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Blaise auf und sah, dass Blaise mit einem ekeligen Gesichtsausdruck nur wenige Meter entfernt saß. Blaise musste gewusst haben, was Draco vor hatte, auch wenn Draco kein Wort darüber verloren hatte.

"Wo sind die Mädchen?", fragte Draco beiläufig, während er sich aufsetzte und ein Shirt überzog.

"Was kümmert es dich?", fragte Blaise bitter.

"Wovon sprichst du?"

"Stell mich nicht für dumm hin, Draco. Ich weiß genau, was du tust."

"Ach wirklich?"

"Ja, du versuchst, Ginny von dir wegzustoßen, damit du es dir leichter machst, mit ihr Schluss zu machen. Der selbe egoistische Draco, der nur an seine eigene Schuld denkt und nicht daran, welchen Schmerz er einer anderen Person zufügt", sagte Blaise. Die Wut war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Draco spürte, wie er bei Blaises Worten zornig wurde. Blaise wusste nicht, welchen Scheiß er da sprach, er sollte am besten gar nichts sagen.

"Hast das alles allein rausgefunden, oder?", fragte Draco in einer annähernd ruhigen Stimmlage.

"Das Einzige, das ich nicht rausgefunden habe, ist warum du das tust. Noch vor einer Woche war mit dir und Ginny alles gut. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie du die Zwillinge angeschrien hast, als sie verschwunden war, und wie du mich angefaucht hast, während wir nach ihr gesucht haben, und wie du Pomfrey angebrüllt hast, als sie Ron sagen wollte, wo Ginny war. Warum benimmst du dich plötzlich so anders?", fragte Blaise mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

Draco musste ihm Recht geben. Die meisten Menschen würden einfach vermuten, dass er so sanft wie möglich mit ihr Schluss machen wollte. Die anderen Punkte, die Blaise erwähnt hatte, hätte man leicht übersehen können. Aber Blaise konnte alle Teile zusammenfügen und merkte, dass das Bild noch immer unvollständig war. Ein _riesiger _Teil fehlte noch und Blaise würde nicht aufhören, bevor er dies nicht herausgefunden hatte.

"Müssen wir uns wirklich jetzt darüber unterhalten? Ich habe gestern nicht viel Schlaf abbekommen und ..."

"Das ist verdammt nochmal deine eigene Schuld. Du hast Ginny heute früh nicht gesehen, hättest du aber sollen. Ihre Augen waren ganz rot und geschwollen, es sah aus, als wäre sie die ganze Nacht lang wach gelegen und hätte geweint. Und was hast du getan, während sie sich wahrscheinlich die Augen ausgeheult hatte? Wahrscheinlich bist du einfach hier gelegen und hast ihr zugehört, aber das auch nur dann, wenn du die Wahrheit gesagt und wirklich nicht geschlafen hast", fauchte Blaise.

"Das geht nur mich etwas an, Blaise, und ich werde damit klar kommen. Das betrifft dich nicht im Geringsten", sagte Draco und versteckte seinen Schmerz unter der oberflächlichen Wut. Blaise hatte Recht, Ginny war die ganze Nacht lang wach gewesen und Draco hatte ihr einfach zugehört. Blaise wusste nicht, dass seine Worte Draco tief getroffen hatten. Er wusste nicht, dass er gerade noch mehr Schmerz in diese ganze Situation gefügt hatte. Nicht dass es ihn etwas gkeümmert hätte, er wusste es einfach nicht.

"Das geht _nicht _nur dich etwas an, Draco. Das wird auf uns alle Auswirkungen haben, nicht nur auf dich! Sag mir, was los ist, oder ich werde Ginny sagen, dass sie dich einfach in den Wind schießen soll", warnte Blaise ihn. Draco wusste, dass er es völlig ernst meinte.

"Na schön", sagte Draco mit einem Seufzen. "Ich stoße sie von mir, um sie zu beschützen."

"Um sie vor wem zu beschützen? Du bist kein so schlechter Mensch, wie die Leute immer sagen, Draco, außer du benimmst dich danach", meinte Blaise verwirrt.

"Nein, du schnallst es nicht. Warum glaubst du, behandeln Potter und Weasley sie _so?" _

"Weil sie durchgeknallte Schweine sind", sagte Blaise immer noch verwirrt.

"Das auch", antwortete Draco mit einem kleinen Seufzen. Er verdrehte die Augen und Blaise sagte nichts. "Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie mich und Ginny zusammen sehen, tun sie ihr etwas an. Und seit die ganze Schule herausgefunden hat, dass wir zusammen sind, ist das, was sie ihr antun, nur schlimmer und schlimmer geworden. Das darf ich nicht länger zulassen", sagte Draco. Er wich Blaises ungläubigem Blick aus.

"Okay, lass mich das klarstellen. Du behandelst Ginny wie Scheiße, damit du mit ihr Schluss machen kannst, weil es in deinen Augen Potter und Weasley etwas einbremsen wird, wenn ihr zwei nicht zusammen seid?", fragte Blaise nach ein paar Sekunden. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da gehört hatte.

"Prinzipiell ja, aber nicht nur, wenn wir einfach nicht mehr zusammen sind. Ich habe vor, den Kontakt mit ihr komplett abzubrechen. Sie wird darüber hinweg kommen, jemand Neues finden und glücklich sein", sagte Draco. Er schob seinen Schmerz zur Seite, der ihn erfüllte, nachdem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte.

"Du weißt schon, dass sie deswegen wahrscheinlich nicht aufhören, richtig? Was wirst du dann machen? Sie dir zurücknehmen? Mit ihrem Herz spielen wie mit einem Spielzeug?"

"Nein." Das war alles, das Draco sagen konnte. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, was er tun könnte, falls sich mit Potter und dem Wiesel nichts ändern würde. Ursprünglich hatte er gedacht, wenn dies der Fall sein würde, würde er Ginny einfach von seinem Plan erzählen und dann sehen, was sie davon hielt und ob sie ihn zurücknehmen würde.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du das tun solltest, aber ich verstehe deine Gedanken dahinter. Aber dann bring es einfach rasch hinter dich und spiel nicht mit ihr. Sie hat schon genug durchgemacht", sagte Blaise. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er blieb stehen, sobald er die Hand an den Knauf gelegt hatte. "Oh, und sie will _nur _dich, ich bezweifle, dass sie darüber hinweg kommen wird. Nicht ganz, zumindest", sagte Blaise und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Draco ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. Er wusste, dass Blaise Recht hatte. Er wusste, dass er das nicht tun sollte und dass Ginny es nicht verdient hatte, so von ihm behandelt zu werden. Er wusste auch, dass in Dracos Rede so viele Teile enthalten waren, denen er besser zuhören hätte sollen, aber er hatte nur noch eines im Kopf. _"Aber dann bring es einfach rasch hinter dich und spiel nicht mit ihr. Sie hat schon genug durchgemacht."_ Die Worte hallten in Dracos Kopf wider und er wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

* * *

Ginny saß in der Bibliothek und versuchte, ihren Aufsatz für Zauberkunst in Frieden fertig zu stellen. Sie hatte Pansy und Blaise gesagt, dass sie für die Hausaufgabe allein sein wollte, was zum Teil auch stimmte. Sie wollte zwar allein sein, aber nicht, damit sie ihre Arbeit erledigen konnte, sondern damit sie nachdenken konnte. Aber über Draco nachzudenken und warum er sich plötzlich so anders verhielt, machte sie bloß traurig, also beschloss sie, einfach an ihrem Aufsatz zu schreiben und nicht mehr daran zu denken. Das half aber nicht, also las sie Zeile um Zeile in ihrem Buch, ohne sich ein einziges Wort davon zu merken, denn alle paar Minuten musste sie erneut an Draco denken. Sie musste herausfinden, was nicht stimmte, aber sie wollte nicht mit Draco sprechen, denn wenn es etwas war, mit dem er selbst fertig werden musste, dann wollte sie ihm den nötigen Freiraum lassen.

Ginny hörte, wie sich die Tür der Bibliothek öffnete und schloss, aber sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Kopf zu heben und nachzusehen, wer es war. Aber erst, als sie merkte, dass jemand sich neben sie setzte, schenkte sie dieser Person, die herein gekommen war, Aufmerksamkeit und sah hoch.

"Oh, hey Draco", sagte Ginny so normal wie möglich. Sie wollte nicht, dass Draco wusste, dass seine Taten oder eher Unterlassungen sie so mitnahmen, oder dass er ihr Tag und Nacht durch den Kopf geisterte.

"Hey. Hör zu, Gin. Ich glaube, wir sollten uns unterhalten", sagte Draco, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Er hatte schon oft mit einem Mädchen Schluss gemacht, und er hatte immer so begonnen und relativ die selben Dinge gesagt, aber er hatte noch nie zuvor dabei diesen Schmerz verspürt.

"Ja? Worüber?", fragte Ginny und zwang sich, ihrer Stimme einen Klang zu verleihen, als hätte sie nicht bemerkt, dass hier etwas vor sich ging.

"Über uns", sagte Draco einfach. Er wollte dies klar und deutlich vermitteln, und er wollte ihr wissen lassen, dass er dies nicht wegen etwas tat, das sie getan oder nicht getan haben könnte.

"Was ist mit uns?" Ginny hörte, wie ihr Herz laut in ihrer Brust klopfte. Sie konnte spüren, wie es gegen ihre Rippen hämmerte, und sie war sich sicher, wenn sie jetzt hinab blicken würde, könnte sie sehen, wie ihre Bluse sich unter ihrem klopfenden Herzen bewegte.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten nicht länger zusammen sein."

Ginny hatte gewusst, dass dies kommen würde, aber sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er es ihr so geradeheraus sagen würde oder dass er so emotionslos handeln würde. War es ihm denn komplett egal, dass er sie damit verletzte? Natürlich nicht, sonst hätte er es ja nicht getan.

"Oh", war alles, das sie sagen konnte. Sie verkniff sich die Tränen, die ihr langsam in die Augen stiegen. Sie würde ihm nicht zeigen, dass ihr das nicht gefiel. Wenn er unbedingt ihr Herz brechen wollte und sie ihm egal war, dann war er ihr ab jetzt auch egal.

"Ich glaube nur, dass wir nicht ..."

"Nein, es ist okay, du musst mir den Grund nicht sagen. Ich denke, du hast Recht", sagte Ginny mit überraschend starker Stimme.

"Wirklich?", fragte Draco ungläubig.

"Ja. Wir hätten wissen sollen, dass es nicht funktioniert. Du und ich, das ist einfach nicht natürlich. Wir hätten es nicht mal versuchen sollen", sagte Ginny grausamerweise. Sie wusste, dass sie sich wie eine Zicke benahm, aber im Moment war es ihr einfach komplett egal. Ein Teil von ihr glaubte, dass das, was sie sagte, wahr war, dass ein Malfoy und eine Weasley einfach nicht für einander bestimmt waren, aber ein größerer Teil von ihr wusste, dass jedes Wort, das aus ihrem Mund gekommen war, kompletter Blödsinn gewesen war.

"Oh. Okay, gut zu wissen, dass du mir zustimmst. Also schätze ich mal, wir sehen uns?", sagte Draco schwach. Er wusste, dass sie log. Er wusste, dass das, was er gesagt hatte, sie komplett verstörte, egal was sie sagte. Aber er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Er musterte kurz ihr Gesicht und sah, dass es ihren Worten entsprach. Er bemerkte, dass der Ausdruck in ihren Augen keine Trauer, kein Bedauern und keinen Schmerz inne hielt. Ihre Kiefer waren zusammengebissen und sie sah komplett ernst aus.

"Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht", sagte Ginny und zuckte die Schultern. Sie drehte sich zurück zu ihrem Buch und tat so, als würde sie lesen. Sie musste etwas tun. Sie spürte, wie Draco neben ihr aufstand und sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte. Aber sie konnte nicht widerstehen.

"Hey, Draco?", rief sie plötzlich. Alles in ihr schrie danach, dies nicht zu tun, aber sie konnte sich nicht bremsen. Bevor er sich umgedreht hatte, hatte sie sich ihre Sachen geschnappt und war aufgestanden. Sie ging hinüber zu ihm und sah, dass er sich umdrehte und sie verwirrt ansah.

"Ja, Ginny?", antwortete er. Er hielt seine Stimme so neutral wie möglich.

"Glaubst du, du könntest mir einen letzten Kuss geben?", fragte sie und versuchte ebenfalls, ihre Stimme so neutral wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

"Was?", fragte Draco. Er musste sie nicht richtig gehört haben. Sie musste einen Spaß machen.

"Jedes Paar bekommt einen letzten Kuss, bevor sie offiziell miteinander fertig sind", sagte Ginny mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken. Sie ignorierte, dass ihr Herz in ihren Ohren hämmerte, dass ihre Vernunft sie anschrie, einfach an ihm vorbei und wegzugehen, aber ihre Füße waren wie am Boden angewurzelt und sie blieb einfach stehen.

"Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum wir das nicht tun sollten", sagte Draco beiläufig. Ginny konnte nicht glauben, dass er so ... normal wegen all dem reagierte.

Ginny trat einen Schritt näher und sie sah, dass Draco sich langsam nach vorne lehnte. Sie wollte weglaufen, Draco eine in sein selbstgefälliges Gesicht verpassen, aber stattdessen lehnte sie sich vor und nahm den sanften, warmen Kuss an, den Draco ihr schenkte. Ginny zog sich nicht zurück, sie vertiefte den Kuss nicht, stattdessen lehnte sie sich einfach näher an seinen Körper. Sie wollte die beruhigende Wärme spüren, mit der er sie erfüllte, wenn sie sich so nah waren.

Draco schlang langsam seine Arme um sie, dann zog er sich aber plötzlich zurück. Eine Sekunde später unterbrach er den Kuss und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er konnte das nicht. Das machte es ihm bloß noch schwerer.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Ginny", sagte er in einem Ton, der kaum lauter als ein Flüstern war. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ sie dort stehen.

Er machte sich auf den Weg aus der Bibliothek hinaus, ohne zu ihr zurückzublicken. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie sie dort stand, er wollte nicht wissen, ob sie weinte oder ob sie sich einfach wieder an die Arbeit machte, er wollte einfach weg. Auf dem Weg den Korridor entlang wusste er, dass das, was er getan hatte, falsch gewesen war. Er hätte sie nicht küssen dürfen, das würde einfach alles, das noch folgte, um einiges schwerer gestalten. Als er die Kerker erreichte, merkte er, dass es nicht der Kuss war, der ihn beschäftigte. Der Kuss war richtig, natürlich und normal gewesen. Es war die Trennung, die falsch gewesen war.

"Was habe ich bloß getan?", fragte er sich selbst.


	30. Chapter 30

**Broken**

**Kapitel 30**

**Eine freundschaftliche Unterhaltung**

* * *

Ginny konnte nicht glauben, wie sehr sich Draco in den letzten paar Wochen verändert hatte. Nicht nur, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen waren, sie sah ihn außerhalb des Unterrichts und der Mahlzeiten gar nicht mehr, und auch wenn er im selben Zimmer war oder am selben Tisch saß wie sie, schien er immer so weit weg zu sein. Ginny hatte bemerkt, dass Draco sich nicht mehr mit Blaise und Pansy abgab und wieder zurück zu Crabbe und Goyle als Kameradschaft gewechselt war. Sie saßen während der Mahlzeiten und in der Bibliothek zusammen und Draco fragte sogar, ob ere sich in all ihren Fächern umsetzen durfte, damit er nicht länger bei Ginny, Pansy und Blaise sitzen musste, sondern zu Crabbe und Goyle wechseln konnte. Er schlief nicht mehr in Pansys Zimmer und war wieder in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Das erinnerte Ginny an ihre ersten paar Jahr in Hogwarts. Pansy und Blaise waren anscheinend nicht allzu böse, dass Draco sich nicht mehr mit ihnen abgab, aber Ginny konnte sagen, dass es sie schon ein wenig störte.

Ginny saß in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und versuchte, dem Professor aufmerksam zuzuhören, aber ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zu Draco. Sie hatte heute in der Bibliothek nicht einmal gesehen, dass er sie angesehen hatte, seit er mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte.

Ginny fiel es schwer, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten und sich nicht in sich selbst zurückzuziehen, so wie sie es in diesem Schuljahr schon einmal gemacht hatte. Pansy und Blaise waren eine große Hilfe gewesen, aber es fühlte sich immer noch an, als würde ein heißes Messer direkt in ihrem Herzen stecken. Sie hasste es, dass ein Kerl sie so vereinnahmen konnte, sie hätte sich nicht so schnell an ihn gewöhnen sollen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass es genauso schnell vorbei sein würde, wie es begonnen hatte. Aber Draco war einer der Ersten, der ihr je gezeigt hatte, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete. Das war etwas, das sie nicht so leicht vergessen konnte.

In letzter Zeit hatte sich alles angefühlt, als würde sie schlafen und als wäre es nur ein Traum. Sie sagte sich immer wieder, dass sie nicht so tun hätte sollen, als würde es ihr nichts bedeuten. Wenn sie vielleicht etwas mehr Gefühle gezeigt hätte, vielleicht hätte Draco es sich dann anders überlegt. Aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht gewollt hätte, dass er bei ihr bliebe, nur weil sie nicht damit umgehen konnte, wenn man mit ihr Schluss machte. Pansy piekste ihr fest in die Rippen und brachte sie zurück in die Realität.

"Au! Wofür war das denn?", sagte Ginny und begann, sich die Rippen zu reiben.

"Der Unterricht ist zu Ende", sagte Pansy und stand auf.

"Oh." Ginny sah sich um. Fast alle waren schon gegangen, inklusive Draco. Sie stand auf und schwang sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter. Pansy und Ginny waren gerade aus dem Klassenzimmer getreten, da fiel Ginny etwas auf.

"Wo ist Blaise?", fragte sie und sah um Pansy herum, als würde sie erwarten, dass er jeden Moment hinter ihr auftauchen könnte.

"Er sagte, er müsste gehen und sich um etwas kümmern", sagte Pansy mit einem Schulterzucken. Ginny konnte sagen, dass Pansy ihr etwas verheimlichte, aber das bedeutete wahrscheinlich nur, dass es etwas mit Draco zu tun hatte, also ließ sie das Thema wieder fallen.

* * *

Draco lief alleine hinab ich Richtung der Küchen. Er hasste es, mit Crabbe und Goyle abzuhängen. Sie waren solche Trottel. Aber er wollte nicht mit Pansy und Blaise abhängen, während Ginny auch da war. Er wollte sie mit seiner Anwesenheit nicht verletzen. Er wusste, dass sie ihn im Unterricht angestarrt hatte, und während den Mahlzeiten, und wann immer sie ihn erblickte. Er hatte sie auch beobachtet und versucht herauszufinden, ob es ihr wirklich gut ging oder ob sie nur so tat als ob. Anscheinend kam sie aber wirklich gut damit klar. Sie lachte mehr, plauderte mehr und sah glücklicher aus. Draco betrat die Küche und war sofort von einer Traube Hauselfen umgeben.

"Überrascht mich einfach mit irgendwas, das ihr auch oben servieren würdet. Nichts Seltsames", sagte Draco bitter. Die Elfen nickten verständnisvoll und sausten los, um sein Essen zuzubereiten.

Draco ging in den hinteren Teil der Küche, wo sich die Sitzplätze für die Professoren und die Schüler befanden. Er wollte sich gerade in eine der Nischen fallen lassen und aufhören, ständig an Ginny zu denken, aber er hatte kein Glück dabei.

"Hey Blaise", sagte Draco in einem nicht ganz so freundlichen Tonfall.

"Sind wir heute nicht so vergnügt?", fragte Blaise in einem _viel _zu freundlichen Tonfall.

"Warum bist du hier?"

"Ich bin hierher gekommen, um dir etwas Vernunft einzureden", sagte Blaise mit einem Schulterzucken. Es machte keinen Sinn, dies zu verheimlichen, denn Draco wusste dies bereits. "Aber ich weiß, dass dies wahrscheinlich nicht funktionieren wird, also bin ich hier, um mit dir zu essen. Pansy und ich haben dich jetzt schon länger nicht mehr gesehen", fügte er hinzu.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Also versuchst du doch nicht, _mir etwas Vernunft einzureden? _Wie du es so schön formuliert hast."

"Das habe ich nie gesagt. Nur das es mein Plan war, und es ist auch noch immer mein Plan, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich mich schon länger nicht mehr mit dir unterhalten habe, Kumpel."

Draco ließ sich mit einem Seufzen in die Nische fallen. Es stimmte, dass er Pansy und Blaise mied, und das gefiel ihm nicht, aber sie waren immer bei Ginny. Er war froh, dass sie bei ihr waren, so wusste er wenigstens, dass sie in Sicherheit war, aber es gefiel ihm auch, dass Blaise zu ihm hier herunter gekommen war, um gemeinsam mit ihm zu essen.

"Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich hier sein würde?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

"Du verpasst immer mindestens eine Mahlzeit pro Woche, und es ist Freitag und du warst die ganze Woche über zum Essen in der großen Halle, also habe ich überlegt, dass du nun genug haben musst. Nicht dass ich dir das vorwerfen würde, aber ich weiß nicht, wie du es all die Jahre lang mit diesen beiden aushalten konntest", sagte Blaise, der merklich zusammenzuckte. Er hatte Crabbe und Goyle schon immer gehasst, und er hatte sich nur wegen Draco mit ihnen abgegeben.

"Tja, benimmst du dich da nicht gerade wie ein kleiner Auror, der mir nachspioniert?", fragte Draco mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

"Ich observiere bloß."

In diesem Moment tauchten die Elfen nicht nur mit Dracos Essen, sondern auch mit Blaises Essen auf.

"Hier ist Ihr Abendessen, Sirs", sagte einer der Elfen mit seiner kreischigen Stimme. Er verbeugte sich tief und lief schnell wieder davon.

Draco hatte Kartoffelbrei, ein Steak und grüne Bohnen bekommen, und auf Blaises Teller befand sich Roast Beef, ein Steak, Bohnen und ein Salat.

"Also, sag mir, warum du wirklich hier bist", sagte Draco, nachdem er ein paar Bissen gegessen hatte.

"Hab ich dir doch schon gesagt, weil ich dich schon länger nicht mehr gesehen habe ... Oh, und um dir zu sagen, dass du ein kompletter Idiot bist!", sagte Blaise und aß weiter ein paar Bissen seines Essens.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Das habe ich dir doch schon erklärt."

"Ich weiß, und ich glaube, dass das, was du tust, falsch ist, aber ich verstehe es."

"Warum werde ich dann einfach so abgestempelt?", fragte Draco. Er spürte, wie sein Gemüt sich aufheizte und er wusste, wenn Blaise ihn weiter bedrängte, würde Draco sich nicht länger unter Kontrolle halten können.

"Es ist nicht, weil du mit ihr Schluss gemacht hast. Es ist nicht einmal, weil du sie um jeden Preis meiden willst. All das kann ich verstehen. Aber es ist dieser Scheiß, von wegen, du rettest sie vor dem Schmerz. Es ist die Tatsache, dass du sie an dem Tag geküsst hast, an dem du Schluss gemacht hast! Und von dem, was ich gehört habe, war es auch kein einfacher und freundschaftlicher Kuss", sagte Blaise, dessen eigenes Gemüt langsam aufbrodelte.

Draco sagte gar nichts. Er sah Blaise auch nicht an. Er starrte einfach seinen Teller an. Plötzlich hatte er keinen Hunger mehr. Nachdem er sein Essen ein paar Minuten lang mit seiner Gabel hin und her geschoben hatte, riskierte er einen Blick in Blaises Richtung. Blaises Blick lag immer noch auf ihm, es war, als ob seine Augen sich in ihn bohrten.

"Was?", fragte Draco, als hätte er kein Wort von dem gehört, das Draco gesagt hatte.

"Warum hast du sie geküsst?", fragte Blaise. Draco wusste, dass es ihm schwer fiel, sein eigenes Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten.

"Sie hat mich um einen Kuss gebeten. Sie hat gesagt, jedes Pärchen bekommt einen letzten Kuss, bevor es Schluss macht", sagte Draco, als hätte er nichts Falsches getan, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sie besser nicht geküsst hätte.

"Ein letzter Kuss als Symbol des Abschlusses einer gesunden Beziehung ist in Ordnung, aber man gestaltet diesen Kuss nicht so leidenschaftlich, wenn man der anderen Person die Hoffnung nehmen will, wieder zusammen zu kommen!", schrie Blaise ihm beinah entgegen.

"Ich weiß! Ich hab es vergeigt, okay?", schrie Draco. Er hasste es, dass Blaise ihn damit konfrontierte, wenn er Ginny doch beschützen wollte.

Blaise sah gar nicht schockiert aus, dass sein Freund ihn gerade angeschrien hatte. Er wirkte komplett ruhig, als hätte er es erwartet. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den vorderen Teil der Küche. Auf halbem Weg blieb er stehen und wirbelte noch einmal herum, um Draco anzusehen.

"Pansy und mir gefällt es wirklich nicht, dass wir dich nicht mehr sehen", sagte er ehrlich.

"Ich weiß", war alles, das Draco sagen konnte. "Aber ihr müsst auf sie aufpassen, und wenn ich dabei bin, wird sie das momentan bloß verletzen", fügte er hinzu, da Blaise sich nicht rührte.

"Ich weiß. Wir haben auch nicht die Absicht, sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Du weißt, dass es nicht nur deshalb ist, weil sie Ginny ist und wegen dem, das sie durchmachen musste, richtig? Ich würde dir immer unter allen Umständen beistehen, und Pansy genauso, aber ich weiß, warum du das tust. Wenn du sie weiterhin in dem Glauben lässt, dass es vielleicht eine Chance gibt, obwohl da keine mehr ist, dann bin ich gezwungen, ihre Seite zu wählen und nicht deine, und das will ich aber eigentlich gar nicht. Mach das wieder gut, Draco. Das meine ich ernst", sagte Blaise, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort davon ging.

Draco schob seinen Teller weg und setzte sich wieder in die Nische. Er wusste, dass Blaise Recht hatte, dass Draco wirklich damit aufhören musste, egal auf welche Art und Weise. Entweder er musste ein komplettes Arschloch sein und Ginny verletzen, damit sie ihm fern blieb und ihn nicht länger bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit beobachtete, oder er musste mit ihr sprechen und ihr erklären, was er tat und wie er es wieder gut machen konnte. Draco wusste, welche Möglichkeit er wählen sollte. Er wusste, welcher Weg der Richtige war, aber Draco tat nie das Richtige. Denn so war er nicht erzogen worden.

"Verdammt, Blaise."


	31. Chapter 31

**Broken**

**Kapitel 31**

**Konfrontationen**

* * *

Ginny Weasley saß am Slytherin Tisch und hatte sehr schlechte Laune.

Es war Anfang Februar und überall, wohin sie sah, erblickte sie rosa und rote Herzen, verzauberte Engel, dumme, kitschige Plakate und viele Pärchen. ÜBERALL waren Pärchen!

Die Tatsache, dass der Valentinstag vor der Tür stand und anscheinend jeder einen Partner hatte, _außer _Ginny, ärgerte sie jedoch nicht so sehr. Es lag nicht am Monat, an diesem Feiertag, an den Dekorationen oder den ganzen verliebten Pärchen. Es lag an dem Blondschopf, der etwa fünf Plätze von ihr entfernt saß.

Draco Malfoy.

In dem Moment, in dem Ginny sich mit Pansy und Blaise zum Abendessen gesetzt hatte, hatte sich ihr relativ guter Tag in absolut beschissen verwandelt. Draco saß bei Crabbe und Goyle und unterhielt sich laut genug mit ihnen, dass Ginny jedes Wort hören konnte. An jedem anderen normalen Tag wäre es ihr komplett egal gewesen. Aber offenbar war heute _kein _normaler Tag. Denn heute unterhielten sie sich über sie.

Sie hatte gehofft, als Draco mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte, dass es ein schöner, sauberer Schnitt wäre, und sie hatte _gehofft, _dass Draco und sie in gewisser Weise Freunde bleiben konnten.

Aber Hoffnung war für Dummköpfe.

Draco tat alles in seiner Macht stehende, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Ginny ihn wieder hasste. Jetzt im Moment wollte sie einfach aufstehen, hinüber stapfen und ihm eine in sein selbstgerechtes Gesicht knallen.

Ginny war guter Laune in die große Halle gekommen. Aber sobald sie sich gesetzt hatte, hatte sie Dracos Stimme gehört.

"Sie ist toll. Das kann keiner von euch bestreiten", sagte er gerade zu Crabbe und Goyle.

Ginnys Herz flatterte ein wenig bei seinen Worten. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, dass er von ihr sprach, aber sie hatte ihn nie so über jemand anderen sprechen hören außer über Pansy, Blaise und sie selbst. Auch wenn er nicht von ihr sprach, dachte und hoffte sie, dass er sich wirklich geändert hatte.

Sie lag aber so falsch.

Als sie gerade an diese angenehmen und erstaunlichen Dinge dachte, sagte Draco etwas, das all ihre Hoffnung mit einem Schlag zertrümmerte.

"Du hast uns immer noch nicht verraten, wieso du dich überhaupt entschlossen hattest, mit einer Weasley Blutverrräterin zusammen zu sein", sagte Crabbe oder Goyle. Ginny war sich nicht sicher, welcher es war.

"Tja ... wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen _müsst", _begann Draco langsam und schnarrend. Ginny hätte schwören können, dass er jedes Wort in die Länge zog und ein klein wenig lauter sprach. "Ich war mit ihr zusammen, weil sie klasse aussieht und weil sie den Anschein erweckte, als wäre sie toll in der Kiste. Ich wollte bloß einen schnellen, guten Fick und ich war bereit, alles dafür zu tun", sagte Draco.

Ginny konnte spüren, wie er grinste.

Crabbe und Goyle begannen zu lachen und Ginny klinkte sich aus dem Rest ihrer Unterhaltung aus. Sie sah hinüber zu Pansy und Blaise und merkte, dass sie genauso oder sogar noch geschockter als sie aussahen.

Ginny spürte das vertraute Brennen in ihren Augen. Sie war kurz davor zu weinen. Verdammter Mist! Sie wollte absolut nicht, dass Draco oder sonst jemand sie weinen sah. Sie blickte zurück zu Pansy und Blaise und konnte sagen, dass sie sie verstanden. Mit einem Nicken stand sie langsam und ruhig von ihrem Platz auf und machte sich auf den Weg, um die große Halle zu verlassen. Sie spürte, wie sie ihr mit den Blicken zur Halle hinaus folgten, aber sie nahm an, dass bloß Harry und Ron oder Pansy und Blaise ihr nachsahen, denn sie ging einfach weiter und sah nicht zurück.

Draco Malfoy sah auf, als Ginny aufstand und die große Halle verließ.

Aber er war nicht der Einzige ...

* * *

Ginny lief an den einzigen Ort, von dem sie dachte, dass niemand ihr folgen würde. Ins Klo der maulenden Myrthe. Sie warf die Tür auf und stapfte hinüber zum Waschbecken. Die maulende Myrthe hatte anscheinend ein Talent dafür, Leute zu finden, die noch größeren Schmerz litten als sie selbst, denn binnen Sekunden, nachdem Ginny das WC betreten hatte, stürmte sie herein.

"Oooohhh ... Was haben wir denn hier? Das arme kleine Weasley Baby", sagte sie in ihrer üblichen weinerlichen Stimme. "Was stimmt denn heute nicht? Haben Potter und der ältere Weasley dich wieder geschlagen?"

Ginny bereute es wirklich, dass sie Myrthe das erzählt hatte, aber nach ihrem zweiten Jahr hatte sie viel Zeit in diesem WC verbracht und Myrthe hatte ihr dies eines Nachmittags entlockt, als sie wieder besonders schlimm von Ron geschlagen worden war.

"Geh weg, Myrthe", sagte Ginny kräftig, trotz ihrer Tränen.

"Zügle dein Temperament. Warum kommst du mich nicht mehr besuchen?" Myrthe klang beinahe deprimiert, weil Ginny schon länger nicht mehr hier gewesen war. "Früher, in deinem ersten Jahr, bist du mich immer besuchen gekommen. Oder bin ich dir jetzt egal, weil Tom nicht mehr jede deiner Bewegungen kontrolliert?" Ginny hörte den höhnischen Tonfall aus ihrer Stimme heraus.

Natürlich hatte Myrthe sich schon früher deprimiert angehört, sie klang immer deprimiert. Ginny hätte wissen sollen, dass sie Tom vorbringen würde. Ein weiterer Fehler auf Ginnys Seite.

"Myrthe?", sagte Ginny und blickte zu dem Geist hoch.

"Mmmhmmm?"

"GEH _VERDAMMT NOCHMAL _WEG!", schrie sie.

Ginny sah, wie die transparenten Tränen sich in Myrthes Augen bildeten. An einem anderen Tag hätte sie nicht so reagiert, nicht so jedoch heute. Myrthe schwebte davon und verzog sich in ihren Abfluss, wo sie den größten Teil ihrer Zeit verbrachte. Ginny blieb wieder einmal alleine zurück und starrte in den Spiegel.

Ginny verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, während sie weinte und ihr eigenes Spiegelbild böse ansah. Sie hasste es, wie sie wegen ein paar Worte von Draco reagier thatte. Sie wusste, wenn er das vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, wäre es ihr egal gewesen. Aber nun, da sie gesehen hatte, dass Draco nicht so war, wie es immer den Anschein erweckte, konnte sie ihn einfach nicht los lassen. Egal wie schlecht er sich früher und nach ihrer Trennung benommen hatte, sie war sich sicher, dass er immer noch der selbe Draco war, der sonst so geduldig und sanft und liebevoll war.

Das Geräusch der Tür, die sich öffnete, riss Ginny aus ihren Gedanken. Sie wischte sich rasch die Tränen weg, denn so wollte sie nicht gesehen werden. Ginny machte sich nicht die Mühe, zur Tür zu sehen, denn sie war sich sicher, dass es nur eine Erstklässlerin sein konnte, die nichts von der maulenden Myrthe wusste. Nach einem Moment der Stille, in dem Ginny in den Spiegel gestarrt hatte, war sie bereit, denjenigen zu verscheuchen, der sie anstarrte.

Als sie sich umdrehte, wallte allerdings eine neue Welle der Wut in ihr auf. Es war Ron, der vor ihr stand und sie beobachtete. Ginny wirbelte herum.

"Was willst du?", fragte sie bitter.

"Was stimmt denn nicht?", fragte Ron, der ihre Tränen bemerkt hatte.

Ginny konnte es nicht glauben. Machte er sich wirklich Sorgen? Sie sah ihm in die Augen und stieß ein Seufzen aus. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, erzählte sie ihm, dass Draco während des Abendessens Scheiße über sie erzählt hatte, aber sie wagte nicht, ihm zu sagen, was er genau gesagt hatte. Ron trat vor und Ginny zuckte unbewusst zurück. Ron trat aber nicht zurück, stattdessen hob er seine Arme und schlang sie um sie. Ginny war von seiner plötzlichen Verhaltensänderung so schockiert, dass sie vergaß, vorsichtig deswegen zu sein. Sie erwiderte dankbar seine Umarmung. Das hatte sie so dringend gebraucht, das hatte sie immer von Ron gewollt. Sie spüre, wie Ron nach einer Minute seinen Kopf hob, dann verspannte sich sein ganzer Körper.

"Was? Was stimmt denn nicht?", fragte Ginny und zog sich ein wenig zurück. Ron starrte an die Tür. Ginny drehte den Kopf, um nachzusehen, wohin er so gebannt starrte, aber es war nichts mehr zu sehen. Ron verstärkte seinen Griff und zog sie näher.

"Ich sagte dir doch, dass Malfoy keine gute Idee war", flüsterte er.

"Ich weiß."

"Du hättest auf mich hören sollen. Wenn du einfach getan hättest, was ich dir gesagt habe, wärst du nicht in diese Schwierigkeiten geraten." Ginny gefiel dieser Tonfall nicht. Rons Stimme hatte sich verändert. Er klang viel ... bedrohlicher.

Sie versuchte, sich zurückzuziehen, aber er hielt sie bloß noch fester. Er griff mit seiner Hand ihren Rücken hinauf in ihren Nacken. Er schnappte sich eine Faust voll ihrer Haare und zog damit ihren Kopf zurück.

"Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn du einfach _zugehört _hättest", fauchte er.

Ron wirbelte Ginny so rasch herum, dass sie die Chance nicht nützen und sich nicht befreien konnte. Er zwang sie, in den Spiegel zu sehen.

"Sieh, was aus dir geworden ist! Du dumme _Hure!"_

"Sieh, was aus _dir _geworden ist", fauchte Ginny zurück.

Ginny sah, dass Ron böse in den Spiegel blickte. Er ergriff ihren Ellenbogen und festigte den Griff in ihrem Nacken. Mit einem letzten Grinsen stieß er sie so fest wie möglich gegen den Spiegel.

Ihre Stirn traf auf das Glas und es zersplitterte in hundert Stücke. Ginny spürte, wie ihre Haut aufgeschnitten wurde und ihr Blut langsam hinabsickerte. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Ron sie losgelassen und das WC verlassen hatte. Langsam und so vorsichtig wie möglich stand sie auf und ging zu einem anderen Spiegel. Auf ihrem ganzen Gesicht und an ihrem Hals befand sich Blut. Der Kragen ihrer Bluse hatte sich bereits rot verfärbt. Verflucht sei Ron. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein!

Ginny wusch sich, so schnell und so sanft sie konnte, und verließ die Toilette.

* * *

"Ich komme mir einfach so dumm vor."

Ginny Weasley saß mit Pansy, Blaise, Fred und George in Pansys Zimmer.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Gin", sagte Fred.

"Niemand wusste, dass Ron sich so benehmen würde", fügte George hinzu.

"Das war einfach ... tief", sagte Pansy traurig.

"Ich glaube, wir müssen dem lieben Ronniekins bald einen neuen 'Geschenkskorb' schicken", sagte George und sein übliches Witzbold-Funkeln blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

"Ich habe gerade genau das selbe gedacht, mein lieber Bruder", sagte Fred mit dem selben Gesichtsausdruck.

Blaise, Pansy, Fred und George begannen zu überlegen, welche "Leckereien" sie in den Geschenkskorb geben könnten. Ginny saß in Stille daneben. Als sie das WC verlassen hatte, war sie direkt zu Pansys Zimmer gegangen. Nachdem sie Ginnys Gesicht gesehen hatten, kontaktierte Blaise die Zwillinge und Pansy kümmerte sich um die schlimmsten Verletzungen in Ginnys Gesicht.

Fred und George kamen binnen weniger Sekunden und sahen selbst nach Ginny. Jeder hatte gesagt, dass es ihr gut ging. Ginny hatte schon mehr als einmal bei weitem Schlimmeres überlebt.

"Es könnten ein paar Narben zurück bleiben, aber sie sollten nicht allzu sehr auffallen", versicherte Blaise ihr.

Pansy, Blaise und die Zwillinge versuchten, sie zu überreden, die Verletzungen professionell heilen zu lassen. Aber Ginny weigerte sich. Es war ihr jetzt egal, die Leute konnten sie sehen, sie anstarren, sie ignorieren, urteilen, Fragen stellen oder Gerüchte verbreiten. Ihr war einfach alles egal.

Nun, da sie mit allen beisammen saß, brannte die Erinnerung an Rons Gesicht im Spiegel in ihren Gedanken. Denn nun verspürte sie ein dumpfes Stechen an der weichen Haut ihres Porzellangesichts. Alles, an das sie denken konnte, war Draco.

Warum ignorierte er sie?

Warum war er so nett gewesen, als er Schluss gemacht hatte?

Weshalb benahm er sich jetzt so?

Warum sprach er von ihr?

Was war mit dem Draco geschehen, den sie kannte?

Warum machte sie sich darüber Gedanken?

Ginny spürte Pansys Blick auf sich ruhen. Sie begann rasch, ihre Gefühle zu beruhigen. Pansys Gabe konnte manchmal nervig sein.

Sie wusste, dass ihre Gefühle stark von ihr ausgestrahlt wurden, wenn Pansy sie aufgreifen konnte, ohne es intensiv zu versuchen. Pansy sagte immer, dass sie nie in den Gefühlen anderer graben würde, ohne ihre Erlaubnis zu haben, solang es nicht unbedingt notwendig oder zu vermeiden war. Und Ginny dachte nicht, dass Pansy es jetzt anders handhaben würde.

Pansys Augen richteten sich langsam wieder auf die anderen. Ginny versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, worüber die anderen sprachen, aber es war vergebens. Sie _musste _mit Draco sprechen. Bald.

* * *

Ginny ging allein zu den Haupttoren der Eingangshalle. Blaise und Pansy hatten versucht, mit ihr mitzukommen, aber sie musste sich allein mit Draco treffen. Nachdem sie ihnen dies drei Mal auf verschiedene Weise erklärt hatte, stimmten sie ihr schließlich zu und zogen sich zurück.

Sie sah sich um und sah, dass Draco am See stand, und leider war er nicht allein.

"Ich kann jetzt nicht zurück", sagte Ginny sich im Stillen. Das war eine Lüge. Natürlich konnte sie zurückgehen, sie konnte sofort umdrehen und umkehren und sich mit Pansy und Blaise treffen, um zu versuchen, Draco aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen. Aber sie wusste, dass dies nicht funktionieren würde. Wenn Ginny ihn aus ihren Gedanken bekommen wollte, dann musste sie wohl zuerst mit ihm sprechen.

Sie ging langsam und nicht direkt auf ihn zu. Sie wollte nicht den Anschein erwecken, dass sie nach ihm suchte. Er würde sie sofort durchschauen. Draco durchschaute Ginny immer sofort, ein weiterer Grund, warum sie ihn momentan hasste. Wie konnte man jemanden hassen und sich trotzdem noch Gedanken machen, was er über einen dachte und für einen empfand? Wie konnte man sich um jemanden Sorgen machen, wenn man sich den halben Tag lang wünschte, die Decke würde über ihm zusammenbrechen? Wie konnte man jemanden gleichzeitig lieben und hassen?

"Hallo Draco." Ginny konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es so weit geschafft hatte. Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, zu ihm gelaufen zu sein. Und sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, an diese Worte gedacht zu haben, bevor sie sie ausgesprochen hatte.

"Was willst du? Wiesel?", schnarrte Draco.

_Autsch._

"Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte Ginny mit starker Stimme. Sie wollte jetzt nicht kneifen.

"Warum würde ich mit einem Wiesel sprechen wollen? Ich glaube, ich brauche eine Dusche, wenn ich dir näher als zehn Meter bin." Dracos Worte klangen bitter. Nicht so wie der Draco, den sie kannte.

"Es ist mir scheißegal. Ich werde mit dir sprechen, und du wirst zuhören, und dann wirst du mir all meine Fragen beantworten." Crabbe und Goyle begannen, ihre Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen. Ginny weigerte sich aber, zusammenzuzucken. Sie hatte keine Angst vor Crabbe und Goyle, aber sie hatte diese Bewegung in der Vergangenheit schon so oft gesehen, immer bevor sie geschlagen wurde. Als Crabbe und Goyle das taten, sah sie dahinter bloß ihre Familie und Harry.

"Schön, sprich. Wenn du dich nachher verziehst. Du hast fünf Minuten", sagte Draco und starrte seine Fingernägel gelangweilt an.

"Warum hast du in der großen Halle solche Scheiße über mich erzählt? Warum benimmst du dich in letzter Zeit wie ein Idiot? Warum hast du den Anschein erweckt, du wolltest mit mir befreundet bleiben, nachdem du Schluss gemacht hast, wenn du diese ganze Scheiße doch geplant hattest? Was ist mit dir _passiert?", _sagte Ginny mit bettelndem Tonfall. Sie wusste, dass sie verzweifelt klang, aber sie musste es wissen, damit sie mit all dem abschließen konnte.

"Ist das alles?", fragte Draco mit einer hoch gezogenen Augenbraue. "Ich _bin _ein Trottel. Ich habe beim Schluss machen nur so nett getan, damit ich nicht mit ansehen musste, wie du weinst. _Nichts _ist mit mir, ich bin so, wie ich bin. Du hast mich _nie _wirklich gekannt", schnarrte Draco zu ihr hinab, während er sprach. Es war, als wäre sie nicht einmal gut genug, um ein Dreckfleck auf der Sohle seines polierten Schuhs zu sein. "Oh, und ich habe in der großen Halle keine Scheiße über dich erzählt. Ich habe die volle Wahrheit gesagt. Alles, das ich von dir wollte, war ein guter Fick oder auch zwei, und ich war bereit, alles dafür zu tun, um das zu bekommen. Aber ich hatte das Warten satt. Du bist nicht einmal gut genug, um dich benutzen zu lassen." Dracos letzte Worte verletzten sie mehr als alles zuvor.

Ginny spürte wieder, dass sie kurz davor war, in Tränen auszubrechen. Ihre Traurigkeit verwandelte sich rasch in eine Welle der puren, weißen, heißen Wut. Sie trat einen Schritt auf Draco zu und schlug ihm direkt in sein selbstgefälliges Gesicht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wirbelte sie auf dem Absatz herum und ging davon, bevor si eendlich die Tränen kommen ließ.

Draco konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er war ein guter Schauspieler, aber sie davon gehen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass sie wegen ihm weinte, brach ihm das Herz. Und was war mit ihr geschehen? Wie hatte sie sich all diese Schnitte im Gesicht zugezogen?


	32. Chapter 32

**Warnung:** Dies ist das absolut schlimmste und traurigste Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Also legt euch notfalls schon Taschentücher bereit bzw. überspringt die zweite Hälfte des Kapitels, wenn es zu schlimm für euch werden sollte, aber es ist doch unerlässlich für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte. Ich übernehme für nichts die Haftung, also seid gewarnt.

Und weiter geht's!

* * *

**Broken**

**Kapitel 32**

**Jetzt bist du mein**

* * *

"Er war einfach so ... gemein", erklärte Ginny.

Ginny saß auf dem Sofa in Pansys Zimmer. Pansy und Blaise wollten alles wissen, das zuvor mit Draco geschehen war.

Sie erzählte ihnen Wort für Wort, was Draco gesagt hatte. Pansy sah geschockt und verschreckt aus, und Blaise sah aus, als wäre er bereit, zu töten. Was er wahrscheinlich auch war, dachte Ginny.

"Es war wieder komplett wie in meinen ersten Jahren hier in der Schule", fügte Ginny hinzu.

Sie sah auf und konnte anhand ihrer Gesichtsausdrücke sagen, dass Pansy und Blaise sprachlos waren. Einen Moment später öffnete Pansy den Mund, um zu sprechen, wahrscheinlich um etwas Tröstliches zu sagen, aber Ginny wollte das alles jetzt nicht hören.

"Ist schon gut, Leute. Zumindest weiß ich es jetzt", sagte Ginny in saurem Tonfall. "Ich gehe mich umziehen." Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung des Badezimmers.

"Ich wünschte, wir könnten es ihr sagen", sagte Pansy, nachdem das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür und des Schlüssels zu hören war.

"Wenn wir das tun, wird sie sicher sauer."

"Es wäre mir lieber, wenn sie sauer wäre, als das hier", meinte Pansy.

"Ich denke, ich werde losziehen und mich ein wenig mit Draco unterhalten", fügte Blaise nach einem Augenblick hinzu. Seine Wut war deutlich in seinem Tonfall und seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu spüren.

"Glaubst du, sie werden das je überwinden und wieder zusammen kommen?", fragte Pansy ängstlich. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ausstehen, dass sie zwischen zwei ihrer besten Freunde hin- und hergerissen war.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Ginny ihm nach all dem noch verzeihen kann, und ich würde es ihr auch nicht verübeln, wenn sie ihn nie wieder sehen will", sagte Blaise.

"Ich hasse es aber, so zwischen ihnen hin- und hergerissen zu sein."

"Ich weiß, mir geht es genauso, aber Draco hat seine Entscheidung somit nur unterstrichen", sagte Blaise bitter.

"Ich weiß", sagte Pansy mit einem Seufzen. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er sich so benommen hat. Er hatte sich schon nicht mehr so benommen, seit er dahinter kam, dass die Ansichten seines Vaters Scheiße sind und er nichts mehr damit zu tun haben wollte", sagte Pansy. Sie erinnerte sich genauso gut wie alle anderen daran, wie er früher immer war, aber nur sehr wenige Leute kannten den wahren Hintergrund.

"Ich glaube, das war auch an dem Tag, an dem er vor meinem Haus auftauchte und kaum mehr gehen konnte. Überall waren Blutergüsse und Schnitte, es war schrecklich", sagte Blaise und erschauderte. Er hasste Lucius genauso sehr wie er Ron und Harry hasste.

Pansy wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie hörte, dass sich die Badezimmertür öffnete. Blaise und Pansy ließen ihre Unterhaltung sofort fallen.

Ginny kam aus dem Bad und sah zwischen Blaise und Pansy hin und her. Sie konnte anhand der Stille sagen, dass sich die beiden gerade über sie unterhalten hatten.

"Ich denke, ich gehe zu Bett", sagte Ginny.

"Ja. Wir sollten wahrscheinlich auch sehen, dass wir etwas Schlaf abbekommen", sagte Pansy.

Pansy und Blaise standen auf. Blaise verwandelte die Couch für Ginny in ein Bett. Nach einem schnellen "Danke" und "Gute Nacht" legte Ginny sich hin Pansy und Blaise gingen ins Schlafzimmer. Ginny warf sich für den Großteil der Nacht nur von einer Seite auf die andere. Sie träumte die ganze Zeit unaufhörlich von Draco, der ihr sagte, sie taugte nichts, und Ron, der auf sie losging.

* * *

Blaise lief mit noch schlechterer Stimmung durch die Gänge als in deer Nacht, in der Ginny ihm und Pansy erzählt hatte, was Draco gesagt hatte. Blaise hatte sich bereits überlegt, mit Draco zu sprechen, aber er hatte beschlossen, dabei auch so freundlich wie möglich zu sein. Aber dies alles hatte sich heute Morgen geändert. Beim Frühstück hatte sich Draco weiterhin mit Crabbe und Goyle darüber unterhalten, wie schlecht Ginny wahrscheinlich im Bett gewesen wäre. Zum Glück hatte Ginny heute Morgen verschlafen und war erst später gekommen. Nun lechzte Blaise nach Blut. Er hasste es, dass ein Mädchen nun zwischen Draco und ihm stand, aber wenn Draco so ein Idiot war, war es schwer, auf seiner Seite zu stehen.

Blaise machte sich auf den Weg den verlassenen Gang im Kerker entlang in Richtung des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraumes. Es war schon so lang her, dass er zum letzten Mal im Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses gewesen war, dass er sich in diesem Gang komisch vorkam. Blaise erblickte Draco sofort in dem spärlich beleuchteten Korridor. Er stand mit dem Gesicht zur steinernen Wand gerichtet, den Kopf hinabgebeugt und die Hände gegen die Wand gedrückt. Es sah aus, als würde er sich an der Wand festhalten, um aufrecht stehen zu können.

Obwohl es aussah, als hätte Draco einen harten Tag hinter sich oder als fühlte er sich wirklich schlecht für die Dinge, die er getan hatte, war es Blaise egal. Alles, das für Blaise zählte, war, dass Draco ein paar unentschuldbare Dinge gesagt hatte und Blaise würde ihn nicht einfach davonkommen lassen, egal um wen es hier ging.

Blaise legte die Distanz zwischen ihnen in drei schnellen, großen Schritten zurück. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden stand er nur noch wenige Zentimeter hinter Draco. Blaise äußerte kein Wort und machte auch kein Geräusch. Stattdessen riss er seine Faust zurück und knallte sie mit voller Kraft nach vorne in die Wand neben Dracos Kopf. Blaise sah, wie Dracos Körper erstarrte und sein Kopf hoch ruckte, um Blaises Hand anzusehen. Nur wenige Sekunden später wirbelte Draco herum und sah in Blaises wuterfüllte Augen.

Blaise zog seine Hand wieder zurück, ohne den Blickkontakt mit Dracos kalten, grauen Augen zu unterbrechen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass ein Stück des Steins aus der Wand bröckele, wo er zugeschlagen hatte, und er verspürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Hand.

"Hallo Blaise", sagte Draco ruhig, trotz der Tatsache, dass sein Kopf beinah an der Wand hinter ihm zu Brei geschlagen worden wäre.

"Draco", sagte Blaise unterkühlt und mit einem kurzen Nicken.

"Also, gibt es irgendeinen Grund, warum du meinen Kopf beinah mit der Wand vereinigt hättest, oder war dir bloß langweilig?", fragte Draco mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Draco wusste, dass Blaise hier war, um mit ihm über Ginny zu sprechen, aber er beschloss lieber, so zu tun, als hätte er keine Ahnung, warum Blaise sich ihm gegenüber so feindlich verhielt.

"Erinnerst du dich an unsere kleine Unterhaltung in der Küche über Ginny?", sagte Blaise. Er hatte beschlossen, keine Spielchen mehr zu spielen. Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er Draco wahrscheinlich umbringen würde, wenn er nicht bald zum Punkt kam.

"Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Du hast mir gesagt, ich solle entweder mit ihr sprechen und alles wieder gerade biegen, oder sie allein lassen und dafür sorgen, dass sie keine Hoffnungen mehr hegt", sagte Draco grimmig. Er wollte diese Unterhaltung nicht _jetzt _führen. Er kam sich bereits wie ein Stück Hippogreif-Scheiße vor, und er wollte nicht, dass Blaise das alles noch schlimmer machte. _Du hast es aber nicht anders verdient, _riefen ihm seine Gedanken scharf zu. Anscheinend stand nicht einmal Draco selbst auf Dracos Seite.

"Richtig, und ich kann sehen, dass du somit schon weißt, weshalb ich hier bin", sagte Blaise langsam. Es kostete ihm seine ganze Beherrschung, Dracos Kopf nicht sofort in die Wand zu schlagen.

"Ich kann es mir denken. Aber ich möchte dir nicht unbedingt noch weitere Gründe bieten, mich zu schlagen, als die, die dir bereits im Kopf herumschwirren, also lass mal hören, weshalb du hier bist", sagte Draco.

Blaise war bereits wütend und Draco machte es ihm nur noch schwerer, sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre, hätte Blaise ihm schon gewaltig in den Arsch getreten und wäre nun schon mit einem viel besseren Gefühl im Bauch von dannen gestapft. Aber hier ging es um Draco, den Kerl, den er schon beinah sein ganzes Leben lang kannte, und der auch ihn kannte. Trotz dass er sich so idiotisch benahm, wollte er Gin wirklich beschützen und machte sich Sorgen um sie.

"Ich spreche davon, was du zu Ginny gesagt hast. Du weißt, dass ich gesagt habe, sie soll wissen, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt, aber das bedeutete _nicht,_ dass du dich wie ein komplettes Arschloch benehmen sollst!", sagte Blaise. Er begann, vor Wut zu zittern.

"Blaise, du weißt, wenn ich die ganze Zeit über nett gewesen wäre, hätte sie mir wahrscheinlich nicht geglaubt. Und auch wenn sie mir geglaubt hätte, wäre es egal gewesen, denn es war besser so. Nun glaubt sie, dass ich genau so bin, wie sie es immer gedacht hatte, und sie kommt leichter darüber hinweg, weil ich weiß, dass sie nicht mit einem Arschloch zusammen sein will. Es hat mir nicht gefallen, das zu sagen. Es hat mich förmlich umgebracht, aber ich habe getan, was ich tun musste", sagte Draco mit einem Seufzen. Er hätte jeden anderen belogen, aber Blaise durchschaute ihn immer, also hätte es sowieso keinen Sinn gemacht.

Blaise hörte sich Dracos verdrehte Logik an und merkte - was ihn nur noch mehr ärgerte - dass Draco irgendwo doch Recht hatte.

"Das wirst du eines Tages noch bereuen", sagte er komplett ruhig. Blaise fühlte sich schlecht für Draco. Wenn er dies je mit Pansy durchmachen müsste, so wusste er, dass er das nicht schaffen würde. Er würde zerbrechen, und er machte sich Sorgen, dass Draco auch irgendwann daran zerbrechen könnte.

"Ich bereue es jetzt schon. Aber der Schaden ist angerichtet. Sie wird mich jetzt nicht mehr wollen, auch nicht, wenn ich ihr jetzt zeige, dass ich derjenige bin, der ich schon die ganze Zeit war, als wir noch zusammen waren. Dass ich nicht so bin, wie ich mich dargestellt habe. Dieses Vertrauen habe ich verloren. Aber ich habe diese Worte schon bereut, noch bevor ich sie ausgesprochen hatte", sagte Draco traurig. Er wünschte einfach, er könnte die Zeit zurück drehen. Aber er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass das nicht möglich war und dass man keine zweite Chance im Leben bekam.

"Schau. Ich weiß, du vermisst Ginny. Auch wenn du es mir nicht sagst, wissen Pansy und ich das. Wir wünschten, wir müssten uns nicht zwischen euch entscheiden. Gibt es irgendeinen Weg, dass du und Ginny euch einigen könnt oder ..." Blaise verlor den Faden. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte, und er wusste, dass Draco und Ginny diese Angelegenheit womöglich nie überwinden könnten, außer Draco bemühte sich wirklich um sie. Und das würde Draco nie tun, wie alle wussten.

"Nein, das können wir nicht, glaube ich", sagte Draco. In seiner Stimme lag keine Emotion und Blaise sah nichts in seinem Gesicht, das seine Stimmung zeigen könnte. Aber als er ihm in die Augen sah, konnte er den Schmerz klar und deutlich erkennen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Draco sich um und er ging an Blaise vorbei in Richtung des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Blaise stand da und starrte die Wand an, wo Draco zuvor noch gestanden war. Er konnte einen kleinen Abdruck in dem Gestein erkennen. Blaise war wirklich erleichtert, dass er Draco in seiner Wut nicht getroffen hatte. Er sah hinab auf seine Hand und merkte, dass die Haut aufgerissen war. Sie war geschwollen, voller Blutergüsse und schmerzte wie die Hölle. Mit einem Seufzen zog Blaise seinen Zauberstab heraus, heilte seine Hand, so gut er konnte, und ging zurück zu Pansys Zimmer, um seine Bücher zu holen.

* * *

Ginny lief durch die Gänge und hatte nichts zu tun. Eine Woche war vergangen, seit sie Blaise und Pansy erzählt hatte, was Draco gesprochen hatte, aber der Schmerz dieser Worte war immer noch frisch. Außerdem war Valentinstag und Ginny hatte Blaise und Pansy für diese Nacht ihren Freiraum gegeben. Sie wollten nicht, dass sie ging, aber Ginny wollte heute wirklich nicht in der Nähe eines Pärchens sein, also verließ sie in einem unbemerkten Augenblick das Zimmer.

Es war schon kurz vor der Sperrstunde und Ginny wusste, dass sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gehen musste, wenn sie den romantischen Abend von Blaise und Pansy nicht stören wollte. Leider wollte sie keines davon tun. Vielleicht könnte sie so tun, als wäre sie krank, und die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen. _Ich hätte mir ein paar Kotzpastillen von Fred und George besorgen sollen, _dachte Ginny, als sie weiter den Gang entlang ging. Halt! Das ist es! Sie konnte zu Fred und George. _Gin, du bist ein Idiot. _Ginny drehte sich um und lief zur Eulerei. Sie konnte Fred und George einen Brief schicken, damit sie sie abholten.

Während Ginny die kalten, vereisten Stufen zur Eulerei hoch ging, dachte sie, sie hätte Schritte gehört, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie sich umdrehte, sah sie nur ihre eigenen Fußabdrücke. Ginny schüttelte das als Paranoia ab und ging weiter.

Als sie die oberste Stufe erreichte, lief es ihr kalt über den Rücken, aber sie dachte nicht, dass das wegen der Kälte wäre.

Ginny sah sich in der verlassenen Eulerei um und spürte, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten. Der kreisrunde Raum war komplett verlassen mit Ausnahme von ein paar Eulen, die auf ihren Stangen saßen. Ginny könnte schwören, dass die Schatten sich bewegten und dass der schwere Atem nicht von ihr stammte. _Reiß dich zusammen!, _schrie sie sich selbst an. Ginny Weasley holte tief Luft und ging zu einer kleinen Bank, damit sie ihren Brief schreiben konnte.

Ginny hatte noch nicht einmal ihre Feder und ihr Tintenfläschchen ausgepackt, als jemand nach ihr schnappte. Die Person drückte eine Hand über ihren Mund und zog sie in eine dunkle Ecke. Ginny versuchte, zu schreien und zu treten, zu beißen und die Hand zu kratzen, die sie festhielt, aber es war vergebens. Ginny öffnete ihre Augen und sah, dass niemand geringers als Harry Potter sie geschnappt hatte. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Ginny öffnete den Mund, um zu schreien, aber Harry war zu schnell für sie. Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihre Kehle und murmelte einen Schweigezauber.

"Du kleine Hure", schnarrte Harry. "Hättest du ehrlich gedacht, dass ich dich damit davon kommen lasse?"

Ginny konnte nicht sprechen, also sah sie ihn nur fragend an.

"Du bist mein. Du gehörst mir, und du hast beschlossen, mit Malfoy zusammen zu sein. Ich habe gehört, du wars ihm sowieso nicht gut genug, aber das wahrscheinlich nur deshalb, weil er nicht weiß, wie man eine Frau gehorsam macht. Ich kann mir einen weiteren solchen Patzer nicht leisten, Ginny", sagte Harry mit einem verrückten Grinsen.

Ginny hatte ein böses Gefühl, dass sie wusste, was er meinte, und sah ihn mit bettelndem Blick an.

"Ja. Es ist an der Zeit für mich, mir das zu nehmen, was mir gehört, egal ob du willig bist oder nicht", sagte er bedrohlich.

Ginny versuchte, von ihm wegzurutschen, aber es war vergebens. Harry hielt sie mit eisernem Griff fest und er wollte sie nicht einfach so loslassen. Einen Moment später traf Harry Ginny mit dem _Inarcerous _Fluch, wodurch sich Seile um Ginnys Hände und Füße legten.

Harry griff nach Ginnys Kiefer und knallte mit seinen Lippen hinab auf ihre. Ginny öffnete einen kleinen Moment lang ihren Mund. Sie biss fest auf Harrys Lippe und schmeckte sein Blut gemeinsam mit ihrem eigenen.

"Dafür wirst du bezahlen, du dumme, kleine Schlampe!", sagte Harry. Er hob seine Hand hoch und schlug ihr mit der Rückhand direkt ins Gesicht. Ginnys Kopf flog zur Seite und in ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen. Sie hatte vergessen, wie fest Harry zuschlagen konnte.

"Also, je ruhiger du bleibst, desto leichter wird das werden", sagte Harry beinah in beruhigendem Tonfall.

Ginny spürte, wie ihr schlecht wurde. Sie wusste, was gleich kommen würde, und sie konnte nicht glauben, dass es keinen Weg gab, wie sie das verhindern konnte. Es war schon nach der Sperrstunde, also kam hier auch bis morgen früh niemand herauf. Sie spürte, wie Harry den Rock ihrer Schuluniform hoch schob und ihr das Höschen auszog. Von ihren großen, braunen Augen kullerten die Tränen hinab. _Das darf einfach nicht passieren. _Das Geräusch, als Harry den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans öffnete, brachte nur noch mehr Tränen hervor. _Das ist nur ein böser Traum. _Harrys Knie schoben langsam ihre Beine auseinander. _Wach auf, Ginny!_

Und dann spürte Ginny den Schmerz. Harry drückte sich tief und fest in sie. Sie konnte praktisch spüren, wie ihre Haut entzwei gerissen wurde. Sie konnte Harry vor Lust stöhnen hören und sie begann leise zu schluchzen. Harry war es egal, dass er der Grund für ihre Tränen und ihre Schmerzen war. Ginny begann, wegen ihrer stillen Schluchzer zu zittern, und dies brachte Harry bloß dazu, lauter zu stöhnen und fester zuzustoßen.

Ginny konnte nicht zulassen, dass er mit dem, was er tat, davon kam; mit dem, was er ihr gerade stahl. Als Harry sich für einen weiteren Kuss zu ihr beugte, öffnete Ginny den Mund und erlaubte seiner Zunge Einlass. Sie spürte, dass seine Zunge über ihre strich und musste das Bedürfnis zu würgen unterdrücken. Sie biss so fest wie möglich zu. Harrys Zunge begann sofort zu bluten und er zog sich unmittelbar darauf von ihr zurück, blieb aber in ihr.

"Willst du das wirklich noch schwerer machen, Ginny?", sagte Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Er schlug ihr fest auf die Nase.

Ginny konnte nun nicht nur Harrys Blut schmecken, sonderen auch ihr eigenes. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und spuckte ihm das Blut zurück in sein Gesicht. Harry wischte es zornig weg und begann, ihr wiederholt ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Ginny konnte spüren, dass er mit jedem Mal, wenn er sie schlug, tiefer in sie glitt und lauter stöhnte. _Dieser kranke Bastard wird von all dem auch noch angetörnt._

Ein bisschen später stöhnte Harry tief und Ginny spürte eine fremde Flüssigkeit in ihrem eigenen Körper. Harry stand auf und schloss ohne ein Wort seinen Reißverschluss. Nachdem er sich wieder angezogen hatte, beugte er sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. "Jetzt bist du mein. Und du wirst für immer mein bleiben", sagte er heiser, bevor er die Eulerei verließ.

Ginny drehte sich zur Seite und zog ihre Beine so gut es ging ein. Sie war noch immer mit den Seilen gefesselt. Sie stieß ein kleines Schluchzen aus und merkte, dass Harrys Schweigezauber sich wohl gelöst hatte. Ginny lag schluchzend da und es fühlte sich an, als wären viele Stunden vergangen. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, sie konnte nicht denken und konnte nicht einmal versuchen, einen zauberstablosen Spruch anzuwenden, um sich von ihren Fesseln zu befreien. Alles, an das sie denken konnte, war was Harry ihr angetan hatte. Ginny weinte sich hier auf dem kalten Steinboden der Eulerei in den Schlaf und hörte nicht die Schritte, die immer näher zu der Stelle kamen, an der sie lag.


	33. Chapter 33

**Broken**

**Kapitel 33**

**In Sicherheit  
**

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Draco ging ziellos durch die Gänge. Es war schon kurz vor der Sperrstunde und ihm war langweilig. Er wollte nicht in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und sich mit Crabbe und Goyle abgeben und er konnte auch nicht in Pansys Zimmer gehen. Als er sich gerade umdrehen und zurück in die Kerker gehen wollte, sah er, wie Ginny in etwas Entfernung vorbei lief und in Richtung der Eulerei davon ging. Er stand da und überlegte, ob er ihr folgen sollte oder nicht.

Draco beschloss, Ginny zu vergessen und zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Auf dem Weg in die Kerker musste er aber feststellen, dass er Ginny doch nicht so einfach vergessen konnte, wie er es gedacht hätte. Ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen, ihr Lächeln, ihr Lachen, ihre Stimme und Blaises Worte über sie gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Draco blieb auf halbem Wege zum Gemeinschaftsraum stockstill stehen. Er wusste, er musste zurückgehen und mit ihr sprechen, er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Er verfluchte sich leise, weil er weich geworden war, wirbelte herum und lief in den Hauptteil des Schlosses und hoch zur Eulerei.

"Ginny?", rief Draco in die Dunkelheit und in den anscheinend verlassenen runden Raum.

Er trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Das einzige Geräusch, das er hören konnte, kam von seinen Schuhen, die auf dem Eulendreck knirschten. Federn lagen auf dem kalten Steinboden herum. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie nicht die ganze Nacht lang hier sein würde. Draco sah sich ein letztes Mal um, drehte sich um und begann, in Richtung des Ausganges zu gehen. Plötzlich ließ ihn ein Geräusch erstarren. Es hörte sich an wie ein leichtes Wimmern. Draco wirbelte herum und ging weiter in den Raum hinein.

Er stolperte beinah über etwas, das wie eine Pfütze aussah. Er sah hinab und merkte, dass es Stoff war. Draco beugte sich hinab und hob ihn hoch. Das leichte Material floss durch seine Hände und sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut. _Potter._

Draco warf den Tarnumhang wütend zu Boden und ging vorsichtig ein paar Schritte weiter. Wenn Ginny hier herauf gekommen und Potter ihr unter diesem Tarnumhang gefolgt war, dann war Ginny wahrscheinlich immer noch hier und es war mehr als nur wahrscheinlich, dass sie gerade große Schmerzen litt. Draco hielt seinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und ging vorsichtig in den hinteren Teil der Eulerei.

Draco hörte ein weiteres kleines Wimmern direkt vor ihm. Er blieb stocksteif stehen. Ginny war hier in der Nähe. Er sah nach unten und sah ein Höschen vor seinen Füßen liegen. Was zur Hölle war das? Hatte Potter etwa ...? Draco ging langsam und vorsichtig Zentimeter für Zentimeter weiter. Er hielt seine Augen weiterhin auf den Boden gerichtet und sah schließlich wieder etwas. Ginnys Schuhe lagen dicht vor ihm. Wenn er einen weiteren Schritt gegangen wäre, wäre er auf sie getreten. Er ging um ihre Füße herum und sah nun ihren Körper und ihr Gesicht. Ihr Oberteil war in Fetzen gerissen und ihr Gesicht war ganz zerschlagen. Draco wusste, was geschehen war. Es war ganz offensichtlich, aber glauben konnte er es nicht. Draco beugte sich sanft nach unten und krabbelte zu Ginny.

"Ginny?", fragte er sanft. Ginny zuckte ein wenig und bewegte sich ganz seltsam dabei. Erst jetzt merkte Draco, dass sie gefesselt war. Potter hatte sie gefesselt und dann ...

_"Liberatio", _sagte Draco und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Seile.

"Gin, komm schon, du musst aufwachen", sagte Draco sanft. Ginny zuckte jedes Mal, wenn er ihren Namen sagte.

Er merkte, dass sie wohl nicht aufwachen würde, also ging Draco auf die Knie und zog seinen Pullover aus. Er legte den Pullover über sie, damit er sicher gehen konnte, dass sie nicht fror, und er versuchte, sie damit so gut es ging zu bedecken. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hände unter sie und hob sie hoch in seine Arme.

"Bitte, es muss alles wieder gut werden."

* * *

FLASHBACK ENDE

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, was glauben Sie eigentlich, wieso Sie mitten in der Nacht durch das Schloss spazieren können?", sagte Madam Pomfrey, als Draco den Krankenflügel betrat.

_Dämliche Frau, _dachte Draco im Stillen und verdrehte seine Augen. Konnte sie den schlaffen Körper nicht sehen, den er in seinen Armen hielt?

"Madam Pomfrey, sie braucht Hilfe", sagte Draco in einem ruhigeren Tonfall, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Er hätte sie liebend gern angeschrien, aber dadurch würde Ginny auch nicht schneller Hilfe erhalten.

"Oh Grundgütiger!", rief Pomfrey. "Legen Sie sie sofort auf das Bett, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Madam Pomfrey, während sie hastig ihre Tränkeregale absuchte. "Wo haben Sie dieses Mädchen gefunden?", fragte Madam Pomfrey.

"Dieses _Mädchen _ist Ginny Weasley. Und ich habe sie in der Eulerei gefunden", sagte Draco durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

"Natürlich, Verzeihung, mein Lieber", sagte Madam Pomfrey. Es war klar, dass Miss Weasley Mr. Malfoy sehr wichtig war.

"Ich glaube, sie wurde vergewaltigt", sagte Draco. Er beschloss, den fragenden Blick, den Madam Pomfrey ihm zuwarf, zu ignorieren.

"Ich werde das überprüfen", war alles, was sie sagte.

Madam Pomfrey begann ihre Untersuchung. Sie bemerkte all die Blutergüsse, Schnitte und Quetschungen an Ginnys Gesicht und Oberkörper. Sie zog daraufhin einen Vorhang vor und untersuchte, ob sie vergewaltigt worden war. Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie hinter dem Vorhang hervor und sah Draco an.

"Sie wurde vergewaltigt. Es tut mir so Leid", sagte Madam Pomfrey grimmig. "Sie können hier bei ihr sitzen bleiben, aber wecken Sie sie nicht auf. Sie braucht die Ruhe, um zu heilen, körperlich und geistig", sagte Madam Pomfrey in traurigem Tonfall. Bitte holen Sie mich, wenn sich ihr Status irgendwie verändert", fügte sie hinzu, klopfte Draco auf die Schulter und ging langsam davon.

Draco nickte und setzte sich ohne ein Wort auf den Sessel, der neben ihrem Bett stand. Er wollte sich nicht zu ihr auf das Bett setzen, weil er sie nicht stören wollte. Er wünschte bloß, dass Ginny und er jetzt in Pansys Zimmer gemeinsam im Bett liegen könnten.

"Madam Pomfrey", rief Draco leise und lief in Richtung ihres Büros.

"Ja?", sagte Madam Pomfrey, als sie aus ihrem Arbeitszimmer kam.

"Kann ich ein paar Leuten Bescheid geben? Nur zwei, nein, warten Sie ... vier. Sie wären wütend, wenn ich ihnen nicht erzähle, was passiert ist, und ich will sie nicht verlassen, für den Fall, dass sie aufwacht", sagte Draco.

"Ich weiß nicht ... Wer sind diese vier? Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley haben schon in der Vergangenheit hier jede Menge Ärger gemacht ...", begann Madam Pomfrey, aber Draco unterbrach sie.

"Nein! Nicht Potter und Weasley", begann Draco, so ruhig er konnte. Der Gedanke daran, dass diese zwei hier bei Ginny wären, während es ihr so schlecht ging, brachte sein Blut zum Brodeln. "Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini und Fred und George Weasley." Als er die Zwillinge erwähnte, verschmälerte sich Pomfreys Mund zu einer dünnen Linie.

"Die Weasley Zwillinge?", fragte sie. Es war klar, dass sie mit dieser Auswahl an Gästen nicht gerade zufrieden war.

"Sie stehen ihr ziemlich nahe und ich verspreche Ihnen, sie werden keine Schwierigkeiten machen", sagte Draco. Er tat das, was er sonst auch immer tat, wenn es nicht nach seinem Willen ging. Er schenkte Madam Pomfrey ein Lächeln und bettelte sie still mit seinen Augen an.

"Oh, na schön. Sie können den Kamin hier benutzen, um sie zu kontaktieren", sagte sie und deutete in ihr Büro. "Aber Sie können nicht die ganze Nacht lang hier bleiben", rief Madam Pomfrey. Draco lächelte und lief in ihr Büro.

Er ging zum Kamin und nahm sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver. Er warf das Puder in die Flammen und rief laut: "Pansy Parkinsons privates Zimmer." Die Flammen wurden smaragdgrün und Draco steckte seinen Kopf hinein.

"Pansy! Blaise! Kommt hier herüber!", rief er in die Flammen.

"Was, Draco?", sagte Blaise zornig. Offenbar war er immer noch wegen ihrer Unterhaltung vorhin böse.

"Es geht um Ginny", begann Draco.

"Sie ist nicht hier. Sie ist vor ein paar Stunden gegangen", sagte Blaise.

"Ich weiß, sie ist hier. Wir sind im Krankenflügel. Sie wurde geschlagen und vergewaltigt."

"Oh mein Gott! Pansy!" Blaises Augen wurden groß.

"Was?", hörte Draco Pansy rufen.

"Es geht um Ginny, wir müssen los", sagte Blaise. "Wir sind in einer Minute da, Draco." Und damit unterbrach Blaise die Verbindung, bevor Draco noch mehr sagen konnte.

Draco griff nach einer weiteren Handvoll Flohpulver und warf es wieder in die Flammen.

"Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze!", rief er in die Flammen. Und wieder wurden die Flammen smaragdgrün und eine Sekunde später erschien der Kopf von Fred oder George, er wusste nicht von welchem genau, in den Flammen.

"Oh, du bist es", sagte Fred oder George bitter. "Was willst du?"

"Es geht um Ginny. Sie ist hier bei mir im Krankenflügel. Sie wurde verprügelt und vergewaltigt", sagte Draco.

"WAS? Fred, komm her!", rief George.

"Was?", sagte Fred, der zu seinem Zwilling kam.

"Ginny ist im Krankenflügel", sagte George.

"Wir sind auf dem Weg", sagte Fred zu Draco, bevor er die Verbindung beendete.

Draco stand auf und verließ Madam Pomfreys Büro. Er ging zurück zu Ginnys Bett und begann, ihr Gesicht und ihr Haar zu streicheln. Innerhalb weniger Minuten tauchten Blaise und Pansy auf und liefen zu Draco und der bewusstlosen Ginny.

"Geht es ihr gut?", fragte Blaise. Er merkte, dass dies eine dumme Frage war.

"Es wird ihr wieder gut gehen", antwortete Draco.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Pansy. Sie setzte sich zu Ginny und griff nach ihrer Hand.

"Das erzähle ich euch, wenn die Zwillinge da sind", flüsterte Draco, damit Madam Pomfrey ihn nicht hören konnte.

Die drei Slytherins saßen in Stille da und beobachteten Ginny. Pansy liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und Blaise sah aus, als könnte er töten. Dracos Gesichtsausdruck war komplett leer. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, sie so zu sehen, aber er wollte sie auch nicht alleine lassen. Wenn er nicht so ein Idiot gewesen wäre, wäre das alles nicht passiert. _Soviel dazu, dass du sie beschützen wolltest, _dachte Draco sich im Stillen. Etwa zehn Minuten später kamen Fred und George herein und liefen herüber zu Ginnys Bett.

"Ginny?", sagte Fred. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl und in seinen Augen schimmerten die Tränen.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte George, der den selben Gesichtsausdruck trug wie sein Zwillingsbruder.

"Setzt euch hin, dann erzähle ich es euch", sagte Draco mit matter Stimme.

Fred und George setzten sich und sahen zwischen Draco und Ginny hin und her. Draco sah auch noch einmal zu Ginny. Mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck griff er nach ihrer Hand und drehte sich zurück zu den anderen.

"Okay, also ihr wisst alle, dass ich mit Ginny Schluss gemacht habe, in dem Versuch, sie vor Potter und Ron zu beschützen, weil sie besonders wütend waren, weil sie eben mit mir zusammen war", begann Draco.

"Das wussten wir nicht", sagten die Zwillinge gemeinsam.

"Tja, jetzt wisst ihr es", fauchte Draco. "Ja, ich war ein Idiot, das weiß ich jetzt auch, aber ich kann nicht rückgängig machen, was ich getan habe", sagte Draco beinah entschuldigend.

Die anderen nickten und er fuhr fort. "Heute Nacht hat Ginny Pansys Zimmer verlassen und war durch die Gänge gelaufen. Ich ebenfalls, weil ich nicht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wollte. Ich sah Ginny, wie sie gerade zur Eulerei ging, und dachte daran, ihr zu folgen, damit wir uns unterhalten könnten. Ich beschloss aber, zurück in die Kerker zu gehen und sie zu vergessen, aber das war schwerer, als ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Also ging ich wieder den Weg zurück zur Eulerei. Als ich dort ankam, sah ich zuerst niemanden, also dachte ich, Ginny war schon gegangen. Ich wollte selbst schon wieder gehen, als ich etwas hörte, das wie ein Wimmern klang. Ich habe mich umgedreht und mich genauer in der Eulerei umgesehen. Potters Tarnumhang lag am Boden, also wusste ich, dass Ginny auch noch hier sein musste, wahrscheinlich schwer verletzt." Draco musste kurz eine Pause machen. Er wollte diese Geschichte nicht erzählen, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

"Ich habe mich weiter umgesehen und im hintersten Teil sah ich ... sah ich ..." Draco brach an dieser Stelle beinah zusammen. Er musste tief Luft holen.

"Ich sah ihr Höschen am Boden. Und dann fand ich sie. Sie sah genauso aus wie jetzt, nur dass sie gefesselt war. Ich habe sie hierher gebracht und Pomfrey hat festgestellt, dass sie vergewaltigt wurde. Dann habe ich euch gerufen", beendete Draco seine Erzählung. Er sah zurück zu Ginny und sagte ihr im Stillen, wie Leid das alles ihm tat.

Die anderen saßen da und starrten Draco scheu an. Sie sahen gleichzeitig mit grimmigen Gesichtern zu Ginny. Niemand konnte glauben, dass ihr das angetan worden war. Warum war immer sie diejenige, die geschlagen, gequält und missbraucht wurde? Was ihr über all die Jahre geschehen war, war schon schlimm genug, und nun kam auch noch das zu all dem hinzu. Alle dachten sie das selbe. _Wie hatte sie das alles so lang ausgehalten? Wie wird es ihr danach gehen? _Einen Moment später kam Madam Pomfrey mit einem Tablett voll Tränke, Cremen und Verbänden herein.

"Gebt mir etwas Platz, damit ich meine Arbeit tun kann, oder ihr müsst hier alle raus", sagte Pomfrey. Sie konnten alle sagen, dass sie irritiert war, weil so viele Menschen in ihrem Krankenflügel waren und die gesamte Menge an einem Bett versammelt war. Pansy und Blaise standen sofort auf, gefolgt von den Zwillingen, nur Draco bewegte sich nicht. Er blieb neben Ginny und hielt ihre Hand, so fest er konnte, ohne sie zu brechen.

"Oh na schön", sagte Pomfrey mit einem schweren Seufzen, als Draco zu ihr hoch sah. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

"Was genau stimmt denn nicht mit ihr?", fragte Pansy.

"Sie hat multiple Verletzungen und wurde vergewaltigt. Ich bin mir sicher, Mr. Malfoy hat ihnen das schon erzählt?", sagte Pomfrey, ohne Pansy anzusehen. Madam Pomfrey begann, einen Trank auf ihre Wunden aufzutragen.

"Ja, das hat er uns erzählt, aber welche Verletzungen hat sie?", fragte Pansy diesmal ein wenig beharrlicher.

"Von dem, was ich ohne einer vollen Untersuchung feststellen konnte, hat sie ein paar gebrochene Rippen, ein verstauchtes oder gar gebrochenes Handgelenk, eine Fraktur am Wangenknochen und viele Schnitte und Blutergüsse. Und ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie innere Blutungen davongetragen hat", sagte Pomfrey, ohne von Ginny hochzublicken.

Alle blieben still und ließen Madam Pomfrey ihre Arbeit tun. Sie fuhr mit ihren Tränken und Cremen fort und begann, Ginnys Handgelenke einzubandagieren. Dann kümmerte sie sich um Ginnys Bauch und ihre Brust. Ginny hatte massive Blutergüsse an den Seiten, Schnitte und Kratzer, und es sah aus, als würde eine ihrer Rippen unnatürlich hervorstechen.

"Definitiv mindestens eine gebrochene Rippe", murmelte Madam Pomfrey leise.

Sie trug eine dünne Schicht eines tiefblauen Trankes auf Ginnys Blutergüsse und Schnitte auf. Darüber trug sie eine dicke Schicht einer Creme auf und begann, Ginnys Oberkörper zu bandagieren.

"Tun Sie nichts wegen ihrer Rippe?", fragte Blaise verwirrt.

"Ich muss warten, bis sie wach ist. Jetzt momentan ist sie schwer betäubt und es wäre nicht weise, jetzt zu versuchen, dies magisch wieder einzurenken. Momentan kann ich nicht mehr tun als das", sagte sie und deutete zu dem Tablett voll halbleerer Flaschen und Cremen.

"Schwer betäubt?", fragte George.

"Wann wird sie wieder aufwachen?", sagte Fred.

Pomfrey lächelte ein wenig. "Die Betäubung wird in spätestens vierundzwanzig Stunden nachlassen. Aber ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wann sie wieder aufwachen wird. Es ist möglich, dass sie mehrere Tage lang, bis hin zu einer Woche lang durchschläft."

Alle wurden bei Madam Pomfreys Worten still. Draco konnte nicht länger still sitzen und zusehen, wie Madam Pomfrey mit den Bandagen herumhantierte. Und nun zu hören, dass Ginny eine Woche lang nicht aufwachen könnte, war mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Er drückte rasch Ginnys Hand, stand auf und begann, zur Tür hinaus zu gehen. Er war noch nicht mal bis zur Tür gekommen, da hielt Blaise ihn auf.

"Was tust du?", fragte Blaise mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich kann hier nicht herumsitzen und tatenlos zusehen. Nicht jetzt", sagte Draco. Es war so untypisch für ihn, sich wegen all dem Sorgen zu machen, und er liebte Ginny dafür, dass sie diese Seite in ihm erweckt hatte, aber gleichzeitig hasste er sich selbst, weil er dies zugelassen hatte.

"Also gehst du einfach?" Blaise war schockiert.

"Einstweilen. Ich werde zurückkommen, aber ich kann jetzt wirklich nicht hier sein."

"In Ordnung", sagte Blaise. Draco konnte das Mitgefühl und das Verständnis in seinen Augen erkennen. "Solang du wieder zurückkommst." Und damit drehte Blaise sich um und ging zurück zu Ginnys Bett.

"Vielleicht."


	34. Chapter 34

**Broken**

**Kapitel 34**

**Verwirrte Gedanken**

* * *

Draco saß an Ginnys Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Es war schon fast eine Woche vergangen, seit er sie hierher gebracht hatte, und er hatte sie jede Nacht besucht. Ginny sah schon viel besser aus. All ihre Blutergüsse und Schnitte waren beinahe komplett verheit, aber sie war noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Obwohl er jede einzelne Nacht der vergangenen Woche hier bei ihr gesessen war, fiel es ihm noch immer nicht leichter, sie so zu sehen, und er hasste es, dass er nichts deswegen tun konnte.

Die Zwillinge, Pansy, Blaise und Draco hatten sich alle hingesetzt und sich darüber unterhalten, was sie jetzt wohl am besten mit Potter tun sollten. Zuerst hatten sie alle das selbe gesagt. Sie sollten ihn einfach umbringen und es dann Ginny erklären, sobald sie aufwachte. Aber als die Unterhaltung etwas tiefgründiger wurde, sagten Fred und George, dass es nicht ihre Entscheidung war und dass sie auf Ginny warten sollten. Niemand wollte über diesen Punkt streiten. Alles, das Draco in der letzten Woche wegen Harry getan hatte, war wieder hoch in die Eulerei zu gehen und Potters Tarnumhang an sich zu nehmen. Die Erinnerung an Harrys Gesicht am nächsten Tag, als er Ron und Hermione erzählte, dass sein Umhang fort war, war unbezahlbar.

Draco unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Er hatte die letzten paar Nächte lang nicht wirklich geschlafen und langsam machte ihm dies zu schaffen. Er ging zwar tagsüber in den Unterricht, besuchte Ginny während der Pausen und Mahlzeiten, und dann kam er nach dem Abendessen wieder zu ihr und blieb die ganze Nacht lang neben ihr sitzen. Ab und an schlummerte er neben ihr ein, aber er schlief nie recht lange. Die Zwillinge hatten angeboten, eine Nacht lang bei ihr zu bleiben, damit Draco schlafen konnte, oder sich einfach zu ihm zu setzen, damit er nicht allein war, aber Draco weigerte sich. Einer der Gründe, warum er die ganze Nacht lang bei ihr gesessen war, war der, dass um diese Uhrzeit sonst niemand hier war und er allein sein und nachdenken konnte. Immer wenn die Zwillinge, Pansy und Blaise hier waren, hatte er das Gefühl, dies alles wäre seine Schuld gewesen, egal wie oft sie ihm sagten, dass er nichts dafür konnte.

Draco war allerdings fest davon überzeugt, dass es seine Schuld war. Er wusste, wenn er mit Ginny nicht Schluss gemacht hätte und bei ihr geblieben wäre, dann wäre Ginny am Valentinstag bei ihm gewesen. Draco verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, sich bei Ginny zu entschuldigen. Er wusste, sie würde ihm nie verzeihen, was er zu ihr gesagt und ihr angetan hatte, aber es kam ihm trotzdem so vor, als müsste er sich entschuldigen.

Dracos Lider wurden immer schwerer und er konnte nicht länger seine Augen offen halten. Er ließ sich zurück an die Lehne fallen und schlief langsam ein, während er immer noch Ginnys Hand hielt.

* * *

Blaise und Pansy betraten am Samstag Morgen den Krankenflügel und fanden Draco vor, der neben Ginny schlief und ihre Hand hielt. Pansy lächelte, Blaise fühlte sich schlecht für seinen Kumpel und trat zu ihm, um ihn wach zu rütteln.

"Draco, wach auf. Es ist Morgen", sagte Blaise sanft, während er Draco wach schüttelte.

"Was?", fragte Draco verschlafen.

"Geh hinunter in Pansys Zimmer und leg dich hin. Du bist totmüde und wir werden bei Ginny bleiben", sagte Blaise, der sich einen Sessel für sich selbst heran zog.

Draco nickte bloß und stand auf. Er sagte schnell hallo zu Pansy und verließ den Krankenflügel.

"Warum bleibt er die ganze Nacht lang hier?", sagte Pansy. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Draco gerade verlassen hatte.

"Er ist nicht gern hier bei Ginny, wenn wir alle auch hier sind", sagte Blaise. Draco hatte ihm das nie erzählt, aber er kannte seinen besten Freund gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dies stimmte.

"Das ergibt keinen Sinn", sagte Pansy verwirrt.

"Oh doch. Er fühlt sich verantwortlich für das, was passiert ist, und er denkt, wir geben ihm die Schuld dafür."

"Aber das tun wir ja nicht!", rief Pansy komplett schockiert, weil Draco überhaupt dachte, dass sie ihm für etwas die Schuld gaben, das komplett außerhalb seines Einflussbereiches lag.

"Ich weiß. Aber wir sprechen hier schließlich von Draco. Er denkt anders."

Danach waren Pansy und Blaise still. Sie saßen einfach da und beobachteten Ginny. Sie wünschten sich, sie würde endlich wieder ihre Augen öffnen. Sie beteten und bettelten im Stillen, dass sie endlich wieder aufwachte.

Ein paar Stunden später öffnete Ginny langsam ihre Augen. Das Licht blendete sie so sehr, sodass sie sie schnell wieder schloss. Sie versuchte, sich auf die Seite zu drehen, aber eine intensive Schmerzwelle überflutete ihren Körper, also blieb sie liegen. Ginny stöhnte, als die Schmerzen sich weiter in ihrem Körper ausbreiteten. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war oder was mit ihr geschehen war. Alles, das sie wusste, war dass es warm war und hell und sie jede Menge Schmerzen erlitt.

Blaise und Pansy rissen ihre Köpfe in die Höhe, als Ginny ein Geräusch von sich gab. Madam Pomfrey hatte gesagt, dass sie sich bewegen oder ein Geräusch von sich geben könnte, ohne aufzuwachen, aber sie konnten nicht anders, als eine kleine Hoffnung zu hegen.

"Ginny?", fragte Pansy nervös.

"Hmmm hmm?", hörten sie von Ginny.

"Ginny!", rief Pansy.

Ginny stöhnte wieder auf. Warum schrien die Leute sie an? Langsam öffnete sie die Lider und blickte direkt in Pansys große, besorgte Augen.

"Du bist wach!" Pansy sprang beinah auf und ab, als sie sah, dass Ginny ihre Augen öffnete.

"Hey Pansy", sagte Ginny lächelnd. "Wo sind wir?"

"Du bist im Krankenflügel", sagte Blaise schließlich.

"Was?", fragte Ginny. Sie war jetzt völlig wach. Langsam setzte sie sich ein Stück auf. "Warum bin ich im Krankenflügel?", fragte sie und ignorierte die Schmerzen, die sie spürte, als sie sich bewegte.

Pansy und Blaise warfen einander einen nervösen Blick zu. "Erinnerst du dich an gar nichts?", fragte Pansy. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen auf.

"Ich erinnere mich noch, wie ich gestern aus deinem Zimmer geschlichen bin, damit ihr zwei etwas Zeit für euch allein habt. Ich bin durch das Schloss gegangen und dann hoch zur Eulerei, um einen Brief an Fred und George zu schreiben ...", begann Ginny.

Bei diesen Worten kamen aller Ereignisse wieder zurück. Die Kälte, die sie in der Eulerei verspürt hatte, kroch ihr erneut in die Knochen. Sie wusste noch, dass sie sich hingesetzt hatte, um den Brief zu schreiben, und dann wurde sie gepackt und in den hinteren Teil der Eulerei gezogen. Sie konnte Harrys Gesicht vor ihren Augen sehen und wie er sich grob in sie gezwungen hatte.

"Oh Gott", war alles, das sie sagen konnte. Ihr stiegen brennende Tränen in die Augen, die ihr das Sichtfeld verschleierten und ihr schließlich über die Tränen liefen.

Pansy rutschte näher zu Ginny und schlang vorsichtig ihre Arme um sie. Ginny begann, zu zittern und zu weinen und schmiegte sich dankbar in Pansys Umarmung. Ginny konnte Harrys Stimme in ihren Gedanken hören, und alles, das er gesagt und getan hatte, spielte sich immer wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge ab. Ihre Tränen versiegten nach einer Weile und Ginnys Körper wurde beinahe leblos. Sie fühlte sich so leer.

"Ginny?", fragte Pansy, als sie sich zurückzog, um ihre Freundin anzusehen.

Ginny zuckte zusammen, als Pansy ihren Namen sagte. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es Pansy war, hatte sie bloß Harrys Stimme im Kopf.

"Gin, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Blaise.

"Ja", sagte Ginny nach einem Augenblick.

"Da ist bloß Eines", sagte Pansy, die langsam und nervös zu Blaise hinüber blickte.

Ginny blickte auf und sagte nichts.

"Das Ganze ist nicht gestern passiert, sondern schon vor einer Woche", erklärte Pansy.

"Es war, als wärst du im Koma gelegen", fügte Blaise hinzu.

Ginny nickte bloß und sagte nichts.

"Ich sollte gehen und Madam Pomfrey holen. Sie ist sicher böse, dass wir sie nicht sofort gerufen haben", sagte Pansy. Mit einem letzten Blick in Ginnys Richtung ging sie los in den hinteren Teil des Krankenflügels.

Ginny und Blaise saßen ein paar Minuten lang in Stille da. Ginny konnte es nicht glauben, dass Harry sie wirklich gefesselt, vergewaltigt, geschlagen und sie dann einfach liegen gelassen hatte. Als sie an all diese Dinge dachte, fiel ihr noch etwas Anderes ein.

"Blaise?", fragte Ginny plötzlich. Blaise zuckte bei ihren Worten zusammen.

"Ja?"

"Wer hat mich gefunden?", fragte Ginny leise, ohne Blaise in die Augen zu blicken.

Blaise blieb einen Augenblick lang still. Ginny wusste nicht, dass Draco sich nur deshalb wie ein Arsch benommen hatte, weil er sie schützen wollte. Aber sie hatte ein Recht, zu erfahren, wie sie hierher gelangt war, und vielleicht würde dies den Beiden helfen, sich wieder zu versöhnen.

"Tja, anscheinend wollte vorige Woche an diesem Abend jemand wirklich dringend mit dir sprechen, jemand, der dir gefolgt ist und dich gefunden hat und dich dann sofort hierher gebracht hat", sagte Blaise mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage", sagte Ginny mit einem spitzen Blick. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste Blaise anlächeln, denn er erinnerte sie so sehr an Fred und George. Sie könnten eines Tages sicher gute Geschäftspartner werden.

"Stimmt, das war keine Antwort. Keine direkte Antwort auf jeden Fall. Aber wenn du genauer darüber nachdenkst, wirst du es schon herausfinden", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern.

"Tja, du warst es nicht. Du würdest dich nicht so benehmen, wenn du es gewesen wärst. Und Pansy hätte wahrscheinlich schon etwas gesagt. Die Zwillinge waren es auch nicht, denn dann würdest du es mir ohne zu zögern verraten", sagte Ginny, während sie in ihren Gedanken einen nach dem Anderen durchging.

Plötzlich blieben ihr nur noch zwei Optionen, die sie beide gleichermaßen verwirrten und ärgerten, aber es blieben nur noch diese beiden Varianten übrig. Sie öffnete den Mund, um Blaise danach zu fragen, aber in diesem Augenblick kam Madam Pomfrey, um nach Ginny zu sehen.

"Endlich sind Sie wach. Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte Pomfrey, während sie begann, die Verbände zu lösen.

"Als ob ich gerade unter den Fleischwolf geraten wäre", sagte Ginny leise. Madam Pomfrey plapperte vor sich hin, aber Ginny konnte nicht richtig zuhören. Sie dachte darüber nach, was Blaise gesagt hatte, wer sie gefunden hatte. Die einzigen Personen, die ihr einfielen, waren Ron, und das machte wirklich keinen Sinn, und Draco, und dies machte ebenfalls keinen Sinn.

"In Ordnung, Liebes, legen Sie sich hin und ich werde sehen, was ich wegen dieser Rippe tun kann", hörte Ginny Madam Pomfrey sagen. Sie hörte sich so weit entfernt an.

Ginny tat, was ihr gesagt wurde. Obwohl sie schon viele Male geschlagen und geheilt worden war, hatte Ginny noch nie so etwas wie das erlebt. Üblicherweise waren es die Zwillinge, Pansy, Blaise oder Draco, die sie heilten, aber das hier war ein komplett anderes Gefühl. Ginnys Gedanken wanderten zurück zu all den Erlebnissen, als sie in diesem Schuljahr geschlagen und geheilt worden war. Fast jedes Mal war Draco derjenige gewesen, der sie gefunden und geheilt hatte, oder er war da gewesen, immer wenn sie aufgewacht war. Aber nun, diesmal, beim schlimmsten Mal, war er nirgendwo in Sicht. Pansy und Blaise hatten nichts davon erwähnt, dass sie es Draco gesagt hatten. Wusste er es? War es ihm egal?

Ginny spürte, wie sich frische Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. Sie zwinkerte sie zurück und konzentrierte sich auf das, das Madam Pomfrey tat und sagte. Sie würde wegen Draco keine Tränen mehr vergießen.

"So, Ihre Rippen sind geheilt. Insgesamt waren es vier Rippen, und Ihr Handgelenk war gebrochen. Das ist jetzt auch geheilt", sagte Madam Pomfrey. Sie sah Ginny mit traurigem Blick an.

"Danke, Madam Pomfrey, ich fühle mich jetzt schon viel besser", sagte Ginny. Sie widerstand dem Bedürfnis, wegen dieser Frau ihre Augen zu verdrehen. "Wann kann ich gehen?", fragte sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass dies noch nicht so bald der Fall sein würde.

"Tja, das hängt eigentlich gar nicht von mir ab", sagte Pomfrey und sah dabei fast verletzt aus. Pansy, Blaise und Ginny sahen sie schockiert an.

"Ich meine, Sie sind jetzt gesund und können technisch gesehen schon morgen oder übermorgen gehen. Aber auf Grund der Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Situation wird der Direktor noch mit Ihnen sprechen und Ihnen sagen, wann Sie gehen können."

"Ist das wirklich notwendig?", fragte Blaise.

"Natürlich ist das notwendig!", erklärte Madam Pomfrey. Sie war anscheinend schockiert, dass Blaise so etwas überhaupt fragen konnte.

"Aber Ginny, dann musst du ihm alles erzählen, das passiert ist. Bist du dafür schon bereit?", fragte Pansy Ginny.

"Bringen wir es hinter uns", sagte Ginny mit einem Seufzen. "Wann wird er da sein?", fragte Ginny und war dankbar, dass sie dann vielleicht früher gehen konnte.

"Ich habe ihm bereits mitgeteilt, dass Sie wach sind. Er sollte bald da sein", sagte Madam Pomfrey und warf Ginny einen zustimmenden Blick zu. "Nun trinken Sie das", sagte sie und reichte Ginny einen Becher voll mit einer hellen, beinah eisblauen Flüssigkeit.

"Was ist das?", fragte Ginny, als sie den Becher nahm.

"Dies ist der erste Teil eines Trankes, der Sie vor einer Schwangerschaft bewahren soll."

Ginny hatte den Becher schon an ihre Lippen gesetzt, als sie inne hielt. "Der erste Teil?"

"Ja, das ist richtig."

"Wie lange muss ich diesen Trank nehmen?"

"Also es gibt diesen hier und in einer Stunde gebe ich Ihnen noch einen. Und nun trinken Sie", sagte Pomfrey. Ginny führte den Becher wieder an die Lippen.

Ginny trank die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug aus. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sich ein weißes, heißes Feuer ihre Kehle hinabbrennen und sich in ihrem Magen sammeln. Sie begann zu husten und gab Madam Pomfrey den Becher zurück.

"Ich lasse Sie jetzt hier. Bitte sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn der Direktor hierher kommt", sagte sie, nahm den Becher und ging mit ihrem Tablett voll Tränke, das vor ihr schwebte, davon.

"Ich habe etwas zu tun, aber ich werde zurück sein, noch bevor Dumbledore hier ist. Willst du, dass ich die Zwillinge kontaktiere und ihnen sage, dass du wach bist?", fragte Blaise, als er aufstand.

"Ja. Die machen sich wahrscheinlich schon Sorgen", sagte Ginny.

Blaise nickte und ging hinüber zu Pansy, um ihr eine Umarmung und einen Kuss zu geben. Ginny dachte eine Sekunde lang, dass Blaise _"Erzähl es ihr nicht", _zu Pansy gesagt hatte, aber sie dachte, sie hätte sich das nur eingebildet. Blaise ging hinaus und Pansy setzte sich wieder neben Ginny.

"Wie gehst du mit dem Ganzen um?", fragte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das passiert ist. Es fühlt sich wie ein Alptraum an, aus dem ich nicht mehr aufwachen kann", sagte Ginny, während sie die Tränen zurückhielt.

"Es wird leichter werden, vertrau mir", sagte Pansy leise.

"Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?"

Pansy sagte nichts. Sie lächelte bloß und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Ginny brauchte ihre Antwort aber nicht zu hören, um zu wissen, worum es ging.

* * *

Blaise betrat Pansys Zimmer und fand Draco vor, der auf der Couch schlief. Er seufzte und ging hinüber zum Kamin. Er nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen und rief: _"Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze!"_

"Fred! George!", rief Blaise, der den Kopf in die Flammen steckte und sich umsah. Fred und George tauchten einen Moment später auf und Blaise fluchte, da er sich vor lauter Überraschung den Kopf an Kaminsims angestoßen hatte.

"Sorry, Blaise. Was ist los?", fragten die Zwillinge. Zum ersten Mal merkte Blaise, dass sie nicht komplett synchron sprachen. Er konnte sagen, dass sie versuchten, so zu tun, als wäre alles normal, aber sie machten sich wirklich Sorgen.

"Ginny ist wach. Madam Pomfrey hat sie geheilt. Wir warten bloß auf Dumbledore, der mit ihr sprechen will. In einem Tag oder so wird sie vom Krankenflügel wieder entlassen", sagte Blaise.

"Toll!", sagte Fred.

"Wir kommen gleich rüber", meinte George.

Blaise unterbrach die Verbindung und lachte im Stillen. Sie würden bald wieder normal sein. Blaise wandte sich zu Draco und seufzte. Er wusste, dass Draco froh sein würde, da Ginny nun wach war, vielleicht sogar glücklich. Blaise hoffte bloß, dass er das Richtige tat und nicht wieder loszog und alles vermasselte.

"Draco ...", sagte Blaise, während er sich der Couch näherte.

"Draco!", rief er fast, und begann, Draco wach zu schütteln.

"Was?", sagte Draco, als er aufsprang und Blaise ansah. "Was ist denn los?", fragte er. Blaise konnte sagen, dass Draco auf schlechte Nachrichten wartete.

"Ginny ist wach", war alles, das Blaise sagte.

"Wirklich?" Draco sah beinah schockiert aus. Blaise nickte bloß. "Ist sie in Ordnung?"

"Ihr geht es gut. Ich dachte bloß, du würdest das vielleicht gern wissen wollen. Sie muss noch mit Dumbledore sprechen, und dann wird sie wahrscheinlich morgen entlassen", sagte Blaise mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Das ist toll", sagte Draco, während er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare fuhr. Er sah zwar nicht aus, als wären das gute Nachrichten für ihn, aber Blaise wusste, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. Draco versuchte gerade, sich zu entscheiden, ob er sie besuchen sollte oder nicht.

"Ich gehe zurück zu ihr, ich habe es den Zwillingen gesagt. Kommst du mit?", fragte Blaise, als er zur Tür hinüber ging.

"Ja, später vielleicht", sagte Draco. Er hörte, wie Blaise die Tür schloss, und saß grüblerisch da. Ginny war wach, es würde ihr wieder gut gehen. Sie würde bald die Krankenstation verlassen können. Würde alles wieder normal werden? Oder würde er immer noch ohne sie leben müssen?

* * *

Blaise betrat den Krankenflügel und sah, dass die Zwillinge und Pansy bei Ginny saßen. Ginny lächelte über etwas, das die Zwillinge gesagt hatten, und Pansy lachte. Blaise ging zu ihnen, nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben Pansy.

"Du kommst gerade zur richtigen Zeit", sagte Pansy und gab ihm einen raschen Kuss.

"Weshalb?"

"Dumbledore ist gerade gekommen. Er unterhält sich jetzt mit Madam Pomfrey", erklärte Ginny.

Sie saßen ein paar Sekunden in Stille da, bevor sie alle hörten, wie Dumbledores Schuhe auf den Fliesen am Fußboden klackerten. Die fünf sahen alle zur gleichen Zeit zu ihm hoch.

"Es sieht so aus, als wäre ein weiterer Schüler hier für Ms. Weasley", sagte Professor Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln, während er sich einen Stuhl heran zog. Die Zwillinge rutschten zur Seite, sodass er nun direkt neben Ginny saß.

"Danke, Mr. und Mr. Weasley", sagte Dumbledore mit dem üblichen Blitzen in seinen Augen. "Nun, Ms. Weasley, Madam Pomfrey hat mir bereits alles erzählt. Aber ich habe auch noch ein paar Fragen an Sie. Wollen Sie, dass Ihre Brüder und Ihre Freunde hier bleiben, oder möchten Sie allein mit mir sprechen?", fragte er Ginny.

"Sie können bleiben."

"Nun gut. Madam Pomfrey hat mir von Ihren Verletzungen berichtet und davon, was Sie durchgemacht haben. Zuerst möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass es mir wahrhaft Leid tut, dass dies auf meiner Schule geschehen ist." Ginny nickte bloß, denn sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte.

"Nun, es gibt noch Eines, das mir Madam Pomfrey nicht sagen konnte und wovon ich hoffe, dass Sie mir helfen können", fuhr er fort.

"Okay", sagte Ginny. Sie wusste, wie seine Frage lauten würde.

"Wissen Sie, wer Ihnen das angetan hat?", fragte er geradeheraus.

Ginny dachte kurz nach. "Nein, Sir, leider. Er hat mich von hinten geschnappt und ich schätze, er hat mich k.o. geschlagen, noch bevor ich sein Gesicht sehen konnte", sagte Ginny überzeugend.

Dumbledore sah sie mit diesem durchdringenden Blick an und Ginny war sich sicher, dass jeder hier ihr Herz rasen hören konnte. "Nun, in Ordnung. Wenn Sie sich an irgendetwas erinnern sollten, dann bitte ich Sie, es mir zu erzählen."

"Natürlich", sagte sie ruhig.

"Noch eine letzte Sache, können Sie mir sagen, was passiert ist?", fragte er mit traurigen Augen.

Ginny holte tief Luft und nickte. "Ich habe in dieser Nacht Pansys Zimmer verlassen. Ich wollte mir einfach ein wenig die Beine vertreten", sagte Ginny in der Hoffnung, dass Dumbledore nicht wusste, dass sie Pansy und Blaise einfach etwas Zeit allein gönnen wollte. Dumbledore nickte und deutete ihr, fortzufahren.

"Ich bin durch die Gänge gelaufen, und als es schon kurz vor der Sperrstunde war, habe ich gemekrt, dass ich die Nacht nicht im Gryffindor Turm verbringen wollte, also habe ich beschlossen, hoch in die Eulerei zu gehen und Fred und George einen Brief zu schreiben, um sie zu bitten, ob ich diese eine Nacht bei ihnen bleiben konnte", fuhr Ginny fort.

"Obwohl Sie wissen, dass es verboten ist, die Schule zu verlassen", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln und nickte.

"Äh ... ja, tut mir Leid."

"Ist schon gut. Sie sind ja nicht gegangen und auch wenn Sie gegangen wäre, bin ich mir sicher, dass Sie in Sicherheit gewesen wäre und ich es nie erfahren hätte. Bitte fahren Sie fort."

"Äh ... richtig. Naja, ich habe mich hingesetzt und wurde dann von hinten geschnappt und in den hinteren Teil der Eulerei gezogen. Danach kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern", log Ginny.

"Nun gut. Danke, Ms. Weasley", sagte Dumbledore und stand auf. "Diese ganze Sache tut mir wirklich sehr Leid." Er begann, zur Tür zu gehen.

"Professor?", rief Ginny.

"Ja?", sagte Dumbledore. Er drehte sich zurück und sah Ginny mit einem nachdenklichen Blick an.

"Wann kann ich den Krankenflügel verlassen?", fragte Ginny.

Dumbledore kam zurück und sah Ginny an. "Tja, Madam Pomfrey sagte, Sie wären geheilt. Haben Sie schon beide Tränke bekommen?" Ginny nickte. "Dann können Sie heute nach dem Abendessen gehen", sagte er.

"Danke." Dumbledore nickte und ging hinaus.

"Du wirst es niemandem erzählen, nicht wahr?", fragte Pansy.

"Nein", sagte Ginny. Pansy brauchte nicht mehr zu sagen, damit sie wusste, dass sie meinte, ob sie jemandem von Harry erzählen würde. "Ich muss mit Blaise sprechen. Könnt ihr kurz hinaus gehen?", fragte sie Pansy und die Zwillinge.

Pansy, Fred und George standen auf. Als sie draußen waren, wandte sich Blaise zu Ginny und warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu.

"Wer hat mich hierher gebracht?"

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das weißt. Du sagtest ja schon, dass du weißt, wer dich nicht hierher gebracht hat", sagte Blaise mit einem spitzen Blick.

"Mir fällt nur Ron ein, und das ergibt keinen Sinn", sagte Ginny in einer halben Lüge.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dir fällt noch jemand ein. Denk darüber nach, dann wird alles einen Sinn ergeben", sagte Blaise mit einem Zwinkern. Er stand auf und ging davon, und Ginny blieb allein mit ihren Gedanken zurück.

* * *

Draco sah auf die Uhr. Er hatte das Abendessen versäumt. Er seufzte. Draco war den ganzen Tag lang am selben Fleck gesessen und hatte überlegt, ob er Ginny besuchen gehen sollte oder nicht. Er hatte kein Problem damit, sie zu sehen, wenn sie schlief und nicht wusste, dass er da war, aber nun war sie ja wach. Auf keinen Fall könnte sie ihm all das verzeihen, das er ihr angetan hatte, und er wollte sie nicht böse machen, wenn sie doch gesund werden musste.

Draco hörte Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür und wusste, dass Pansy und Blaise zurückkamen. Madam Pomfrey hatte sie wahrscheinlich für die Nacht hinausgeworfen. Er sah nicht hoch, als sich die Tür öffnete. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass derjenige, der das Zimmer betreten hatte, einfach in der Tür stehen geblieben war. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich zu überlegen, wann er Ginny am besten besuchen konnte.

"Hi."

Draco hob langsam den Kopf. Er hatte das Wort kaum gehört, er wusste nicht, wer da zu ihm sprach, und er wollte jetzt einfach mit niemandem sprechen und alleine sein. Langsam drehte er den Kopf zu der Person, die bei der Tür stand. Was auch immer er erwartet hatte, dies hatte er nicht erwartet.

Ginny Weasley stand vor ihm.


	35. Chapter 35

**Broken**

**Kapitel 35**

**Es verändert dich**

* * *

Draco sah hoch zu Ginny, als wäre sie bloß eine Halluzination. Auf keinen Fall konnte sie hier nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt vor ihm stehen. Sie sollte doch noch im Krankenflügel sein! Auch wenn sie vorzeitig entlassen wurde, sollte Draco einer der letzten Menschen auf Erden sein, den sie jetzt sehen wollen würde. Er konnte nicht mehr länger einfach dasitzen und sie anstarren, also stand er langsam auf und ging auf Ginny zu. Sie bewegte sich nicht und zuckte auch nicht zurück, als er sich ihr näherte. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war oder nicht.

"Ginny?", fragte Draco unsicher.

"Hi", wiederholte Ginny. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht, als wollte sie ihm versichern, dass sie es wirklich war.

Draco konnte sich an dieser Stelle nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne und schlang seine Arme um sie. Der süße Duft ihres Haares hüllte ihn ein, während er sie so fest wie möglich umarmte, ohne sie dabei zu zerquetschen. Er spürte, wie Ginny ihre Arme um seine Taille schlang und leise an seiner Brust schluchzte.

"Es tut mir so Leid", sagte Draco, ohne es wirklich zu merken.

"Ich glaube, wir müssen uns unterhalten", flüsterte Ginny leise in sein Hemd.

Draco sagte nichts. Stattdessen zog er sich ein Stück weit zurück und nickte. Ohne seine Augen von ihr abzuwenden, ging Draco mit Ginny zur Couch und wartete, bis sie sich gesetzt hatte, bevor er sich neben ihr hinsetzte.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte Draco, als er Ginny von oben bis unten musterte. Es waren noch einige Blutergüsse und halb verheilte Schrammen zu sehen.

"Es wird schon. Erzähl mir, was passiert ist", sagte Ginny, ohne ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

"Was meinst du?"

"In dieser Nacht. Ich weiß, dass du derjenige warst, der mich gefunden und mich in den Krankenflügel gebracht hat. Ich will wissen, warum du da warst", erklärte Ginny geradeheraus.

"Oh. Tja, ich bin durch die Gänge gelaufen und habe dich vorbei gehen gesehen."

"Erzähl weiter", drängte Ginny, als Draco nicht fortfuhr.

"Ich bin dir gefolgt, und dann habe ich Potters Tarnumhang gefunden", fuhr Draco durch zusammengebissene Zähne fort.

"Also wusstest du, dass etwas passiert war", beendete Ginny seinen Satz.

Draco nickte. "Ich hätte aber nicht gedacht, dass er ... so weit gehen würde." Draco machte eine Pause. "Als ich dich dort liegen sah, musste ich ... ich musste einfach etwas tun. Ich habe dich zugedeckt und dich in den Krankenflügel gebracht", beendete Draco seine Erzählung.

"Warum?", fragte Ginny und blickte ihm endlich in seine grauen Augen.

"Was meinst du mit warum? Was hätte ich denn tun sollen, dich einfach liegen lassen?" Draco wurde langsam ein wenig wütend. Er holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, um zu versuchen, wieder ruhiger zu werden.

"Du hast mich glauben lassen, dass du genau das tun würdest. Über ein Monat lang hast du mich dich hassen lassen! Und dann wache ich im Krankenflügel auf, weiß nicht einmal, welcher Tag heute ist, und kann mich nur daran erinnern, was Harry mir angetan hat, und dann finde ich heraus, dass du es warst, der mich hierher gebracht hatte. Ich bin ein wenig verwirrt", sagte Ginny. Stille Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

"Egal was ich gesagt habe, ich hätte dich dort nie einfach liegen gelassen. Ich wünschte, ich wäre rechtzeitig gekommen, aber es war zu spät", sagte Draco und starrte dabei hinab auf seine Hände.

"Hast du alles, das du gesagt hast, auch so gemeint?", fragte Ginny in bettelndem Tonfall. Dies war, weshalb sie wirklich mit ihm sprechen wollte. Wenn er es wirklich so gemeint hatte, dann würde sich weggehen und nicht zurück blicken, aber wenn nicht, dann brauchte sie Antworten.

Draco sagte nichts, er trug weiter seinen inneren Kampf aus und starrte seine Hände an.

"Sieh mich an", forderte Ginny ihn auf.

Draco blickte langsam hoch in ihre Augen und merkte, dass er sie so sehr vermisst hatte. Sie schimmerten wegen der Tränen, Tränen, die er verursacht hatte. Alles, das er in den letzten Wochen getan hatte, hatte ihr solche Schmerzen zugefügt, und wofür? Er hatte sich selbst und Ginny belogen, in dem dummen Versuch, sie zu beschützen. Alles, das es erzeugte, waren noch größere Schmerzen, als er sich je vorstellen konnte.

"Hast du es so gemeint?", wiederholte Ginny ihre Frage.

"Nein", antwortete Draco nach einer Minute.

"Warum hast du das dann gesagt? Warum warst du nicht da, als ich aufwachte? Oder danach?"

"So halt", war alles, das Draco sagen konnte. Er konnte ihr die Wahrheit nicht sagen. Es war einfach zu dumm.

"Warum?", hakte Ginny weiter nach.

"Weil es mir peinlich war!", kam es von Draco. Er stand auf und begann, im Kreis zu laufen.

"Was?", fragte Ginny verwirrt. Dracos Antwort ergab keinen Sinn.

"Ich dachte, du würdest mir die Schuld für das geben, das passiert ist", erklärte er, während er weiter auf und ab lief.

"Warum sollte ich dir die Schuld geben?"

"Weil es meine Schuld war."

"Entschuldigung?", fragte Ginny mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

"Ich habe nicht mit dir Schluss gemacht, weil ich dachte, wir sollten nicht länger zusammen sein, oder weil ich nie etwas von dir bekommen habe. Das war alles eine Lüge. Ich habe mit dir Schluss gemacht, weil ich dich damit beschützen wollte", erklärte Draco. Er wollte nicht, dass Ginny dies alles wusste, aber sobald er einmal angefangen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören. Und Draco konnte nicht bestreiten, dass sie jedes Recht hatte, dies zu erfahren.

"Das ergibt keinen Sinn."

"Ich wollte nur versuchen, dich vor deinem Bruder und Potter in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich hätte alles auf dieser Welt getan, auch dich zu verlieren", sagte Draco. Der letzte Teil kam nur noch geflüstert, aber Ginny hörte ihn klar und deutlich.

"Warum hast du gedacht, mich zu verlassen würde sie von mir fernhalten?"

"Nicht fernhalten, aber vielleicht hätten sie sich ein wenig eingebremst. Alles wurde um so vieles schlimmer, als sie herausgefunden hatten, dass du mit mir zusammen warst, und nach dem letzten Mal ... musste ich einfach etwas tun", erklärte Draco. Er blieb schließlich stehen und stellte sich direkt vor Ginny.

"Okay. Aber warum hast du all diese Dinge gesagt?"

Draco sah in Ginnys Augen und sah, dass sich in ihnen frische Tränen bildeten. Dies war der Moment, in dem Draco endlich klar wurde, welchen Schmerz er ihr wirklich damit zugefügt hatte. Er merkte nun, in welch noch größere Gefahr er sie damit gebracht hatte. Er hatte sie nicht einfach nur als Zielobjekt für Harry und Ron stehen gelassen, sonder auch das ganze Vertrauen wieder zerstört, das sie ihm und allen Anderen gegenüber aufgebaut hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht. Es war ein Versuch, dich fernzuhalten, damit es mir leichter fiel, meine Lüge aufrecht zu erhalten", flüsterte er leise und wusste, wie egoistisch das klang.

"Also warum bist du mir dann in dieser Nacht gefolgt?", fragte Ginny. "Wenn du wolltest, dass ich mich weiterentwickle, wenn du die Lüge aufrecht erhalten wolltest, warum bist du mir dann in dieser Nacht gefolgt?"

"Weil ich ..." Draco konnte es nicht aussprechen.

Ginny wurde immer wütender. "Was? Hast du dir neue Anschuldigungen für mich ausgedacht? Es muss doch einen Grund geben!"

"Weil es für mich die Hölle war, nicht bei dir zu sein!", rief Draco.

Ginny war geschockt. Draco hatte noch nie solche Emotionen gezeigt, er hatte noch nie zugegeben, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete, nicht in diesem Ausmaß jedenfalls. Ginny wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, und saß in Stille da. Draco war die letzten Wochen über ein Arsch gewesen, aber er hatte ihr auch geholfen, als anscheinend niemand sonst wusste, dass sie Hilfe benötigte. Er hatte versucht, sie zu beschützen, auch wenn er den falschen Weg gewählt hatte. Er hatte genau das getan, was sie immer von ihm gewollt hatte, bloß dass er es auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise tat. Ginny wusste, auch wenn er nicht der typische Freund war, den sich ein Mädchen wünschen konnte, dass er dennoch immer wusste, was und wann er etwas sagen sollte. Er war einfach perfekt für sie. Ginny blickte hoch zu Draco und sah, dass ihm die Betretenheit, die er verspürte, deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Langsam stand sie auf und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, um ihn einfach festzuhalten.

"Es tut mir so Leid", flüsterte Ginny ihm ins Ohr.

Draco sagte nichts. Er wusste nicht, warum Ginny sich entschuldigte, wo doch er derjenige gewesen war, der die ganzen Fehler begangen hatte. Er schlang seine Arme um sie, atmete ihren süßen Duft ein und zum ersten Mal nach einer langen Zeit kam es ihm so vor, als würde alles wieder gut werden.

"Weshalb entschuldigst du dich?", fragte Draco, als er zögerlich ihre Umarmung löste.

"Weil ich dich angekeift habe und dich gedrängt habe, etwas zuzugeben, von dem ich weiß, dass du es nicht sagen wolltest."

"Und was könnte das gewesen sein?", fragte Draco mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Ginny grinste. "Dass du ...", sie küsste leicht seine Stirn, "mich", sie küsste seine Nase, "brauchst", sagte Ginny in einem Flüstern. Bevor Draco ihr antworten konnte, küsste Ginny ihn direkt auf den Mund.

Draco schlang einen Arm um Ginnys Rücken. Es war so lange her, dass er sie das letzte Mal geküsst hatte, und er wollte, dass dieser Moment andauerte. So gerne er den Kuss auch vertieft hätte, er tat es nicht. Er wusste, was Ginny gerade erst durchgemacht hatte, und er war überrascht, dass sie das jetzt tun konnte. Er wollte die Dinge nicht zu weit treiben.

Ginny unterbrach langsam den Kuss. Sie hatte vorgehabt, hier herein zu kommen und Draco anzuschreien und anzubrüllen, weil er im vergangenen Monat so ein Arsch gewesen war. Dies hätte sie nie erwartet. Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob sie schon bereit war, alles wieder als normal zu betrachten mit Draco. Sie wusste, dass sie wieder mit ihm zusammen sein wollte - mehr als alles andere. Aber auch wenn sie ihn gerade geküsst hatte, sah sie immer Harry vor sich, wenn sie versuchte, die Augen zu schließen.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte Draco, als er ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Ja." Ginny nickte. "Eigentlich nein", fügte sie einen Moment später hinzu.

"Was ist los?" Draco ging ein Stück zurück, um sicher zu gehen, dass seine Nähe ihr nicht unangenehm war.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das tun kann", sagte Ginny. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und sah, wie verletzt er war, bevor er dies vor ihr verstecken konnte.

"Oh."

"Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, wie ... weit ich momentan gehen kann", versuchte Ginny zu erklären. Es kam ihr vor, als würde sie über ihre eigenen Worte stolpern. "Ich will dich nicht warten lassen."

Draco sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Ich werde dich nicht bedrängen, Gin. Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir. Du bist mir die Wartezeit wert."

Ginny nickte bloß. Sie spürte wieder die brennenden Tränen hinter ihren Augen und war gezwungen, den Kopf zu senken, damit Draco sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie wollte das alles nicht. Sie wollte wieder ganz normal sein können.

"Denk einfach darüber nach. Schlaf eine Nacht darüber. Wir unterhalten uns morgen", sagte Draco nach ein paar Minuten. Er schob ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Okay. Das alles tut mir so Leid", flüsterte Ginny. Einen Augenblick lang dachte Draco, er hätte sie nicht gehört, aber er hatte doch jedes einzelne Wort erfasst.

"Du musst dich wegen nichts entschuldigen. Du hattest keine Kontrolle über das, das geschehen ist", sagte Draco unbeholfen. Normalerweise konnte er sehr gut mit Worten umgehen, aber wenn es um so etwas ging, stellte er sich noch dümmer an als Longbottom. "Mir tut alles Leid", sagte Draco und fühlte sich, als wäre er ihr eine Entschuldigung schuldig. Er wollte schon seinen Mund öffnen und ihr sagen, wie dumm er gewesen war, aber dann entschloss er sich dagegen, weil Malfoys waren grundsätzlich nicht dumm.

Ginny konnte nichts darauf sagen, also nickte sie einfach. Sie wandte schon all ihre Energie darauf auf, nicht loszuheulen, und sie wusste, wenn sie ihren Mund öffnete, würde sie nichs mehr gegen die Schluchzer tun können. Ginny wollte nur, dass alles wieder normal wurde, aber sie wusste, dass dies jetzt noch nicht möglich war. Allein wenn Draco sie berührte und küsste, schmerzte es sie. Nun konnte sie sich nur noch Harry vorstellen, der seine Hände auf ihrer Haut und seine Lippen an ihren Mund gedrückt hatte. Ginny musste aufhören. Sie versuchte, an etwas Anderes zu denken, an etwas Angenehmes, aber es war vergebens.

Draco konnte spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Alles, das er tun musste, war, ihr ins Gesicht zu blicken. In ihren Augen glitzerten die Tränen und es sah aus, als würde sie intensiv nachdenken. So wie eine Person, die schlafwandelt. Draco wusste nicht, ob er etwas sagen sollte, um Ginny aus ihrem trance-artigen Zustand zu befreien, oder ob er ihr die Zeit geben sollte.

"Du siehst müde aus. Hier, lass mich das Bett für dich machen", sagte er, nachdem er ein paar Minuten lang überlegt hatte.

"Okay", antwortete Ginny leise. Vielleicht würde ihr etwas Schlaf wirklich gut tun, vielleicht würde sie sich dann über ein paar Dinge klar werden.

Ginny stand auf und beobachtete Draco, wie er die Couch, auf der sie gerade noch gesessen war, in das Bett verwandelte, in dem sie fast das ganze Jahr lang geschlafen hatte. Sie blieb stehen und sah ihm zu, wie er zu einem der Stühle ging und ihn für sich selbst in ein eigenes kleines Sofa verwandelte. Einen Moment lang wollte Ginny ihm anbieten, bei ihr im Bett zu schlafen, aber sie dachte, dass er wahrscheinlich Recht damit hatte, wenn er ihr im Moment nicht allzu nah war.

"Danke", flüsterte Ginny und krabbelte ins Bett.

Draco nickte bloß und legte sich auf die Couch, die er für sich selbst verzaubert hatte. Er sah Ginny zu, wie sie unter die Decke schlüpfte und sie bis unters Kinn zog, so wie sie es immer tat. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er den zufriedenen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht sah. Vielleicht würde schließlich doch noch alles wieder normal werden.

* * *

"Okay. Wir wissen alle, was passiert ist, also werden wir dir keine Fragen wegen der letzten Woche stellen", sagte Blaise.

Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Ginny, Fred und George saßen alle in Pansys Wohnzimmer. Ginny war erst vor einem Tag von der Krankenstation entlassen worden, aber alle wollten unbedingt wissen, was sie wegen Harry tun wollte.

"Wir haben jedenfalls eine sehr wichtige Frage an dich", sagte Fred. George nickte neben seinem Zwilling.

"Okay", sagte Ginny langsam. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie im Büro des Direktors und würde gleich in Schwierigkeiten kommen wegen etwas, das sie nicht einmal wusste.

"Was können wir wegen Potter tun?", sagte Draco durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Es war klar, dass er jetzt jede andere mögliche Unterhaltung lieber geführt hätte.

"Was meinst du?", fragte Ginny, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte.

"Er muss für das bezahlen, das er getan hatte", sagte George, als wäre dies das Offensichtlichste der Welt, und Ginny dachte, das wäre es auch.

"Sagt ihr damit, dass ihr noch nichts unternommen habt?", fragte Ginny mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

"Gar nichts", sagte Pansy. Alle anderen nickten als Zustimmung.

"Das überrascht mich", sagte Ginny mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Fast hätte sie erwartet, dass sie ihr Harrys Kopf auf einem silbernen Teller präsentieren würden.

"Wir dachten, es wäre nur fair, wenn du es bestimmen könntest", fügte Draco hinzu. Offenbar war er mit dieser Entscheidung auch nicht gerade glücklich.

"Wie nett von euch allen", sagte Ginny voll Sarkasmus. "Was erwartet ihr, dass ich sage? Dass ich ihn tot sehen will, und ich will, dass ihm jeder von euch einen Körperteil abhackt?"

"Das wäre schön", sagte Fred mit einem Lächeln und nickte.

"Aber würde eine ziemliche Sauerei geben", fügte George grinsend hinzu.

Ginny lachte. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihm tun will. Wir könnten anfangen, indem wir diesen verfluchten Tarnumhang behalten, damit er ihn nicht gegen mich verwenden kann."

"Schon erledigt", sagte Draco grinsend.

"Und lasst mich raten? Du hattest die Ehre, ihn an dich zu nehmen?", fragte Ginny und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Natürlich", nickte Draco.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, Leute. Gebt mir ein paar Ideen", sagte Ginny nach ein paar MInuten.

Alle begannen auf einmal zu sprechen. Das einzige Wort, das Ginny deutlich verstehen konnte, war "umbringen". Sie rieb sich die Schläfen und seufzte. Dies würde ein langer Tag werden.

"Okay!", rief sie, um alle wieder zu beruhigen. "Einer nach dem Anderen."

"Ihn umbringen!", sagten sie alle hintereinander.

"Okay, habt ihr noch andere Vorschläge?"

"Ihn verprügeln", meinte Blaise.

"Ihn foltern", zischte Draco.

"Ihn kastrieren", sagte Pansy. Alle drehten sich geschockt zu ihr um. "Was? Er hat es verdient."

"Nein", sagte Ginny zu Pansy. Pansy zog eine Schnute. "Ernsthaft, etwas, das uns Genugtuung gibt, uns aber nicht nach Askaban befördert."

Alle wurden still. Sie alle wollten Harry weh tun, und niemandem fiel etwas Passendes ein, das sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

"Wenn euch nichts einfällt, können wir auch nichts tun", sagte Ginny nach ein paar Momenten der Stille.

"Was, wenn wir etwas wie damals beim Quidditch Spiel machen?", bot Fred an.

"Wieder einen Geschenkskorb?", fragte Ginny.

"Das wüsste er schon. So dumm ist er auch wieder nicht", sagte Pansy.

"Das bestreite ich nicht", sagte Draco bitter.

"Es muss kein Korb sein. Es könnte auch ein anonymes Päckchen sein", sagte George.

"Und wir müssen nicht die selben Sachen hinein geben", fügte Fred hinzu.

"Wir denken uns etwas Neues aus", meinte George.

"Okay. Hört sich das für alle gut an?", fragte Ginny lächelnd.

Alle murmelten etwas, das sich stark nach "schätze schon" anhörte. Ginny lächelte. "Sind wir dann fertig?"

"Nur noch Eines", sagte Pansy.

"Was?"

"Warum hast du Dumbledore nicht erzählt, was passiert ist?", fragte Pansy leise.

Ginny seufzte. "Weil ich das nicht noch größer aufplustern wollte, als es bereits ist. Wenn es jemand Anderes gewesen wäre, wäre es eine andere Geschichte gewesen."

"Wieso ist es etwas Besonderes, wenn es um Potter geht, und nicht, wenn es jemand Anderes betrifft?", fragte Draco. Die Eifersucht war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

"Weil es Harry Fucking Potter ist. Denkt darüber nach, alle wären geschockt. Ein paar Leute würden mir nicht einmal glauben. Ich will es einfach hinter mir lassen können", sagte Ginny, die langsam zornig wurde.

Alle wurden still. Sie wussten, dass sie Recht hatte, aber dennoch war es jetzt auch nicht leichter zu akzeptieren.

* * *

"Pansy?", fragte Ginny, als sie an die Tür ihres Schlafzimmers klopfte.

"Ja?", fragte Pansy und öffnete die Tür.

"Kann ich mit dir reden?"

"Sicher. Lässt du uns eine Minute allein, Blaise?", sagte Pansy und drehte sich zu ihrem Freund, der auf ihrem Bett lag.

"Ja", murmelte Blaise. Er stand auf und gab Pansy einen schnellen Kuss, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

"Was ist los?", fragte Pansy, während sie die Tür schloss.

"Ich habe eine Frage."

"Okay."

"Gestern, als ich aufgewacht bin, da sagtest du, dass irgendwann alles leichter wird."

"Ja", sagte Pansy. Sie wusste, was nun kommen würde.

"Woher weißt du das? Anscheinend wird es immer nur schwerer. Ich konnte nicht einmal zulassen, dass Draco mich festhielt, ohne dass ich dachte, es wäre Harry. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand meinen Namen ausspricht, möchte ich zusammenzucken, weil er meinen Namen während der ganzen Prozedur so oft gesagt hatte", meinte Ginny. Stille Tränen begannen, ihr über die Wangen zu kullern.

"Ich weiß, weil mir genau dasselbe zugestoßen ist", sagte Pansy und holte tief Luft. "Du bist erst der zweite Mensch, dem ich davon erzähle", fügte sie mit einem betretenen Lächeln hinzu.

"Blaise weiß es auch?"

"Nein, aber Draco. Er war derjenige, zu dem ich damals gegangen bin", sagte Pansy. Ginny sah sie verwirrt an. "Okay, das wird keinen Sinn ergeben, wenn ich dir nicht alles erkläre", sagte sie und holte tief Luft.

Ginny setzte sich aufs Bett und sah Pansy an. Sie überlegte, ob sie Pansy einfach sagen sollte, sie solle es vergessen, aber ihre Neugier hatte die Überhand gewonnen.

"Als ich ungefähr neun Jahre alt war, machte mein Onkel schwere Zeiten durch und hat ein Jahr lang bei uns gewohnt. Seine Frau hatte ihn verlassen und ihm alles genommen, sein Geld, die Kinder, das Haus, einfach alles. Und mein Vater war das einzige Familienmitglied, das er noch hatte. Als er über den Sommer hier war, passte er oft auf mich auf. Er hat immer komische Sachen gemacht, mich zum Beispiel an komischen Stellen gekitzelt und so etwas. Ich wusste nicht, was er da tat, nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Und dann ging eines Nachts alles zu weit, und er hat mich vergewaltigt", sagte Pansy. Sie spürte, wie ihre Augen wegen der Tränen brannten. Es war Jahre her, seit sie darüber mit irgendjemandem gesprochen hatte.

"Und du hast es nie jemandem erzählt?", fragte Ginny geschockt.

"Ich dachte, es wäre meine Schuld. Als hätte ich ihn aufhalten können, als er begonnen hatte, mich anzufassen, dann wäre er vielleicht nicht so weit gegangen", erklärte Pansy. Sie wusste, wie dumm das klang.

"Aber du weißt, dass es nicht so war.

"Das weiß ich jetzt. Aber damals nicht, also habe ich meinen Mund gehalten."

"Wie passt dann Draco in das Ganze?", fragte Ginny immer noch verwirrt.

"Draco und ich sind befreundet, seit wir Kinder waren. Ein paar Tage, nachdem das passiert ist, kam er zu mir und wir haben uns über meinen Onkel unterhalten, und da ist es mir herausgerutscht", sagte Pansy. Nun rollten ihr die Tränen über die Wangen.

"Aber du sagtest, du wärst zu ihm gegangen."

"Da habe ich mich vielleicht schlecht ausgedrückt. Er ging und unterhielt sich mit seiner Mum. Ich weiß nicht, was er ihr erzählt hatte, aber am Ende durfte ich für den Rest des Sommers bei ihnen bleiben und als ich wieder nach Hause kam, war mein Onkel weg. Seither habe ich nie mehr darüber gesprochen", sagte Pansy.

"Wie lange hat es gedauert, bis du wieder normal warst?", fragte Ginny einen Augenblick später.

"Tja, ich wurde nie mehr wie früher, es hat mich verändert und mich zu der gemacht, die ich heute bin. Aber nach einer Weile denkt man weniger und weniger darüber nach und irgendwann konnte ich den Menschen wieder vertrauen. Ich war jünger, da war es nicht leicht, jemandem Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen. Aber du weißt, wem du trauen kannst und wem nicht, für dich sollte es leichter sein", sagte Pansy mit einem Lächeln.

"Ich weiß aber nicht, wem ich vertrauen kann."

"Du kannst mir vertrauen und Blaise, deinen Zwillingsbrüdern, und du kannst Draco vertrauen", sagte Pansy mit einem spitzen Blick. "Wen brauchst du sonst?"

"Ja, du hast Recht."

"Ich weiß."

"Ich sollte gehen und mich mit Draco unterhalten, oder?", sagte Ginny, ohne Pansy anzusehen.

"Das ist deine Entscheidung. Ich kann dir aber sagen, dass ihn das innerlich auffrisst. Er gibt sich wirklich für all das die Schuld", sagte Pansy.

"Aber es ist nicht seine Schuld. Weiß er, dass ich ihm nicht die Schuld dafür gebe?", fragte Ginny und hoffte, dass Pansy ihr etwas über Dracos Emotionen erzählen würde.

"Ich glaube nicht, Liebes", sagte Pansy mit einem traurigen Lächeln. "Aber wenn du ihm wirklich vertraust und du ihn zurück haben willst, dann zeig ihm einfach wie sehr du ihm vertraust."

"Ja, das mache ich", sagte Ginny und stand auf.

"Denke zuerst darüber nach", sagte Pansy, die ebenfalls aufstand.

"Okay. Danke, Pansy", sagte Ginny, als sie die Tür erreichte.

"Kein Problem."

* * *

Ginny erwachte am nächsten Tag mit viel besserer Stimmung. Nach ihrem Gespräch mit Pansy hatte sie sich ans Feuer gesetzt, um nachzudenken. Und ihre Gedanken wanderten weiter, nachdem sie sich hingelegt hatte. Aber nun war alles so klar. Sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte.

"Draco?", rief Ginny leise.

Draco grunzte als Antwort. Ginny sah auf die Uhr und merkte, dass es erst sechs Uhr früh war. So wenig sie Draco auch wecken wollte, sie wusste, wenn sie es jetzt nicht tat, würde sie später vielleicht nicht mehr dazu fähig sein.

"Draco", sagte sie in einem strengeren Tonfall.

"Was?", fragte Draco und drehte sich schläfrig zu ihr um.

"Kannst du hierher kommen?", sagte Ginny und deutete auf das Bett, auf dem sie saß.

Draco sah sie einen Augenblick lang neugierig an, dann stand er langsam von der Couch auf und kam auf sie zu.

"Wirst du mir verraten, warum du mich um sechs Uhr früh aufweckst?", fragte er.

"Wir müssen sowieso bald aufstehen." Ginny zuckte die Schultern.

"Du nicht", meinte Draco. Ginny hatte eine Woche unterrichtsfrei bekommen.

"Oh doch, ich kann hier nicht länger herumsitzen."

"Hast du mich deshalb aufgeweckt?" Draco hob seine Augenbraue hoch.

"Nein. Setz dich."

"Ja, Ma'am", sagte Draco und verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich bin jetzt bereit, mich mit dir zu unterhalten", sagte Ginny leise.

"Jetzt?" Draco stöhnte gespielt auf.

"Ja, jetzt."

"Okay, also sprich."

"Ich habe mich mit Pansy unterhalten, und sie hat mir gesagt, was ihr damals zugestoßen war, und das macht die Sachen für mich etwas klarer." Draco nickte bloß.

"Du musst wissen, eine Weile lang wusste ich nicht, wem ich vertrauen kann. Als du mich geküsst hast, habe ich nicht dich vor mir gesehen, sondern Harry. Dasselbe geschah jedes Mal, wenn du mich berührt hast", sagte Ginny, ohne Draco dabei anzusehen.

Draco blieb still. Ihm gefiel nicht, in welche Richtung dies ging.

"Aber nachdem ich mit Pansy gesprochen hatte, merkte ich, dass ich ihr vertrauen kann, und Blaise, Fred und George. Und dass ich dir vertrauen kann", sagte Ginny und blickte hoch in seine blassgrauen Augen.

"Okay. Ich verstehe es nicht wirklich."

Ginny holte tief Luft. "Ich will einfach, dass alles wieder normal ist", sagte sie und rutschte ein wenig näher.

"Bist du dir sicher?" Draco sah ihr tief in die Augen, als ob er die Antwort darin lesen könnte.

"Ja", sagte Ginny und brachte ihre Lippen näher zu seinen. "Ich habe dich vermisst."

Draco legte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre und küsste sie einen Augenblick lang sanft. Er war froh, dass Ginny wollte, dass alles wieder normal wurde, und er war froh, dass sie ihn nicht anschrie, für das, was er getan hatte. Er war froh, dass sie ihm gehörte.

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst", sagte er, als er den Kuss unterbrach.


	36. Chapter 36

**Broken**

**Kapitel 36**

**Ein später Valentinstag**

* * *

Wieder einen normalen Tagesablauf einzuführen, war schwerer, als Ginny und Draco es sich vorgestellt hatten. Anscheinend hatte sich zwischen ihnen über Nacht alles verändert, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit fast zwei Monate gewesen waren. Einiges war gut, aber das Meiste war nicht gerade förderlich für ihre ohnehin schon angespannte Beziehung gewesen. Etwas so Einfaches, wie Ginny zu küssen, hatte sich für Draco komplett verändert. Er brauchte nicht lange, um festzustellen, dass Ginny nicht mehr die Augen schloss, wenn sie sich küssten. Es war, als würde sie erwarten, dass Draco sich in diesem intimen Augenblick in Potter verwandeln könnte. Draco war auch nicht in der Lage, den Kuss zu vertiefen. Wann immer er das tat, zuckte Ginny zusammen und zog sich zurück. Draco blieb zurück und kam sich wie der größte Idiot in ganz Hogwarts vor.

Es war aber nicht nur so, wenn sie sich küssten. Es gab auch viele kleine Dinge bei Draco und Ginny, die sich verändert hatten. Obwohl Ginny gesagt hatte, es wäre in Ordnung, wenn Draco wieder im selben Bett schlief wie sie, konnte Draco sagen, dass sie noch nicht komplett bereit dafür war, aber Ginny wollte in der Nacht auch nicht alleine sein. Wann auch immer sie schlafen gingen, konnte Draco sie nur halten, wenn sie wach und ihm zugedreht war. Ansonsten begann sie zu zucken und konnte nicht schlafen. Draco wusste, es war, weil er sie berührt hatte, und sie begann, von Potter und dieser Nacht zu träumen. Manchmal kuschelte Ginny sich an Draco, wenn sie schlief, aber das passierte nicht recht oft.

Andere kleine Dinge, wie nicht mehr einfach hinter Ginny auftauchen und sie umarmen oder küssen zu können, ärgerten Draco noch lange nicht so sehr, wie dass er sie nicht mehr Ginny nennen konnte. Zuerst hatte Ginny versucht, so zu tun, als würde es sie nicht stören, aber Draco konnte sagen, dass wann immer er ihren Namen aussprach, sie an Potter dachte. Aber dieses Problem hatte sie anscheinend bei niemandem sonst. Pansy, Blaise und die Zwillinge konnten sie ohne Probleme "Ginny" nennen. Und sie "Gin" zu nennen, funktionierte auch nicht. Also nannte er sie nun Ginevra, denn das war die einzige Bezeichnung, wie Potter sie nicht genannt hatte, und dies machte Ginny anscheinend auch nicht so viel aus. Obwohl Draco der Name gefiel, hasste er den Gedanken, dass sie immer an Potter dachte, wenn er sie anders nannte.

Trotz all dieser Veränderungen war Draco froh, dass er Ginny zurück hatte. Sie war sein, und nichts, das irgendjemand sagen oder tun könnte, würde dies je ändern. Obwohl Draco Ginny nicht länger halten konnte, wenn sie schlief, mochte er es, wenn er sich umdrehte und ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht sah. Sie träumte jetzt immer seltener von Potter.

* * *

"Seid ihr alle bereit, euch anzusehen, was wir uns für unseren lieben Freund Harry ausgedacht haben?", fragte Fred, als er eine kleine Kiste aus Holz vor Pansy, Blaise, Draco und Ginny abstellte.

"Ja", sagten sie alle zusammen.

Fred und George hatten sich darüber unterhalten, was sie sich für die nächste Woche ausgedacht hatten. Alle waren gespannt darauf, ihre neuen Erfindungen zu sehen.

"Wir haben beschlossen, sie von unserer lieben Mummy und unserem Daddy aus zu senden, damit sie keinen Verdacht schöpfen", erklärte George.

"Das bedeutet leider, dass wir nicht allzu kreativ sein konnten", sagte Fred mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen.

"Fred nicht, aber ich habe mir ein paar brilliante Sachen hierfür ausgedacht", antwortete George grinsend.

"Können wir alles kurz ansehen, bitte?", sagte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen.

"Schön, entspannt euch", sagten Fred und George zusammen.

"Also, Mum und Dad schicken immer Süßigkeiten und solch einen Scheiß, also haben wir hier einen Sirup-Fudge", begann George.

"Wie bedrohlich", sagte Blaise, hob eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete die Süßigkeit.

"Wenn du uns bitte aussprechen lassen würdest", sagte Fred.

"Also, er sieht gut aus und schmeckt auch gut", begann George.

"Aber nach etwa fünf Minuten bekommt unser lieber Freund schreckliche Blasen und Geschwüre", fügte Fred hinzu.

"Welche wochenlang nicht vergehen werden", beendeten sie.

"Brilliant!", sagte Blaise enthusiastisch, während er den Fudge näher untersuchte.

"Aber wartet ... da ist noch mehr!", sagten die Zwillinge und gruben sich tiefer in die Kiste vor. Sie griffen hinein und zogen etwas heraus, das aussah, wie in Plastik gehüllte Cookies.

"Cookies?", fragte Ginny.

"Ja, Mums unglaubliche, selbst gemachte Cookies", sagte Fred mit sehnsüchtigem Tonfall.

"Aber mit einem 'Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' Extrabonus", sagte George mit einem Zwinkern.

"Sie sehen genauso aus wie Mums Cookies. Sie sind sogar auf die gleiche Art und Weise verpackt", sagte Ginny und rutschte näher.

"Ich weiß!", rief George.

"Ist das nicht brilliant?", fügte Fred hinzu.

"Und was ist nun das Besondere daran?", fragte Pansy.

Die Zwillinge sahen sich kurz an. "Sie verursachen einen temporären Gedächtnisverlust", sagten sie lächelnd.

"Gedächtnisverlust?" Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Jepp!" Fred lächelte.

"Das könnt ihr nicht tun", sagte Ginny und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Blaise.

"Ja, warum nicht?" Die Zwillinge zogen einen Schmollmund.

"Weil wenn er sich an nichts mehr erinnern kann, wäre es nicht fair, ihm etwas heimzuzahlen", sagte Ginny rational.

"Oh. Naja, es ist ja nichts Extremes", begann George zu erklären.

"Er wird nicht alles vergessen", fuhr Fred fort.

"Nur so Sachen wie ...", begann George.

"Was er gerade tun wollte", fuhr Fred fort.

"Wohin er gehen wollte", fügte George hinzu.

"Mit wem er unterwegs ist", sagte Fred.

"Oder wer er ist", sagten sie gemeinsam.

"Fred, George ...", sagte Ginny in warnendem Tonfall.

"Nur ein Scherz." Sie grinsten.

"Was habt ihr noch?", meinte Draco.

Fred griff in die Kiste und zog etwas heraus, das wie eine normale Kakao-Mischung aussah.

"Was ist das?", fragte Ginny und zog ihre Augenbraue hoch.

"Köstliche, heiße Schokolade", sagte Fred lächelnd.

"Mit ein paar ekligen Nebeneffekten", grinste George.

"Natürlich", sagte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen.

"Was kann es denn?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

Die Zwillinge warfen einander einen Blick zu. "Explodierenden Durchfall." Sie grinsten böse.

"Das ist ekelhaft!", rief Pansy.

"Es ist brilliant!" Die Zwillinge taten verletzt.

"Ist das alles?", fragte Ginny, obwohl sie die Antwort darauf bereits kannte.

"Fast, liebste Schwester", sagte Fred und tätschelte ihr den Kopf.

"Runter von mir!", sagte Ginny verspielt und rutschte näher zu Draco, der beschützerisch seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte.

"Das Letzte hier ist unser Favorit!", sagte George zwinkernd.

"Oje", lächelte Ginny.

"So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht!", sagte Fred defensiv.

George sah Fred mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. "Nicht so schlimm? Meinst du damit, _du _würdest sie essen?"

"Natürlich nicht!"

Georges Augenbrauen kamen seinem Haaransatz noch ein Stück näher.

"Aber es ist doch nicht so, als würde es ihn umbringen!", meinte Fred logisch.

"Ich glaube, der Tod wäre besser", sagte George traurig.

"Was ist es denn?", fragte Ginny und wurde langsam ungeduldig.

"Oh! Richtig." George griff in die Kiste und zog eine kleine Schachtel mit Himbeertörtchen hervor.

"Törtchen?", fragte Ginny.

"Was stimmt denn nicht mit ihnen?", fragte Blaise fröhlich.

Fred lächelte böse. "Sie verursachen Impotenz."

"Dauerhafte Impotenz", stellte George klar.

"Außer wir beschließen, ihm den Gegentrank zu geben", wies Fred sie darauf hin.

"Was wir aber nicht tun werden", grinste George.

"Ihr Kerle seid verrückt", sagte Draco grinsend.

"Ich stimme George zu", sagte Blaise mit großen Augen. Alle sahen ihn neugierig an. "Der Tod wäre wirklich besser." Pansy schlug Blaise auf den Arm.

* * *

Blaise ging hinaus auf die Ländereien und in Richtung des Sees. Er zog seinen Mantel enger um sich und lief steif in Richtung der großen Eiche. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Draco sich hier heraußen mit ihm treffen wollte, wenn es doch im Schloss viele wärmere Optionen gab. Es dauerte nicht lang, bevor Blaise Dracos große, gegen den Baum gelehnte Gestalt erblickte.

"Hey!", rief Blaise und legte die restliche Entfernung laufend zurück.

Draco wirbelte herum und sah, wie Blaise zu ihm gerannt kam. Er wechselte die Position und steckte seine Hände, an denen er lederne Handschuhe trug, in seine Taschen. Er tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß herum und warf Blaise einen Blick zu, der sagte, er solle sich beeilen.

"Endlich." Draco verdrehte die Augen, sobald Blaise bei ihm angekommen war.

"Warum wolltest du dich hier mit mir treffen? Es ist eiskalt!", sagte Blaise, der sich auf die Hände hauchte.

Draco bemerkte, dass Blaise keine Handschuhe trug. Er seufzte und zog ein zweites Paar lederner Handschuhe hervor. "Ich muss mit dir sprechen", sagte er und reichte Blaise die Handschuhe.

"Ohne Scheiß", sagte Blaise nickend und nahm die Handschuhe entgegen. "Worum geht es hier, Draco?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue hoch, während er sich die Handschuhe überzog.

"Es geht um Ginevra", sagte Draco. Obwohl er sie vor allen Anderen Ginny nennen konnte, fiel es ihm leichter, einfach Ginevra zu sagen, damit es ihm nicht einmal herausrutschte.

"Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Blaise verwirrt.

"Tja ..." Draco begann, um den See zu spazieren. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie", sagte er schließlich.

"Warum?"

"Anscheinend geht es ihr überhaupt nicht mehr besser. Wenn überhaupt, dann glaube ich, ist es schlechter geworden." Draco kam sich sehr komisch dabei vor, Blaise dies zu erzählen, aber er wusste, dass Blaise ihm sicher einige Ideen geben könnte.

"Hmmm", war alles, das Blaise sagte.

"Und?"

"Und was?"

"Irgendwelche Ideen? Hast du irgendwas dazu zu sagen?" Draco wurde wieder ungeduldig.

"Draco, Ginny hat gerade erst etwas Schreckliches durchgemacht", begann Blaise vorsichtig.

"Ich weiß, und ich wünschte, sie würde uns Potter Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen lassen", sagte Draco durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

"Nein, nicht nur Potter", sagte Blaise. Draco sah ihn mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue an.

Blaise verdrehte die Augen. "Du auch, Kumpel. Denk darüber nach. Wegen dem, was du gesagt hast, hast du sie durch die Hölle gejagt. Du hast sie glauben lassen, dass du sie hasst, was schon schlimm genug war, aber dann gehst du los, um sie zu retten. Sie ist wirklich verwirrt, Kumpel", sagte Blaise.

"Aber wir haben doch darüber gesprochen."

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ihr euch alles gesagt habt, das es zu sagen gab?"

"Ja."

"Habt ihr alles geklärt?"

"Was meinst du mit alles? Ich habe ihr meine Gründe gesagt und warum ich in dieser Nacht zu ihr gekommen war."

"Habt ihr zwei euch über eure Gefühle für einander unterhalten?", fragte Blaise mit einem spitzen Blick. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er diese Unterhaltung ausgerechnet mit Draco _Malfoy _führte!

"Äh ..." Draco dachte eine Minute lang nach. Er wusste, dass er ihr gesagt hatte, dass es die Hölle für ihn war, ohne sie zu sein, aber war es das? Hatte er nicht gesagt, warum es so schlimm für ihn gewesen war? Nein, hatte er nicht. Verdammt.

"Sprich mit ihr. Mach ihr klar, dass sie weiß, was sie dir bedeutet. Mach es zu etwas Besonderem", sagte Blaise, der noch immer nicht glauben konnte, dass er diese kitschigen Worte ausgesprochen hatte.

"Ich will sie nicht bedrängen, nach allem, das passiert ist", gab Draco zu.

"Dann eben nicht. Es gibt nur einen Weg, wie du einer Frau sagen kannst, was sie für dich empfindet, ohne dass sie sich überrumpelt oder besorgt vorkommen."

"Okay", seufzte Draco. Er hatte schon eine Idee, was er tun konnte.

"Gut. Sind wir jetzt fertig? Dieser ganze Weiberkram macht mich krank." Blaise machte neben Draco würgende Geräusche.

"Ja, ja, sind wir. Jetzt kann ich dich in einem Spiel Mann gegen Mann fertig machen", grinste Draco. Blaise hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Draco mit ihm zum Quidditch Feld gegangen war.

"Oh verdammt."

* * *

Draco wartete außerhalb des Raumes der Wünsche auf Ginny. Eine Woche war vergangen, seit er mit Blaise gesprochen und beschlossen hatte, seinen Ratschlag zu befolgen. Draco musste Ginny zeigen, was sie ihm bedeutete. Es war ihm nur so fremd, so un-Malfoyisch. Draco hörte Schritte am anderen Ende des Ganges und er sah, wie Pansy und Blaise Ginny zu ihm führten, die eine Augenbinde trug. Draco verdrehte die Augen. Sie trieben das Ganze ein wenig zu weit. Als sie näher kamen, öffnete Draco die Tür und führte sie hinein. Pansy und Blaise setzten Ginny an den Tisch und gingen ohne ein weiteres Wort.

"Das ist _nicht _witzig, Draco", schmollte Ginny.

"Ich weiß. Aber ich habe ihnen nicht gesagt, sie sollten dir die Augen verbinden", sagte Draco, als er ihr sanft das Tuch abnahm.

Ginny blickte sich im Zimmer um. Es sah absolut umwerfend aus. Die Wände waren in einem schönen Smaragdgrün und der Boden bestand aus schwarzem Marmor. Sie saß an einem langen Esstisch mit hohen Stühlen und einem köstlich aussehenden Abendessen vor ihr. Es gab auch eine Couch, einen Zweisitzer, einen Kamin und ein riesengroßes Bett in diesem Zimmer.

"Das hatte ich nicht bestellt", sagte Draco, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass sie zum Bett blickte.

Ginny lachte. "Aber sicher."

Draco setzte sich Ginny gegenüber hin und nahm ihre Hand. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er das alles für sie getan hatte. Malfoys waren für viele Dinge berüchtigt, aber Gastfreundschaft gehörte nicht dazu.

"Das sieht alles wunderschön aus", seufzte Ginny. "Warum hast du das alles getan?", fragte sie neugierig.

Draco ließ Ginnys Hand los und servierte ihr das Essen. "Betrachte es als unseren gemeinsamen Valentinstag", sagte er und zuckte die Achseln.

"Danke. Ich brauche sowieso etwas Zeit."

Das Pärchen wurde still und aß. Das essen schmeckte genauso köstlich, wie es roch, und im Nu waren ihre Teller leer. Draco führte Ginny zu dem Zweisitzer vor dem Kamin und sie lehnte sich an seine Brust.

"Draco?", hauchte Ginny.

"Mmm?"

"Warum hast du das alles wirklich gemacht?", fragte Ginny. Sie kannte Draco gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er so etwas nicht einfach nur machte, weil sie keinen gemeinsamen Valentinstag erlebt hatten.

Draco seufzte. "Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht", sagte er ehrlich.

Ginny zog sich von Draco zurück und sah ihn neugierig an.

"Die Dinge haben sich alle in letzter Zeit ein wenig verändert, Ginevra. Ich verstehe warum, aber ich wollte bloß ein Wochenende, an dem du alles vergessen kannst, das kürzlich passiert ist." Draco seufzte wieder. Er wollte nicht, dass Ginny seine Absichten falsch verstand.

"Ich weiß, es war in letzter Zeit schwierig mit mir", sagte Ginny und mied seinen Blick.

"Stimmt nicht."

"Oh doch. Du kannst mich nicht einmal Ginny nennen. Wir küssen und kuscheln nicht wie sonst immer. Es tut mir Leid. Ich will, dass alles wieder normal ist, und ich dachte, das könnte ich auch, aber es ist schwerer, als ich dachte", sagte Ginny. Stille Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen.

"Ginevra, sieh mich an", sagte Draco mit mehr Kraft, als notwendig gewesen wäre.

Ginny sah ihn mit feuchten, ängstlichen Augen an.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, du bist mir die Wartezeit wert. Ich habe nicht gelogen. Ich weiß, dass es dauern wird, und ich werde mich für diese Zeit zurückziehen. Ich habe nur versucht, dir beim Entspannen zu helfen, wenn auch nur für einen Tag", sagte Draco ehrlich.

Er wischte ihre Tränen weg und blickte ihr tief in die tränennassen Augen. Draco öffnete den Mund, um wieder zu sprechen, aber überlegte es sich dann anders. Stattdessen neigte er langsam den Kopf und legte seine Lippen in einem sanften Kuss auf Ginnys Mund.

Ginny hob langsam ihre Arme hoch und legte sie um Dracos Nacken. Sie begann, mit seinem Haar zu spielen, und spürte etwas, das sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis nach körperlichem Kontakt. Ginny begann, den Kuss zu vertiefen, und war geschockt, als Draco ihn beendete.

"Was tust du, Ginevra?", fragte er ehrlich neugierig.

"Etwas, das ich schon seit langer Zeit tun sollte", sagte Ginny und küsste ihn wieder.

Diesmal vertiefte Draco den Kuss. Er schlang seine Arme um Ginnys Hüften und zog sie näher an ihn heran. Ginny verlagerte sich selbst, sodass sie auf seinem Schoß saß. Sie spürte, wie sich sein Griff um ihre Hüften verstärkte und er zögerlich den Kuss unterbrach.

"Tut mir Leid", sagte Draco und sah einen Moment lang besorgt aus.

"Nicht", sagte Ginny und stand von ihm auf. Sie richtete sich auf und ging davon.

Draco saß einen Moment lang da und verfluchte sich im Stillen, weil er sie bedrängt hatte. Er hatte genau das getan, das er vermeiden wollte.

"Kommst du?", hörte er Ginny rufen.

Draco drehte den Kopf und sah, dass Ginny nicht das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Sie wartete nicht einmal bei der Tür auf ihm. Ginny saß auf dem Bett.

"Was tust du?", fragte er wieder.

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. "Ich dachte, das Bett wäre bequemer", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Draco stand langsam auf und ging hinüber zum Bett, ohne seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Er blieb am Fußende des Bettes stehen und lehnte sich näher zu Ginny.

"Wir müssen gar nichts tun", sagte Draco, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie wusste, dass er sie nicht bedrängen wollte.

"Ich tue nichts, das ich nicht tun will", sagte Ginny.

Sie schnappte Draco an seinem Hemdkragen und zog ihn herab zu ihr. Seine Lippen krachten auf ihre. Ginny ließ sich langsam zurückfallen und zog Draco auf dem Weg nach unten über sich. Bald lag Ginny auf dem Bett und Draco befand sich direkt über ihr und küsste sie hitzig.

Ginny fühlte sich immer wohler und mutiger mit jedem Kuss, den Draco ihr gab. Sie begann, ihm das Hemd auszuziehen und stöhnte beinah aus Protest, als Draco sie aufhielt.

"Was tust du?", fragte er wieder.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. "Du musst aufhören, mich immer das zu fragen", sagte sie, als sie wieder an seinem Hemd zog.

Sie warf Draco einen Blick zu, der ihm sagte, dass sie wusste, was sie hier tat, und er ließ es zu, dass sie ihm das Hemd komplett auszog. Ginny begann, Küsse auf Dracos Hals und seinem Schlüsselbein zu verteilen, und sie grinste, als sie ihn aufstöhnen hörte. Als Dracos Lippen auf ihr eigenes Schlüsselbein trafen, flatterten Ginnys Lider und sie hörte, wie ihr eigenes Stöhnen ihren Lippen entkam. Er war so liebevoll und sanft, er kümmerte sich um sie, er war nicht Harry. Ginny zog sich zurück und sah ihm in die Augen. Das war Draco, ihr Draco.

Das war richtig.

Ginny zog an Dracos Hose und er sah sie mit großen Augen an. Ginny nickte.

"Ich will."

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er und blickte ihr tief in ihre zimtfarbenen Augen.

"Ich bin bereit." Sie nickte.

"Wir müssen nicht.

"Ich will aber", sagte Ginny bestätigend.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du das solltest. Ich will nicht, dass du es dann bereust", sagte Draco, obwohl er wusste, dass er den Augenblick ruinierte.

"Nein. Ich muss wissen, dass es nicht so sein muss wie mit Harry", begann Ginny. Dracos Augen verengten sich. "Je länger ich warte, desto eher glaube ich, dass es immer so sein muss. Bitte, Draco", sagte Ginny und küsste wieder sein Schlüsselbein. "Zeig es mir", flüsterte sie.

Draco nickte und begann, langsame, federleichte Küsse auf ihrem Hals zu verteilen. Er bewegte sich ihren Hals hinab zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und bald darauf zog sich Ginny ihre eigene Bluse aus. Draco verteilte leichte Küsse auf ihrer Brust und bewegte sich weiter zu ihrem Bauch. Ginny stöhnte mit jedem Kuss und jeder Berührung seiner Zunge. Er kam zu ihrem Gürtel und sah sie wieder an, um sicher zu gehen. Ginny nickte und langsam öffnete er ihre Jeans und zog sie ihr die Beine hinab. Er küsste sich ihre Waden und Oberschenkel entlang hoch zu ihrem Bauch. Draco fand wieder Ginnys Lippen und fing sie wieder in einem heißen Kuss ein. Ginny kratzte mit ihren Nägel über Dracos Brust und seinen strammen Bauch, bevor sie begann, seine eigene Hose aufzuknöpfen. Sie zog sie ihm über die Beine hinab und Draco kickte sie zur Seite, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

In kürzester Zeit waren sowohl Draco, als auch Ginny nackt und starrten einander mit verdunkelten und mit Leidenschaft gefüllten Blicken an. Ginny bewegte ihre Beine, damit sie links und rechts von Draco lagen, und zog ihn für einen weiteren Kuss näher. Draco positionierte sich direkt vor ihrem Eingang und sah ihr einen Augenblick lang tief in die Augen.

"Sag mir einfach, wenn ich aufhören soll", sagte Draco und küsste ihren Hals.

Ginny nickte und zog ihn näher, sodass sie ihm schweigend mitteilen konnte, dass sie bereit war. Draco drang langsam in sie ein. Er war so sanft, wie es ihm möglich war. Draco sah Schmerz auf Ginnys Gesicht. Er sah ihr in die Augen und schob sich weiter in sie. Als er ganz vorgedrungen war, hielt er einen Moment inne, damit sie sich an seine Größe gewöhnen konnte.

"Bist du okay?", fragte er und küsste sanft ihre Stirn.

"Ja", hauchte Ginny.

Einen Moment später bewegte Ginny ihre Hüften und Draco begann, sich langsam herauszuziehen. Ohne seinen Blick von Ginnys Augen abzuwenden, stieß er wieder sanft in sie vor. Draco behielt ein langsames Tempo bei. Er wurde nicht schneller oder härter, wenn Ginny es ihm nicht sagte.

Ginny stöhnte mit jedem Stoß lauter. Es war so anders als das, das sie mit Harry erlebt hatte. Harry war hart und schnell vorgegangen, Draco war sanft und langsam. Ginny hob gleichzeitig mit Dracos Stößen ihre Hüften an und begann, seinen Namen zu stöhnen. Bald war sie komplett in diesem Augenblick verloren. Alles brach davon, es gab nur mehr sie und Draco. Ginny kam eine Sekunde vor Draco zum Höhepunkt und sie hauchte seinen Namen, während sie ihre Nägel in seinem Rücken vergrub.

Draco brach auf Ginny zusammen und verteilte sanfte Küsse auf ihrer Brust. Langsam kletterte er von ihr herunter und zog die Decke hoch. Ginny kletterte darunter, kuschelte sich an Draco und seufzte zufrieden. Keiner von ihnen sprach, denn es war nicht notwendig. Sie wussten beide, was der Andere dachte, ohne dass ein Wort gesagt wurde.

Ginny schlief friedvoll in Dracos Armen ein. Draco sah ihr zu, wie ihre Brust sich mit ihren Atemzügen hob und senkte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Engel in seinen Armen wirklich zu ihm gehörte.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Draco zu dem schlafenden Rotschopf, bevor er selbst in den Schlaf driftete.


	37. Chapter 37

**Broken**

**Kapitel 37**

**Wut und Unsicherheit**

* * *

Ginny und Pansy standen in Stille im Bad und machten sich fertig für den Unterricht. Pansy war den ganzen Morgen über seltsam still gewesen und hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Hatte da jemand ein schönes Wochenende?" Pansy lächelte, als sie sich näher zum Spiegel beugte, um ihren Kajal anzusetzen.

"Ja. Das Abendessen war schön." Ginny errötete, als sie an die Ereignisse dachte, die nach dem besagten Abendessen geschehen waren.

"Da bin ich mir sicher", sagte Pansy. "Also, was habt ihr nach dem Abendessen getan?", fragte sie.

"Eigentlich nichts, wir sind bloß dagesessen und haben uns unterhalten", sagte Ginny in einer halben Lüge. Sie war sich nicht sicher, warum sie Pansy dies nicht erzählen wollte.

"Ist das alles?"

"Ja ...", sagte Ginny langsam. "Okay, was weißt du?", fragte Ginny und stemmte ihre Hand in die Hüfte.

"Nichts." Pansy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur dass du heute anders bist", grinste sie.

"Pansy! Du kannst es nicht sagen, oder?", fragte Ginny und errötete wieder. Jetzt konnte sie es nicht mehr abstreiten. "Mir war nicht klar, dass Sex auch ein Gefühl ist", fügte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue hinzu.

"Oh, ist es auch nicht. Deswegen habe ich es nicht gewusst", lächelte Pansy.

"Wie dann?"

"Du hast mir nur eines verraten", sagte Pansy mit einem spitzen Blick. "Man kann es sagen, wenn eine Person Sex hatte. Dann fängt sie förmlich zu glühen an. Und vertrau mir, du glühst die ganze Zeit."

"Perfekt." Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Sie wollte wirklich nicht, dass das die ganze Schule wusste.

"Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Das sehen nicht viele Leute. Jemand, der dich die ganze Zeit über sieht, dem fällt es eben auf."

"Das ist praktisch jeder in der Schule."

"Nein, die sehen dich nicht oft genug, nur im Unterricht und bei den Mahlzeiten. Die Zwillinge könnten es aber herausfinden."

"Und was wäre daran besser?", fragte Ginny.

Pansy lachte. Die Mädchen machten sich fertig und verließen das Zimmer. Sie gingen in die große Halle und erblickten Blaise und Draco, die grinsend am Slytherin Tisch saßen.

"Hey", sagte Pansy und gab Blaise einen raschen Kuss.

"Ihr zwei hättet es beinah versäumt", flüsterte Blaise.

"Was versäumt?", fragte Ginny und setzte sich neben Draco.

"Die Zwillinge haben heute ihr 'Geschenk' abgesendet. Die Post sollte jeden Augenblick kommen", erklärte Draco mit einem Grinsen.

Die vier beobachteten diskret den Gryffindor Tisch. Innerhalb weniger Minuten kamen die Eulen angeflogen und ließen den Empfängern Briefe und Pakete auf den Tisch fallen. Ginny erblickte Errol unter den Eulen, der Harry ein Paket brachte.

"Ist das von den Zwillingen?", fragte sie und nickte in Richtung der Eule.

"Jepp", sagte Draco.

"Wie sind sie an Errol gekommen?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

"Sie wollten, dass alles so echt wie möglich wirt, also haben sein deiner Mum einen Brief geschrieben. Als Errol mit dem Antwortbrief zurück kam, haben sie ihn einfach noch etwas länger behalten", sagte Blaise grinsend.

"Wow. Sie haben wirklich an alles gedacht", lächele Ginny.

"Er öffnet es!", meinte Pansy im Flüsterton.

Die vier sahen zu, als Harry sich mit Hermione und Ron unterhielt und langsam das Paket öffnete. Ron sah eifersüchtig aus, als er sah, dass Harry ein Geschenk von seinen Eltern bekommen hatte. Harry begann mit dem Fudge. Craco, Ginny, Blaise und Pansy beobachteten grinsend, wie er hinein biss und nach einem weiteren Stück griff.

"Was macht der schnell nochmal?", fragte Ginny.

"Die Blasen", antwortete Blaise.

"Wann werden sie auftauchen?", fragte Ginny besorgt. Sie wollte nicht, dass Harry es beim Fudge beließ.

"In etwa fünf Minuten. Aber am Gesicht kommen sie als letztes. Fred und George sagten, sie würden an den Beinen beginnen und sich dann nach oben arbeiten. Und er wird sich etwa eine halbe Stunde lang nicht anders als sonst fühlen", erklärte Blaise.

Harry griff als nächstes nach den Törtchen. Blaise konnte sein Gelächter nicht mehr in Zaum halten, als er sah, dass Harry in das Törtchen biss. Er duckte sich einen Moment lang unter den Tisch und kam dann mit rotem Gesicht wieder hoch.

"Diese wird er eine Weile lang nicht bemerken", sagte Blaise zu niemand Speziellen.

Harry schnappte sich als nächstes den Kakao. Er nahm drei Tassen vom Tisch und begann, ihn zu mixen. Er reichte Hermione und Ron je eine Tasse, bevor er aus seiner eigenen trank.

"Oh wie nett! Er hat beschlossen, zu teilen!", lächelte Pansy.

"Der verursacht Durchfall, oder?", grinste Ginny.

"Jepp", lachte Draco.

"Wie lang dauert es, bis der Durchfall beginnt?", fragte Pansy Blaise.

"Etwa zehn Minuten, glaube ich. Sie konnten es nicht so genau bestimmen." Blaise zuckte die Schultern.

"Was ist noch übrig?", fragte Ginny.

"Die Cookies", sagte Draco.

Bei Dracos Worten sah Harry sie, griff in die Schachtel und nahm die verpackten Cookies heraus. Er sah sie einen Moment lang an, rutschte unwohl auf seinem Stuhl herum, und dann steckte er sie in seine Tasche.

"Das macht aber keinen Spaß", schmollte Blaise.

"Oh doch. Vielleicht isst er sie im Klassenzimmer", sagte Ginny.

Die vier begannen, leise zu lachen. Nach ein paar Minuten verwandelte sich ihr stilles Lachen in Gejohle, das die Halle erfüllte. Harry, Ron und Hermione setzten sich einer nach dem Anderen gerade auf und liefen dann aus der Halle.

"Ohne Zweifel in Richtung WC", lachte Blaise.

* * *

Die nächste Woche verging relativ normal. Pansy, Blaise, Draco und Ginny hatten die ganze Woche über gemeine Blicke von Harry geerntet. Aber niemand war von Harry eingeschüchtert, als er voll Blasen und Geschwüren war. Draco und Ginny waren einander während dieser Woche näher gekommen. Fast alles war wieder normal, der einzige Unterschied war nur, dass Draco sie immer noch "Ginevra" nannte.

Der Unterricht war schwerer geworden. Die Lehrer erinnerten sie ständig daran, dass ihre UTZE-Prüfungen schon in drei Wochen stattfanden und dass sie sich jetzt wirklich darauf vorbereiten sollten. Sich auf die UTZE vorzubereiten war gar nicht so einfach, wenn sie gleichzeitig in jedem Fach die doppelten Hausaufgaben bewältigen mussten. Die Bibliothek war jetzt immer voll, genauso wie die große Halle zwischen dem Unterricht und den Mahlzeiten.

Pansy, Blaise, Draco und Ginny waren froh, dass sie in Pansys Zimmer bleiben konnten. Niemand dachte, dass sie momentan in ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen überleben würden.

"Ich _hasse _Verwandlung!", rief Ginny und knallte ihr Buch zu.

"Wovon sprichst du? Das ist dein bestes Fach", sagte Draco und sah auf ihre Notizen.

"Es ist unmöglich", beschwerte sich Ginny.

"Ist es nicht. Du hast es beinah. Nur diese zwei sind vertauscht", sagte Draco und deutete auf ihre Notizen.

Ginny nahm ihr Pergament ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder an sich. In letzter Zeit war sie gereizter als sonst und sie verstand nicht warum. Der Rest des Abends verflog in Stille, während sie alle ihre Hausaufgaben fertig schrieben.

"Was machen wir dieses Wochenende?", fragte Blaise und brach damit die angespannte Stille.

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte Ginny in harschem Tonfall, während sie eine Zeile ihres Aufsatzes für Zaubertränke durchstrich.

"Es ist ein Hogsmeade Wochenende", erklärte Blaise. "Gehen wir?", fügte er hinzu.

"Ich sehe keinen Grund warum nicht", sagte Pansy, ohne aufzublicken.

"Ich bezweifle, dass wir das können", fauchte Ginny. "Wenn uns die Lehrer weiterhin so viele Hausaufgaben geben, dann werden wir nie wieder aus diesem Schloss rauskommen."

"Wir sollten gehen", sagte Draco zu Blaise. "Du brauchst einen freien Tag. Du bist zu gestresst", sagte er zu Ginny und küsste ihre Stirn.

Ginny lächelte. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich wieder besser. Sie gab Draco einen Kuss, drehte sich zu Blaise und nickte.

"Geht's dir gut, Ginevra?", flüsterte Draco und küsste ihren Hals.

Ginny merkte, wie ihre Lider sich schlossen. "Wenn du so weitermachst nicht", hauchte sie.

"Ist das ein Grund für mich, um aufzuhören?", grinste Draco, als er einen besonders sensiblen Bereich küsste.

"Ich bin nur gestresst", seufzte Ginny.

"Dabei kann ich dir helfen", sagte er heiser.

"Oh, ich weiß. Aber erst später, heute Nacht", grinste Ginny.

* * *

"Ginny? Kann ich mich mit dir unterhalten?", fragte Pansy am Morgen des Ausflugs nach Hogsmeade.

"Ja, klar", sagte Ginny.

"Geht es dir gut?"

"Ja. Warum?" Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"In letzter Zeit bist du ziemlich ... zickig", sagte Pansy langsam. "Tut mir Leid."

"Ich weiß. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ich hab doch nicht mal meine Tage! Ich habe bloß meistens schlechte Laune", sagte Ginny und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar.

"Bist du spät dran?", fragte Pansy besorgt.

"Spät dran?", fragte Ginny. Pansy warf ihr einen spitzen Blick zu. "Oh. Nein, äh ..." Ginny überlegte einen Moment lang. "Vielleicht eine Woche ... oder zwei", sagte Ginny.

"Hast du einen Test gemacht?", fragte Pansy.

"Nein." Ginny begann, auf ihrer Lippe herumzukauen. Was, wenn sie schwanger war? Draco würde sicher nicht so früh Vater werden wollen.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten einen besorgen, wenn wir heute im Dorf sind", sagte Pansy und griff nach ihrem Mantel.

"Ich will nicht, dass sie es wissen!", sagte Ginny und bezog sich auf Blaise und Draco.

"Ich werde allein kurz davongehen. Aber du müsstest es Draco dann sowieso bald sagen", meinte sie.

Ginny biss fester auf ihrer Lippe herum. "Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Pansy beruhigend.

Pansy, Blaise, Ginny und Draco spazierten gemeinsam durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade. Ginny dachte die ganze Zeit an den Schwangerschaftstest, der sich in ihrer Handtasche befand, die immer an ihrem Bein streifte, während sie ging. Sie zwang sich, zu lächeln und mit ihnen zu plaudern, als sie in ein Geschäft nach dem anderen gingen. Was sollte sie tun, wenn der Test positiv war? Was sollte sie Draco sagen? Ginny wusste, dass er noch nicht Vater sein wollte, dass er sich damit nicht beschäftigen wollte. Er war jung, das waren sie beide, aber Ginny konnte ihn nicht bitten, sein Leben zu ändern, nur weil sie vielleicht schwanger war, obwohl das Kind dann genauso von ihm stammte.

"Hey, geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte Draco und stieß Ginny mit seinem Arm an.

"Doch, nur müde. Es war eine lange Woche", sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln.

Draco sah sie einen Augenblick lang neugierig an. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und festigte seinen Griff um ihre Hüfte, und so gingen sie weiter die gewundene Straße entlang. Ginny wusste, dass Draco ihr nicht glaubte. Er konnte die Menschen zu gut lesen. Aber sie wollte ihm noch nichts von ihren Befürchtungen sagen, bevor sie es nicht mit Sicherheit wusste.

Die vier beschlossen, etwas in den Drei Besen zu trinken. Das kleine Lokal war voll Schüler und Lehrer. Anscheinend dachten alle, sie hätten eine kleine Pause verdient. Blaise fand einen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Lokals und die vier machten sich auf den Weg dorthin. Ginny sah sich unter den Schülern im Pub um. Sie hatte Harry und Ron während des ganzen Ausfluges nicht gesehen und wusste, es wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Sie wartete darauf, dass ein Kampf zwischen Harry, Ron, Blaise und Draco ausbrach. Sie wartete auf einen bösen Kommentar seitens Harry. Aber Harry tauchte die ganze Zeit über nicht auf, in der Ginny mit dem Slytherin Trio im Pub saß.

"Bereit, zurück ins Schloss zu gehen?", fragte Pansy die Anderen.

"Müssen wir?", jammerte Blaise.

"Ja. Wir haben noch jede Menge Arbeit zu tun", sagte Pansy und stand auf.

Gerade als Ginny, Draco, Blaise und Pansy aus den Drei Besen traten, sah Ginny genau das, worauf sie schon den ganzen Tag lang gewartet hatte. In ein paar Metern Entfernung stand Harry, aber er war allein. Ginny versuchte, nicht an all das zu denken, das er ihr vor etwas mehr als einem Monat angetan hatte. Sie sah ihn nicht an, als sie vorbei gingen. Gerade als Ginny dachte, er hätte die Konfrontation gemieden, hörte sich, wie er hinter ihnen her lief. Ginny schloss die Augen und zuckte zusammen, als sie Harrys Stimme hinter sich hörte.

"Malfoy!", rief Harry.

"Was, Potter?", schnarrte Draco und festigte seinen Griff um Ginny.

"Ich wollte dich nur loben", sagte Harry.

Ginny war verwirrt. Sie blickte zu Pansy und Blaise und sah, dass sie genauso verwirrt aussahen, wie sie sich fühlte. Ginny blickte hoch zu Draco und war überrascht, als sie sah, dass er nicht im Geringsten verwirrt war. Draco sah einfach wütend aus. Sein Kiefer war angespannt und seine Augen waren von Zorn erfüllt. Ginny sah in nur noch selten so wütend. Wenn er ihr diesen Blick zugeworfen hätte, hätte sie sofort einen Schritt nach hinten gemacht.

"Wovon sprichst du, Narbenkopf?", sagte Draco bitter.

"Nicht viele Leute würden mit jemandem zusammen sein, der befleckt ist", sagte Harry mit leiser Stimme. Harry lehnte sich näher und Ginny spürte, wie Dracos Griff ein wenig lockerer wurde. "Wie fühlt es sich an, zu wissen, dass ich deine kleine Hure vor dir gefickt habe? Sie war nicht so toll, wenn du willst, kann ich ihr am Wochenende noch ein paar Dinge beibringen", hörte Ginny Harry in Dracos Ohr zischen.

Plötzlich wurde Ginny von Blaise gepackt und von Harry und Draco weggezogen. Sie wusste nicht warum, bis sie sah, dass Draco Harry an der Schulter gepackt und ihm mit voller Kraft das Knie entgegen gestoßen hatte, bis es auf Harrys Nase geknallt war. Harry fiel mit blutüberströmtem Gesicht zu Boden. Draco beugte sich ruhig und mit einem stechenden Blick nach unten.

"Wenn du jemals wieder in ihre Nähe kommst, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du nie mehr eine Frau anrühren kannst", schnarrte Draco.

Draco machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und drehte sich zurück zu Ginny, Blaise und Pansy. Er schlang seinen Arm wieder um Ginnys Hüfte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel, bevor sie ohne einem weiteren Blick in Harrys Richtung zurück zum Schloss gingen.

* * *

Ginny stand in Pansys Bad in der Dusche und das siedend heiße Wasser lief ihr den Rücken hinab. Die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages hatten ihr sehr zugesetzt und sie musste sich entspannen. Ginny schloss ihre Augen und streckte ihren Kopf nach oben, damit ihr der heiße Wasserstrahl ins Gesicht fiel. Sie legte eine Hand an die Wand vor ihr und ließ das Wasser ihren Hals hinablaufen. Sie stellte sich gerade hin und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Er sah überhaupt nicht anders aus. Ginny konnte nicht glauben, dass sie jetzt Dracos Baby in sich trug.

"Was soll ich bloß tun?", sprach sie laut aus und sank auf den Boden der Dusche.

Das heiße Wasser attackierte wieder ihren Rücken. Ginny gingen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Wie sollte sie es Draco sagen? Was würde er sagen? Würde er wütend werden? Würde er sie verlassen? Würde er bei ihr bleiben? War es ihm egal? Ginny wusste, dass sie es nicht länger hinauszögern konnte, es ihm zu sagen. Er musste es wissen, er hatte ein Recht darauf, das zu erfahren. Es war doch auch sein Kind. Langsam stand Ginny auf und drehte das Wasser ab. Sie trat aus der Dusche. Der Dampf war so dicht, dass es aussah, als könnte Ginny ihn schneiden. Sie schnappte sich ein flauschiges Handtuch und begann, sich abzutrocknen. Als Ginny nach ihren Kleidern griff, sah sie den Schwangerschaftstest. Das kleine Plastikteil zeigte _positiv _an. Es hatte ihr ganzes Leben verändert.

Ginny zog sich an und ging hinaus in Pansys Zimmer. Blaise, Pansy und Draco saßen hier und unterhielten sich. Pansy sah Ginny neugierig an, und Ginny schenkte ihr ein ansatzweises Nicken. Pansy warf ihr einen beruhigenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich zu Blaise umdrehte.

"Ich muss mich mit dir im Schlafzimmer unterhalten", hörte Ginny Pansy sagen.

Blaise nickte und das Pärchen stand auf. Als Pansy an Ginny vorbei ging, lächelte sie traurig.

"Sprich mit ihm. Es wird alles gut, versprochen", sagte sie, bevor sie sich zu Blaise drehte und hinter ihm durch ihre Schlafzimmertür ging.

Ginny holte tief Luft und ging mit wackeligen Schritten hinüber zu Draco. Draco begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss. Ginny lächelte schwach.

"Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Draco und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Du zitterst ja!", rief er und hielt sie fest.

Ginny sagte nichts. "Was stimmt denn nicht? Warum zitterst du?", fragte Draco und rieb ihr den Rücken.

"Ich bin nervös", hörte Ginny sich sagen. Ihre eigene Stimme klang so weit weg.

"Ist es wegen Potter heute?", fragte Draco durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

"Nein." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

Draco sah ihr in die Augen. "Was ist es dann?", fragte er in besorgtem Tonfall.

Ginny öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen, aber es kamen keine Worte hervor, also schloss sie ihn wieder und sah von Draco weg.

Draco ergriff ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich, sodass Ginny ihm in die Augen blickte. "Ginevra, du kannst mir alles sagen", meinte er, bevor er ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund gab.

"Ich bin schwanger", sagte Ginny und eine einsame Träne lief ihr über die Wange.


	38. Chapter 38

**Broken**

**Kapitel 38**

**Ein unerwarteter Besucher**

* * *

"Du bist was?", fragte Draco ungläubig nach ein paar Minuten der Stille.

"Es tut mir Leid, Draco", flüsterte Ginny und wich seinem Blick aus.

Draco sagte gar nichts. Er saß da und starrte Ginny an, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sie ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Wie konnte sie schwanger sein? Natürlich wusste Draco, wie das funktionierte, aber es war einfach surreal. Eine Million Gedanken wirbelten durch Dracos Kopf, als er ins Nichts starrte. Er fühlte sich ein wenig von sich selbst distanziert. Er würde Vater werden, und obwohl er kaum wusste, wie er sich um sich selbst kümmern sollte, war er bald noch für jemand anderes verantwortlich. Er würde dieses Kind beschützen, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, vor dem Bösen dieser Welt, dem Draco selbst immer ausgesetzt gewesen war. Könnte er das schaffen? Draco wurde zurück in die Wirklichkeit gerissen, als er Ginny schluchzen hörte. Er fokussierte endlich seinen Blick wieder und sah Ginny an. Draco sah, wie ihr die Tränen über ihre blassen Wangen liefen, und seine Unbeteiligtheit verschwand. Er konnte es schaffen. Er würde es schaffen, er würde nicht nur versuchen, seinem Kind ein gutes Leben zu bieten, er würde nicht nur versuchen, seine Seele zum Besseren zu wenden, er würde es auch für Ginny tun. Er wusste, dass er sie liebte. Das war eines der wenigen Dinge, über die er sich sicher war. Er würde alles tun, um sie zu beschützen, und er würde alles geben, damit sie bei ihm bliebe.

"Hey." Draco berührte ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. "Warum tut es dir Leid? Du hast es ja nicht mit Absicht getan. Wir sind beide Schuld, wir sind beide verantwortlich dafür", sagte Draco sorgsam und wischte ihr die Tränen weg.

"Bist du wütend?", fragte Ginny schüchtern.

"Nicht wütend." Draco schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf. "Nur geschockt. Aber du könntest mich nie wütend machen", flüsterte er.

"Was sollen wir tun?"

"Tja, es braucht noch niemand zu wissen, außer du willst es jemandem erzählen. Was möchtest du tun?", fragte Draco und wusste, dass es nicht allein seine Entscheidung war.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann es nicht aufgeben, ich kann es nicht abtreiben." Ginny sah Draco mit bettelnden Augen an. Sie war so besorgt, dass er etwas von ihr wollen könnte, mit dem sie nicht einverstanden war.

"Niemand sagte, dass du das tun müsstest", sagte Draco und wischte ihr die neuen Tränen weg.

"Du kannst doch nicht sagen, dass du jetzt schon Vater werden willst." Ginny konnte nicht glauben, wie gut Draco dies aufnahm.

"Ich habe es nicht gerade geplant. Aber ich wollte immer Kinder haben", gab Draco zu.

"Also bist du damit einverstanden?" Ginnys Tränen wurden endlich weniger.

"Ginevra." Draco sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Ich habe keinen Grund, nicht damit einverstanden zu sein. Ja, ich habe das offensichtlich nicht geplant, aber es ist passiert. Und wie ich schon sagte, wir haben es beide gemacht, nicht nur du. Ich lass dich nicht mit etwas zurück, wo ich auch meine Hand im Spiel hatte."

Ginny konnte es nicht glauben. Draco war einverstanden damit, er akzeptierte es und war nicht wütend auf sie. Ginny sah ihm in seine grauen Augen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

"Ich liebe dich." Die Worte schlüpften einfach aus Dracos Mund. Er hatte es schon viele Male gesagt, aber Ginny hatte währenddessen immer geschlafen.

Draco spürte, wie Ginny sich in seinen Armen versteifte. Mental begann er, sich dafür zu schimpfen. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, es Ginny zuerst zu sagen. Draco hatte immer gedacht, Ginny wäre die Erste, die so etwas Intimes sagen würde, und er war schockiert, dass sie es bislang noch nicht gesagt hatte. Draco spürte, wie Ginny sich von ihm zurückzog, und er ließ sie zögerlich los.

"Was war das?", fragte Ginny.

Draco konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. "Du hast mich doch gehört", sagte er in emotionslosem Tonfall.

"Meinst du es ernst?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.

"Ja." Draco blickte endlich wieder hoch zu Ginny und sah, dass sie wieder weinte. _Das ist unerwartet, _dachte er. Draco öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber in diesem Augenblick betrat Blaise das Wohnzimmer.

"Okay, was ist hier los? Pansy will es mir nicht verraten", sagte Blaise und tat gekränkt.

"Nichts", sagte Draco bitter. Blaise hatte wirklich ein schlechtes Timing.

"Was ist los, Ginny?", fragte Blaise und ignorierte Draco.

"Nichts", sagte Ginny. Sie sah zu Pansy, die hinter Blaise stand und leicht nickte.

Blaise drehte sich zu Pansy. "Was ist los mit Ginny?", wiederholte er.

"Nichts." Pansy lächelte. "Sie ist bloß ein wenig schwanger."

* * *

Der Rest des Monats verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Draco und Ginny unterhielten sich und beschlossen, niemandem von Ginnys Schwangerschaft zu erzählen außer den Zwillingen. Sonst brauchte es ja auch niemand zu wissen. Ginny war noch im frühen Stadium ihrer Schwangerschaft und die Schule war beinahe vorüber. Erst nach ihrem Abschluss würde man ihr die Schwangerschaft ansehen.

Erst in der ersten Maiwoche passierte etwas Ungewöhnliches. Ginny saß mit Pansy, Blaise und Draco wieder einmal in der Bibliothek und sie versuchten, ihre Unmengen an Hausaufgaben zu bewältigen. Ginny war von ihrem Platz aufgestanden und ging langsam hinüber zu einem der hohen Bücherregale. Sie strich mit ihren zarten Fingern über die staubigen Buchrücken und las rasch die Titel durch. Binnen weniger Momente hatte sie das Buch gefunden, das sie gesucht hatte. Sie tippte kurz mit den Fingern an den Buchrücken, bevor sie es herauszog. Ginny blieb stehen, öffnete das Buch und blätterte sich durch die Seiten.

Dies war einer der interessanteren Texte über Zaubertränke, den Ginny lesen musste. Natürlich würden nicht viele Schüler gerade dieses Buch interessant finden. Eigentlich war Ginny sich sicher, dass die meisten Schüler es mindestens verstörend finden würden. Es hatte all die magischen Folterflüche aufgelistet, die mittels bestimmter Tränke geheilt werden konnten. Natürlich interessierte Ginny sich dafür, denn sie hatte schon unter ein paar dieser Flüche gelitten und war immer entweder von Blaise oder ihren Zwillingsbrüdern geheilt worden. Ginny seufzte und schloss das Buch, und in dem Moment sah sie einen Rotschopf, der ihr selbst glich. Einen Moment lang dachte sie, es wäre Fred oder George, aber dann merkte sie, dass es ein Bruder war, den sie im Moment nicht so gern zu sehen bekam.

Ron Weasley stand neben ihr.

"Was willst du?", fragte Ginny bitter. Ihre Hand legte sich instinktiv auf ihren Bauch.

"Wir müssen reden", murmelte Ron.

"Ach, wirklich?" Ginny zog ihre Augenbraue hoch und stützte eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte ab.

"Schau, Gin ..."

"Nenn mich nie wieder so. Du hast kein Recht, nach all dem, das du mir angetan hast", sagte Ginny wütend.

"Schau, ich weiß, dass es falsch war. Aber das ist ernst", bettelte Ron.

"Und das, was ich durchmachen musste, ist nicht ernst?", fragte Ginny geschockt. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Ron hier stand und so tat, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich weiß, dass ich es verbockt habe, und deswegen bin ich jetzt hier." Ron fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein zerzaustes Haar, das Ginnys Haar so ähnlich war.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Draco, als er herüber kam. Er hatte Ron noch nicht gesehen.

Ginny sah, dass Ron sich sichtlich versteifte, als er Dracos Stimme hörte. Sie spürte das Gewicht von Dracos Händen beschützerisch auf ihren Schultern.

"Was tust du hier?", brummte Draco in Rons Richtung.

Ginny sah, dass Rons ungewöhnlich weicher Gesichtsausdruck wieder die gewohnte Kälte annahm, als er Draco erblickte. Sie merkte, wie Draco sich an ihrer Seite anspannte, und konnte hören, wie er hinter ihr mit den Zähnen knirschte, um ruhig zu bleiben. Ginny spürte, wie ihre eigenen Nerven mit ihr durchgingen, als sie den stillen Kampf beobachtete und spürte, der zwischen ihrem Bruder vorging, der sie so viele Jahre lang verletzt hatte, und ihrem Freund, der sie gerettet und beschützt hatte, sich um sie sorgte und sich für sie verändert hatte, der für sie gekämpft hatte und der sie liebte. Draco hatte und würde immer mehr für Ginny tun, als Ron sich je vorstellen konnte.

Mit diesen unwohlen Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen, merkte sie, wie sie von der Wut überrollt wurde. Wie konnte Ron es wagen, zu ihr zu kommen und einfach mit ihr zu sprechen? Wie konnte er es ihr nach wie vor so schwierig machen, ihn zu hassen? Ginny wusste, dass es nicht nur daran lag, dass sie sich ähnlich sahen und das selbe Blut durch ihre Adern lief, deswegen konnte sie Ron nicht so sehr hassen, wie sie es sollte. Sie hasste ihren Vater und ihren älteren Bruder Percy dafür, was sie ihr angetan hatten, nein, es war eine gewisse Nähe, die Ron und Ginny einmal verbunden hatte, nicht nur im Alter, sondern auch emotional gesehen. Ron hatte auch einmal das selbe wie Ginny erleben müssen, wenn auch nicht so brutal, aber er hatte auch leiden müssen. Bis an den Tag, an dem Ron und Ginny oben in seinem Zimmer gewesen waren und gespielt hatten. Ron hatte Ginny versehentlich vor Aufregung wegen des Spiels geschlagen. Ihr Vater hatte es gesehen, aber falsch aufgefasst. Nachdem dies passiert war, wurde Ron nicht geschlagen, sondern gelobt, solange er Ginny weiterhin schlug. Zuerst hatte Ginny gedacht, er tat dies nur, um selbst zu überleben, und sie versuchte, sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass sie es genauso getan hätte, wenn sie die Ältere gewesen wäre. Aber Ginny hatte bald gemerkt, dass er es nicht länger tat, um zu überleben, dass er sich nicht länger entschuldigte, wenn sie allein waren, und sie nicht länger nur mehr schlug, wenn ihr Vater nicht dabei war. Er begann, Gefallen daran zu finden. Er war verkorkst, krank und grausam. Aber es waren diese Erinnerungen, aufgrund derer Ginny Ron im Stillen immer verziehen hatte, bis heuer, denn nun konnte sie ihm nicht mehr verzeihen. Aber dennoch konnte nichts den Wunsch in ihrem Herzen aufhalten, wieder die Freundschaft, die Verbindung, das Vertrauen und die Liebe zu spüren, die Ron und sie vor langer Zeit einander geschenkt hatten.

Ginny wurde durch Draco aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, der ihr sanft über die Schulter streichelte. Ihre Wangen waren nass, ihre Augen brannten und ihr Gesicht fühlte sich erhitzt an. Sie hatte geweint. Ginny atmete tief ein und spürte, wie die Tränen langsam versiegten, die ihr über die Wangen gerollt waren.

"Was tust du hier?", fragte Draco ein wenig aggressiver.

"Ich bin hier, um mich mit Ginny zu unterhalten", sagte Ron, streckte seine Brust vor und seine Schultern nach hinten.

"Was, wenn sie nicht mit dir sprechen will?" Dracos Stimme zitterte wegen der Bemühung, nicht zu schreien und Ron zu attackieren.

"Ich glaube, es liegt an ihr, das zu beurteilen." Ron hob eine Augenbraue und grinste böse.

"Und seit wann erlaubst du ihr, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen?" Dracos Wut eskalierte langsam. Ginny wusste es, weil Ron angedeutet hatte, Draco wäre genauso schlimm wie er selbst, in dem Versuch, Ginnys Leben zu kontrollieren.

Ginny seufzte schwer und zwickte sich in die Nasenwurzel. Diese kleine, simple Unterhaltung kostete ihr so viel Energie.

"Was willst du, Ron?", seufzte Ginny. Sie spürte, dass Dracos Blick zu ihr wanderte, und wusste, was er dachte, auch ohne dass er etwas sagte.

"Ich kann hier nicht darüber reden, aber es ist wirklich wichtig, Ginny ...", meinte Ron. Er sah aus, als trug er gerade einen innerlichen Kampf mit sich selbst aus. "Du bist in Gefahr."

"Und du bedrohst sie?", sagte Draco durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Ich versuche, sie zu warnen. Bitte, vertraut mir." Ron blickte flehend in Ginnys Augen und sie merkte, dass sie nickte. In Wahrheit vertraute sie Ron nicht vollkommen, das konnte sie nicht, und sie wusste, dass Ron das auch wusste, aber Ginny wollte den Streit verhindern, der gleich zwischen ihrem Bruder und ihrem Freund ausbrechen würde. "Treffen wir uns um sieben im Raum der Wünsche", sagte er. Ron drehte sich um, aber Draco hielt ihn am Arm fest.

"Sie wird nicht allein dort sein", sagte er in warnendem Tonfall, als Ron ihn ansah.

"Gut. Das betrifft euch alle", sagte Ron, bevor er davon ging.

"Ich will nicht, dass du hingehst", sagte Draco zu Ginny, als sie zusammen zurück zu ihrem Tisch gingen.

"Ich bin neugierig, und du bist ja da, um mich zu beschützen", grinste sie hoch zu ihm.

* * *

"Geht nicht", sagte Fred.

"Seid ihr verrückt?", meinte George.

Ginny seufzte. Dies war nicht der Grund, warum sie die Zwillinge eingeladen hatte. Ginny sah hinüber zu Blaise und deutete ihm bezüglich des Treffens mit Ron heute Abend.

"Es wird schon nichts sein, alle werden bei mir sein und ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas tun würde, auch wenn ich allein wäre", seufzte Ginny.

"Und was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, dass er nichts tun würde?", fragte Fred geschockt.

"Er kommt mir anders vor.

"So wie an dem Tag am WC, als er dich mit dem Gesicht gegen den Spiegel geworfen hat?" George warf Ginny einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu.

"Nein ... Ja ... irgendwie", stotterte Ginny. Sie seufzte wieder. "Er kommt mir wirklich besorgt vor. Ich bin neugierig."

"Ihr werdet bei ihr sein, richtig?", fragte Fred die Anderen.

"Die ganze Zeit?", fügte George hinzu.

"Egal, was kommt?", meinte Fred.

"Ja", sagten die drei Slytherins zusammen.

"Gut", meinten die Zwillinge.

"Nun ...", begann George.

"Warum wolltest du uns sehen?", fragte Fred.

"Ich habe Neuigkeiten", lächelte Ginny.

Draco ergriff ihre Hand unter dem Tisch. Er war nervös, das wusste Ginny, auch ohne in sein Gesicht zu blicken. Sie drückte seine Hand in einer, so hoffte sie, beruhigenden Geste, bevor sie fortfuhr.

"Ihr werdet vielleicht nicht allzu glücklich darüber sein, aber ihr werdet bald Onkel." Ginny strahlte.

Fred und George starrten Ginny ein paar Sekunden lang mit offenen Mündern an. Sie sahen erst gar nicht hinüber zu Draco, anscheinend hatten sie es noch nicht geschnallt, dass er der Vater war. Schließlich zwinkerte sich George aus seiner Trance, und Fred folgte ihm kurz darauf.

"Was?", fragte George.

"Wie?", fügte Fred hinzu.

Ginny verzog das Gesicht. "Muss ich euch wirklich erklären, wie es funktioniert?" Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Fred und George sahen einander erschrocken an. "Nein." Sie schüttelten beide die Köpfe.

"Gin, bist du dir sicher, dass du das kannst?", fragte Fred besorgt.

"Ja. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Wir schaffen das." Bei Ginnys Worten zuckten die Augen der Zwillinge zu Draco.

Draco zuckte unmerklich zusammen und warf Ginny einen Blick zu, bei dem er sich still bei ihr bedankte. Ginny grinste bloß.

"Sollen wir ihn umbringen?", fragte Fred seinen Bruder, ohne seinen Blick von Draco zu nehmen.

"Foltern?", schlug George vor.

"Jungs", warnte Ginny.

"Was?", fragten die Zwillinge und taten, als hätten sie nichts gemerkt.

Ginny schenkte ihnen einen eisigen Blick, die Zwillinge lächelten bloß.

"Du weißt, wir würden das nicht tun", lächelte Fred.

"Aber nur, weil er jetzt einen Job zu tun hab", meinte George.

"Und weil du uns Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen würdest." Fred wand sich scherzhalber.

"Genau, vergiss es", grinste George.

"Jungs!", schrie Ginny.

"Ja?", fragten sie gemeinsam.

"Das macht mich sehr glücklich", sagte sie mit spitzem Blick.

"Dann gratulieren wir!", sangen die Zwillinge.

"Danke", sagte Ginny triumphierend.

* * *

"Er ist spät dran", brummte Draco und sah auf die Uhr.

Ginny und die Slytherins warteten außerhalb des Raums der Wünsche. Es war zehn nach sieben und Ron war nirgendwo in Sichtweite.

"Ich weiß. Geben wir ihm noch fünf Minuten, bevor wir gehen", seufzte Ginny.

Draco nickte leicht, bevor er seinen Blick wieder ans Ende des Ganges richtete.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das tun sollten", äußerte sich Draco.

"Ich weiß", war alles, das Ginny sagte.

"Warum sind wir hier?", fragte Draco wieder.

"Das sagte ich dir doch bereits", seufzte Ginny. "Ich bin neugierig."

"Ich weiß, das hast du mir schon erzählt." Draco sah Ginny mit sanftem Gesichtsausdruck an. "Aber da gibt es doch noch mehr", sagte er wissend.

Ginny fluchte innerlich. Manchmal liebte sie es, wie leicht Draco sie lesen konnte, und manchmal wünschte sie, er würde sie einfach in Ruhe lassen. Ginny knabberte mit ihren Zähnen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und wich Dracos Blick aus. Sie wollte ihm von ihrer Vergangenheit mit Ron erzählen, aber gleichzeitig wollte sie alles für sich behalten. Niemand wusste, wie nah sie sich einmal gestanden waren. Ginny nahm an, dass Fred und George es wussten. Sie hatten Ron und Ginny zusammen spielen gesehen, aber die Zwillinge waren blind geworden, was ihre Erinnerungen betraf, als Ron begonnen hatte, Ginny zu schlagen.

"Erzähl es mir", drängte Draco. Ginny sah ihm in die Augen und merkte, dass er ihr nicht befahl, etwas zu sagen. Er war bloß ehrlich neugierig, und das konnte Ginny ihm nicht verübeln.

"Das mache ich, aber nicht jetzt", flüsterte sie. Draco nickte und legte liebevoll seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Ginny sah hoch in seine grauen Augen, und Draco legte seine Stirn an ihre.

"Wenn du bereit bist", flüsterte Draco. Bevor Ginny etwas sagen oder verstehend nicken konnte, fing Draco ihre Lippen in einem langsamen und doch leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein.

Ginny unterbrach den Kuss, als sie Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte, und grinste, da Draco aus Protest brummte.

"Er ist hier. Wir können später damit fortfahren", sagte Ginny.

Draco nickte, nahm aber weder seine Hände von Ginnys Hüften, noch erlaubte er ihr, von ihm wegzutreten. Ron kam eine Minute später zu ihnen. Er starrte Draco böse an, der seinerseits genauso giftig zurückstarrte, bevor er die Augen schloss und auf und ab lief, damit der Eingang zum Raum der Wünsche sichtbar wurde. Ron öffnete seine Augen und lächelte, als er sah, dass es funktioniert hatte. Ginny sah hoch zu Draco und merkte, dass dieser die Augen verdrehte.

"Okay, also was machen wir hier?", fragte Draco, als er selbst, Ginny, Blaise und Pansy sich mit Ron an einen kleinen, kreisrunden Tisch setzten, der mitten im Zimmer stand.

Ginny blickte sie um. Sie hatte den Raum der Wünsche noch nie zuvor so leer gesehen. Es gab bloß diesen kleinen Tisch, an dem sie saßen, und eine kleine Couch als Einrichtung. Ein paar Rollen Pergament lagen mit ein paar Federn auf dem Boden verstreut herum.

"Ich habe Neuigkeiten", sagte Ron und rutschte unbequem auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

"Was hat das mit uns zu tun?", fragte Blaise und sah Ron verdächtig an.

Ginny richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Bruder und ihre Freunde. Sie sah die Slytherins an. Sie alle guckten böse und mörderisch drein. Als sie zu Ron sah, erkannte sie eine Mischung aus mehreren Emotionen. Sie sah Nervosität, Wut und etwas, das Ginnys Meinung nach nur Scham sein konnte. Weshalb empfand Ron so nach so vielen Jahren, in denen er sich nicht um seine Schwester gesorgt hatte? Dies stachelte Ginnys Neugier bloß an, bis sie dachte, sie würde platzen, wenn er ihr nach bald antwortete.

"Ron, worum geht es?", fragte Ginny in einem sanften und doch strengen Tonfall.

Ron seufzte und sah mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen direkt in ihre zimtfarbenen. "Ich soll dich umbringen."


	39. Chapter 39

**Broken**

**Kapitel 39**

**Der Plan**

* * *

Draco schlug mit seiner Faust auf den wackligen Tisch und stand mit einer raschen Bewegung auf.

"Willst du sie etwa bedrohen?", knurrte er und sah auf Ron hinab, der immer noch still da saß.

"Nein! Ich versuche, alles zu erklären", sagte Ron verteidigend.

"Draco, setz dich einfach hin und lass ihn aussprechen. Wenn mir nicht gefällt, was er zu sagen hat, kannst du ihn schlagen", sagte Ginny und legte ihre Hand dabei auf Dracos Arm.

Draco blickte hinab auf Ginny und seufzte. "Versprochen?", fragte er, stellte seinen Stuhl wieder auf und setzte sich hin. Ginny nickte bloß.

Blaise, Pansy und Draco sahen Ron allesamt böse an und sorgten dafür, dass er unbequem auf seinem Platz hin und her rutschte.

"Was meinst du, Ron?", fragte Ginny und merkte, dass ihre Stimme leicht zitterte. Obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass Ron sie nicht hierher gebeten hätte, um sie sofort umzubringen, machte es sie doch nervös, davon zu hören.

"Am Abschlusstag soll ich dich umbringen", erklärte Ron, ohne Ginny dabei in die Augen zu sehen.

"Sprich weiter", drängte Ginny. Sie fühlte sich aber, als würde ihr gleich das Herz aus der Brust springen.

"Wie du weißt, werden unsere Eltern da sein, inklusive Dad. Harry und er haben geplant, dich allein abzufangen, um dich für dein Benehmen dieses Schuljahr zu bestrafen", begann Ron. Ginny konnte sehen, wie Dracos Knöchel weiß wurden, als er sich diese Neuigkeiten anhörte.

"Aber Dad wollte mich doch nie umbringen. Dann würde er ja seinen Sandsack zum Draufschlagen verlieren", sagte Ginny verwirrt.

"Ja, aber er ist der Meinung, du wirst mit deinen neuen Freunden weglaufen. Er will dich lieber umbringen, als dich zu verlieren", erklärte Ron.

"Okay ... aber wie will er das am Abschlusstag machen? Alle Lehrer werden da sein, und Eltern, die im Ministerium arbeiten."

"Der Plan sieht vor, dich wegzulocken, nachdem du dein Diplom erhalten hast. Du musst nicht verpflichtend bleiben, nachdem du dein Diplom erhalten hast, also wird es niemandem auffallen, dass du nicht da bist", sagte Ron und wich dabei Ginnys Blick aus.

"Wie will er mich weglocken?" Ginny lehnte sich am Tisch vor, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie kein Wort dieses Planes verpasste.

"Hier komme ich ins Spiel. Du und ich, wir werden einer nach dem Anderen aufgerufen, da die Zeremonie in alphabetischer Reihenfolge erfolgt und wir beide den selben Nachnamen haben." Ginny hörte aufmerksam zu, aber ihr entging nicht, dass Draco bei Rons Aussage die Augen verdrehte. "Nachdem du aufgerufen wirst, soll ich dich auf dem Weg nach unten schnappen und dich in den verbotenen Wald bringen, wo wir uns mit Dad, Harry und vielleicht auch Percy treffen", beendete Ron seine Erzählung.

Ginny erschauderte. "Wie sollst du mich schnappen können? G kommt ja vor R. Ich werde zuerst aufgerufen", meinte Ginny und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Da ich ein Jahr älter bin, werde ich zuerst aufgerufen", erklärte Ron.

"Warum erzählst du mir das alles?", stellte Ginny die Frage, die ihr schon auf den Lippen brannte, seit Ron mit seiner Erzählung begonnen hatte.

"Weil ich das nicht länger mitmachen will. Ich weiß, du wirst mir nicht glauben, und ich fühle mich schrecklich wegen all dem, das ich getan habe. Ich wünschte bloß, alles wäre wieder wie früher", sagte Ron, während er auf seine Hände starrte.

"Wie sieht also der Plan aus?", fragte Ginny nach einem Moment der Stille. Ron sah sie fragend an. "Mir ist noch nicht nach Sterben zumute", sagte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich nahm an, du würdest einfach vor dem Abschlusstag abhauen", gab Ron zu.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe es satt, immer wegzulaufen."

"Also was sollen wir dann tun?", fragte Blaise. Ginny sah mit einem leicht schockierten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm hinüber. Er war so still gewesen, dass Ginny beinah vergessen hatte, dass er überhaupt da war.

Ron, Ginny und die Slytherins blieben noch fast vier Stunden lang im Raum der Wünsche, um einen Plan zu erarbeiten. Zerknülltes Pergament bedeckte den Boden, denn sie versuchten, einen sicheren Plan zu erarbeiten, um dem Plan von Ginnys Vater und Harry entgegenzutreten, aber das war nicht so leicht wie gedacht.

"Haben wir alle unsere Rollen verstanden?", fragte Ron und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare.

"Ja", sagten Blaise und Pansy gemeinsam. Ginny nickte.

"Gut", sagte Ron. Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und ignorierte es, dass Ginny zusammenzuckte und Draco ihn deswegen böse ansah. Er tippte das Pergament vier Mal an. Die Pläne, die sie geschmiedet hatten, wurden vier Mal kopiert. "Hier", sagte Ron und reichte jedem von ihnen ein Exemplar, bevor er sein eigenes zusammenrollte.

"Warte noch eine Minute, Weasley", sagte Pansy und ergriff Rons Arm.

"Was?"

"Wir können dir nicht vertrauen, dass du dies nicht Potter zeigst", erklärte Pansy.

"Gib mir deine Ausgabe", sagte Blaise und streckte seine Hand aus. Ron reichte Blaise zögerlich das Pergament. Blaise tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an und murmelte ein paar Worte, bevor er es ihm zurückgab.

"Du wirst es niemandem zeigen können, egal was kommt. Wenn du es wirklich ansehen musst, kannst du zu uns kommen", sagte Blaise und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein.

Ron nickte. "Ich gehe zuerst, und dann könnt ihr alle nachkommen, nur für den Fall, dass jemand draußen am Gang ist", sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Ron hatte gerade seine Hand auf den Knauf gelegt, als Draco sein Handgelenk ergriff.

"Wie können wir dir vertrauen?", fragte er und sah Ron böse an.

"Ich nehme an, das müsst ihr selbst entscheiden." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Dracos Augen flackerten gefährlich. "Lass es mich so ausdrücken ...", seufzte Ron. "Welche andere Option habt ihr noch zur Verfügung?" Er hob seine Augenbraue. Draco ließ Ron zögerlich los, der sofort das Zimmer verließ.

"Er hat Recht, weißt du", sagte Blaise, der zu Draco gegangen war.

"Ich weiß. Das ist es ja, das mir nicht gefällt." Draco ging zurück zu seiner Ginny.

* * *

Draco, Ginny, Blaise und Pansy saßen mit den Zwillingen beisammen und gingen den Plan durch, den sie gemeinsam mit Ron ausgeheckt hatten. Ginny hatte dies alles relativ gut aufgenommen, nur Draco erkannte, wie besorgt sie wirklich war.

"Also, wo passen wir in das Ganze hinein?", fragte Fred und betrachtete nochmals den Plan.

"Ron hat euch nicht berücksichtigt", erklärte Blaise.

"Wie nett." George verdrehte die Augen.

"Ist uns doch egal", fügte Fred hinzu und tat es seinem Zwilling gleich.

"Wir sind trotzdem dabei", sagten sie zusammen.

"Wenn euer Vater euch sieht und etwas vermutet ..." Blaise verlor den Faden.

"Nein, sie haben Recht. Wir wissen nicht, ob wir dem, das Ron uns erzählt hat, wirklich vertrauen können. Wir brauchen Verstärkung im Hintergrund", sagte Draco und drückte Ginnys Hand.

"Zwei Pläne bringen uns bloß durcheinander", meinte Pansy.

"Nicht zwei Pläne. Nur ein paar Ergänzungen zu unserem eigentlichen Plan, die Ron nicht wissen muss, wie zum Beispiel die Zwillinge", sagte Draco und nickte dabei Fred und George zu.

"Ich weiß nicht ... wenn jemand sie sieht ...", begann Blaise.

"Dann werden sie annehmen, Fred und George sind hier, um bei der Abschlusszeremonie dabei zu sein", sagte Ginny in finalem Tonfall. "Draco hat Recht. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass Ron versuchen wird, mir weh zu tun, glaube ich doch, dass wir auf Nummer sicher gehen sollten. Das wird aber nur passieren, wenn wir die Kontrolle über diese ganze Sache erlangen, nicht Ron." Ginnys Gesicht strahlte Entschlossenheit aus.

"Okay. Also was sollen wir machen?", fragte Pansy.

Drei Stunden später hielten Blaise, Pansy, Draco und Ginny eine überarbeitete Version ihres ursprünglichen Plans in Händen. Am ersten Blick würde niemand sagen können, dass etwas verändert wurde, aber wenn man näher hinsah, konnte man die wichtigen Rollen erkennen, die Fred und George übernehmen würden.

"Okay, ich glaube, wir haben an alles gedacht", sagte Blaise und rollte sein Pergament ein.

Fred und George nickten, während Blaise die Pläne mit seinem Zauberstab antippte und genauso wie Ron Kopien erstellte.

"Glaubt ihr Jungs, dass es funktionieren wird?", fragte Pansy.

"Es muss funktionieren", sagte Blaise.

"Ist egal." Alle sahen verwirrt zu Ginny. "Wie es auch kommen mag, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass diese Ärsche weiterhin mein Leben bestimmen", meinte sie.

"Du weißt schon, dass jemand dabei verletzt werden könnte, richtig?", fragte Draco.

"Ja."

"Ist das okay für dich?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Solange es nicht einer von euch ist, ist es mir egal, wenn jemand getötet wird." Bei Ginnys Worten lächelten sie alle.

* * *

Während des nächsten Monats wurde Ginny immer nervöser. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ihr Vater und Harry bei der Abschlusszeremonie dabei waren, formten sich unangenehme Knoten in ihrem Bauch. Ginny hatte noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, was nach diesem Schuljahr auf Hogwarts passieren würde, nun, da sie Draco, Blaise und Pansy hatte, aber mit Sicherheit hatte sie dies nie erwartet. Ein Teil von ihr hatte sich immer vorgestellt, sie würde mit einem ihrer neugewonnenen Freunde aus Slytherin davonlaufen und ein glückliches und normales Leben führen, oder wenn dies nicht funktionierte, nahm sie an, dass die Zwillinge sie aufnehmen würden. Aber nun wusste sie, dass dies nicht passieren konnte. Nun wusste sie, dass sie sich dem hier stellen musste, es beenden musste. Ginny musste zurückkämpfen. Der Gedanke machte ihr mehr Angst als alles Andere.

Mittlerweile war Juni, die Schule würde in drei Wochen zu Ende sein, es würde keine Prüfungen mehr geben und die Schüler würden sich über ihre Pläne für den Sommer unterhalten. Ginny allerdings würde um ihr Leben kämpfen müssen. Die Lehrer hatten natürlich die Menge an Hausaufgaben noch einmal verdoppelt, aber dies beruhigte Ginnys Nerven nicht so sehr, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte.

Draco, Ginny, Blaise und Pansy blieben spät nachts wach und gingen noch einmal den Plan durch. Ginny hatte zuerst angenommen, dass der Plan, den sie mit Ron erarbeitet hatten, standfest genug wäre, aber nun, da die Positionen der Zwillinge eingefügt worden waren, musste Ginny zugeben, dass ihre Überlebenschancen nun um einiges größer waren. Blaise und Pansy versicherten ihr immer, dass alles gut ausgehen würde, aber sie sagten ihr nie, dass sie alle dies unversehrt überstehen würden. Sie wussten es besser. Draco sagte nur, dass er kämpfen würde, egal wie lange es dauerte, um Ginny in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er sagte nie, dass am Ende alles klappen würde, sagte nie, dass es für sie eine glückliche Zukunft geben würde. Er sagte nur, dass er für sie kämpfen würde, und das reichte Ginny momentan aus.

* * *

Ginny lag wach auf dem verwandelten Bett in Pansys Wohnzimmer. Heute war der Tag vor dem Abschlussfest und sie konnte nicht schlafen. Ginny wusste, dass die anderen Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen waren und das Ende der Prüfungen und des Schuljahres feierten. Für einige von ihnen war es die letzte Feier in Hogwarts, für andere die Erste. Ginny drehte sich zur Seite und starrte zum dunklen Fenster hinaus. Sie sah einen Lichtstrahl des Mondes, der durch das Fenster fiel und den Raum düster erleuchtete. Das Licht fiel quer über den schwarzen Himmel und verteilte sich auf Ginnys sowieso schon blassem Gesicht. Sie seufzte schwer, stand vom Bett auf und sah hinab auf die Ländereien. Die Bühne war bereits aufgebaut, die Stühle standen bereit und der Morgen würde bald anbrechen. Ginnys rationale Gedanken sagten ihr, sie solle jetzt weglaufen, mitten in der Nacht abhauen, so weit fort wie sie nur konnte und endlich frei sein. Aber der andere Teil in ihr wusste, dass dies keine Option war. Ihr Vater würde nach ihr suchen. Er würde den Laden der Zwillinge durchforsten, Blaise, Pansy und Draco verfolgen. Er würde all jene verletzen, die sie liebte und die versucht hatten, ihr zu helfen. Nicht weil er sie finden wollte ... nicht nur weil er sie finden wollte, sondern weil sie sich Sorgen um sich machten, geholfen hatten und sie liebten. Ginny wusste, ihr Vater dachte, dass sie all dieser Dinge nicht wert wäre und er würde alles tun, das nötig war, damit sie dies nicht bekam.

Ginny hörte gedämpfte Schritte hinter sich und versteifte sich kurz, bevor sie merkte, dass es bloß Draco war. Ginny stieß leise den Atem aus, den sie angehalten hatte, als Draco seine starken Arme um ihre Schultern legte.

"Wieso bist du wach?", flüsterte Draco ihr ins Ohr.

"Konnte nicht schlafen", sagte Ginny und starrte weiterhin auf die Tribünen hinunter.

Draco küsste Ginnys Hals und spürte, wie ihr Puls unter seinen Lippen sich beschleunigte. "Morgen ist ein großer Tag", flüsterte er und sandte angenehme Vibrationen auf Ginnys Haut.

"Ich weiß." Ginny seufzte. "Morgen werde ich angegriffen. Meine eigene Familie will mich töten." Ginny machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, gegen ihre Tränen anzukämpfen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen.

"Nein." Draco schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf. "Morgen gehst du da hoch und bekommst dein Diplom von McGonagall. Und du wirst umwerfend aussehen."

"Genau." Ginny lachte schwach. "Und dann werde ich in den Wald gezerrt, wo meine Familie mich umbringen will."

Draco drehte sie sanft herum. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert", sagte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Ja, es wird einen Kampf geben. Ja, wir werden vielleicht verletzt dabei. Aber du wirst das durchstehen. Nach all dem wirst du endlich frei sein. Du wirst ein normales Leben mit mir führen können, ohne für den Rest deines Lebens ständig über die Schulter blicken zu müssen", fügte er hinzu und wischte Ginnys Tränen weg.

"Alles wird sich morgen ändern."

Draco nickte. "Aber es wird nicht schlecht sein. Endlich werden wir in Ruhe gelassen. Nach dem morgigen Tag besorgen wir beide uns ein ruhiges Plätzchen, mit den Zwillingen und Pansy und Blaise in der Nähe, und wir werden in Frieden unser wunderschönes Kind großziehen."

Ginny konnte nichts gegen den neuerlichen Tränenschwall tun, der von ihren zimtfarbenen Augen lief. Nur dass es diesmal Freudentränen waren. Einen Augenblick lang hatte Draco Ginny überzeugt, dass alles gut ausgehen würde, das alles sich zum Guten wenden würde.

"Es tut mir so Leid, dass du das alles wegen mir durchmachen musst", sagte sie und kuschelte sich an Dracos Brust.

"Musst du nicht." Draco gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. "Du hast uns einen Grund gegeben, gegen Potter vorzugehen", scherzte Draco. Ginny lachte.

"Wir alle wussten, worauf wir uns einließen, als Blaise, Pansy und ich uns zu Beginn dieses Schuljahres zu dir setzten", sagte er und gab ihr wieder einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

"Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, warst du damals aber nicht so enthusiastisch", meinte Ginny.

"Egal wie es aussah, ich würde nichts davon ändern wollen."

"Gar nichts?", fragte Ginny in ungläubigem Tonfall.

"Nur das, womit ich dich verletzt habe", fügte Draco hinzu.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Ginny verwirrt. "Alles ändern, meine ich", fügte sie hinzu.

Draco ergriff Ginnys Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Weil ich dich dadurch gefunden habe. Es kann nichts Schlechtes sein, das zu diesem Moment jetzt geführt hat", erklärte Draco, bevor er ihre Lippen in einem sanften Kuss einfing. "Komm zurück ins Bett. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf", sagte Draco, nachdem er den Kuss wieder unterbrochen hatte.

Ginny sagte gar nichts, als sie sich von Draco zurück ins Bett bringen ließ. Ginny kuschelte sich an Dracos Brust und stieß ein zufriedenes Seufzen aus, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und in einen friedlichen Schlaf abdriftete.

* * *

"Seid ihr sicher, dass alles funktionieren wird?", flüsterte Ginny besorgt zu Blaise, Pansy und Draco.

"Ja. Alles wird gut, wir schaffen es", flüsterte Draco zurück und drückte leicht Ginnys Hand.

Ginny, Pansy und Blaise saßen umd ie Tribüne herum und hörten Professor McGonagall zu, die eine Rede über junge Zauberer hielt, die die Schule mit dem Wissen der vergangenen sieben Jahre verließen und hofften, dass dies genug wäre, um die Aufgaben des Lebens zu bestreiten. Ginny passte nicht wirklich auf. Sie sah ständig in die Menge. Ihr Vater und ihre Mutter saßen im Publikum und taten so, als wären sie glücklich und normal. Ginny merkte, dass die Rede zu Ende war, und die ersten Namen der Schüler aufgerufen wurden. Ihr Vater wurde immer ungeduldiger. Sie konnte sehen, wie er die Hände wrang und mit dem Fuß wackelte. Als ihr Vater imemr unruhiger wurde, merkte Ginny, wie ihr Herz immer schneller und härter zu schlagen begann. Ginny hörte, wie Harrys Name aufgerufen wurde, und ihr blieb der Atem in der Kehle stecken. Sie hatte es seit diesem Tag in Hogsmeade größtenteils vermieden, Harry zu begegnen. Draco drückte ihre Hand fester und Ginny war dankbar, dass er zu ihr zurückgekommen war, nachdem er selbst aufgerufen worden war.

Ginny sah zurück zu ihrem Vater und merkte, dass er verschwunden war. Ron hatte erklärt, nachdem Harry aufgerufen wurde, würde ihr Vater sich wegschleichen, um sich mit ihm im verbotenen Wald zu treffen und dort darauf warten, dass Ron Ginny zu ihrem sicheren Tod führte.

"Dein Bruder wurde gerade aufgerufen", hörte Ginny, wie Draco ihr ins Ohr flüsterte. Ginny kam plötzlich zurück in die Gegenwart. Harry war bereits aufgerufen worden, wie konnte Ron jetzt schon dem Direktor die Hände schütteln? Sie blickte sich um und merkte, dass die meisten Schüler entweder schon gegangen waren oder mit ihrem Diplom in der Hand saßen und zusahen.

Ginnys Atem beschleunigte sich. Das passierte nun wirklich, und in etwas mehr als einer Stunde würde alles vorbei sein. Ginny würde entweder frei von ihrer Vergangenheit und ihrem Vater sein, oder sie würde von seiner Hand getötet werden.

"Und nun kommen wir zu einer besonderen Schülerin. Sie macht ihren Abschluss aufgrund ihrer herausragenden Arbeit und Mühe in all ihren Fächern ein Jahr früher. Obwohl sie ein Jahr übersprungen und mit weniger Wissen als die anderen Schüler in diesem Schuljahr begonnen hatte, hat sie bewiesen, dass man mit harter Arbeit und Fleiß alles schaffen kann. Ich bin stolz, Miss Ginevra Weasley ihr Diplom überreichen zu dürfen."


	40. Chapter 40

**Broken**

**Kapitel 40**

**Der Abschlusstag**

* * *

Ginnys Beine trugen sie weg von ihrem Stuhl, durch die Menge und die Stufen hoch zu Professor McGonagall und dem Direktor, ohne dass sie sich erinnerte, ihre Beine bewusst zu steuern. Es fühlte sich alles so unwirklich an. Ginny hörte die Menge applaudieren, Blaise pfeifen, und der Direktor und Professor McGonagall gratulierten ihr, aber es hörte sich an, als befände sie sich in einer abgeschotteten Blase. Ginny merkte gar nicht, dass sie sich umgedreht und in die Menge gelächelt hatte, bis ihr auffiel, dass Blaise ohne Pansy und Draco da saß. Nun war es so weit. Sie warf Blaise einen fragendenBlick zu, er nickte und Ginny verstand. Der Plan trat in Aktion, ob sie nun bereit dafür war oder nicht.

Ginny drehte sich und sah, dass Ron so tat, als würde er am anderen Ende der Tribüne seine Schuhbänder neu binden.

Sie musste genau in diese Richtung gehen, und innerlich schrie sie sich laut zu, einfach von der Bühne zu springen und zu laufen, aber Ginny wusste, dass dies keine Option mehr war. Die Tage der Flucht waren jetzt vorbei. Mit jedem Schritt, den Ginny machte, nahmen ihre Augen wieder alles richtig wahr. Sie konnte den Wind in den Blättern der Bäume hören, das Wasser des Sees, das auf das Ufer traf, und sie konnte die heiße Sonne auf ihrer Haut spüren. Ginny machte sich daran, die Stufen zur Menge hinabzugehen, als sie Rons Hand spürte, die sich fest um ihr Handgelenk legte. Ginnys Herz klopfte schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust. Sie warf Ron einen neugierigen Blick zu. Ron sagte nichts. Er begann einfach, sie in Richtung des Waldes zu zerren. Bevor sie außer Hörweite waren, hörte Ginny noch, wie Professor McGonagall Blaises Namen aufrief.

* * *

Blaise erhob sich von der Menge und nahm von Professor McGonagall sein Diplom entgegen. Nachdem er dem Direktor die Hand geschüttelt hatte, stellte Blaise sich vor die Menge, hob sein Diplom hoch in die Luft und schrie seinen Triumph in die Luft hinaus. Sobald er der Menge, McGonagall und Dumbledore den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, erstarb Blaises Lächeln. Nun war es an der Zeit herauszufinden, wie vertrauenswürdig Ron wirklich war. Blaise ging schwungvoll auf den verbotenen Wald zu. Er sah sich nach links und rechts um und er erblickte Draco und Pansy, die sich am Waldrand versteckt hatten. Direkt vor ihm befand sich Ron, der Ginny hinter sich her zerrte. Blaise griff in seinen Umhang und zog das wässrige Material hervor, das Draco Harry vor ein paar Monaten entwendet hatte. Blaise zog sich den Tarnumhang über die Schultern und stellte klar, dass seine Beine komplett verhüllt waren, bevor er ihn sich über den Kopf zog.

* * *

Fred und George saßen hoch oben auf einem der Bäume des Waldes. Sie sahen hinab und erblickten ihren lieben Vater und den perfekten Potter.

"Warum können wir sich nicht einfach jetzt schon erstarren lassen?", fragte Fred seinen Zwilling und hielt seinen Zauberstab umklammert.

"Weil es nicht aufhören wird, wenn wir das tun. Die Leute müssen sehen, was unser Vater und Harry Ginny antun", erklärte George, obwohl er genauso dachte wie sein Bruder. Jetzt schon anzugreifen würde dies beenden, bevor es überhaupt anfangen konnte.

Sie sahen in schmerzhafter Stille zu, wie Ron Ginny auf die Lichtung zu ihrem Vater und Harry zerrte. Ron warf Ginny zu Boden und stellte sich neben Harry. Die Zwillinge schauten böse auf ihren jüngeren Bruder hinab, der hoffentlich wirklich nur schauspielerte.

"Ginny, Liebes", sagte Arthur lächelnd. Ginny sah mit kaltem Blick zu ihm hoch. "Du hast mich heuer enttäuscht." Sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Stirnrunzeln. Ginny öffnete ihren Mund, aber es kamen keine Worte hervor. "Erkläre das!", schrie ihr Vater.

"Ich habe einen Schweigezauber auf sie gelegt, damit sie keine Aufmerksamkeit unter ihren neuen ... _Freunden _erregen konnte", grinste Ron.

"Gut." Arthur lächelte. "Und wo sind deine Freunde jetzt? Benehmen sie sich wie wahre Slytherins und retten sie nur ihren eigenen Hals? Kluge Entscheidung, ich hätte kein Problem, Lucius' Sohn zu töten."

Ginny starrte mit einem kalten, bösen Gesichtsausdruck zu ihrem Vater hoch. Wie sehr hätte sie es geliebt, ihn jetzt anzugreifen und ihm zu zeigen, was sich im letzten Jahr _wirklich _an ihr verändert hatte. Ginnys Augen zuckten ein Stück hoch und sie sah, dass Fred und George auf einem der Bäume saßen und zu ihr herab blickten. Sie waren genau da, wo sie sein sollten.

"Ich weiß noch, dass du letzten Sommer immer so ein braves Mädchen warst, so gut es eben ging. Du hast nie zurückgesprochen, hast dich nicht mit den falschen Leuten abgegeben. Du hast mir gehorcht. Natürlich musstest du dennoch bestraft werden, denn niemand ist perfekt. Ich habe alles versucht, das in meiner Macht stand." Bei seinem letzten Satz warf Ginny ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. "Sieh mich nicht so an!", fauchte er. "Alles, das ich tat, jede Wunde, jeder Schnitt, jeder gebrochene Knochen, das tat ich nur, um dich zu retten. Du siehst, liebe Ginny, du bist schwach. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Manche Menschen werden einfach schwach geboren. Aber ja, du bist so schwach. Ich habe versucht, dich zu stärken, dir zu zeigen, wie du sein könntest. Es hat bei deinen Brüdern funktioniert, bei einigen von ihnen ..." Arthur verlor sich kurz in seinen Gedanken. Ginny fragte sich kurz, welche Brüder er wohl meinte, als es ihr klar wurde. Die Zwillinge. Sie hatten es genauso schlimm abbekommen wie sie, bevor sie von zu Hause ausrissen.

"Bei Ronald hier hat es funktioniert. Er ist nicht länger schwach." Arthur war gedanklich wieder zurückgekehrt. "Aber natürlich musstest du anders sein. Zuerst bist du in die Besenkammer geschlichen und bist auf den Besen deiner Brüder geflogen, obwohl du genau wusstest, dass du das nicht durftest. Dann hast du deine Mutter und mich angebettelt, ob du schon ein Jahr früher nach Hogwarts gehen durftest! Weißt du, welche Schande du uns damit gemacht hast? Und wer könnte dein erstes Jahr auf Hogwarts wohl vergessen. Du hast dich ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, als Wirt angeboten ... Wie konntest du mich nur so enttäuschen, Gin?" Einen Moment lang sah ihr Vater beinah traurig aus, aber Ginny wusste es besser. "Und nun. Nun gibst du dich mit Slytherins ab? Und ich hätte gedacht, du könntest nicht mehr tiefer sinken. Und du bist mit einem von Ihnen zusammen! Mit diesem Malfoy Jungen! Hast du komplett den Verstand verloren? Weißt du nicht, wo sich dein Platz befindet?"

Ginny hörte die Äste knacken, aber sie drehte sich nicht um. Sie hielt ihre Augen auf ihren Vater gerichtet und sah nur leicht im Augenwinkel Dracos weißblonden Schopf.

"Und sollte dein _Freund _dich nicht beschützen? Häh? Wo ist er denn jetzt?" Arthur lächelte böse.

"Genau hier."

Ginny konnte endlich einen vollen Blick auf Draco werfen, ohne seine Position zu verraten. Er hatte ein Grinsen auf den Lippen und seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Ginnys Vater gerichtet. Ginny lächelte und sah, dass Pansy ihren Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet hatte.

"Ah. Der junge Malfoy. Bist du hier, um meine kleine Schlampe von Tochter zu beschützen?", sagte Arthur und drehte sich langsam um, um Draco anzusehen. Draco blieb still und starrte Arthur böse an. "Ist genauso gut. Du bist mit ein Grund, warum sie in solchen Schwierigkeiten ist. Hättest du dich nicht mit ihr abgegeben, hätte ich jetzt keinen Grund, sie so zu behandeln."

"Und die vielen Jahre, bevor ich gekommen bin? Wessen Schuld war es außer Ihre? Sie kranker Ficker", fauchte Draco wütend.

"Hast du meine Worte nicht gehört? Sie ist schwach, sie muss verletzt werden und durch die Hölle gehen, um stärker zu werden", fauchte Arthur zurück.

"Sie sind verdammt durchgeknallt", sagte Draco bitter.

"Wirklich?"

Bevor Draco antworten konnte, sprach Harry: "Warte ... einer fehlt doch."

"Gut erkannt, Narbenkopf", lächelte Pansy. "Ja, wo ist unser lieber Blaise?", fragte sie.

"Komme ich zu spät?", sagte Blaise grinsend, als er den Tarnumhang abstreifte.

"Das ist meiner", knurrte Harry.

"Ja, so ein toller Umhang. Zu schade", sagte Blaise und warf ihn zu Boden. Er ging hinüber zu Ginny und stellte sich als Schutzschild vor sie.

"Du kennst das Sprichwort, Potter, wer etwas findet, darf es behalten." Draco grinste und richtete seinen Blick fest auf Arthur. "Nun will ich sehen, wie schwach Sie sind", sagte Draco zu Arthur.

"Mach schon. Töte mich, jetzt gleich, du bist bewaffnet, ich habe nicht einmal meinen Zauberstand in der Hand. Töte mich jetzt, und dann gehst du für den Rest deines Lebens nach Askaban. Niemand würde dir glauben, dass du damit eine Weasley beschützen wolltest." Arthur lächelte, denn er wusste, dass er Draco damit in die Ecke gedrängt hatte.

Alle konnten den innerlichen Kampf hinter Dracos Augen sehen. "Nein. Ich werde Sie nicht einfach so töten. Das wäre ein zu schöner Tod für Sie", sagte Draco. In einer schwungvollen Bewegung stieß er Arthur zurück, dass ein guter Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen war. "Ziehen Sie den Zauberstab", befahl Draco.

Arthur zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und zeigte damit auf Draco. "Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest mich besiegen?", fragte er.

"Ich schätze, das werden wir gleich sehen, oder?", sagte Draco und zuckte die Schultern.

"Expelliarmus!", rief Arthur, bevor Draco die Möglichkeit hatte, seinen Mund zu öffnen. "Das war zu einfach", sagte Arthur und schüttelte den Kopf, während er elegant Dracos Zauberstab fing.

Er drehte sich zu Pansy und Blaise. Mit einem langsamen Schwenker seines Zauberstabs flogen die Stäbe von Pansy und Blaise aus deren Händen und in Arthurs ausgestreckte Handfläche. Lächelnd schüttelte Arthur wieder den Kopf.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Arthur steckte die Zauberstäbe der Slytherins ein. "Was würden eure stolzen Eltern sagen, wenn sie euch jetzt sehen könnten?", fragte er lächelnd.

"Wahrscheinlich, dass man immer einen Plan B haben sollte", sagte Fred, als er mit einem leisen Plopp vor seinem Vater landete.

George sprang dicht hinter seinem Zwilling vom Baum. Die Brüder gingen hinüber zum Slytherin Trio und Ginny gab ihnen ihre _echten_ Zauberstäbe.

"Was ist das?", fragte Arthur und sah zwischen seinen drei Kindern hin und her, die bei den Slytherins standen, und Harry, der nun allein neben ihm stand.

"Ein Plan", grinste Ginny.

"Ich dachte, du hättest sie mit einem Schweigezauber belegt?", richtete Arthur sich an Ron.

Ron zuckte die Schultern. "Ich habe deine dummen, verkorksten Spiele satt. Ich will Ginny nicht mehr weh tun", fügte er hinzu und stellte sich neben Ginny.

Ginny empfand eine Welle der Dankbarkeit für Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Fred, George und nun auch für Ron. Sie sah sie alle an und musste einfach lächeln. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich den Gegenplan ausgedacht hatten, spürte Ginny, dass alles gut ausgehen könnte.

"Dann werdet ihr mit ihr bestraft werden!", rief Arthur.

"Ich würde nicht so laut schreien. Alle Eltern und Lehrer sind noch dort draußen und plaudern und gratulieren einander", grinste Blaise.

Arthur schaute Blaise böse an und zielte mit einem Fluch auf ihn. Blaise baute schnell ein Schild auf. Und dann brach die Hölle los.

Harry folgte Arthurs Beispiel und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Harry schrie und ein roter Lichtblitz kam aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Der Strahl traf Pansys Schulter, die sofort schmerzhaft zu brennen begann. Fred und George umzingelten Harry gemeinsam mit Blaise. Ron stand da und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

"Ich erwarte nicht, dass du deinen besten Freund attackierst", sagte Ginny und duckte sich unter einem Fluch hinweg, den ihr Vater auf sie schoss.

"Tut mir Leid", sagte Ron mit Scham in der Stimme.

"Wofür? Du hast uns gewarnt! Ohne dich wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon tot!" Ginny lächelte ihren Bruder an.

Eine Sekunde später, bevor jemand reagieren konnte, wurde Ginny von einem Fluch ihres Vaters in den Rücken getroffen. Ginny schrie vor Schmerz auf, als drei tiefe, breite, schmerzvolle Schnitte durch ihren Umhang schnitten und ihre blasse Haut aufschlitzten. Draco und Blaise liefen zu Ginny, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie in Ordnung war. Die Zwillinge sahen zu ihrem Vater und Pansy kämpfte weiter mit Harry, nachdem sie gefragt hatte, ob es Ginny gut ging.

"Blaise, geh und hilf Pansy", sagte Draco, während er Ginnys Rücken begutachtete.

Blaise nickte und lief hinüber zu Pansy. Draco besah sich Ginnys Rücken und sah, dass die Schnitte bereits wieder zu heilen anfingen. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie einen größeren Schaden bedeuteten oder nicht.

"Mir geht's gut", sagte Ginny und lächelte hoch zu Draco.

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Draco besorgt.

"Ja. Und jetzt geh wieder zurück", sagte Ginny und stand auf.

Draco lächelte und lief zurück zu ihrem Vater. Ginny ging hinüber zu Harry und begann, ihm jeden Fluch entgegen zu schleudern, den sie kannte. Der Kampf wurde langsam immer chaotischer. Draco wurde von einem Fluch von Ginny getroffen, der für Harry bestimmt gewesen war. Zum Glück war es einer der harmloseren Flüche gewesen und Draco ging es gut. Blaise wurde gestoßen und stieß sich den Kopf an einem Ast, wodurch er eine Platzwunde bekam und ihm das Blut über ein Auge lief. Fred war bereits geschockt worden, aber George kämpfte mit genug Willensstärke, dass es für sie beide reichte. Ginny duckte sich unter einem Fluch von Harry hinweg und sah, dass Ron offensichtlich k.o. geschlagen auf dem Boden lag. Ginny konnte sehen, wie seine Brust sich gleichmäßig hob und senkte, also machte sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn. Ginny und die Anderen hatten keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon kämpften. Niemand war sich sicher, ob die Eltern und Lehrer noch in der Nähe waren. Aber sie wussten alle, dass dies bald enden würde, wer auch immer der Gewinner sein würde.

Ginny spürte, wie sie im Rücken von einem Fluch getroffen wurde, und plötzlich war ihr Gehirn ganz leer. Ginny spürte, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ausbreitete. Dieses Gefühl der Leere war unglaublich. _Dreh dich zu mir. _Ginny hörte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf und ohne ihre Beine zu steuern, drehte sie sich um und sah ihren Vater an. _Endlich gehorchst du. Nun, komm näher. _Ginny hörte eine kleine, fast lautlose Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihr befahl, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihren Vater zu schocken, aber ihre Beine trugen sie zu ihm. Mit jedem Schritt nach vorne wurde das Grinsen ihres Vaters breiter und die Stimme in ihrem Kopf wurde lauter, aber nicht laut genug, damit sie stehen geblieben wäre.

"GINEVRA! NEIN!", hörte Ginny eine entfernte Stimme. Sie blieb ruckartig stehen. Sie kannte diese Stimme. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte sie sie schon jahrelang nicht mehr gehört.

_Näher. _Ginnys Beine trugen sie näher zu ihrem Vater.

"Ginevra! Komm hierher zurück!" Da war wieder diese Stimme. Wer war das? Ginny drehte sich langsam um, um die Stimme zu suchen, die so weit weg erklang. _Nein! _Ginny blieb in der halben Drehung stehen. Wohin sollte sie gehen? "Ginevra, bitte." _Komm her ... jetzt. _Ginnys Beine trugen sie näher zu ihrem Vater.

Ginny war noch einen Meter von dem Mann entfernt, von dem sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich vor ihm weglaufen sollte. Warum tat sie das nicht? Ein halber Meter. Warum drehte sie sich nicht zu der anderen Stimme um? Wem gehörte sie? Ihr Vater streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Die andere Stimme war freundlich, aber zu wem gehörte sie? Ginny sah, wie sie ihre eigene Hand in Richtung ihres Vaters ausstreckte. Sollte sie sich umdrehen? Wahrscheinlich schon. Also warum tat sie es nicht? Ihre Finger berührten beinah seine.

"Stupefy!" Plötzlich verschwand der Nebel in Ginnys Kopf und all ihre Gedanken kamen zu ihr zurück. Sie senkte den Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Vater hatte sie mit dem Imperius Fluch belegt! Ginny sah an die Stelle, wo ihr Vater gestanden war. Sie sah zu Boden und sah ihn geschockt auf dem Waldboden liegen.

"Geht es dir gut?" Ginny drehte sich um und sah, dass Draco immer noch den Zauberstab an die Stelle gerichtet hatte, wo Arthur Weasley gerade noch gestanden war.

"Ja. Ich fühle mich aber ein wenig schwach", sagte Ginny und schüttelte nochmals den Kopf.

"Setz dich hin. Ich sehe nach Pansy und Blaise. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

"Wo ist Harry?", fragte Ginny und blickte sich um.

"Gefesselt neben Ron." Ginny sah nach und merkte, dass Harry an einem Baum gelehnt saß.

"Wir haben gewonnen", lächelte Ginny.

"Entspann dich einfach. Ich bin gleich wieder da und dann können wir sie hoch ins Schloss bringen." Draco gab Ginny einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er hinüber zu Pansy und Blaise ging.

Ginny setzte sich hin und starrte das friedliche Gesicht ihres Vaters an. Es war vorbei, es war endlich vorbei. Ginny war frei, sie konnte ein glückliches und normales Leben führen. Ginny war so in ihren freudigen Gedanken über ihre neugewonnene Freiheit versunken, dass sie gar nicht hörte, wie die Äste um sie herum zu knacken begannen. Sie hörte das schwere Atmen nicht, das nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt ertönte.

"Du dumme kleine Schlampe." Ginny drehte sich vor Schock und Angst um, als sie diese Worte geflüstert hörte. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber es kamen keine Worte hervor. Harry grinste böse. "Diesmal werde ich dich nicht mit einem Schweigezauber belegen", sagte er und hob den Zauberstab. "Crucio!"

Ginny spürte den Schmerz in ihrem ganzen Körper. Es fühlte sich an, als stünden ihre Knochen in Flammen. Ginny fiel zu Boden und begann zu zittern. Sie versuchte, nicht zu schreien. Sie wollte Harry nicht diese Befriedigung geben. Der Schmerz breitete sich weiter in ihrem Körper aus und bald fühlte es sich auch so an, als stünde ihr Kopf in Flammen, als würde ihr Schädel in Millionen Stücke zerschlagen. Der einzige Gedanke, der ihr noch durch den Kopf ging, war ihr und Dracos Baby. Plötzlich wurde der Schmerz zu intensiv und Ginny stieß ein markerschütterndes Schreien aus. Harry folterte sie weiter und Ginnys Schreie erklangen im Wald.

"Avada Kedavra!" Ginny hörte den gedämpften Fluch und plötzlich ließ der Schmerz in ihrem Körper nach. Sie lag zuckend auf dem Boden. Langsam entspannte sich ihr Körper und sie sah hoch zu Draco, der seinen Zauberstab immer noch auf den nun toten Harry Potter gerichtet hatte.

"Was hast du getan?", flüsterte sie.

"Ich habe ihn umgebracht." Draco ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und sank zu Boden.

"Stehen Sie auf!", erklang eine neue Stimme. Ginny und Draco sahen hoch und erkannten einen der Elternteile von der Zeremonie, der mit seinem Zauberstab auf Dracos Kopf zeigte.

"Hoch!", rief der Mann wieder. Draco hob langsam seine Arme und stand zitternd auf.

"Sie stehen unter Arrest wegen der Anwendung eines unverzeihlichen Fluches und dem Mord an Harry James Potter."


	41. Chapter 41

**Broken**

**Kapitel 41**

**Die Verhandlung**

* * *

Ginny Weasley öffnete langsam ihre Augen und wurde vom grellen Sonnenlicht geblendet. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wo sie war. Alles, das sie wusste, war, dass sie in einem weichen Bett in einem warmen Zimmer lag. Ginny schloss ihre Augen wieder und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wo sie war. Das Letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie ihr Diplom erhalten hatte ... nein ... da war noch mehr. Sie wurde von Ron in den Wald gezerrt, ja, der Plan. Ihr Vater und Harry wollten ihr weh tun oder sie töten. Blaise, Pansy und Draco tauchten auf und dann kamen die Zwillinge. Der Kampf. Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen? Ihr Vater hatte sie mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt. Draco hatte ihn geschockt. Harry hatte dann den Cruciatus-Fluch angewandt und Draco hatte sie wieder gerattet. Er hatte Harry geschockt ... nein ... halt ... er ... er hat Harry _getötet. _Ginny setzte sich plötzlich gerade in ihrem Bett auf. Sie hatten Draco mitgenommen. Sie hatten ihn inhaftiert!

"DRACO!", rief Ginny. Sie sah sich um und merkte, dass sie im Krankenflügel der Schule lag. Sie hörte Schritte auf sich zukommen und merkte, wie ihr Herz schmerzte. Draco war okay, er würde zu ihr kommen.

"Ginny? Geht es dir gut?" Ginny sah hoch und sah Blaise und Pansy neben ihrem Bett stehen. Aber keinen Draco.

"Wo ist er?", fragte Ginny und sah sich panisch um.

Pansy und Blaise warfen einander einen nervösen Blick zu. "Sie haben ihn mitgenommen", sagte Blaise traurig.

"Wohin?", fragte Ginny.

"Nach Askaban." Pansy brach in Tränen aus.

"WAS?", rief Ginny und sprang aus dem Bett. Sobald ihre Füße den kalten Boden berührten, wünschte sie, sie wäre sitzen geblieben. In ihrem Bauch breitete sich eine Schockwelle des Schmerzes aus, der sich durch ihren ganzen Körper zog.

"Ginny, du musst dich ausruhen", sagte Blaise und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, damit sie nicht mehr wankte.

"Ich gehe zu ihm", sagte Ginny dickköpfig.

"Das werden Sie schön bleiben lassen." Ginny drehte den Kopf und sah, dass Madam Pomfrey auf sie zukam.

"Sie können mich nicht hier behalten. Ich bin keine Schülerin mehr", fauchte Ginny.

"Nein, aber Sie sind _meine _Patientin und ich erlaube Ihnen erst, zu gehen, wenn ich es für gerechtfertigt erachte", sagte Madam Pomfrey cool.

"Nein!", rief Ginny. "Ich gehe! Ich muss zu Draco!"

"Liebes, er ist besser hinter Gittern aufgehoben, wo er Ihnen nicht länger weh tun kann." Madam Pomfrey schob Ginny zurück ins Bett.

"Was zur Hölle meinen sie, von wegen, er hätte mir weh getan? Draco hat mir nie weh getan!" Ginny setzte sich wieder kerzengerade hin.

"Er hat bei Ihnen den Cruciatus-Fluch angewandt. Sie hätten beinah das Baby verloren. Es ist so traurig, dass es nie seinen Vater kennenlernen wird."

"Hat er verdammt nochmal nicht! Harry hat das getan, Sie Idiotin! Und unser Baby wird seinen Vater sehr wohl kennenlernen, denn Draco wird nicht in Askaban bleiben!", rief Ginny wieder wütend in Richtung der Frau.

"Sie stehen unter Schock, Liebes. Sie wissen nicht, was Sie da sagen. Mr. Malfoy hat Sie verflucht und als Harry versuchte, Sie zu retten, hat Mr. Malfoy ihn getötet."

"NEIN!", riefen Pansy, Blaise und Ginny zusammen.

"Die Auroren haben es gesehen!"

"Dann sind die Auroren verdammt blind!", rief Blaise lauthals.

"Wenn Sie nicht ihre Stimme senken, müssen Sie gehen", sagte Madam Pomfrey streng.

"Gut, dann gehen wir." Ginny kletterte wieder aus dem Bett, der Schmerz in ihrem Bauch war schon erheblich abgeflaut.

"Sie werden nirgendwohin gehen." Pomfrey schob Ginny zurück ins Bett.

"Dumbledore", sagte Ginny durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

"Verzeihung?", sagte Madam Pomfrey.

"Ich will zu Dumbledore", sagte Ginny wieder. "Sofort!", schrie sie.

Madam Pomfrey ging davon und murmelte etwas über ungehobelte Kinder. Ginny erlaubte Pansy und Blaise, dass sie sie zurück in die Kissen schoben.

"Was wird mit ihm passieren?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Pansy traurig.

"Sie haben mich gerufen, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore tauchte aus dem Nichts vor ihnen auf.

"Ja, Sir. Ich muss sofort los zu Draco. Könnten Sie bitte Madam Pomfrey sagen, dass sie mich gehen lassen soll?", fragte Ginny und versuchte, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten.

"Ich kann sie nicht zwingen, Patienten zu entlassen, wenn sie nicht der Meinung ist, dass dieser schon so weit wäre", sagte Dumbledore traurig. "Und ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Sie Mr. Malfoy so bald nach diesen Ereignissen wiedersehen sollten."

"Er hat mir nichts getan!", rief Ginny ihrem ehemaligen Direktor entgegen.

"Miss Weasley, Sie müssen verstehen, dass Sie zu Beginn des Schuljahres, sobald Sie begonnen hatten, Zeit mit Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini und Miss Parkinson zu verbringen, mit diversen Schnitten, Blutergüssen und Verbänden gesehen wurden, die nicht Madam Pomfrey angelegt hatte. Sie haben aufgrund vieler unbekannter Verletzungen viele Schulstunden versäumt, Sie wurden vergewaltigt und von Mr. Malfoy hierher gebracht, und dann auch noch die Ereignisse am Abschlusstag im Wald. Die Beweise gegen Mr. Malfoy wiegen schwer."

"Blaise, Pansy und Draco haben mir nichts davon zugefügt!" Ginny war außer sich vor Wut. Wie konnten sie nur annehmen, dass das Slytherin Trio, das ihr immer geholfen und sie gerettet hatten, ihr das alles angetan hätten?

"Wenn ich fragen darf, wer hat Sie dann das ganze Jahr über verletzt? Sie waren nur mit dieser Gruppe beisammen." Dumbledore warf Ginny einen spitzen Blick zu.

"Ich ..." Ginny konnte es nicht sagen.

"Komm schon, Gin", sagte Pansy ermutigend.

"Es ist Zeit", nickte Blaise.

"Ich wurde mein ganzes Leben lang missbraucht", seufzte Ginny. "Von meinem Vater, meinen Brüdern und Harry", sagte sie.

"Miss Weasley, das sind sehr ernste Anschuldigungen."

"Es ist die Wahrheit!" Ginny konnte nicht glauben, dass jetzt, wo sie es endlich jemandem erzählte, er ihr nicht glaubte. Es war genau so, wie sie es immer befürchtet hatte. Das war genau der Grund, weshalb sie es nie jemandem erzählt hatte.

"Pansy, Blaise und Draco bemerkten es und halfen mir. Sie hielten mich von Harry fern, so oft es möglich war! Dann erzählte uns Ron von dem Plan, den mein Vater sich ausgedacht hatte. Er wollte mich am Abschlusstag töten."

"Ihr Vater sagte aus, dass er einen Kampf hörte und Sie und Mr. Malfoy fand, wie Sie sich duellierten. Als er einschreiten wollte, schockte Mr. Malfoy ihn."

"Natürlich würde er das behaupten! Er wird doch nicht zu Ihnen und einer Horde Auroren gehen und sagen, dass er seine Tochter jahrelang schlug und er heute versuchte, sie umzubringen", blaffte Ginny. "Fragen Sie Ron."

"Ihr Bruder behauptet, nichts vom Abschlusstag zu wissen." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir Leid", sagte er. Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

"Sir?", rief Ginny.

"Ja, Miss Weasley?"

"Gibt es irgendwelche Gesetze, die mir verbieten könnten, Draco zu sehen, jetzt da ich volljährig bin?", fragte Ginny.

"Nein."

"Und gibt es irgendwelche Regeln, die besagen, ich muss in der Schule bleiben, wenn das Schuljahr vorbei ist?"

"Nein", wiederholte Dumbledore, diesmal mit einem vertrauten Funkeln in den Augen.

"Schön, danke."

Ginny legte sich ein paar Minuten lang zurück. Sie musste hier raus. Sie musste mit Ron sprechen und ihn entweder überzeugen, die Wahrheit zu sagen, oder ihn umbringen, weil er so ein Feigling war. In den Kampf waren so viele Leute involviert, die die Wahrheit sagen, und doch weigerten sich alle, ihnen zu glauben. Ginny setzte sich plötzlich wieder auf.

"Wie lang war ich schon hier?", fragte sie Pansy und Blaise.

"Drei Tage", sagte Blaise.

"Und Draco, es gab noch keine Verhandlung, richtig?", fragte Ginny in dem Wissen, dass niemand ohne Verhandlung wegen Mordes verurteilt werden konnte.

"Nein, sie ist in zwei Wochen", sagte Pansy.

"Gut. Ich muss mit den Zwillingen und Ron sprechen", sagte Ginny und kletterte aus dem Bett.

"Wohin gehst du?", fragte Pansy, als Ginny begann, in Richtung des Ausgangs des Krankenflügels zu gehen.

"Ihr habt Dumbledore doch gehört. Kein Gesetz der Welt kann mich hier behalten, ob ich nun Patientin bin oder nicht", grinste Ginny.

"Sag mir nochmal, warum du nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bist", grinste Blaise und folgte Ginny.

* * *

Ginny, Pansy und Blaise saßen in Pansys Zimmer. Pansys Sachen waren noch da, da sie beschlossen hatte, bei Ginny zu bleiben, solang diese noch im Krankenflügel lag. Die drei warteten in unangenehmer Stille, bis plötzlich die Flammen im Kamin smaragdgrün wurden und Fred und George heraustraten.

"Also, wie sieht der Plan aus?", sagte Fred. Er und George setzten sich.

"Wir müssen zu Ron, damit er allen sagt, was passiert ist. Ihr zwei müsst es ebenfalls allen sagen", meinte Ginny.

"Und wie hast du vor, Ron zu überzeugen?", sagte George durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Offenbar mochte er Ron immer noch nicht sehr.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich kann Draco nicht in Askaban verrotten lassen", seufzte Ginny.

"Wo ist Ron überhaupt?", fragte Blaise die Zwillinge.

"Zu Hause", sagten Fred und George gemeinsam.

Deshalb sagt er nichts", sagte Ginny zu niemand Speziellem.

"Ginny, wenn wir das tun, dann weißt du hoffentlich, dass du mit Dad in unmittelbarer Nähe in einem Gerichtssaal sitzen und alles erzählen wirst, ja?", fragte Fred.

"Ist mir egal."

"Also gut", sagte George. Er wusste, dass sie Ginny nicht davon abbringen konnten und keine andere Wahl hatten.

"Tun wir's", grinste Pansy.

"Könnt ihr zwei Ron in euren Laden bringen?", fragte Ginny die Zwillinge.

Die Zwillinge warfen einander ein böses Grinsen zu. "Definitiv."

* * *

Ginny saß mit Pansy und Blaise in der Wohnung der Zwillinge, die sich überhalb ihres Ladens befand. Drei Tage waren vergangen, seit sie den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, und Ginny fühlte sich, als liefe ihr die Zeit davon. Ginny hatte Draco noch nicht gesehen, aber sie ging sicher und ließ durch Blaise ausrichten, dass sie kommen würde. Ginny wollte sicher gehen, dass alles vorbereitet war, bevor sie zu ihm ging und ihm sagte, dass sie dafür sorgen würde, dass er nicht verurteilt wird. Draco hatte Blaise natürlich gesagt, er solle Ginny ausrichten, dass sie sich um ihn keine Sorgen machen muss und sie sich lieber um sich selbst und ihr gemeinsames Baby kümmern sollte. Ginny wollte davon nichts hören.

"Ihr hättet mich nicht hierher zerren müssen!", hörte Ginny ein Stockwerk unterhalb rufen. Augenblicke später traten Ron und die Zwillinge ins Wohnzimmer zu Pansy, Blaise und Ginny.

"Hallo, Ron", sagte Ginny lächelnd.

"Ginny." Ron schluckte.

"Habe ich dir je dafür gedankt, dass du uns von dem Plan am Abschlusstag erzählt hast?", fragte Ginny, während sie zu ihrem Bruder trat.

"Ich ... ich glaube schon", stotterte Ron nervös.

"Ich nehme es zurück", zischte Ginny und gab Ron eine Ohrfeige ins Gesicht.

"Ginny, du verstehst Dad nicht ..."

"Unser Vater ist mir scheißegal! Draco Leben steht auf dem Spiel, du rückgratloses Stück Scheiße!", blaffte Ginny.

"Und was ist mit Harrys Leben? Ja, er war ein Idiot und hätte Hilfe gebraucht, aber Malfoy hat ihn umgebracht!", rief Ron zurück.

"Harry hat bekommen, was er verdient hat", sagte Ginny durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

"Harry hat nie etwas getan, um den Tod zu verdienen", fauchte Ron.

"Oh ja? Eine Vergewaltigung ist kein Grund, um zu sterben? Ich bin sehr wohl dieser Meinung."

"Er hat dich vergewaltigt?"

"Das wusstest du nicht? Er hat seinem besten Freund nie erzählt, dass er das, womit er das ganze Schuljahr über gedroht hatte, wahr gemacht hatte? Ich bin überrascht." Ginny setzte sich zurück zu Blaise und Pansy.

"Ich kann Malfoys Taten dennoch nicht befürworten", sagte Ron dickköpfig.

"Draco hat mich gerettet. Nicht nur vor Harry, sondern auch vor dir. Er hat das ganze Jahr lang damit verbracht, mich zu beschützen. Wenn Harry den Fluch noch länger an mir angewandt hätte, hätte es mich entweder umgebracht oder mich verrückt gemacht!", rief Ginny. "Glaubst du immer noch, Malfoy hätte nichts getan?"

"Mein bester Freund wurde von deinem Freund umgebracht und du erwartest von mir, in den Gerichtssaal zu gehen und zu sagen, er hätte nichts getan?"

"Ja. Um all die Jahre der Hölle wieder gut zu machen, durch die du mich geschickt hast", sagte Ginny mit flehendem Blick.

"Das kann ich nicht." Ron ging zur Tür. Fred ging, um ihn zu ergreifen, aber Ginny hielt ihn auf.

"Lass ihn gehen. Es ist egal", seufzte Ginny.

Ron drehte sich wieder zu Ginny. "Ich werde nichts gegen ihn aussagen, damit er die Verhandlung nicht verliert", bot Ron an.

"Nein, aber du wirst ihm auch nicht helfen, sie zu gewinnen", sagte Ginny und blickte Ron in die Augen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Ron das Wohnzimmer. Ginny hörte, wie sich die Ladentür mit einem Knall schloss, und sie seufzte. Dies würde schwieriger werden als gedacht.

* * *

"Malfoy!" Draco sah bei dem Geräusch seines Namens durch die Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle.

"Was?", fauchte er.

"Du hast einen Besucher."

"Toll", sagte Draco voll Sarkasmus.

Draco sah, dass Ginny schüchtern näher trat. Der Wächter steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und öffnete die Tür der Zelle, damit Ginny hindurchtreten konnte.

"Sie haben zehn Minuten." Der Wächter versperrte die Zelle wieder und ging davon.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht hierher kommen", sagte Draco und starrte Ginny ungläubig an.

"Dir auch einen schönen guten Tag", sagte Ginny.

"Tut mir Leid." Draco sah auf seine Füße hinab. "Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich hier siehst."

"Ich wollte dich einfach sehen", sagte Ginny und trat einen Schritt näher.

"Ich habe dich vermisst." Draco schlang seine Arme um Ginnys Hüfte.

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst", sagte Ginny und neigte den Kopf hoch, um ihn zu küssen.

Draco beugte seinen Kopf und strich leicht mit seinen Lippen über Ginnys. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Dracos Hals und zog ihn näher, für einen tieferen, leidenschaftlicheren Kuss. Draco nippte hungrig an Ginnys Unterlippe und ein tiefes Grollen entkam seiner Kehle, als Ginny ihren Mund für ihn öffnete.

"Ich habe dich vermisst", wiederholte Draco, als er den Kuss unterbrach.

"Das sagtest du schon." Ginny grinste.

"Wie geht's dem Baby?", fragte Draco besorgt.

"Ihm geht's gut."

"Gut. Was tust du hier?"

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du verurteilt wirst."

"Ha. Ich habe Harry Potter getötet, den Auserwählten." Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Sie werden mich sicher nicht frei lassen."

"Oh doch, werden sie!"

"Ginevra, da ist nichts, das noch getan werden kann", sagte Draco traurig.

"Ron sagte, er wird nichts Schlechtes über dich aussagen."

"Hat er gesagt, er wird für mich aussagen?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Nein."

"Die werden dafür sorgen, dass er sagt, dass er nichts von dem Plan am Abschlusstag wusste. Es spielt jetzt keine Rolle, außer er nimmt es zurück und gibt zu, was er dir angetan hat."

"Die Zwillinge ..."

"Spielen keine Rolle", wiederholte Draco.

"Ich kann dich nicht hier lassen."

Draco sagte nichts darauf. Sie wussten beide, dass ohne Ron Dracos Chancen unschuldig gesprochen zu werden, gleich Null waren, aber sie wollten es nicht zugeben. In einer Woche würden Ginny und Draco mit Sicherheit wissen, ob es für sie eine glückliche Zukunft gab oder ob Draco den Rest seines Lebens in dieser Zelle verbringen musste.

"Die Zeit ist um." Der Wächter war zurück.

"Du musst gehen", sagte Draco und blickte traurig hinab auf Ginny.

"Wir sehen uns in einer Woche … in Freiheit", sagte Ginny bestimmt.

Draco nickte und küsste sie noch einmal, bevor er ihre Hüfte los ließ und sie durch die Tür der Zelle ging.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy, bitte erheben Sie sich."

Draco stand von seinem Platz vor dem Richter auf. Es war der Tag seiner Verhandlung und Draco war nervös, aber er behielt ein ruhiges Äußeres. Draco blickte dem Richter in die Augen, denn er wusste, was als nächstes kommen würde.

"Ihnen wird der Mord an niemand geringerem als Mr. Harry James Potter vorgeworfen. Worauf plädieren Sie?"

"Unschuldig", sagte Draco. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und Draco musste dagegen ankämpfen, die Augen zu verdrehen.

"Bitte setzen Sie sich, Mr. Malfoy", sagte der Richter. "Die Verteidigung kann beginnen."

"Danke, Euer Ehren." Dracos Verteidiger blickte in die Menge. "Mein Klient sieht sich mit unfairen Anschuldigungen konfrontiert. Ich habe vier Zeugen, die beweisen werden, dass, obwohl Mr. Malfoy hier der Grund für den Tod von Mr. Potter war, er es aus der Notwendigkeit des Schutzes seiner Freundin getan hatte." Draco zog eine Grimasse. Mit einer Eröffnungsrede wie dieser würde er sicher nicht frei gelassen werden.

Einen Moment später stand der Ankläger auf. "Sie haben Mr. Malfoys Anwalt gehört. Er hat tatsächlich den Tod von Mr. Potter herbeigeführt. Um seine Freundin zu beschützen? Nein. Ich habe hier Augenzeugen, drei Auroren, die belegen können, dass Mr. Malfoy auf seine Freundin einen Unverzeihlichen angewandt und danach Mr. Potter mit einem weiteren Unverzeihlichen getötet hatte, als Mr. Potter versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten. Seine Freundin retten? Ich glaube nicht, dass sich das nach einer Rettung anhört." Draco seufzte schwer. Er war seinem Schicksal ausgeliefert.

"Miss Parkinson, in welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Dracos Anwalt.

"Ich bin schon jahrelang mit ihm befreundet", sagte Pansy.

"Also waren Sie auch mit ihm befreundet, als er mit Miss Weasley zusammen kam?"

"Ja."

"Wie hat er sie behandelt?"

"Unglaublich."

"Hat er sie je auf irgendeine Art und Weise verletzt?"

"Tja … er hat für eine kurze Zeit mal mit ihr Schluss gemacht."

"Das passiert den meisten Pärchen. Miss Parkinson, waren Sie bei dem Kampf anwesend, der sich an Ihrem Abschlusstag im Wald ereignet hatte?"

"Ja."

"Was war passiert?"

"Ginny wurde von Ron in den Wald geschleppt, wo Harry und ihr Vater auf sie warteten. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini und ich sind ihnen gefolgt."

"Was passierte dann?"

Pansy erzählte die Geschichte, inklusive der Szene, wo Ginnys Vater sie mit dem Imperius-Fluch und Harry sie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt hatte.

"Nur noch eine Frage. Hat Mr. Malfoy Mr. Potter aus Gründen der Sicherheit seiner Freundin getötet?"

"Ja."

Danke."

"Noch eine Frage, Miss Parkinson." Der Ankläger stand auf. "Hat Mr. Malfoy Mr. Potter getötet oder nicht?"

Pansy zögerte, denn sie wusste, dass sie in der Falle saß. "Er hat ihn getötet", sagte sie, da sie keinen Weg drum herum wusste. Sie sah Draco mit entschuldigendem Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Danke."

Die Zwillinge und Blaise wurden als nächstes befragt. Sie sagten alle das selbe aus wie Pansy, inklusive der beiden unverzeihlichen Flüche, unter denen Ginny gestanden hatte, und erwähnten, dass die Auroren erst aufgetaucht waren, als Harry schon tot war. Daher konnten sie auch nicht wissen, dass Ginny unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch gestanden hatte. Der Ankläger stellte immer die selben Fragen. "Hat Mr. Malfoy Mr. Potter getötet oder nicht?" Und sie alle antworteten das selbe.

Ginny wurde als nächstes aufgerufen. Draco sah sie an, als sie zu dem Pult ging. Er wollte sie nicht hier haben. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich aufregte.

"Miss Weasley, wie lange kennen Sie Mr. Malfoy schon?", fragte Dracos Anwalt.

"Seit meinem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts."

"Und seit wann sind Sie ein Paar?"

"Seit kurz vor Weihnachten."

"Hat Mr. Malfoy Ihnen je körperlich weh getan?"

"Nein. Draco würde mir nie weh tun." Ginny lächelte Draco an und Draco musste einfach zurücklächeln.

"Können Sie uns genau erzählen, was am Abschlusstag im Wald geschehen war?"

Ginny erzählte mehr Details über den Angriff als Blaise, Pansy und die Zwillinge zuvor. Sie erwähnte beinah Wort für Wort, was ihr Vater gesagt hatte. Sie erklärte, wie es sich anfühlte, als ihr Vater ihre Gedanken kontrollierte. Und sie zitierte die Worte, die Harry gesagt hatte, bevor er sie mit dem Cruciatus verflucht hatte.

"Was passierte, nachdem Mr. Potter Sie mit dem Fluch belegt hatte?"

"Ich war immer noch unter Einfluss des Fluches, als konnte ich Draco weder hören, noch sehen. Aber ich hörte, wie er Harry verfluchte, und in diesem Moment ließ der Schmerz nach. Wenige Momente später kamen die Auroren und verhafteten Draco", erklärte Ginny.

"Die Auroren tauchten erst auf, nachdem Mr. Malfoy Mr. Potter mit dem Todesfluch belegt hatte?"

"Das stimmt."

"Dann konnten sie tatsächlich nicht gesehen haben, wer Sie gefoltert hatte."

"Genau."

"Danke."

Einen Moment lang dachte Draco, dass es vielleicht wirklich klappen könnte. Er könnte vielleicht binnen einer Stunde ein freier Mann sein. Draco lächelte Ginny zu.

"Miss Weasley, Sie behaupten, Mr. Malfoy wäre das ganze Jahr über nett zu Ihnen gewesen", begann der Ankläger.

"Ja."

"Was war vor diesem Jahr?"

"Wie bitte?"

"Sie sagten, Sie kennen ihn seit Ihrem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts, korrekt?"

"Ja ..."

"Wie hat er sich Ihnen gegenüber vor diesem Schuljahr benommen?"

"Er beschimpfte mich und meine Familie. Wir kamen nicht wirklich gut miteinander aus."

"Also waren Sie nicht befreundet?"

"Nein."

"Könnte man sagen, Sie wären Feinde gewesen?"

"Ich nehme es an."

"Was hatte sich verändert?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Nachdem ich Draco, Pansy und Blaise besser kennen gelernt hatte, sah ich eine neue Seite an Draco, von der ich glaube, dass nicht viele sie schon gesehen haben könnten."

"Miss Weasley, Sie sagten, als sie unter dem Einfluss des Fluches standen, sahen Sie nicht, dass Mr. Malfoy näher kam, ist das korrekt?"

"Ja."

"Dann wäre es auch fair zu sagen, dass Sie die Auroren nicht sahen, wie sie näher kamen."

"Sie tauchten erst auf, nachdem Draco Harry und seinem Fluch Einhalt geboten hatte."

"Aber Sie haben sie nicht gesehen. Wie konnten Sie sagen, sie tauchten nachher auf, wenn Sie niemanden wegen der Schmerzen gesehen hatten?" Der Ankläger grinste böse.

Ginny überlegte einen Moment.

"Ist es wahr, dass Sie mit Mr. Malfoys Kind schwanger sind?"

"Ja."

"Also wollen Sie ihn bei sich haben, damit er Ihnen hilft, das Baby großzuziehen?"

"Natürlich."

Draco wusste, wohin das führte, und er wusste, dass dies nicht gut ausgehen würde.

"Was würden Sie tun, damit Draco Malfoy hier als freier Mann hinausgehen kann?"

"Alles."

Draco legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Das war die falsche Antwort.

"Also würden Sie auch vor Gericht lügen."

"Das habe ich nie behauptet."

"Sie sagten, Sie würden alles tun."

"Ja, aber ..."

"Das wäre alles, Miss Weasley."

Draco schenkte Ginny ein ermutigendes Lächeln, als er herunter trat, aber als er die Tränen in ihren Augen sah, verwandelte es sich in einen bösen Blick in Richtung des Anklägers.

Die Auroren wurden als nächstes befragt. Sie sagten alle, dass sie gesehen hatten, dass Draco Ginny bei ihrer Ankunft gefoltert hatte. Es war klar, dass die Auroren eher an die Abläufe in einem Gerichtssaal gewöhnt waren. Sie konnten jede Frage mit Leichtigkeit beantworten und fielen auf keinen der Tricks herein, die Dracos Anwalt an ihnen versuchte. Draco wusste bereits, welche Seite gewinnen würde.

"Möchte die Verteidigung noch etwas hinzufügen?", fragte der Richter, nachdem der letzte Auror befragt worden war.

"Nein", antwortete Dracos Anwalt.

"Würden Sie sich bitte erheben, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf.

"Auf Grund der Zeugenaussagen der heute anwesenden Auroren habe ich keine andere Wahl, als Sie für schuldig zu ..."

"Warten Sie!"

Die Augen richteten sich auf die Tür, um nachzusehen, wer hier gesprochen hatte. Durch ihre tränennassen Augen sah Ginny, dass Ron nervös in der Tür stand. Er trat langsam vorwärts. Ginny konnte nicht glauben, dass Ron da war. Sie sah hoch zu Draco und merkte, dass er den selben Gesichtsaustrug zeigte. Nur Ginny konnte sehen, dass Draco annahm, Ron würde gegen ihn aussagen.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Der Richter beäugte Ron neugierig.

"Ich habe etwas über die Ereignisse dieser Nacht zu sagen", meinte Ron.

"Dann nehmen Sie Platz", stimmte der Richter nach kurzer Überlegung zu.

"Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen."

"Ronald Billius Weasley." Rons Ohren nahmen einen leichten Rosaton an. Draco musste sein Gelächter zurückhalten.

"Und was genau haben Sie zu sagen?" Dracos Anwalt war anscheinend froh.

"Am Abschlusstag war alles geplant. Ich sollte Ginny in den Wald bringen und meinem Vater und Harry Potter helfen, ihr weh zu tun oder sie gar zu töten", sagte Ron und mied nicht nur Ginnys Blick, sondern auch die Blicke aller Anderen.

"Aber sie ist Ihre Schwester." Dracos Anwalt war schockiert.

"Ich weiß." Ron sah peinlich berührt auf seine Hände.

"Fahren Sie fort."

"Ich wollte es nicht tun. Also beschloss ich, Ginny und ihre Freunde zu warnen, damit sie fliehen konnten. Aber Ginny wollte nicht weglaufen, sie hatte es satt, sich immer zu verstecken. Also haben wir uns einen Gegenplan ausgedacht. Alles lief so glatt ab wie geplant. Ich brachte Ginny in den Wald, Mr. Malfoy und die Anderen tauchten auf und natürlich begannen wir zu kämpfen. Unser Vater belegte Ginny mit dem Imperius-Fluch und versuchte, sie in eine Falle zu führen, bis Mr. Malfoy ihn schockte. Die Anderen waren verletzt, also ging Mr. Malfoy zu ihnen und ließ Ginny allein in dem Wissen, dass sie in Sicherheit war, da Harry gefesselt war. Aber Harry konnte sich befreien. Er ging hinüber zu Ginny und wandte den Cruciatus-Fluch an ihr an, bis sie schrie. Dann kam Mr. Malfoy und tötete Harry, um ihn aufzuhalten." Ron liefen die Tränen über die Wangen, während er sprach.

"Warum haben Sie sich nicht früher gemeldet?"

"Er hat meinen besten Freund umgebracht. Ich dachte, er hätte es verdient, hier zu sein. Harry mag vielleicht falsch gelegen sein, genauso wie unser Vater, und ja, er hätte Hilfe gebraucht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er es verdient hätte, zu sterben. Erst vor kurzem ist mir klar geworden, wenn Mr. Malfoy Harry nicht getötet hätte, hätte Harry meine Schwester umgebracht." Ron hielt inne und holte tief Luft. "So sehr ich es auch hasse, dies zu sagen, ich weiß, dass Mr. Malfoy Ginny liebt. Er würde nie etwas tun, das ihr schaden könnte. Ginny hatte so viel in ihrem Leben durchgemacht, und ich schäme mich dafür, zu sagen, dass ich ebenfalls Teil des Ganzen gewesen war. Aber eine Person kam hinzu und half ihr mehr, als ich es je getan hatte oder es hätte tun können. Er ist das Beste, das Ginny passieren konnte. _Draco _ist das Beste, das Ginny passieren konnte." Ron sah Draco an und zum ersten Mal empfanden Ron und Draco Respekt für einander. "Wenn Draco sich nicht eingemischt hätte, hätte Harry Ginny getötet, und Harry würde jetzt hier sitzen, wo Draco sich befindet. Draco Malfoy ist kein Mörder, er ist nicht schuldig", endete Ron.

"Keine weiteren Fragen", sagte Dracos Anwalt einen Moment später. Offenbar war er von dem Gehörten genauso schockiert wie alle Anderen.

"Haben Sie irgendwelche weiteren Fragen an Mr. Weasley?", fragte der Richter den Ankläger.

"Keine Fragen." Der Ankläger hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt.

"Würde der Verteidigte sich bitte erheben." Draco stand auf und merkte, dass sein Magen schmerzhaft verkrampft war.

"Auf Grund dieser neuen Zeugenaussage befinde ich hiermit Mr. Draconis Abraxas Malfoy für nicht schuldig und frei von allen Anklagen gegen ihn. Wir bitten um Entschuldigung, Mr. Malfoy", sagte der Richter und ließ seinen Hammer aufknallen.


	42. Chapter 42

**Broken**

**Kapitel 42**

**Ein neues Leben**

* * *

Nach Dracos Verhandlung war alles bedeutend ruhiger geworden. Draco und Ginny zogen in eine kleine Wohnung am äußeren Rand von Hogsmeade in die Nähe der Zwillinge und wurden die direkten Nachbarn von Blaise und Pansy. Ginny zählte zurück und fand heraus, dass sie Ende Oktober oder Anfang November Mutter werden würde. Obwohl sie noch fünf Monate Zeit hatten, um alles zu arrangieren, hatten Ginny und Draco bereits begonnen, alles für das Baby einzuplanen. Da sie das Geschlecht des Kindes nicht wissen wollten, wählten sie für das Kinderzimmer und die Kleidung neutrale Farben aus.

Ihr stilles und friedliches Leben währte allerdings nicht lang genug. Nach Rons Aussage erhielt Ginny einen offiziellen Brief seitens des Ministeriums, in dem ihre Zeugenaussage in der Verhandlung ihres Vaters wegen Kindesmisshandlung verlangt wurde. Blaise, Draco, Pansy und die Zwillinge waren alle aufgefordert worden, ihre Aussage zu tätigen, aber Ginny hatte diesmal keine Kraft dafür. Das letzte Mal, dass sie vor Gericht ausgesagt hatte, war es wegen Draco gewesen, einem unschuldigen Mann, aber nun ... sie dachte nicht, dass sie es ertragen könnte, wenn der Anwalt ihres Vaters sie mit Fragen überhäufte. Ginny wusste, sie würde gefragt werden, warum sie damit nicht früher ans Tageslicht gekommen war, und dass ihre Stille nicht unbedingt beim Gewinnen des Falls helfen würde.

* * *

"Bist du bereit?", fragte Draco Ginny, als sie vor den Türen des Verhandlungssaales standen.

"Ja", log Ginny.

"Nein, bist du nicht."

"Ich habe aber keine Wahl, oder?" Ginny warf Draco einen spitzen Blick zu. Draco blieb still, da er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.

Heute war der Tag der Verhandlung ihres Vaters und Ginny wusste, dass sie dies tun musste. Irgendwo in ihren Gedanken hatte sie diesen Tag kommen sehen, seit Ron ihr von dem Plan am Abschlusstag erzählt hatte. Ihr Vater konnte nicht vresuchen, seine eigene Tochter zu töten, ohne sich den Konsequenzen zu stellen. Leider bedeutete das, dass Ginny hier sitzen, ihrem Vater ins Gesicht blicken und alles erzählen musste, das er ihr angetan hatte.

Als ob dies noch nicht genug wäre, erfuhr Ginny bei ihrer Ankunft im Ministerium, dass auch Rons Verhandlung heute stattfinden würde. Ginny wollte nicht gegen Ron aussagen. Obwohl er bei ihren Verletzungen eine maßgebliche Rolle gespielt hatte, hatte Ron ihnen auch während dem Kampf am Abschlusstag geholfen. Er war der Grund, warum Draco frei war, und er hatte es nicht verdient, nach Askaban zu kommen.

"Miss Weasley?" Die Gerichtssekretärin riss Ginny aus ihren Gedanken.

"Ja?"

"Wir sind bereit für Sie und die Anderen." Ginny nickte und die Sekretärin ging zurück in den Verhandlungssaal.

Ginny ging zurück zu Blaise, Pansy und den Zwillingen, die ein paar Meter von der Tür entfernt saßen.

"Sie sind bereit für uns", sagte sie. Die Anderen nickten und standen von den Plätzen auf, auf denen sie gesessen waren.

"Alles wird gut", sagte Blaise mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln.

Ginny nickte. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich zugeschnürt an und ihre Augen begannen zu brennen. Ginny wollte nicht zu weinen beginnen, bevor die Verhandlung überhaupt begonnen hatte. Sie wusste, wenn sie im Verhandlungssaal zusammenbrach, war es offensichtlich. Niemand würde hier sitzen können und einem Raum voller Leute ohne einem Zusammenbruch erzählen können, dass man von seiner eigenen Familie misshandelt wurde. Ginny wünschte bloß, sie würde die Tränen noch ein paar Minuten lang zurückhalten können.

Sie holte tief Luft, als sie den Verhandlungsraum betrat, und erlaubte der Sekretären, die sie vorher aufgerufen hatte, sie zu ihrem Platz hinter dem Ankläger zu führen. Das letzte Mal, dass Ginny in diesem Gerichtssaal gesessen war, war sie auf der Seite des verteidigenden Anwalts gesessen. Ginny hätte nicht gedacht, dass es sich nun anders anfühlen würde, aber das tat es. Wenn sie nach vorne sah, sah Ginny den selben Ankläger, der sie bei Dracos Verhandlung befragt hatte, und nun war er auch in der Verhandlung ihres Vaters tätig.

"Würde sich der Verteidiger bitte erheben", fragte der selbe Richter.

Arthur erhob sich von seinem Platz und streifte seinen Anzug glatt. Er sah viel gefasster aus, als Ginny angenommen hätte.

"Mr. Weasley, Sie werden wegen Kindesmissbrauch angeklagt. Wie plädieren Sie?"

"Unschuldig", sagte Mr. Weasley knapp.

Der Richter sah ihn einen Augenblick lang ungläubig an, bevor er nickte. "Sie können sich setzen. Die Verteidigung mag beginnen."

"Danke, Euer Ehren. Mein Klient sieht sich mit ernsten Anklagen konfrontiert. Seine eigene Tochter, sein Fleisch und Blut behauptet, dass Mr. Weasley hier, ihr Vater, sie misshandelt hätte. Ich werde Ihnen allen heute beweisen, dass Miss Weasley hier ..." Der Anwalt von Ginnys Vater deutete auf sie und Ginny rutschte unwohl auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

"... nur Liebe und eine strenge Elternhand als Kindesmisshandlung beschreibt ", meinte der Anwalt von Arthur und beendete seine Rede.

Der Ankläger stand als nächstes auf, aber Ginny hörte nicht ein Wort, das er sagte. Sie saß da und starrte die Anwälte und den Richter an, aber sah sie nicht wirklich. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten im Kreis. Ginny versuchte, all ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, versuchte, sich an jeden Zwischenfall zu erinnern, der sich je zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater ereignet hatte, aber es war unmöglich. Sie hatte Probleme dabei, sich zu erinnern, wer ihr was angetan hatte. Ginny hatte schon unter so vielen Menschen leiden müssen, dass sie wusste, sie konnte sich nicht mehr an alles erinnern, das sie wegen ihrem Vater hatte durchleiden müssen, und dann würde er hier als freier Mann hinausgehen.

"Miss Weasley, würden Sie bitte vortreten?", fragte der Ankläger und lächelte sie an.

Ginny schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen, bevor sie aufstand und zu dem Pult ging. Sie sah hinüber zu Draco und den Anderen. Sie lächelten sie alle ermutigend an. Ginny holte tief Luft, bevor sie zu dem Ankläger hinüber sah.

"Miss Weasley, wie alt sind Sie?" Der Ankläger lächelte.

"Ich werde in einem Monat siebzehn", antwortete Ginny mit fester Stimme.

"Und Sie hatten schon Ihren Schulabschluss?"

"Ich bin ein Jahr aufgestuft worden", erklärte Ginny.

"Kluge Hexe." Ginny lächelte. "Wie lang wurden Sie schon misshandelt?" Ginny war ein wenig geschockt bei der Direktheit des Rechtsanwalts.

"Von meinem Vater? Etwa seit ich sieben war." Ginny erzitterte bei dieser Erinnerung.

"Was war geschehen?", fragte der Ankläger leise.

"Ich spielte draußen und wollte auf einem der Besen meiner Brüder fliegen, aber sie erlaubten es mir nie. Ich beschloss also, mich in die Besenkammer zu schleichen, einen zu nehmen und heimlich damit zu spielen. Ich wurde erwischt." Ginny spürte, wie sich in ihren Augen die Tränen sammelten.

"Ihr Vater hat Sie erwischt?" Ginny nickte. "Was hat er getan?"

"Er zog mich vom Besen und warf mich zu Boden. Dann zog er mich hoch und zerrte mich ins Haus. Ich weiß noch, wie er mich ins Gesicht schlug, dass mein Kopf zur Seite flog. Ich muss ihn mir irgendwo angestoßen haben, denn als ich aufwachte, befand ich mich im Zimmer meiner Brüder Fred und George und die beiden saßen bei mir." Ginny konnte die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten.

"Waren Sie die Einzige, die misshandelt wurde?"

"Nein. Ich weiß, dass meine anderen Brüder und hauptsächlich die Zwillinge ebenfalls misshandelt wurden. Ich bina ber viel jünger, ich habe es nie gesehen, oder falls doch, war ich noch zu klein, um mich daran zu erinnern", antwortete Ginny.

"War das das einzige Mal, dass sie von Ihrem Vater geschlagen wurden?"

"Nein."

Ginny fuhr fort und erklärte, wie die Schläge immer schlimmer wurden, wie aus einem gelegentlichen Schlag ins Gesicht oder einem Stoß langsam ein Boxschlag, ein Tritt oder ein gebrochener Knochen wurde. Die ganze Zeit über, als sie sprach, spürte sie, wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, und doch blieb ihre Stimme stark und sie zitterte erst, als sie auf den Abschlusstag zu sprechen kam. Der Ankläger beendete seine Befragung und warf Ginny ein mitfühlendes Lächeln zu, bevor er sich wieder setzte und dem gegnerischen Anwalt gestattete, sie zu befragen. Ginny wischte sich die Tränen weg und sammelte jedes Bisschen Stärke, das sie aufbringen konnte, denn sie kannte die Tricks, die der gegnerische Anwalt wohl anwenden würde.

"Miss Weasley, Sie sagten, das erste Mal, das Ihr Vater Sie misshandelt hätte, war wegen etwas, das Sie unerlaubterweise getan hatten, korrekt?"

"Das stimmt", sagte Ginny, denn sie wusste, sie konnte nicht lügen.

"Also wurden Sie bestraft?"

"So könnte man es sagen. Obwohl Sie nicht derjenige waren, dem mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde", sagte Ginny bitter.

"Wohl wahr. Aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht wollen würde, dass meine Kinder sich in Gefahr bringen." Ginny starrte ihn böse an. "Soweit ich Ihre Aussage verstanden habe, hört es sich an, als wären Sie immer nur von Ihrem Vater geschlagen worden, wenn Sie etwas Verbotenes getan hatten."

"Das war am Anfang. Und dann schlug er mich nicht mehr nur mit der Handfläche, sondern auch mit der Faust." Ginny wurde langsam zornig.

"Warum haben Sie es nie jemandem erzählt?"

"Weil ich nicht wollte, dass es mir niemand glaubt oder jemand denkt, ich würde die Wahrheit verdrehen", sagte Ginny und bereute ihre Wortwahl sofort wieder.

"Die Wahrheit verdrehen? Ich hätte es nicht besser formulieren können. Danke, Miss Weasley." Der Verteidiger lächelte böse, bevor er ihr erlaubte, sich zurückzuziehen.

Die Zwillinge wurden gemeinsam befragt. Ginny konnte ihr Temperament sehen, als der verteidigende Anwalt sprach. Anscheinend hatte das Gericht ihrem Vater einen sehr qualifizierten Anwalt zur Seite gestellt. Jeder Zwischenfall, bei dem Ginny misshandelt wurde und an den die Zwillinge sich erinnern konnten, wurde vom Anwalt ihres Vaters als harte, aber liebevolle Erziehungsmaßnahme dargestellt. Es vermittelte den Anschein, als würde ihr Vater in Freiheit hier herausspazieren. Dieser Gedanke machte Ginny krank. Die Zwillinge traten herab und bedachten den Verteidiger mit bösen Blicken.

Als Blaise, Draco und Pansy befragt wurden, konnten sie nichts über die Misshandlungen durch Ginnys Vater berichten, weil sie nie wirklich Zeugen geworden waren mit Ausnahme der Ereignisse am Abschlusstag. Ginnys Herz versteinerte. Ihr Vater würde hier als freier Mann hervorgehen. Als Blaise, Pansy und Draco erwähnten, dass Arthur Ginny mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt hatte, sah Ginny, wie sich die Augen des Richters verengten. Vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung.

"Würden Sie sich bitte erheben, Mr. Weasley?", fragte der Richter, nachdem Pansy von dem Pult zurückgetreten war. Arthur erhob sich von seinem Platz und lächelte selbstzufrieden. Offenbar war er der Meinung, frei gelassen zu werden. "In Sachen Kindesmisshandlung befinden wir Sie schuldig zweiten Grades und verurteilen Sie zu fünf bis sieben Jahren in Askaban." Der Richter lächelte, als er sah, wie Arthurs Lächeln schwand. "Basierend auf den Zeugenaussagen von Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini und Miss Parkinson ist es aber klar, dass Sie einen unverzeihlichen Fluch an Ihrer Tochter angewendet haben. Ihnen ist klar, dass diese Flüche illegal sind, oder?"

"Das ist mir bewusst", sagte Arthur leise.

"Dann sollte dies nichts Unerwartetes für Sie sein. Auf Grund der Anwendung eines unverzeihlichen Fluchs befinden wir Sie schuldig ersten Grades und verurteilen Sie zu einer lebenslangen Haft in Askaban." Der Richter ließ seinen Hammer aufschlagen und Arthur wurde weggeführt.

Ginny verspürte ein überwältigendes Glück, das durch sie hindurch strömte. Ihr Vater war verurteilt worden, er war für schuldig befunden worden, er würde nach Askaban kommen und es war alles vorbei. Ginny war so in ihren frohen Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht die nächsten Worte des Richters wahrnahm. Die Türen öffneten sich plötzlich und Ron betrat den Verhandlungssaal. Ginny schnappte nach Luft. Sie hatte Ron komplett vergessen.

"Mr. Weasley, bitte erheben Sie sich."

Ron stand auf wackligen Beinen da.

"Sie werden heute der Vornahme körperlicher Übergriffe beschuldigt. Verstehen Sie, was das bedeutet?", fragte der Richter.

"Ja, Sir." Rons Stimme erzitterte ein wenig.

"Worauf plädieren Sie?"

"Schuldig."

Ginny fiel beinahe von ihrem Stuhl. Hatte sie Ron richtig verstanden? Hatte er wirklich gerade schuldig gesagt? Ginny blickte hinüber zu Ron. Sie konnte anhand seines Gesichtsausdrucks sagen, dass es ihm ernst war.

"Verstehen Sie, dass Sie hierfür nach Askaban kommen?", fragte der Richter ungläubig.

"Ja."

"Darf ich fragen, weshalb Sie für schuldig plädieren?" Der Richter sah genauso verwirrt aus, wie Ginny sich fühlte.

"Ich weiß, was ich getan habe. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf und wünschte, ich könnte es ungeschehen machen. Aber ich bestreite es nicht."

"Nun schön." Der Richter seufzte. "Auf Grund Ihrer heutigen Aussage und der Aussage, die Sie bei Mr. Malfoys Anhörung geleistet haben, verurteile ich Sie hiermit zu drei Monaten in Askaban." Der Richter lächelte. "Ich kann sehen, dass es Ihnen wirklich Leid tut. Sie haben das gezeigt, als Sie für Mr. Malfoy ausgesagt haben. Aber was Sie getan haben, ist unentschuldbar. Ich verschaffe Ihnen hiermit eine Pause. Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht, Mr. Weasley."

Ron nickte und wurde genauso abgeführt wie sein Vater vor einigen Minuten. Ginny wusste, dass dies das Beste war, auf das sie für ihren Bruder hatte hoffen können. Drei Monate waren nicht allzu lang.

* * *

Die Sommermonate vergingen wie im Flug und Ginnys bereits gewölbert Bauch wuchs in alarmierender Geschwindigkeit. Ginny war sich sicher, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmen konnte. Es war unmöglich, dass man so rund werden konnte! Aber nach dutzenden Untersuchungen bei verschiedenen Heilerinnen wurde Ginny versichert, dass es ihr und dem Baby gut ging.

In einer Nacht Mitte Oktober erwachte Ginny aus dem Tiefschlaf auf Grund eines sengenden Schmerzes in ihrem Bauch. Sie rieb sanft darüber, um dem Baby mitzuteilen, dass es nicht treten solle, aber Ginny konnte die Wahrheit nicht bestreiten - das Baby konnte nicht so fest treten, damit es solch einen Schmerz hervorrief. Etwas stimmte nicht.

"Draco!", rief Ginny.

Draco erwachte sofort und sah Ginny besorgt an.

"Was stimmt denn nicht?", fragte er zittrig.

"Das Baby", hauchte Ginny auf Grund der Schmerzen.

"Der Termin ist doch erst in einem Monat, das können noch nicht die Wehen sein." Draco lief herüber zu Ginny und setzte sie sanft hin.

"Ist mir egal, was die blöden Heiler gesagt haben! Da stimmt etwas nicht!", schrie Ginny beinahe.

Draco nickte und lief im Zimmer herum, um ihre Kleidungsstücke einzusammeln. Er alarmierte Pansy, Blaise und die Zwillinge. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war alles gepackt, Draco war angezogen und Pansy half Ginny zur Tür hinaus. Ginny konnte es nicht riskieren, das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen oder zu apparieren, also mussten sie auf die Zwillinge warten, bis sie in einem gewöhnlichen Muggelwagen kamen - der natürlich ein paar magische Specials hatte. Die Zwillinge kamen etwa zehn Minuten, nachdem Ginny zur Tür hinausgegangen war. Blaise, Pansy und Draco halfen Ginny auf den Rücksitz. Draco streichelte Ginnys Haar und hielt ihre Hand, als die Zwillinge in Richtung des Krankenhauses losfuhren.

"Liegt sie in den Wehen?" Eine der Schwestern eilte herüber, als Ginny hereinkam.

"Der Termin ist erst in einem Monat", erklärte Draco.

"Ist das ihre erste Schwangerschaft?"

"Ja."

"Bei der ersten Schwangerschaft ist es nichts Ungewöhnliches, wenn die Wehen früh einsetzen", erklärte die Schwester und wedelte eine Heilerin herbei.

Blaise, Pansy und die Zwillinge wurden in den Warteraum gebracht, während Draco und Ginny in ein Untersuchungszimmer geführt wurde. Ginny schrie vor Schmerz und hielt sich den Bauch, als eine neue Wehe eine Welle unermesslicher Schmerzen durch ihren Körper jagte.

"Gibt es nichts, das sie für sie tun können?", fragte Draco, während Ginny seine Hand drückte.

"Ihre Akte besagt, dass sie in der frühen Phase ihrer Schwangerschaft den Cruciatus-Fluch erleiden musste, ist das korrekt?", fragte die Heilerin.

"Ja", sagte Draco durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Ginny hatte einen stahlharten Griff.

"Wir können keine magischen Behandlungen riskieren", erklärte die Heilerin.

Draco nickte, als die Heilerin Ginny rasch untersuchte. Die Hexe flüsterte etwas in Richtung der Schwester, welche nickte und mit einem traurigen Lächeln in Ginnys Richtung das Zimmer verließ.

"Was stimmt denn nicht?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

"Nichts, aber die Fruchtblase ist noch nicht geplatzt. Wir müssen sie für Sie brechen, damit Sie pressen können", erklärte die Heilerin.

"Wird dies die Schmerzen lindern?", fragte Ginny bei einer weiteren Wehe.

"Nein, die Schmerzen werden häufiger und stärker kommen", erklärte die Heilerin.

Ginny klammerte sich fester an Dracos Hand, während die Heilerin sich zwischen Ginnys Beinen positionierte. Draco war froh, dass sie eine weibliche Ärztin hatten, denn Ginny hätte es sicher nicht gut geheißen, wenn er den Arzt, der ihr Baby zur Welt brachte, hätte zusammenschlagen müssen.

Eine halbe Stunde später erfuhren Ginny und Draco, dass sie weit genug geöffnet war, um mit dem Pressen zu beginnen. Ginny ergriff Dracos Hand noch fester, als sie zu pressen begann. Draco war sich sicher, dass sie ihm mindestens drei Finger gebrochen hatte. Sobald Ginny zu pressen begann, konnte Draco sehen, dass die Heilerin lächelte. Anscheinend würde nun alles gut werden.

Ohne zu wissen, was er sonst tun sollte, flüsterte Draco Ginny ins Ohr, wie tapfer sie nicht war, wie sie mit ihrem neugeborenen Kind nach Hause gehen und ein normales Leben führen würden. Dies schien ihr ein paar Momente lang zu helfen, aber sobald Ginny gesagt wurde, sie solle ein letztes Mal pressen, ergriff sie auch Dracos andere Hand und presste, so fest sie konnte. Ginny und Draco atmeten erleichtert aus, als sie den Schrei ihres gemeinsamen Babys hörten.

"Es ist ein Mädchen", sagte die Heilerin und legte das Baby in Ginnys Arme. "Lassen Sie mich das richten", lächelte sie und sah sich Dracos Hand an. Sie wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab und Draco spürte, wie der Schmerz schwand. Er dankte der Hexe, die sich zurück zu Ginny und seinem frischgeborenen Mädchen drehte.

"Sie ist wunderschön", lächelte Ginny.

"Woher willst du das sagen können? Du kannst doch kaum ihr Gesicht sehen", gluckste Draco. Er zog die Decke zurück, die den Kopf des Mädchens und einen Großteil ihres Gesichts bedeckte. Draco trat zurück und fiel in den Stuhl, sobald unter der Decke ihr Kopf sichtbar geworden war.

"Schwarzes Haar?" Ginny war momentan geschockt, bevor sie die Wahrheit merkte. "Oh Merlin", hauchte sie.

Draco saß geschockt da. Das konnte nicht sein ... auf keinen Fall. Aber Draco konnte das Offensichtliche nicht bestreiten. Dies war Harrys Baby und nicht seines.

"Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Ginny. "Der Trank ..."

"Ich schätze, Madam Pomfrey hat zu lang gewartet", sagte Draco nach einem Moment.

"Draco, es tut mir so Leid."

Draco blieb still, als er aufstand und zu Ginny hinüber ging. Er gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. "Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest. Es war nicht deine Schuld." Draco lächelte und sah das kleine Mädchen an. "Das ist meine Tochter, egal, welche Haarfarbe sie hat oder dass ihr biologischer Vater Potter ist. Sie ist mein." Draco gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er Ginny anlächelte. "Und sie wird den Namen Malfoy tragen", sagte er in befehlerischem Tonfall.

"Wie soll sie heißen?", fragte Ginny. Sie war überglücklich, dass Draco damit einverstanden war, trotz dass sie nicht seine biologische Tochter war. "Mir hat schon immer der Name Kearsey gefallen."

"Das gefällt mir." Draco lächelte. "Kearsey Ginevra Malfoy."

**THE END**


End file.
